


Love After Hogwarts

by cabes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Non-Canon Relationship, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Hogwarts, Second War with Voldemort, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 33
Words: 145,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabes/pseuds/cabes
Summary: After the estrangement from his family, Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood discover their true sexual identities. Their characters grow as they both involve themselves in the Wizards' war. At the Battle of Hogwarts, Percy reconciles with his family. At that moment, we pick up Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Potter, Wood, and Percy & George Weasley live together after the Battle. The story ends on Christmas Eve the year of the Battle of Hogwarts. Percy/Oliver are the major focus of chapters 1-16. Drarry starts at chapter 17.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/George Weasley, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Percy & Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The first half of the book covers the relationship between Percy and Oliver. Harry and Draco are not introduced until after the Battle of Hogwarts in Chapter 17 - Harry Emerges from the closet. The second half of the book continues the relationship between Percy and Oliver. It also features George & Harry, then Draco & Harry (Drary).
> 
> This book depicts male-male (same-sex) sexual situations and actions. Sex is a natural part of most relationships. All sexual references are between men at or above the current age of consent in the United Kingdom, where the story takes place, and in the jurisdiction in which this story was written, the Commonwealth of Pennsylvania, United States.
> 
> The exchange rate from pounds to galleons is pegged in this book at about 80 pounds to 1 galleon.
> 
> I am not British. My family emigrated to the Massachusetts Bay Colony from England in 1630. I have attempted to use certain British terms where it makes sense. The point of this book is to tell a story. I focused on characters, conversations, and emotions while giving the story a definite arc. You will not agree with all of my decisions—tough shit. This book does contain strong language where it serves the story.
> 
> You will find humor and references to the Muggle world as it existed in the mid- to late-1990s. I made sure that those references used were appropriate to the time period. You may not understand every reference or homage, but if you do, I hope you find humor in them.

**Thursday,** **6 July 1995.** A nineteen-year-old redheaded young man stood in front of a full-length mirror thinking to himself. He hated his pale skin and freckles. Percy wished that he didn’t have to wear his glasses. Percy had worn thick horned-rimmed glasses since he could remember. He hated metal-rimmed glasses because those pads always dug into his nose. Percy was also thinking about the size of his nose. He surely didn’t like that nose. It was a narrow aquiline nose. Percy had inherited his family’s wild red hair. Percy kept his hair tight cropped on the sides, but a few inches of long with loose curls on top. It was a red-orange color—more red than orange.

Percy thought he was scrawny at one-hundred-eighteen pounds. Plus, with his height, five-foot-six, he was shorter than his younger sister but a hair taller than his mother. His five brothers seemed to tower over him in more ways than one. Percy had just finished buttoning up his waistcoat. Every day it was the same uniform for work: a long-sleeved button-down shirt and tie, dress trousers, a waistcoat, and highly polished black wingtip shoes. To top it all off, black robes.

It was a day in early July. Percy Weasley’s life was at a crossroads. He did not know where fate would take him. He missed the company of having other people around him at home. There was scarcely anyone to whom he could talk right now. He had severed ties with his family, so he didn’t belong at home. His coworkers were not friendly to him. They didn’t know whether to trust him or how far they could trust him. Most of the Ministry of Magic workers rolled their eyes at the thought of Percy Weasley, but would run up to hug his father, Arthur.

Percy’s job was now his life and even that was not looking very promising. After the mess of the Triwizard Tournament and the loss of his idol, Mr. Crouch Sr., things were looking down indeed. While he had been unofficially cleared of wrongdoing, many in the Ministry of Magic were still skeptical of his ambitions and blind faith.

If anything, Percy Weasley was a patriot. He believed in the Ministry and believed that it determined the best way for Witches, Wizards, and Magical Creatures to live their lives. The Ministry existed for these altruistic reasons. The magical laws and rules were also there to protect the insular, Muggle-free life that he had grown up to know and love. Its power also existed to fight off the evils that threatened the honorable people that supported the Ministry.

He blindly trusted the Ministry and put his faith in it as he felt that there was little else to believe in. He was lonely, sad, angry, and hurt. His manner was interpreted as being off-putting, antisocial, prude, and impudent. Percy placed his faith in the Ministry above faith in himself. His exacting nature and literal interpretation of the rules of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry made him seem like a pompous and arrogant sort that was overly confident in his skills and mannerisms. He was a joke to most people. In reality, Percy was one of the least confident Wizards in existence. What people saw of Percy Weasley was a façade—something to hide his insecurities and feelings.

Percy had one friend in those years at Hogwarts—Oliver Wood. Outwardly, they were polar opposites. Living and sleeping next to each other for seven years creates a bond between people. Percy felt a horribly uncomfortable pang in his chest every time he thought of Oliver Wood. His deepest secret that he could tell no one was that he, Percy Weasley, desired the companionship of men. He wanted to touch them, feel them, smell them, and wrap his skinny arms and legs around them. He now had no one to talk to about his personal frustrations, save one friendly bartender. For hours on end he would confide in his other, albeit non-human friend at Hogwarts, ghost Moaning Myrtle. He had seen Myrtle during the previous school year while he was judging the Triwizard Tournament. It was then that he told her of the deepness of his despair.

At nineteen years of age, Percy was still a virgin. Sure, he had a girlfriend at Hogwarts, but that relationship led to nothing more than dispassionate snogging. No matter how he tried, Percy could not maintain an erection whilst thinking about young witches, even in those girlie magazines in which the models moved about in provocative poses as happens in Wizarding pictures and paintings. He lusted after men. He wanted a _manly man_ , as he told himself. Percy wanted a man that could wrap his muscular arms around him and let him lay on his lap on a sleepy Sunday morning while he read the _Sunday Prophet_. This was Percy’s dream.

Oliver! It was all Oliver’s fault. He bewitched Percy with that smile, with those sexy poses, and those accidental towel slips. Oliver Wood, Percy believed, caused his want of and need of a man. Not any man would do. It had to be Oliver. Percy wondered how he could ensnare Oliver, the sure-to-be-straight Quidditch player of his dreams. How could the tall, muscular Oliver fall for a scrawny, short ginger? Percy had to get Oliver off his mind or he’d have _another_ one of _those_ … annoying erections. Thank Merlin for robes!

Percy’s parents, in his mind, were anything _but_ loyal to the Ministry. His father Arthur certainly _appeared_ to be working for the Ministry in his dead-end job, but he was more interested in the rumors of the return of You-Know-Who. Percy couldn’t believe the words of the _Chosen One_ , Harry Potter, as he had been the only Wizard to witness the return of the Dark Lord to a corporeal form. Harry Potter had also named prominent members of the Wizarding community of supporting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Percy believed that a philanthropic man such as Lucius Malfoy could _not_ be on the Dark Side!

Percy’s day started like any other weekday. He apparated into the Ministry of Magic’s atrium at seven o’clock, practically before anyone else was awake. Percy made himself a cuppa and sat down at his desk to plan his day. As most of Percy’s job responsibilities had been taken away, he was relegated to the dull job of researching and approving the trade of non-dangerous Magical Creatures. He was always jealous of the old Wizarding families that owned House Elves. He resented that his mother had to spend so much time doing trivialities around the house. She should have had a House Elf to help her. He thought his mother’s highly gifted Wizarding skills could have been used in a more noble profession, not that of housewitch. Percy believed that his father, a full-blood Wizard, should be able to afford a nice life for his wife and seven children.

Percy saw his father as a lackadaisical Ministry office worker of no genuine talent. He knew that his father was not using his skills to the best of his abilities. Instead, he did the least amount of work in his job, made very little money, and refused to advance his career even with having had to support so many children and a wife on a pittance of a Ministry salary. The little money he had he wasted on playing with Muggle technologies, such as electrical plugs.

Percy took a sip of tea and heard the first flying message of the day landing on his desk. The pale, freckled ginger took one look at the paper that landed in his inbox and turned a peculiar shade of green. The purple dyed, lacey-edged parchment printed with figures of kittens was from only one person, Dolores Umbridge. While she may not have exactly been the head of a specific department, she was in the inner circle of the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Fudge was Percy’s idol and his way to attain greater accomplishments at the Ministry.

Percy, hands shaking, unfolded and unsealed the letter. It was written in overtly loopy handwriting and smelled of a sickeningly sweet perfume. It said:

“Mr. Weasley, the Minister has relayed your new situation. I would appreciate an hour of your time. Meet me in your new lodgings at seven o’clock tonight for tea to discuss your future with the Ministry. Please respond with your acceptance. Yours, Dolores J. Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic.”

All Percy could do was wonder why such a high-ranking person who had their hands in the pockets of the Minister would want to talk to him, privately, after work, in a shady joint such as the Leaky Cauldron. Percy had only taken up lodgings there three days ago after a major row with his mum and dad. To Percy, the rumor mill at the Ministry was nearly as fast as it had been at Hogwarts.

All Percy could do was try to save his career by sucking up to such an important person. Percy knew little about Dolores Umbridge but that she was as much if not more patriotic about the works of the Ministry of Magic as he. He also knew that she was tough, always followed the rules, and was close with the Minister. He could never believe the rumors surrounding the relationship between Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge. Cute kittens and men wearing green bowler hats seldom got on in Percy’s mind.

* * *

Percy arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron at six-thirty that evening and asked Tom, the proprietor, to serve a tea in his room after upon arrival of Dolores Umbridge at seven o’clock. As the time arrived, Percy got more and more nervous. He had to apply an anti-sweating charm to his body to greet Umbridge properly with dry hands. As a last act before his uncertain fate, Percy smoothed the bed coverings and arranged the two chairs around the wobbly table.

At one minute before seven, a knock came on the door of room number eleven at the Leaky Cauldron. Percy’s voice was unsteady as reached for the doorknob, turned it, and said, “W-W-Welcome Madam Undersecretary. Won’t you please come in?” Tom followed with the tray of tea and biscuits and set it down on the wobbly table which Dolores stabilized with a quick repairing charm.

As Tom left, he closed the door, bowing out. Percy gestured for Dolores Umbridge to sit down and asked her how she took her tea.

“I’ll pour out. You are too nervous. Two lumps?”

“Err… yes, how did—”

“I have done my research on you Mr. Weasley,” as she poured the tea. She applied a sound dampening charm on the door to prevent anyone from overhearing their conversation.

Percy sat on the edge of his seat while trying to keep his teacup and saucer steady in his hands. Dolores flashed him a fake smile and made her famous “tee-hee” sound. She was sickeningly sweet. It was revolting, but Percy only saw a highly competent witch who just happened to have the Minister’s ear. Percy didn’t know if he was about to lose his job or to be promoted, to what, he had no clue. His job was all that mattered in his life now.

“I’ve been watching you Mr. Weasley since you arrived at the Ministry a year ago. We will set aside the affair of Mr. Crouch. You needn’t worry about that anymore.

“You seem to be dedicated to the Ministry and to the Minister’s agenda. He heard about your split from your parents over their love for Muggles and belief in the so-called _Chosen One_ and false belief that You-Know-Who has returned. Am I essentially correct?”

“Yes, Madam Undersecretary. You are. I cannot support the Ministry with the passion I wish _and_ be associated with those who fight against it and the truth,” answered Percy. He quickly added, “or Harry Potter.”

Dolores seemed to be happy with this response as seen in her smug, toad-like face. “I have a job for you, but first, we have to talk about… your surroundings.”

“I have only begun to look for a flat in London since I left my parents’ home three days ago,” quavered Percy.

“This will be your last night in this disreputable place. I hate Muggles, but vile, greedy, smelly Goblins even less. I don’t trust them to give me a good rate of exchange from galleons to pounds sterling. To get around this, I purchased a Muggle building which has twenty flats. It is run by a somewhat reliable squib and has an opening—two beds, one bath.

“You will take tomorrow off from work and move into the vacant flat there. For your help at the Ministry in helping me meet my goals, you will receive free lodging with Muggle necessities included. You are to conduct yourself like a Muggle while you live there. Unfortunately, you will be unable to have the usual magical home protections such as the inability to apparate into the dwelling. The rooms, however, are protected by a silencing charm of my own design that prevent the sound of apparition from escaping the flat. Here is the key and the address.”

Percy was handed a Muggle key and the address on another frilly piece of parchment that reeked of vile perfume. “I-I don’t know how to thank you for this, Madam Undersecretary. I have never been given nor have taken anything so generous.”

Dolores flicked her hand as if to dismiss Percy’s gratitude. She continued, “On Monday next you will become my personal assistant and aid me through the summer in all the tasks I have to attend to at the Ministry. On first September I shall be giving you more responsibilities, but that will be a matter to be discussed later.

“For your loyalty to the Ministry, the Minister, and myself you will be amply rewarded. You are now Chief Assistant to the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic and your salary is forthwith raised to fifty galleons per week. Should you fail in your duties or shall I find your loyalty wavering, your punishment will be equally severe.

“You are to have no contact with Albus Dumbledore, your parents, brothers, Harry Potter, or any member of the so-called _Order of the Phoenix_ except on my express permission. Do I make myself clear?”

Percy sat up even straighter in his chair, if that was possible, and, looking directly into the eyes of Dolores Umbridge, said, “Madam Undersecretary, I can only pledge my loyalty to the Ministry of Magic and do my best, through your tutelage, to carry out the orders given to me to the best of my ability. I give you my solemn promise. The power in our world rests with the Ministry, not with the agitators who threaten it.” Percy always chose his words with the precision of a barrister.

An evil smirk overcame Dolores’s face as Percy became her eyes, ears, whipping boy, and snitch. Her plans could now be set into motion. First, she had to make a quick trip to the North Sea and set some dementors on Harry Potter to ensnare him.

* * *

 **Friday,** **7 July 1995.** Percy moved into his new Muggle flat the following day. He no longer had to hide his Muggle television obsession from his parents. Wizards and Witches of his generation more readily embraced Muggle technology and entertainments.

 **Monday, 9 July 1995.** On the next Monday, Percy moved into an office close to that of Dolores Umbridge and became her shadow. He reveled in his additional responsibility and Dolores made sure that Percy was around as she touted his capabilities to the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. This only fed Percy’s overlarge head.

 **July 1995.** Percy spent his newfound wealth on furnishing his apartment with sleek, modern furniture with clean lines. He thought the modern look would work cohesively with his need for cleanliness, but it only depressed him all the more. Percy made sure that his books were in alphabetical order on his shelving units, sorted by category. Percy had had to rent a storage room in Diagon Alley when he started his work at the Ministry, as his bedroom at home had been small and there were several things he did not want his parents to see. This was emptied as soon as he moved into his new rent-free flat. He now felt that he had a place that he could call home. It was cold, starkly decorated, and sanitary… in other words, home, at least for Percy Weasley’s public façade.

After a few weeks in his new position, Percy got into a routine of arriving to work before seven o’clock. and leaving after Dolores Umbridge at around eight in the evening. Dolores beamed every time she saw the dedication of her best worker. Percy’s dedication to the cause of the Ministry was admirable, albeit, as with Percy, a bit near-sighted.

At first, Percy worked on organizing information for Dolores and oddly he spent a fair amount of time one weekend selecting, as Dolores put it, the _perfect_ Defense Against the Dark Arts _theory_ book that would teach the Ministry’s new structured syllabus for those attending Hogwarts. Little did Percy know that he would soon see his beloved Dolores leave for a stint as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

Percy first found out about Harry Potter’s underaged misuse of magic one late evening by the sweeping appearance of Albus Dumbledore at the Ministry. While Dolores Umbridge had already gone home for the evening, she quickly reappeared upon a summons from Minister Fudge. There was a loud argument, and that was all Percy was privy to… for now.

 **Friday,** **27 July 1995.** A few weeks later, one week prior to the scheduled _interview_ of Harry Potter, was a usual day at the ministry for Percy. He arrived at seven o’clock and worked tirelessly doing miscellaneous tasks for Dolores Umbridge. Percy’s other important task at the Ministry was to avoid contact with his father at all costs. Other than that, it was an ordinary day. But this evening, before going home, Percy would get an unexpected surprise.

* * *

Oliver Wood was a handsome man of nineteen years of age. He had a thick Scottish accent. His complexion was clear and somewhat pale. He had thick, wiry brown hair that he kept shortly cropped at the sides and a bit longer on top. Oliver was tall and had a good build for a Quidditch keeper. He devoted his life to Quidditch. Few people who knew Oliver would believe that he loved anything other than Quidditch. They knew not of his love of men.

Oliver Wood was scouted by Puddlemere United, one of England’s oldest Quidditch teams, during his last year at Hogwarts. A week after graduating with good grades, Oliver tried out as keeper for Puddlemere’s reserve team against a dozen other promising athletes. He eventually made the cut to become their second-string reserve keeper, a high honor, with a decent salary. Puddlemere’s main keeper, Michael Mimm, had been involved in a sex scandal with some underage witches, which had been swept under the rug. The uncertainty of Mimm’s personal problems made Oliver try harder to be the best keeper he could be. He had to be ready to step in at a moment’s notice.

Oliver was born at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Medical Maladies the same year as Percy Weasley. Oliver lived in Dunfermline, Scotland, until the age of five. His mother was a Scottish witch, an artist. His father is an American Wizarding historian of some repute, named Ephraim Wood. Oliver’s mother, Sally, was killed by a Death Eater when Oliver was only three years old. The details of her death were unknown to Oliver.

His father took care of Oliver by himself for two years but decided that he would rather spend time traveling the world with his male “research assistant” studying foreign religion and mysticism. Oliver would hear from his father twice each year by owl post. The last thing Oliver knew, his father and assistant were in Tibet studying Buddhist mysticism. His father’s actions had only hurt Oliver for his entire life. Frankly, Oliver didn’t care if his father died in a Himalayan avalanche, if the Himalayas were even close to Tibet. Oliver just didn’t care enough to look it up on a map.

Oliver’s great grandmother, Elizabeth Baird, his mother’s grandmother, retired as a healer from St. Mungo’s at age ninety, the year Oliver was born. She wanted to spend her remaining days with her only great grandson. Elizabeth lived in the south of England in Hastings. She loved living by the sea. Oliver’s father dumped him off at Elizabeth’s house one day when Oliver was five and never returned. Ephraim would never see his little Oliver grow up into a star Quidditch player and a handsome young man.

Between Oliver’s last two years at Hogwarts, his great grandmother passed away, leaving him with no living family except for a father he hadn’t seen in twelve years. As Oliver was already of age in the Wizarding world, he stayed by himself at his great grandmother’s house until his last year at Hogwarts started. At least for his ten months at Hogwarts, he wouldn’t be as lonely. For this past year, though, Oliver was alone again. He only had a string of goldfish to keep him company. They kept dying.

In the year since Oliver graduated from Hogwarts, he had gained dozens of pounds of muscle mass on his slim six-foot-one figure. He now weighed a hundred seventy-five pounds. It was all muscle. Oliver’s life was consumed with Quidditch. He apparated to a location near Canterbury each day for practice. Still, he felt incomplete. He didn’t feel that he could confide his secrets to his teammates. Oliver lived so many lies. He did know which he could safely divulge. He questioned exactly who he was. Could Oliver Wood say that he was a gay-Scotch-Brit-Quidditch-playing-Wizard who grew up with a broken home life? Who would care? Seven years at Hogwarts told him that most people only saw him as a dutiful student and Quidditch obsessed athlete.

Oliver had very few people whom he could consider authentic, reliable friends. One of those was Percy Weasley. For seven years they slept in beds next to each other only separated by a small bed-side table. Oliver also admired one teacher more than all the rest, his house’s leader, Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall.

 **Tuesday, 24 July 1995**. Oliver received an urgent owl from her one day at the end of July about his old friend Percy Weasley. All he knew from the message was that Professor McGonagall was extremely worried about the well-being of Percy Weasley since the falling out he had with his parents. She knew that the emotionally repressed Percy was emotionally in danger and in need of a friend. Oliver Wood had a long weekend off from Quidditch practice and decided to put a plan into action, set for three days hence.


	2. The Lift Incident

**Friday,** **27 July 1995.** Percy Weasley had a rather irksome day. He had had to escape the looks of his father three times in the corridors. Dolores Umbridge was in a particularly foul mood due to another row with Fudge over the validity of Dumbledore’s advice. Percy, as one of the last ones leaving the Ministry that evening, entered the lift and pressed the button for the Atrium. The next level down, the brass gates of the lift opened. Percy didn’t even realize that it had stopped until he heard his name being blurted out.

“Percy Weasley!”

“O-O-Oliver! Oliver Wood!? H-h-how are you, err, why are you here?” Percy started.

“I just passed my apparition test. You know, seventh time’s a charm,” Oliver replied smiling back. “It’s great to see you! Do you work here then? I always figured you would.”

Percy couldn’t believe his eyes. He thought, Oliver! Yes, it _is_ Oliver Wood. Percy felt that nervous elation in his chest he hadn’t felt since they last parted on their final day at Hogwarts. He could feel his face beginning to turn red as he tried not to fling himself into Oliver’s arms or start crying. Percy was alone and depressed. He had felt an undying love of Oliver since their days at Hogwarts. There was a hole in his life without his only friend in the world.

The gates clanked closed. The lift started to move and suddenly stopped between levels with a jolt.

“Merlin’s beard! We’re stuck.”

“Percy! such language from you!”

In his most pompous tone, “Well, I don’t care for lifts and I don’t like enclosed spaces. There is no way to get out of here,” said Percy, perhaps a bit too quickly and impertinently. He hoped that Oliver didn’t sense his unease.

Oliver, trying to sound scared and desperate, “What do you mean we can’t get out!? We can disapparate out of here, can’t we?”

Percy pushed up his horned-rim glasses and looked up to Oliver, repeating the official line of the Ministry. “My dear Mr. Wood, with the ongoing threat from Sirius Black, the Ministry has blocked all apparition to and from the building except from the atrium. They have also put permanent sound blocking spells on the lifts to prevent eavesdropping. We can’t yell; we can’t disapparate.”

Oliver, still play acting, said, “I have to sit down.”

“Marvelous idea,” as Percy followed suit, sitting on Oliver’s right. He unzipped his robes and loosened his tie and the top button of his shirt. “My it’s hot in here.”

They sat with their backs propped against the lift’s rear wall, just a foot from each other. Percy took off his robes and placed them over his lap. He was secretly thrilled to see Oliver but mortified at the same time. Percy had spent the past several evenings staring at the white walls in his modern apartment just wishing that he had some companionship. How long had it been since he had talked to his parents? His brothers? Hell, Moaning Myrtle was better than staring at the wall. Work at the Ministry could only please Percy for so long. He loved it, but it didn’t love him back. His job was full of impersonal interactions with others, endless meetings, and tedious tasks.

Oliver was also nervous. He had planned this meeting with Percy carefully. He was a man on a mission, as they say. He was here to help his friend and to confront his own deepest fears. Oliver Wood, the popular Quidditch player in his days at school, was scared to let anyone know that he loved Percy Weasley, a man.

Several minutes passed as neither of them spoke until Oliver said, “So… how _are_ we going to get out of here? Do _you_ have any ideas? I don’t like this, and I have to be back to meet my teammates tonight for a late practice.” Oliver was no good at lying, but he needed to give his friend some emotional support and didn’t have a choice other than to corner him.

Percy was trying his best to think of ugly naked Muggle Prime Ministers—Churchill, Attlee, Chamberlain, Baldwin, Gladstone, Lloyd George, Thatcher—in an effort to not get an embarrassing erection. In extreme emergencies, such as this, he would focus on Prince Charles. Percy had used this tactic before. He was struggling to keep calm. He had to maintain his poise and appear to be worried about getting out of the lift. In reality, Percy could only worry about hiding his lust and feelings for Oliver Wood. He hadn’t tossed off in over a week because of his depressed mood. Percy’s nineteen-year-old hormones were running rampant.

Oliver was suddenly not sure in which direction to take this situation. He was certain he had it well planned. Oliver started to second-guess himself. He thought, how does one plan love? Oliver had spent so many nights at Hogwarts just dreaming about the man now sitting next to him. That curly red hair drove him insane. Percy’s shower robe was short and always showed off his hairy legs. If only those legs could be wrapped around Oliver. If only…

After another few minutes Percy removed his glasses, rubbed his eyes, sighed, and said, “There is a way out of here, but…” Percy couldn’t bring himself to sound confident anymore in front of Oliver, “I can’t. I-I-I just… can’t.”

Oliver looked puzzled at this response. “What can’t you do?” Percy was a much better wizard than Oliver, what couldn’t he do?

Percy put his glasses back on and stammered, “Uh… uh… nothing. No. Nothing. Forget it.” Luckily, Percy’s robes covered his elation at seeing the only one he ever loved. It took as much courage as Percy could muster to utter his non-answer. At this point, Percy wished that he were rather snogging Dolores Umbridge than having Oliver see his enormous erection.

Bewildered at how Percy could not get them out of this situation, Oliver wondered if his plan would work. He had given his word to Professor McGonagall that he would support his friend in a time of need. Oliver knew about the row between Percy and his parents. It had spread to Hogwarts. How? Oliver did not know. He _did_ know that the Professor didn’t get worried until Nearly Headless Nick told her in a regular meeting that Moaning Myrtle was terrified about Percy’s safety after what he confided to Myrtle a few months ago in combination with Percy's falling out with his family.

Five minutes later, Percy piped up, asking Oliver, “So why are you _really_ here? You didn’t fail your apparition test six times. I think after two times they make you wait a year. Also, the testing center closed two hours ago.” Percy knew very well that Oliver was hiding something. You don’t live, eat, and study with someone for seven years and not be able to sense _that_.

“Oh, Percy, I knew I couldn’t fool you,” Oliver said. The cat was out of the bag now, but Oliver felt that his plan might be getting back on track.

Percy raised his eyebrows and looked into Oliver’s eyes. Percy swallowed hard and let out a heavy sigh. He was shaking, nervous about the kind of conversation about to take place. What was this? What was Oliver up to? Did he just happen to be in the lift when it failed or was it something else? It had to be something else. Percy knew it. He wondered why the Quidditch player, who had slept with half of the female students of Hogwarts, today, sought _him_. Percy paused and recomputed the figures. Oliver had only slept with thirty-seven and one-half percent of the girls at Hogwarts, as Oliver was not a fan of Slytherins.

Oliver looked into Percy’s piercing blue eyes, bowed his head, and muttered something indistinguishable. Percy now knew that he had Oliver cornered… or was it the other way around? He didn’t know, but that feeling he always got around Oliver was only intensifying as time ticked by slowly. Oliver could feel his courage building. Percy was trying with all his might to not drop his prim and proper façade.

Oliver spent the next several minutes remembering all the times he had spied on Percy while changing into his nightclothes at Hogwarts. Percy’s cute bubble butt had tantalized Oliver for several years. It wasn’t until his last month at Hogwarts that Oliver found out that Percy Weasley had feelings for him. This didn’t come from Percy himself. Oliver had met Moaning Myrtle in his second year at Hogwarts. She was annoying, but she would listen to Oliver’s problems and his insecurities about his sexual orientation. Just before graduation, Myrtle confided in Oliver that Percy had feelings for him. Myrtle was being selfless for the first time in fifty years and wanted desperately to see these two students together.

Percy found his voice and said, sighing, sounding disappointed, “Who sent you?” It had to be his parents. He would have bet ten galleons that they were responsible for this crazy situation.

Oliver raised his head. It was working, he thought. Percy noticed a certain glossiness in Oliver’s hazel eyes that he had not noticed a minute ago. Oliver bowed his head, ashamed and honestly frightened, and murmured something that sounded like, “en-er-va.”

Percy’s sat up straight and nearly yelled, “Ginerva! You mean… my sister… G-G-Ginny!?”

Oliver let out a trembling little laugh and looked up but could not meet Percy’s eyes as he said soberly, “No. Minerva… Professor McGonagall.”

“I don’t get it.” Percy was puzzled. Why would Professor McGonagall want Oliver Wood to talk to him? What did she know? Did she actually care about his well-being? Percy, as one to always follow the rules, sometimes too strictly, enjoyed the attention and validation from his actions given to him from Professor McGonagall while he had been at Hogwarts. He had sought her help in getting a job at the ministry. She wrote a glowing reference for one of her best students. “Why did the Professor send you here? To what? For what purpose?”

“Percy,” said Oliver with tears now in his eyes. Oliver straightened up a little and placed his right hand on Percy’s thigh in a firm grip. He forcefully said, “You are a Gryffindor. I am a Gryffindor. We stick together and help each other in times of need.” Oliver meant it.

“What is _that_ supposed to mean?” said Percy in a haughty, almost tempestuous sort of way. “I am in _no_ need—”

“Percy, you are my friend and I would do anything for you. I heard about the row you had with your family. Your friends are worried that you are hurt and alone and feeling more isolated than you ever have. We care about you.”

Fuck! Why did people have to get into Percy’s business? Couldn’t he just keep this problem between himself and his parents? First Fudge, then Umbridge, and now Wood was bugging him about this relationship with his parents. He was getting angry and Oliver could see it as Percy’s lips closed tight.

“Perce, I have missed our friendship over the past year.” A tear rolled down Oliver’s right cheek. He hoped that Percy hadn’t noticed it.

Percy was no longer angry. How could he be angry at a teary _Oliver_? No one had ever called him, _Perce_. It was kind of cute. Percy was perplexed. Could someone like him as a friend? After a minute or so, Percy sheepishly looked up at Oliver and asked, “You’re… my friend?”

“Of course, I am!” Oliver paused. “Professor McGonagall, Nearly Headless Nick, and even Moaning Myrtle are worried about you! _I_ am worried about you. We Gryffindors stick together!” After this proclamation, Oliver sniffed, now unable to hide his tears.

Percy’s eyes started to moisten. He wasn’t sure why. Percy was certainly not one to cry or become emotional. Could he perhaps be feeling that other people appreciated him? For a man who was the third of seven children, he had a lot of competition at home. He always felt that he had to live up to his older brothers’ lofty standards and behave better than his mischievous younger brothers. His sister was the least threatening of the whole bunch. He had never felt loved by anyone, yet to hear about this concern of Oliver’s… _from_ Oliver… was confusing. Percy really didn’t know what was happening and Oliver sensed his confusion.

Oliver knew it was still his turn to speak. He hesitated for a couple of minutes, at least it seemed that it was a couple of minutes. Fuck it! Oliver thought the only thing to lose by this conversation was Percy… for the rest of his life. He couldn’t live without the man he wanted—no—needed. Oliver pictured his life hollow and lonely as fear overwhelmed his emotions. He tried to stop his rambling thoughts and collected himself as best as he could. Oliver thought to himself: I have come this far. It is past time to make up my mind. I’m fully committed. Let’s go!

“Percy, I have had a year of spending nights aching from so much Quidditch practice that all I could do was lie awake with the pain and think about what a lie I am living. I… missed… _you_. I also heard about a friend in trouble and wanted to try to help him. Is that so bad?”

Percy still didn’t know what to say. Was Oliver trying to say that he had _feelings_ for him? Was this just about friendship or perhaps something more? Percy had a physical attraction to Oliver, but a famous Quidditch player couldn’t like a lowly Ministry worker who had the reputation for being a bit zealous in his application of rules and regulations. Was this platonic or romantic love that Oliver seemed to be talking about? Oliver Wood could _not_ be gay!

“I-I-I’m touched, but I’m _not_ in trouble,” said Percy forthrightly. He knew what his problems were, but there is no way a known lady’s man such as Oliver Wood could know… or worse… understand! He thought Oliver was probably just another unfeeling, unemotional guy and was just rolling in friends and family… surely.

 **“** Percy… Perce… you have lost your family. You temporarily lost your only friend, me, when we graduated from Hogwarts. You don’t have anyone to confide in. Remember how we used to study together and tease each other at school? Remember how you always used to remind me of schoolwork that was due? Remember how I had to remind you to take a break to eat when you studied too hard?” Oliver paused. “You know how we used to get on each other’s nerves, yet still be friendly? You didn’t have that with anyone else, nor did I.” Oliver thought about what he had to say next. “Percy, sometimes the truth hurts. I’m sorry.”

“I don’t need anyone to feel sorry for me. I’m just fine.”

“Percy, you are the smartest person I know. I _don’t_ feel sorry for you. I just wish you could understand your own emotions. You don’t handle them, and it eats you alive. You are _not_ fine.”

Percy was about to respond when Oliver took his hand off Percy’s thigh and placed his index finger up to Percy’s lips to keep him from talking for the moment. The sweat was beading on Percy’s forehead, coming down from his curly red hair.

“Percy, we are more alike than you know. Don’t ask how I know… _yet_. Just try to accept it for a bit until we get to know each other on a more… more… _personal_ level. Th-there’s something I want to tell you. Something you need to know about me. I’m _not_ who you think I am. I have these… _feelings…_ ” Oliver’s mind stumbled. He forgot what he was going to say.

Tears welling up in his eyes, Oliver said, “Sorry, this is hard for me.” Oliver tried to start over again, “Percy, I think like you.” Lowering his voice as if almost ashamed, barely audible, Oliver said, “I think I like you as more than a friend.”

Something clicked in Percy’s mind. What the fuck!? Okay! Percy’s mind was on fire, let alone his aching, blazing fire crotch. Percy now had tears streaming down his face. No one had ever violated Percy’s inner-most emotions like this. He couldn’t handle what was about to happen. Percy finally understood and said under his breath, “Merlin’s sweaty nut sack!”

Oliver could do nothing but let out a guffaw. He suddenly got serious again. He was too nervous to smile. After a minute or two Oliver continued, “Y-Y-You need to know that I care for you deeply.”

Oliver was once again thankful for learning that anti-sweating charm. Somehow, he felt that Percy now understood what he was trying to say, but still wasn’t sure. Could Oliver say it? Could he bring himself to profess his love and destroy the straight life he had been pretending to live for so long?

Percy was mortified yet intrigued at the same time. His mind was racing in a hundred directions. Part of him wanted to hear what Oliver had to say, yet part of him didn’t want to admit his own feelings. Did Oliver know that he fancied him? How could he? Hadn’t Percy been discreet while at Hogwarts over the past seven years? Surely his family didn’t spill the beans. At any rate, they didn’t know that it was _Oliver_ that Percy couldn’t get out of his mind. Percy was trembling with fear. His shock prevented him from speaking. The fragile veneer of the pompous guy that he was known to be was finally cracking.

Oliver could only hope that Percy had understood his thinly veiled references. He was dropping _pink flags,_ expecting Percy would pick them up. He just couldn’t bring himself to call himself _gay_ … yet. He just wasn’t quite to the point where he could tell Percy that he loved him. His excitement over being close to Percy was filling him with that familiar feeling from his Hogwarts days.

Silence. Stillness. Tension. An hour might have passed if not five minutes. Both men were desperate to speak the unspoken truth about their feelings. They had never shared their emotions while at school. Why start now? Oliver just felt that he had no other choice. Percy was ready to burst from his incredible anxiety.

“Oliver, I might want to say something to you also,” Percy mumbled. He was backed into a corner. Percy couldn’t escape the lift without casting his patronus which would give away his feelings for Oliver. He bashfully stared at his shoes and timidly, through a dry mouth and with wet eyes, said, “I think I like you too.” The color of his pale, freckled porcelain skin grew as red as a lava flow.

“Yeah,” said Oliver, breathing quickly, “I know.” This was a statement, not a question. There was an interminable pause. “I like you too.”

“You… you… know!? How!?”

“Perce, I have had feelings for you since I started having _those_ types of feelings. I tried like hell to tell myself that I was wrong. I thought _it_ was wrong. I tried to pretend that I was attracted to witches, but it never worked. I have never admitted this to anyone alive. Perce, you are the first person I’m telling this to.”

Here was the name _Perce_ again. It sounded kind of cute coming from Oliver. “Wait! What!? You have _all_ of those friends and none of them know that you’re… you’re a—”

Oliver interrupted, speaking quickly and nervously. “No… I mean, no one knows that, yes… well… unless you count Moaning Myrtle. I don’t really have genuine friends. They are all superficial relations that mean very little.” Oliver took a breath and slowing down, said, “I haven’t been able to open up to anyone about who I really am. You may see me as a fair wizard who plays Quidditch, but there is _so_ much more to me. _That_ is what I have been hiding.”

Percy was stunned, shocked, and mystified. “But Myrtle’s the only one who knows _I_ fancy _you_. _You_ fancy _me_?”

Oliver kind of cocked his head like a dog who just heard a squeaky toy and said, “I do.” Oliver did a double-take, finally hearing everything that Percy had said, “ _You_ fancy _me_?” It somehow meant so much more coming from Percy’s mouth. Oliver blushed and nearly giggled like a bloody school girl. “I fancy you too, unlike anyone else.” Oliver paused and was now smiling. The worst secret of his life was out. Percy looked shocked.

After a couple of minutes, Percy grasped Oliver’s right hand and kissed it. He was now peering into Oliver’s eyes through his own moistened ones. Percy said in a quiet, tender voice, almost embarrassed at what he was about to say, “O-O-Oliver Wood, I am and have been in… love… with you for a very long time.” Percy collapsed, his head leaning on Oliver’s shoulder, crying from the trauma of this revelation.

Oliver waited a minute then gently lifted Percy’s chin with his left hand so that they were eye-to-eye, tears now streaming down Oliver’s face. “Percy Weasley, I am in love with you, too.” Oliver paused. “Wow! that's a powerful word: _love_. It's just that I have these special feelings for you. I don't know how to describe it. It's not the same as the love I had for my mother and great grandmother. What I feel for you is… _special_.”

“Oliver, I've seen movies, read books, and studied how others interact. What I have for you goes beyond all the descriptions of love that I have seen. I think the feelings I have for you are special and unique. I-I-I'm not sure if there's another word for it.”

“Yeah, Perce. I mean, I wondered for a while if it was just infatuation, but does that last several years? It’s not like I haven’t been attracted to other men; I have. With you, there is just something that is strong enough to cause me anxiety, angst, depression, and elation. If that isn’t _love_ , I don’t know what is.”

Oliver slid over to where Percy was positioned so that their thighs were touching. Their hands were still clenched. They kept looking into each other’s eyes, now both smiling, and realizing that they had just confessed their inner most secrets to each other. Both were confused, yet relieved. Finally, the truth was out. Their heads were spinning with the information overload.

Oliver reached out with both hands, gently grasping Percy’s face and planted a long-deserved kiss on his lips. Percy straddled Oliver, his robes falling from his lap, returning his thanks with what, to Percy, seemed to be the most passionate kiss lasting for the longest time possible. It was better than anything he had seen in the movies. After they both came up for air, Oliver smiled and said, “That was… a little… rough… I’ve never kissed a bloke before… stubble.”

Percy laughed and said, “Neither have I.”

“And you’re not… _little_ ,” said Oliver in jest, finally noticing Percy’s erection. Percy reached under his own robes which were now lying on Oliver’s lap. He brushed his hand across the front of Oliver’s pants and grinned.

There was a pause in the conversation as both men were feeling elated.

Oliver finally said, “Uh, you know how to get us out of here, right?”

Percy laughed and said, “So do you! On the count of three… one… two…”

They both took out their wands and shouted “EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

The lift resumed shortly, leaving them off in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. Percy was exceedingly glad that it was late and that there was no one there. He didn’t exactly know what he’d do if the Minister or the Undersecretary had seen him holding hands with a man, both with enormous erections. Oliver’s patronus was the pre-arranged signal that he had given the Magical Maintenance man to resume the _stuck_ lift.

Percy, still light-headed and giddy from his first passionate kiss, laughed to himself and said to Oliver, “Who did you bribe to get that lift stuck?”

Oliver, looking guilty as sin, proudly said, “Oh, some bloke in Magical Maintenance… twenty-five galleons and worth every knut.” All he could do was smile and say, “What the hell was that patronus?”

Percy turned an even brighter shade of red, if that were possible, and said, “Nessie. You know, the Loch Ness Monster. You’re from Scotland, no?”

Oliver dropped his Scottish accent and said, “Well, about that… I only lived there until I was five years old then moved to England. No more secrets, okay? I always thought the Scottish accent made me sound less… you know… fairy like.”

“No more secrets… as long as you keep using that sexy accent.” Percy was embarrassed at saying this, paused and chirped up, “You really have a patronus that’s a weasel… with glasses? Really!?”

“Well, yes. It’s actually an ermine, a member of the weasel family. My mum was a Witch that liked to paint Wizard reproductions of Muggle paintings… you know… ones that move. Some Italian bloke called Leonardo da Vinci painted a portrait called, _Lady with an Ermine_. It was a painting my mum copied. It hangs on the wall in the house. I stare at this painting of a woman holding a white weasel while constantly and affectionately petting it. It’s made me miss you all the more.”

“Let’s get out of here! I’ll drive.”

Percy grasped Oliver and turned on the spot.


	3. First Time’s a Charm

Oliver’s head was still spinning from the nervous energy that he had built up while making his confession to Percy. As jumbled as his mind was, a thought popped into his head, “Perce, did you really say, ‘Merlin’s sweaty balls?’”

Percy could hardly hide his shock from saying it, but he replied with, “No. I said, ‘Merlin’s sweaty nut sack’. There’s a difference.” Oliver just gave him a curious look as Percy flicked his wand to turn on the lights. “The way I said it was funnier. It was the moment I realized what you were trying to tell me.”

Oliver looked around at the white apartment, sparsely furnished with sleek, modern looking furniture. “Hey Perce, where are we?”

“If I let you call me Perce, may I call you Ollie?”

“I’ll love you no matter what you call me.”

“Good. Shoes off! This is my flat.” They removed their shoes.

Looking around the apartment, Oliver just had to ask, “Perce, you watch Muggle telly?”

Percy, somewhat ashamed, said, “Yes, I love _American_ Muggle telly.”

Oliver gave Percy a knowing look and said, “I do too. That’s my Percy. I love you,” as he leaned towards Percy, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. “Just a moment, I—”

“Down the hall and on the left.”

“Uh? Oh, that works too.” Oliver had wanted to send an owl to Professor McGonagall, but he could also use the loo.

Percy went over to his desk and pulled out a scrap of parchment and wrote the following.

“Dear Professor McGonagall, Mr. Wood and I send our thanks. Happily, Percy Weasley.”

By the time Oliver got back from the loo, Percy was walking over to the cage of his owl, Hermes. Oliver noticed and said, “Sending an owl? I was thinking of doing the same.”

Percy grinned and showed the note to Oliver who was now standing behind him. “I couldn’t have put it better myself.” Oliver kissed Percy gently on the back of the neck. With that, Percy knew who Oliver had wanted to contact _and_ that she knew _everything_ , but for some reason, today, that was okay.

“Ollie, it was hot in that lift and with your nervousness, how are you not sweating?”

“Anti-sweating charm. It’s itchy, but effective. I just took it off.”

“You don’t really have a late practice, do you?”

“I’m free until Monday,” Oliver said with an enormous smile and said, “and today is Friday.”

Percy got a mischievous grin on his face for probably the first time in his life. He grabbed Oliver’s hand and guided him over to the sofa. Percy pushed Oliver down so that he ended up in a seated position on the couch.

Oliver asked, “So, what do we do?”

Percy’s grin continued. He kissed Oliver. “We do this.” He kissed Oliver again. “And this.” He kissed Oliver again, dropped onto his knees and started playing with Oliver’s belt buckle. Before Oliver knew it, his cock had been freed from its constriction and his pants were down around his ankles. Percy said, “Then I do this…” Percy slowly moved Oliver’s cock in and out of his mouth. He slid his fingers though Oliver’s pubic hair as he bobbed up and down.

Oliver let out a moan and said, “Oh, Percy.” He let Percy continue to work on his cock for another minute before, “Okay, my turn.” Oliver pulled Percy up by the arms into a standing position, helped him remove his robes, opened his trousers, and started licking Percy’s foreskin. After moving his tongue around the foreskin once, Oliver wiggled his tongue to get inside to the head of Percy’s throbbing cock.

He licked the pre-come from Percy’s slit and Percy said, “You can pull it back… gently.” Percy could tell that Oliver was uncomfortable with the foreskin. Oliver exposed half of Percy’s cock head and opened his mouth wide to take it all in.

Percy winced, “Watch the teeth!” Oliver pulled back and said, “Uh, sorry.” He opened his mouth wider and took in as much of Percy as he could handle.

They switched off a couple of more times and then laid down facing each other on the couch. Both Oliver and Percy still had their shirts on and their pants around their ankles. They slowly and passionately snogged while jerking the other’s cock. They were face-to-face while grinding away… stroking and kissing.

Percy felt Oliver quicken his hand motions, so he did the same. At the same precise moment, they each let out a load moan and shot over each other’s shirts. Percy felt like he had plunged his hand into something sticky and gooey, but it had been pleasurable. He pulled a clean towel from underneath the sofa’s cushion to wipe off the spunk, then handed it to Oliver who did the same. They kissed each other again, both grinning like idiots.

Percy rolled onto his left side so that his back was to Oliver. Oliver held on to Percy until he said, “I certainly did not expect to last an entire hour—my first time with Oliver Wood!”

Oliver just growled, “Mmm…” and with that, he kissed Percy’s ear.

After a few minutes, Oliver piped up, saying, “I’m starving!”

Percy said, “I suppose that I now have to feed a growing Quidditch player.”

“A Cauldron Cake and a nice cuppa would be fine with me,” Oliver said quietly in a lazy sort of way.

Percy said, “I’m going to catch a quick shower and get my Muggle clothes on. Is take-away all right? Fish and chips?”

“Whatever you want, love. I’ll clean up while you’re gone. Got a clean shirt?”

“Not that would fit _those_ muscles.” Percy rolled off the couch, took his wand, pointing it at Oliver’s shirt applying a cleansing charm. The white streaks disappeared.

Percy stood up, looking at Oliver laying on the couch and said haughtily, “I expect you to spend the weekend. We have a lot of catching up to do… and you are _not_ leaving here without losing that shirt!”

“Perce, you never cease to amaze me. It would be my honor, sir.” Percy couldn’t believe how forthright and bossy that had sounded. Oliver had been used to giving the orders to his Quidditch team while at Hogwarts and was taking it in stride that Percy was standing up and giving the orders tonight.

Percy cleaned up and while on his way around the corner to the fish and chips place, he thought to himself a very odd thing, “I think I must be gay.” He smiled. Percy Weasley was gay and for the first time in his life he could confirm it to himself.

By the time Percy got back to the flat, Oliver had showered, remembering to keep his shirt off. He gave his word, after all. In fact, Oliver was only wearing his tight dark blue with white trim underwear. They sat low on his hips and really showed off his features. Percy was devilishly pleased by this.

“Better! Oliver, I had the weirdest epiphany on my way to the chips shop. I told myself that I was gay. I’ve never been able to do that. I never admitted it to myself before. I’ve known that I have been attracted to guys for what seems like ever, but I could never bring myself to say the word.”

Oliver, thinking about this for a moment said, “I-I guess I’m… gay… too.” He had said the word. “It feels good. No, that’s wrong. I mean, it felt great. What I meant to say was, it feels _right_. This is who I am, and I guess I have always been… or should have been. Though it might take me a while to get used to _that_ word. My god you are beautiful!”

Percy blushed and stammered, “I-uh-I-what!?”

“You, Percy Weasley, are beautiful.”

“O-Oh-okay. If you say so.”

Oliver said matter-of-factly, “You are much too hard on yourself. Let’s eat now.”

“If you say so.” Percy really could not believe that a muscular Quidditch player could find his short skinny body beautiful. He always thought that he was just fair looking. He had many bodily insecurities. He blushed at the drop of a hat. He was skinny and didn’t have any muscles to speak of. Percy also believed that he was too pale. Oliver, however, did not feel that way about Percy.

Oliver couldn’t take his eyes off Percy sitting there eating his fish and chips. Several times he missed his mouth, sticking a chip into his cheek or chin. Percy accepted the situation better and acted quite naturally while eating his fish and chips. Every so often Percy would glance up at Oliver and just grin. He felt relaxed. For the first time in his life, Percy Weasley felt relaxed. He wasn’t expending energy to show a false face to the world. He felt that being with Oliver was something that felt like it was the right thing to do. He just hoped that he wouldn’t fuck it up like the relationship with his parents.

Once they had finished eating, Percy asked Oliver to follow him into the bedroom. To Oliver’s surprise, Percy had an enormous bed. It was nearly Hagrid-sized. Oliver asked, “Perce? How come you have such a… um… gigantic bed?”

“I always wanted one and couldn’t at the Burrow. This place is a little sparse; I only moved in about three weeks ago.” In a Percy-like way he added, “I hope the bed is to your liking.”

Oliver smiled, “I can’t respond to that without sounding overly romantic in a cheesy way.”

Percy appeared to be thinking. He was trying to get the courage to ask a question. It came out as a command. Percy looked at Oliver and said, “Do that thing you used to do at Hogwarts. You know, lay down on your back with your hands behind your head.”

Oliver plopped down on the bed, complying, and said, “I only ever laid in this position to make myself look appetizing to you. I loved it when you would stare at me then quickly turn your head away when I caught you. I hoped that you would make the first move. I was too insecure and afraid.”

Percy blushed for what seemed like the millionth time that evening and said, “Uh, yeah. I deny nothing. It’s hot. I don’t know why. I always thought I was odd for feeling that way.”

Oliver replied, “Oh, Perce, you are not odd. It used to make me hard. When I laid like that, I had to bunch my quilt around my waist to hide my… appreciation. I wonder if the others knew?”

“What others?”

“You know, our other roommates at Hogwarts.”

“Who cares what they thought!”

“Percy, you really don’t care? I thought you were terrified about what others thought of you?”

“Well, yes. I tend to be. Right now… at this moment… with _you_ … I don’t care. Such a weight has lifted from my shoulders today that you would not believe. It’s corny and cliché, but I could scream from the rooftops I love you.”

“Perce?”

“Yeah, Ollie?”

“Would you terribly mind stripping down to your boxer shorts so I might get a view of those alluring legs? They drive me wild for some unknown reason.”

“Possibly, but only if you say, _please_.”

“Please.”

As Percy was stripping off his clothes, Oliver looked to the left to the bedside table and read the title of the book out loud, “ _Wand Work for Wankers_ … I bet _that’s_ some book.”

Percy was bending down now pulling off his pants. He smiled with an evil grin as he stood up and said, “Would you care to see what I have learned from it?”

Oliver, again, shocked by the ease of Percy’s comfort with sexual adventure, said, “First come here and kiss me.” Oliver’s hands here still behind his head. Percy climbed on top of the bed. He placed his hands, one of each of Oliver’s enormous biceps. Their lips met as Percy lowered himself to rest the weight of his body upon Oliver’s, as if performing a push-up. Percy rolled to his left to position himself facing Oliver’s side, burying his face into Oliver’s armpit and wrapping his right leg around Oliver’s right.

The hair was soft and fluffy. It was a massive turn-on to Percy. He had dreamed of this day since, as Oliver put it, he had started having _those_ feelings about guys. Percy pulled his spare wand from the drawer in the stand on the left side of the bed. “Let’s take those off,” he said, motioning to Oliver’s briefs. Percy followed suit. He took the wand and pointed it at his own hole to lubricate and expand it.

Oliver was still laying on his back with his cock now hard and ready to please Percy. He didn’t know what Percy was planning as Percy once again straddled Oliver. Percy slid back, reached behind himself, guiding Oliver’s cock to a position in which it was teasing his hole. Oliver looked as he was about to speak, but Percy put a forefinger to Oliver’s lips to silence him. Percy performed another spell with his wand while pointing it at Oliver’s cock and said, “Now, we’re protected.”

Oliver gave a little smile. Percy and Oliver had of course been lectured about the perils of unsafe sex. Percy seemed to have instinctively known that Oliver was worried about protection as he was himself. Even wizards were not immune to the ravages of HIV/AIDS or for that matter, any Muggle diseases.

Percy was secretly terrified. He knew what his own fingers and toys felt like, but with them _he_ was in control. This was placing Oliver’s cock in control. Percy wanted Oliver to be inside of him. He relaxed as much as he could and pushed back from Oliver, guiding Oliver’s cock into his loosened, but still tight, lubricated hole. He bent forward and kissed Oliver, saying, “Fuck me, Ollie! Slowly.” Oliver could barely believe that Percy Weasley had just said _fuck_ for probably the first time in his life. Oliver started raising and lowering his hips, his cock sliding in Percy’s hole. Both were now moaning loudly. It was unlike anything Percy had ever experienced before. Oliver’s cock was warm and seemed to Percy to have a mind of its own.

Oliver’s cock was wrapped inside of Percy. He couldn’t believe the tight fit and warmth that surrounded it. Oliver was certain that he wouldn’t last long with his dream mate riding him.

After a few more kisses, Oliver grabbed Percy’s cock and started stroking it. Percy said after a few strokes, “Ollie, I’m close.” Oliver sped up his thrusts while working on Percy. Oliver was breathing heavily now. “Perce, fuck… I’m coming.”

Just then, Percy exploded on Oliver’s chest as Oliver filled the condom inside of Percy. It was unlike anything either had experienced. Having your cock jerked off by another person is so much better than just by yourself, thought Percy.

He rolled to the right, off of Oliver, who placed his arm underneath Percy’s neck, wrapping his free hand around Percy. Oliver said, “That was… that was—”

“Unlike anything I’ve ever experienced,” said Percy.

Oliver laughed a bit and said, “Of course it was! You were a virgin, were you not?”

Percy laughed and said, “Not precisely… I haven’t been a virgin for an entire two hours.”

“Perce, you are annoyingly precise.”

“Do you find that a… desirable trait in a partner?”

“I do.”

Percy admitted, “I have experimented with… toys and fingers, but this was much better.”

Oliver said, “Never tried.”

Percy laughed, just realizing something which seemed funny in the moment. “Oliver, you _are_ a poof!”

Oliver cocked his head questioningly and said, “And how in the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named do you know that?”

With that evil grin again, Percy said, “Because you could read the title of the book on the nightstand. I bewitched it so only people like _us_ can read it.”

Percy reached his right hand down and placed his middle finger in his own come that was still on Oliver’s chest. “Hmm… salty. I always wondered.”

“Finally, something I know that you don’t!”

“Oliver, have you been with another man?”

“Nope. I’ve only tested my own spunk. Women?”

“ME!? Good god no! How impertinent of you to think such a thing!” said Percy, ending in a somewhat jovial tone.

“Well, since we are being completely open, I have… a few times. To answer your next question, no, it was not very good. I longed for you. Those girls threw themselves at me and I frankly did it to allay any suspicions. I’m not proud of it, but it’s the truth. I love you Perce and have only loved you.”

“I love you too, Oliver.”

“What _was_ that spell, by the way, and how did you learn such things?”

Percy looked into Oliver’s eyes and said, “Ahh… that. I am, let us say, well-read on the topic of hot man-on-man sex. _That_ was a combination cleansing, loosening, and lubricating spell.”

“I just want to hold you in my arms all night.”

“Please do. Being in your arms makes me feel safe… and loved.” A tear rolled down Percy’s cheek. Oliver saw it and wiped it away.

“What was that for? Did I say something to hurt you?”

“I’ve never felt this comfortable around anyone before. It scares me a little.”

“It scares me too.”

“You? A big muscly Quidditch star… scared of what exactly?”

“Ending up alone.”

Percy nodded, “Let’s go to sleep.”

Oliver siphoned Percy’s come off his chest and discarded the used condom with his wand and flicked it, turning off the lights. “Good night, my love.”


	4. Rings and Things

**Saturday, 29 July 1995**. Percy awoke with a start. Had he really heard the kettle’s whistle going off? Percy was a very practical, pragmatic person. He went through the following in his head: I’m lying on top of my quilt… odd. I’m naked… very bizarre. Percy always slept in a t-shirt, boxers, Muggle athletic shorts, and socks. His socks were still on, thank Merlin. He wore them twenty-three and one-half hours per day.

Next, Percy looked down and noticed his enormous nine and once-half inch erection. Well, morning wood was nothing surprising to him. He figured that he just needed a good tossing off. “Wait! Morning _Wood_? Oliver!” Percy’s memory had partially come back. He heard someone coming down the hallway towards the bedroom. He quickly picked up his wand, sat up, and stood ready for whatever was about to come.

“Morning, love! Happy to see me? I can tell. I think I can take care of that!”

Oliver Wood had entered the room with a tray of tea and Cauldron Cakes.

Percy sat with his wand still raised, looking shocked with his mouth agape. He put on his glasses. It was at that point he remembered the full series of events of the previous day. It _hadn’t_ been a dream after all. Oliver Wood was standing in his, Percy Weasley’s, bedroom wearing only skimpy underwear and Percy had a raging erection and dazed look on his face.

“Pardon me for saying this, but you look as you’ve just been hit by the confundus charm. You can lower your wand. I’ve only come to steal your heart… and your virginity… nothing else,” Oliver said with a laugh.

“Oliver… err… Ollie… are you… real?” Percy’s erection throbbed, waiting for Oliver to reply. He started to stroke it.

“In the flesh, love, as they say! I think _your_ preferred response would be ‘Merlin’s sweaty nut sack,’” said Oliver with a bright smile on his face.

“It’s true then. I’ve dreamed of this day hundreds of times. Never did you stay for breakfast. It was always a one-night stand.”

“Percy, we have got to work on your confidence. I’m here. I’m here for you. I’m gay. You’re gay. You are the only person I have ever loved with all my heart. Don’t you feel the same way?”

Bashfully, Percy responded quietly, “Yeah. It’s just that _you_ want _me_. It is so hard to believe that a brutally strong, striking Quidditch star would love a wimpy, freckled weakling like myself. I mean, my life is so boring. I’m boring. Compared to you—”

“Skip the comparisons. They will only drive you psychotic. I love you more than I have ever loved myself. I wouldn’t want you any other way. Those freckles are adorable. Your skin is like porcelain. Your cock… my god. Percy, every fault you see in yourself is another reason I love you. Last night I learned about your humor and that you can really let yourself relax once you aren’t afraid of losing control.”

Percy did not know what to say. He was no longer confused about his sexual orientation, but Oliver’s presence was still all too unreal for him to believe. He would just have to sit back, relax, and meditate on it. “Please put that tray down and hold me. I just need to feel you and know that this is real.”

Oliver did as Percy suggested. He snuggled up with Percy in bed and started moving his tongue around Percy’s ear and took over the stoking of Percy’s cock. With this, Percy groaned his appreciation while Oliver moved down Percy’s body, kissing his lips, neck, finally settling on Percy’s left nipple. Oliver’s cock had perked up by this time.

He was wondering how Percy had not feared taking a cock up his arse. Oliver was terrified. He did not know what to expect. He just wanted to be close to Percy and experiment with something he frequently wondered about. Oliver asked, “So what _does_ it feel like to… you know… have a cock up your arse?” He nervously grinned at Percy.

“Take down those underpants and I’ll show you.” Percy’s evil grin came back. He grabbed his wand, pointed it at Oliver’s very hairy hole and murmured a special cleansing and lubrication spell. He would not use magic this morning to stretch Oliver. He turned Oliver so he was laying on his back and placed his knees up, but feet still firmly planted on the bed.

Percy was on Oliver’s right side laying closely next to him. While snogging Oliver, Percy slowly teased Oliver’s hole with his middle finger. Oliver started moaning. Very slowly, Percy pushed the finger in. After a minute of that, Percy added his index finger. His fingers were not far in. He was in an awkward position, after all.

Percy moved closer to the foot of the bed so he could get a better reach. He shoved his fingers in further. Oliver let out a groan. Percy asked, “You okay?”

“Fine, just a new sensation.” Percy felt that Oliver was a bit afraid of his large cock, so he would save that for another time. Best to get Oliver used to a few fingers, first. Percy decided to go for broke and do to Oliver what he, Percy, had done to himself countless times. Percy’s fingers were already prints-up. He curled them and…

“WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!?!”

Percy laughed for a couple of seconds then said with the most serious, somber, and sober voice possible in such a situation, “Your prostate.”

Oliver had no idea what the prostate was nor did he know that he had one. The sensation was unlike anything he had felt before. Oliver had felt the pressure from Percy’s fingers which made him feel like he was about to come or piss, he wasn’t sure, but he knew he wasn’t about to do either. It was such a curiously erotic sensation. Oliver could only say one thing, “Do it again!”

Percy massaged Oliver’s prostate while jerking his cock. Within a minute Oliver tensed up and shot come to his own chin. Panting, he said, “Fuck. Fuck Percy. That was… that was—”

“Unlike anything you have ever experienced?”

“Uh huh.”

“You are most welcome Mr. Wood,” Percy paused for a moment then asked with a grin, “My turn?”

Oliver took a wand over his body to remove the goo that he figured Percy would not prefer to cover his quilt. After he had somewhat recovered from the most powerful orgasm of his life, he went to work on Percy’s cock which was still hard.

Oliver grabbed Percy, positioning him on his back while Oliver moved into a position near Percy’s socked feet. He moved his hands over Percy’s soft and furry legs, satisfying his own obsession with those legs. He slowly moved upwards until he reached Percy’s cock. It was pointing straight up towards Percy’s face. Oliver gobbled up the aching penis. Percy started moaning.

Within a couple of minutes, Percy said, “I’m gunna come.” He wasn’t sure if Oliver wanted a mouthful. Oliver didn’t let up on his worship of Percy’s prodigious cock. He took the full amount of Percy’s come into his mouth and swallowed it. He then slid up to Percy’s mouth and kissed it so that Percy could taste his own.

“Mmm,” Percy smiled once Oliver released his lips.

Oliver again took Percy’s wand and cleaned up Percy’s cock.

“Thank you.”

Oliver moved up on the bed to snuggle with Percy. He wrapped his arms around his new lover and sighed.

“What was that for?” asked Percy inquisitively.

“That was a sigh of bliss. Perce, this just feels… _right_.”

“I still feel like I’m in a dream. I was afraid it was a dream when I woke and didn’t find you here next to me.”

“Oh, Percy. I’m sorry. I heard a pecking at the window, got up, and paid the owl for your _Daily Prophet_. I’m afraid our tea is a bit cold.”

They both sat up. Percy handed Oliver a cup of tea and a Cauldron Cake.

“Owl! Did I really send Hermes to Professor McGonagall professing my love for you?”

“Well, yes, it didn’t exactly say _that_ , but you did send your owl.”

Percy turned a bright shade of red. “I-I-I hope she’s… discreet.”

“Don’t worry love, I asked her to keep this between us. I didn’t tell her I loved you, but Myrtle may have. I knew you wouldn’t want your parents or family to know anything.”

“Well, my parents _do_ know.”

Oliver nearly choked on his Cauldron Cake. He took a sip of tea to clear his throat and asked, “You told them!?”

“Well, no. On the morning of our argument, my mother found a book in my underwear drawer. You see, I hadn’t quite perfected the spell to hide the names of _those_ types of books. It wore off.”

“What book did she find?”

Percy bowed his head and embarrassingly said in a small voice, “ _The Dark Art of the Backside_.”

“Perce, where do you find these books?”

“Well, I put on my black traveling cloak, the one with the large hood, and head down to this small shop in Knockturn Alley called _Knobs._ I denied it to my parents, of course. I can’t handle their response right now. Let’s take one thing at a time. I’m still furious with them about other stuff. Let’s not talk about that. Please, I can’t.”

“I’m sorry Perce. I didn’t know. I will do anything I can to be here for you emotionally.”

“I need that right now. Ollie, I need _you_.”

Oliver, changing the subject, asked, “Uh… Perce? I have to admit that I was terrified of… you know… the… anal thing.”

“I’ll tell you a secret. I was too.”

Oliver replied, “Phew! I thought it was just me. I’m still afraid of that gargantuan cock.” Changing the subject again, “So, what do you want to do today? The _Prophet_ says that there is a new art exhibit up in Godric’s Hollow.”

Percy thought about it for a moment and said, “I have a better idea. Let’s hit the shops in Muggle London. There’s something I’ve wanted to buy for a while. I feel like being extravagant today.”

Oliver was secretly glad that Percy didn’t want to go to any Wizarding areas. This relationship was new, as was being gay. It might take some time for him to be comfortable holding Percy’s hand in public around people he knew. “Okay, but I didn’t bring any Muggle money.”

“I have some. Let’s wash up and go.”

* * *

Early that afternoon, dressed in Muggle jeans and t-shirts, Percy and Oliver were now ready to go. But first, there was something on Percy’s mind. “Ollie?”

“Yeah, Perce?”

“We said, _no secrets_ , right?”

“Right.”

“Well,” continued Percy, “I don’t know if I’m comfortable being _out_ in public. I mean, I want to tell everyone that I love you, but it’s a bit… a bit—”

“Fast?”

“Yeah,” sighed Percy, sounding like he had just disappointed Oliver.

“Oh, Perce. No, no. Here, Perce.” Percy walked over to Oliver who grabbed his hands.

“Percy, I’m not comfortable yet either… honestly. I’m… I’m… not just saying that to please you nor am I ashamed of our friendship… err… I guess… relationship. Yeah,” Oliver said becoming more confident. “Our relationship… but I’m not quite ready to tell others. Not that I don’t want to, it’s just—”

“That you’re a little afraid and you haven’t quite gotten used to being… being…”

“Gay? Yeah.”

Percy said, “I feel that way too.”

Oliver, relieved, said “Let’s give it some time and when we’re both ready—”

“Thanks, Ollie.” With that, Percy kissed Oliver and wiped the tear falling from Oliver’s moistened eyes.

Percy sheepishly grinned and said, “I hope those are tears of joy.”

“They are. Let’s go.”

With that, Percy grabbed hold of Oliver and turned on the spot. They reappeared in a moment in a dark alley behind a large rubbish bin.

Percy said, “There’s a shop I want to visit just around the corner. It’s what the Muggles call a _pawn shop_. Muggles go there to sell their jewelry and belongings to raise money.”

Percy and Oliver walked down the street hand-in-hand. It created a feeling of warmth, elation, and pride in both of them. As they were not likely to run into anyone they knew, it was okay.

Upon entering the shop, Oliver noticed just how small it was. There was a blackout curtain that he assumed hid a storage room. The counter displayed several different types of trinkets and jewelry. There were no prices on anything. Oliver really wondered why they were there.

“I’d like to see your blue star sapphire rings in white gold, please.” Percy seemed to have been here before and knew exactly what to ask for. He also seemed to know what was _behind the curtain_ in the shady store’s inventory.

The man behind the counter nodded and went behind the curtain. While he was gone, Percy whispered in Oliver’s ear, “He’s a squib. It’s okay.”

The man came back with a black velvet tray of at least fifty rings with bright blue stones that looked like they each contained a shining star. He placed the tray on top of the counter. Oliver could see that the stars were created by a trick of the light and not painted on.

Percy found one he liked that might fit him. He put it on his right-hand ring finger. “Do you like it?”

“It really shines, doesn’t It?”

Percy said, “Yes it does, doesn’t it? Your turn now.” Oliver had a puzzled look on his face. Percy saw this and coyly said, “When you are off flying… umm… off to those… football games of yours, I want something for you to remember me by.”

Oliver turned beet red. He felt a warmth in his heart and in his pants. He had no idea that Percy Weasley could be or was _this_ sentimental. He loved the idea of having a secret sign of Percy that he could wear without running around saying to everyone, “I’m Oliver Wood and I’m gay with Percy Weasley!” Oliver was proud, proud of his Percy. Yes, he thought, this is _my_ person. Oliver beamed with pride that the usually stoic Percy Weasley did have feelings and could experience love.

Percy was hoping that that Oliver wouldn’t burst into tears. He couldn’t handle _that_ right now. In Percy’s mind, he was being absolutely practical. He wanted to buy Oliver a symbol of his love so he would think of Percy every time he looked at the ring.

Percy picked up Oliver’s right hand and tried on a few rings until he found the one he liked. Percy paid the man Muggle money, and they left.

Oliver wondered how much this had cost Percy. It looked like Percy had handed him several hundred pounds. Surely, he didn’t make much money at the Ministry. Oliver knew that Percy had grown up poor. With his hand-me-down clothes and frayed robes, Oliver now worried about what Percy had just done.

Percy, sensing what Oliver was thinking, said, “It’s not like they are Goblin-made. I just got a raise and have been saving my money since I started at the Ministry. You may pay for lunch.” Percy flashed a slight smile. Oliver was still concerned, but he had to trust Percy.

The two men found another dark, empty alley, and they reappeared in a village which was by the sea.

“There’s a pub over there,” said Percy, pointing, “with a superb view of the surf and even better food. But first… I think the current exchange rate is eighty-one and a half to one. Have you two galleons?”

Oliver nodded and gave Percy two galleons. Percy handed him one hundred sixty-three pounds. “Thanks!”

They entered the Muggle bar. Percy had obviously been here before and led Oliver out to the terrace that faced the ocean.

A slender, good-looking black man of about thirty years of age came over to the table. He was wearing tight jeans and a perfectly fitting t-shirt. Reggie was slightly taller than Oliver and had close cropped hair. He smiled when he saw Percy. He asked, “Is there anything I can get you to drink?”

Oliver smirked. He had a feeling that the strait-laced Percy Weasley had never had alcohol in his life. He would have been shocked if Percy had even tried butterbeer. “Scotch, neat, Glennfidditch, if you have it and for my friend—”

“The usual, Reg.”

Oliver looked inquisitively at Percy.

“My dear Mr. Wood, there are many things that few, if any, people know about me. I will continue to surprise you for quite some time to come. In case you were wondering, Bacardi and Coke with a lime.”

Oliver chuckled and said, “Percy, of that I have no doubt. I can only look forward to get to know your hither-to-fore secret life.”

Percy smiled. He had realized some time ago that his frequent weekend wanderings were known to no one. “It’s been lonely over the past year. I’ve spent a lot of time trying to occupy my free time.”

“Perce, you aren’t the only one who has gone exploring in the… world. There’s only so much time that I practice. The rest of the time has been quite boring.” He was sure not to use the word _Muggle_ while around people who might not understand it.

Percy saw Reggie making his way back to their table with their drinks. “Reggie’s a good waiter. You may look, but please don’t touch.”

“It’s great to see you here with a friend, Percy. I haven’t seen you lately. Been busy with this ravishing young man?” asked the handsome waiter.

“Reg, this is Oliver Wood. He’s my…” Percy paused. _Friend_ wasn’t quite the term of endearment he had wanted to use. Reggie had told Percy of his own boyfriends, so Percy continued, “My boyfriend… since yesterday evening.”

Oliver slightly rose from his seat, shook Reggie’s hand, “Pleased to meet you, Reggie.”

“Don’t worry boys, your secret is safe with me. You two look adorable together, by the way. Percy, Oliver is _the_ absolute catch! You are glowing. Someone got laid last night!” Reggie teased. He was happy for Percy. He took their orders.

Oliver sat for several minutes staring at the rolling waves coming and going. He didn’t know what to think. Here was the pompous, tempestuous Percy Weasley as a calm, relaxed, comfortable man. Percy finally said, “What are you thinking?”

“Perce, I’m wondering how many more wonderful secrets you have up your sleeves.”

“I came here about a year ago because I found that it was a place to meet… well… guys who like guys. It’s also far from the possibility of running into former classmates or current coworkers, if you know what I mean.”

Oliver understood that it was a Muggle gay pub. They had to be careful about being sure to not violate the International Statute of Secrecy by talking about Wizarding things. They also weren’t anywhere near ready to out themselves, it being only one day into their relationship.

“Boyfriend,” said Oliver. “I like it. I never thought of you as being okay with the _look, don’t touch_ rule.”

“Ollie, I don’t think I’m the jealous type. Reg is cute, don’t you think?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I'm not the jealous type either… I guess.”

Reggie delivered their food, and they ate in silence. Percy was feeling elated at confronting his emotions and still couldn’t believe that he was here with _his_ Oliver Wood. Oliver didn’t know what to say. What does one say of their dreams when they come true?

After finishing their lunch, Reggie brought over the check which Oliver promptly paid, including a well-deserved tip. As Percy and Oliver were leaving, Reggie shouted at them, “Now you two behave yourselves!”

Reggie had heard about some of Percy’s troubles with his frequent trips to the bar over the past year. He had been worried about Percy, but no longer. Oliver seemed like a nice guy and Reg knew that he was the man of Percy’s dreams. They walked down an empty lane and with a loud crack they were back in Percy’s apartment.


	5. The Letters

“Shoes off!”

Oliver complied. He felt like this would become a recurring theme with Percy. Oliver decided that he could live with a little more discipline in keeping a tidy apartment.

“Perce, was there anything that you had been planning to do this weekend before I… umm… hijacked it?”

“If you must know, I was planning on spending the weekend watching Muggle movies. I have one of those machines and I rented a few to watch. Muggles have such interesting entertainments, don’t they?”

Oliver thought for a second and said, “Oh, yes. Perce?”

“Yeah, Ollie?”

“Would you mind if we slipped into something more… err… comfortable to watch the Muggle movie?”

“I will. Unfortunately, I have nothing for you to wear that would fit. You _know_ how enlargement charms ruin clothing. My god, you must have put on, what, twenty-five pounds of muscle in the past year?”

Oliver smiled, correcting, “Thirty.”

Percy felt a bit surprised at this. A not insignificant part of him wondered why this… hunk of a man would want him, but he just accepted it. He was too elated to be very self-conscious today. “Ollie, strip down to your underwear and I’ll change into something more… err… comfortable.” Percy could only think about how cliché that last phrase sounded. “Oh, and Ollie, please don’t… oh, this is embarrassing…” said Percy, flushing a light shade of pink.

Oliver was intrigued. “What sweetie?”

Percy believed that he had a weird type of fetish towards Oliver. Not only did he have an obsession with Oliver’s armpit and public hair, he loved the smell of Oliver after a Quidditch match. In their third year, Percy had once entered their room at Hogwarts, tripped, and fell onto Oliver’s bed. No one else was in the room, thankfully. Percy’s face landed on Oliver’s sheets.

Percy was immediately attracted to what he had smelled. The scent was very subtle and couldn’t be described as musk. It was an intoxicating mix of what, Percy did not know. It was neither body odor, nor dirty bum, nor nasty sweat, nor anything Percy could identify. All he knew was that it was _Oliver,_ and he loved it. Percy had always thought he was perverted for thinking about such a thing as a man’s delicious aroma.

“Don’t… don’t… uh…” Percy was now staring at his own feet. In a feeble voice he said, “Wash.”

“Can I at least use the loo?”

Percy snorted a laugh and said, “Of course. I just… I just… want to experience… you… the _natural_ you.”

Oliver smiled. He knew what Percy was talking about and it _would_ be apparent with Percy wrapped in his arms. “I want to see those arms and legs, okay?”

“Sure.”

Percy returned to the living room with Oliver on the couch with his feet propped up on Percy’s ottoman. His hands were once again behind his head. Percy’s eyes lit up. Percy now hoped that Oliver would accept his usual comfortable in-home uniform of a t-shirt, Muggle athletic shorts, and his ankle-high socks. Today, those athletic shorts were beginning to strain against his hardening cock.

Oliver said, “Come here, love. Let me take care of that tent in your pants.” Oliver and Percy sucked and jerked each other off.

Afterwards, Percy smiled and said, “One moment.” He went over to the TV stand and popped in the movie, _Four Weddings and a Funeral_. Oliver didn’t really care what they were about to watch. He only had one thing on his mind. He wanted to hold Percy in his arms. Oliver didn’t care about anything else at this moment.

Percy said, “The man at the video store said that this one is good, and it has a… gay couple in it. It’s a fairly recent release.” Percy paused and said, “I hate to admit this, but it will take me a while to become comfortable with that word, _gay_. People have shouted it about me so many times, which always hurt. Well, I guess they didn’t say _that_ too much, as they said _other_ things that were much crueler. The worst was ‘Head to Boys from the Head Boy’ or ‘Prefect Percy the Prude’ or ‘Prissy Percy’ or ‘Percy the Pervert’ or Merlin only knows what else. Half of Hogwarts thought I was a bumboy and the other half asexual.”

“Perce, you were such a private person that people didn’t know what to make of you. They were also jealous of your good grades and accomplishments in making Prefect, then Head Boy. You also drew the attention of our teachers because you were so smart. They were jealous. I knew, though… or, at least I thought I did, that you were none of those things… I mean prude, perverted, etc.

“I saw that there was more to my Percy than rules and regulations. I don’t know if it was intuition or wishful thinking, but I just knew you couldn’t be anything other than a normal bloke in need of a friend… and… well… lover. I tried as hard as I could to be your friend but was terrified of my own feelings and terrified that I would lose a friend if I made sexual overtures to you and you turned out to be straight. I’m horribly ashamed of that.”

“Ollie, I couldn’t admit it to myself that I fancied Wizards, even though I _knew_ it. You must have felt something similar. I didn’t want to lose your friendship either. I did not know that the incredibly popular and… sexy… Oliver Wood could fancy _me_ , ‘Prefect Percy the Perverted Weasel.’”

“It hurt me every time that someone called you those things. I tried to stand up for you, but obviously—”

“Ollie, don’t say it. I know you tried, and it made me feel so proud to have you as a friend… my… only… friend. And now—”

“Now, things are different. Let us think happier thoughts. Come here love. I want to hold you.”

Percy couldn’t disagree with that. He went over to the couch and sat on Oliver's lap, embracing him. They spent the next minute gently kissing. Percy had the remote control in his left hand and hit play. He positioned Oliver’s left arm so it was around his neck.

While the previews were playing, Percy looked up at Oliver and said, while turning red, “No secrets, right?”

“What? Oh, yeah.” Oliver smiled.

“You have this scent that just drives me wild. I could just burry my face in your…” Oliver blushed. He knew fully that he had not put on deodorant today, as he didn’t feel comfortable using Percy’s. He also knew that he really didn’t need it except for Quidditch practice. “You… are… so… manly!”

“Hey Percy, swing those sexy legs from the ottoman and place them on the couch so I can reach them.” Percy complied. With that, Oliver said, “Those manly legs get me so excited… and those arms.” Percy’s forearms were covered in the same blonde-orange fluff as his legs. “God, I love you. I love _you_ Perce and adoring your body is one hell of a benefit.”

“Good. Let’s see what stupid things the Muggles do in the movie. Their lack of magic makes me laugh… ‘not that there’s anything wrong with that.’”

Oliver, smirking, coyly said, “’It’s not you, it’s me.’”

Percy looked up at Oliver asked, “What? Oh… someone also watches _Seinfeld_. Silly Americans.”

Oliver said, “Hey! I’m half American myself!”

Percy tensed, looking worried, and tried to back down on his comment, “I-I-I didn’t know. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have—”

“Perce, shh… the movie’s starting. Yes, I’m half American and I agree that they are silly. No offence taken. Just hold me and enjoy the show.”

Percy was still in Oliver’s lap with his right arm around Oliver’s back. Percy then placed his head on Oliver’s chest, relaxing between the Quidditch player’s pecs, settling down to watch the movie.

Oliver and Percy laughed their way through most of the movie. They were laughing at both the jokes and the silly things that Muggles can’t live without, those, _modern conveniences_. After the one man quoted a poem by W. H. Auden over the coffin of his male partner, Oliver whispered in Percy’s ear, “Can you stop it for a moment?”

Percy had tears running down his eyes from the emotional scene. He looked up into Oliver’s eyes and saw the same. “Sit over there, love,” Oliver pointed to the ottoman, removed his legs from it and straightened up in his seat. Percy sat down, facing Oliver. Percy held Oliver’s hands.

Oliver felt sad about the death in the movie, but proud that he had a newly created relationship that could lead to such a bond. Percy stared into Oliver’s eyes and said, “I love you and I don’t know if I can stand to be without you. In fact, and this is hard for me to admit, I would sit here in this apartment feeling so alone. I could picture a knife at my chest. In the past few days, I’ve envisioned that knife plunging in. I-I don’t know if I would have been here much longer.”

Percy got up and retrieved a letter from the top of the television that was addressed, ‘Oliver Wood.’ He gave it to Oliver who looked confused. Percy saw the confusion on Oliver’s face and quietly said, “My… suicide note… to you.”

Oliver opened the letter. “Percy! a suicide note? For me?”

Percy slowly nodded.

It read as follows, “Oliver, you are reading this because I have taken my life. I could not live by myself, alone. One cannot live without love in their life. I have always felt lonely, alone, solitary, scared. I’m scared of my own feelings and scared about what others might think about me being a poof. I have always known that I love men. I could tell no one that. It was hard enough to tell myself.

“I have never felt that I fit in with my family. I didn’t fit in with my schoolmates, except you. I always thought we had some kind of connection. I have had no friends for the last year. I also must admit that I love you… romantically. I am in love with you, Oliver Wood. I have loved no one else, especially myself. I couldn’t live without you. I didn’t know how you felt, but if you had loved me, then I have just made the biggest mistake of my life. You were the bright light in my seven years at Hogwarts. I was afraid that if I let my real feelings be known to you, I would lose you as a friend and that I would never see you again.

“Aristotle said, ‘To run away from trouble is a form of cowardice and, while it is true that suicide braves death, he does it not for some noble object but to escape some ill.’ I am that coward. I’ve run away from my problems for a long time… confronting my own emotions, loving men, and especially loving you. I can’t live alone, lonely, without you. I would rather be out of pain than to lose my love, you. Lack of your love, Oliver, is the worst pain of all. Yes, the pain is dreadful enough to do what I have done. I’m sorry if this note has hurt you. That was not its intention. I thought you might be the only person who could understand who I really was. All my love, Percy Weasley.”

Percy was shaking, feeling emotionally raw. Tears were streaming down Oliver’s eyes. “Oh, Perce, if only _I_ knew. If only _you_ knew. I’m here for you now. I _do_ love you. That letter is the most touching and devastating thing I have ever read.” Oliver grasped Percy’s hands in his own. “When did you write it?”

Percy, now looking a bit dejected, continued in a shaky voice, crying, “Four days ago. I have lived such a solitary life, even in a house of nine people… so… alone. This is the first time in my life that I have had anyone tell me they love _me_ , Percy Weasley, as I am… fussiness, idiosyncrasies, and all of that.

“Ollie, I don’t just love you because you are… so… oh… _fucking_ gorgeous… and that you have so many of the… physical characteristics that drive me crazy. I can’t explain it, but there is a comfort and bond that I have with you… discovered… no… reinforced, only this weekend. Today is the best day of my life. People have only ever seen the shell of who I am. You have broken though and found the real _me_. I… I… can only hope that you do and will continue to feel the same way. Do you feel it?”

Oliver, still with tears streaming down his face, said, “Percy Weasley, I have had this queer sort of feeling in my chest every time I have seen you or thought about you for… I don’t know how many years.”

Oliver stood up, went over to his jeans, and pulled out an envelope from a back pocket. “Perce, you were always worried about how unsafe Quidditch is and I always told you it wasn’t. Well, I lied. This is the note I’ve been carrying with me since I started with the Puddlemere reserve team.” Oliver handed the envelope to Percy. It was marked, “Just in case…”

Percy opened the envelope and read the following, “To whom it may concern, if you are reading this, I have probably fallen off my broom to my death. Please deliver this to Percy Weasley, the man I love. Yeah, I am.

“Dear Percy, I’m sorry it had to happen this way. There were so many times I wanted to tell you I had intense feelings for you. I found out that you, in fact, do have feelings for me. I don’t know if you’re ready to hear this, but I love you and have loved you for a long time.

“I always knew that I didn’t like girls. Men turn me on. No living person knows this about me. Percy, I am afraid of losing you as a friend if you are not ready to hear the truth… or if you aren't ready to confront your own feelings. I know how difficult it is for you to show your emotions to anyone—dead or alive. I didn’t confront you because I couldn’t risk hurting you. I worry about you constantly bottling up your emotions. It’s not healthy.

“I wish things could have been different between us. I feel like we are compatible and belong together. I’m honestly not ready to confront my sexual orientation and can’t even bring myself to say the word… gay. Ugh. Yours truly, Oliver Wood.”

Once Percy finished reading the message through a stream of tears, he looked up at Oliver. Oliver began, “I’ve always felt… no… _known_ that we should be… mmm… _belong_ together. I was always too ashamed or frightened of others’ opinions that I was a poof that I couldn’t come out and say it. I was also afraid of losing you as a friend if I had been wrong about your feelings. I really thought you perhaps fancied me, but I didn’t know if you were ready to hear it. I think I said that in the note. I want you to hear it from my lips. I just couldn’t hurt you or lose your friendship with my words.

“Yes, I had my Quidditch, but I also had my dreams of being with you. My life has been a lie. I only regret that we didn’t do this a year… or years ago. That scene in the movie… I only hope you can be _that_ sincerely moved whilst standing over my coffin. I want to deserve your love. I too find you undeniably attractive, though I somehow doubt that you see it in yourself. But Perce, I am so _proud_ of you for having the courage to show me who you really are. Do you think in time that we might… someday… you know…?”

Percy thought for a moment, “Have children!? No, no, no, no, no. They are _way_ too messy!”

Oliver laughed and had a bit of problem stopping. “Good God, I needed that laugh. I don’t care one way or the other about children. I meant marriage. Might one day would you consider formalizing our relationship. It’s legal in our world, you know.”

Percy thought for a moment, responding in a most Percy-like way, “Yes, but not today. This is more than I can comprehend in a 36-hour period. I think someday, perhaps. We might even cohabitate before too long. Believe it or not, I _do_ approve of such modern things such as that.”

Oliver smiled and kissed Percy on the lips. “Well, I _know_ that you don’t have a problem with premarital sex.”

Percy pulled back and said, “Good point. Although, that is possibly an heredity Weasley trait.” Oliver chuckled. He certainly knew about the Weasley family’s prodigious breeding habits.

Percy continued, “Ollie, why do people on the telly have sex under the covers with the lights off? I personally think it is rather kinky. I’d rather see the object of my desire. It only makes sense. That’s why I’ve kept my glasses on… so far. We might have to try the other way some time, but the sheet must get all tangled. I, for one, have lots of problems with my body that I’m ashamed of, but I get all hot and sweaty, even with myself. Under the covers would just be too hot. I think I’d still rather see.”

Oliver kissed Percy. “I think I’d rather see you, too. Oh, those legs just make me melt.”

Percy kissed Oliver back and said, “I have an idea.”

Oliver looked confused at this and said, “So do I. May I carry you into the bedroom?”

Percy moved back over to sit snugly next to Oliver on the couch. “That would be agreeable, but in a moment. I have something else to give you first.” Percy picked up his wand, pointed it at the bookcase behind the couch and summoned a notebook.”

Percy took the notebook that was now in his hand and flicked back and forth between the handwritten pages until he found the spell he wanted. He picked up Oliver’s right hand in his so that their new rings were on top of each other. Oliver could not figure out what Percy was doing, but he knew he could trust Percy to not use any forbidden spells.

“Hold this up so I can see it... please.” Oliver held the notebook in his left hand so that Percy could read its contents.

Percy muttered an amazingly complex incantation with intricate wand movements. After five minutes of this, both rings glowed a golden color for a few seconds, then went back to their natural white gold color.

“Ollie, these two rings are now bound together. They are Rings of Requirement. One tap on the ring with your wand will lightly make mine vibrate so I know you are thinking of me. The three tap gesture is only to be used in the event of an extreme emergency. If I do it, your ring will heat; the stone will glow red. At that point, you shall disapparate; you will appear where I am, no matter the enchantments around the location… at least that is what the book said.”

“Perce, I don’t know what to say…”

“Ollie, I think a _thank you_ would be most appropriate for you to say now and once you have carried me into the bedroom, I would owe you one also. Two taps will show a small ghostly image of the person who has the twin to the ring. It may be used for identification. It only works if the correct person is wearing the ring. Polyjuice potion has no effect.”

“Perce, we need a safety word, you know, when we’re in public and need to signal each other that we want to leave a dull reception.”

“Or if you tie me up and I want you to stop.”

“Uh… something like that.” Oliver paused, bewildered that Percy would say such a thing. He continued, “It’s practical… to have a safety word or phrase. I think it should be _Loch Ness_. You could say something like, ‘My wonderful fellow, aren’t the ermines at Loch Ness in their breeding season?’”

Percy smiled and said, “Well, it’s easy to remember… and practical. I like it.”

Oliver picked up his wand, then Percy into his arms. Once in the bedroom, Oliver placed Percy on his feet and removed his shirt, shorts, and boxer shorts. Oliver still only had his underwear on. Oliver then turned Percy around and pushed him face-down up on the bed.

Oliver picked up Percy’s hips, pointed his wand at Percy’s hole, performing a cleansing spell. He put his wand on the bedside table, parted Percy’s smooth, round cheeks and buried his face in Percy’s warmth. He began ravishing Percy’s meticulously shaved hole. Oliver had noticed Percy’s smooth balls and neatly trimmed bush, but now realized that Percy also trimmed all the way back to his hole and crack. He wondered what Percy thought of his wild, untamed landscape, but shrugged it off and continued to work his tongue in and out of Percy’s eager hole.

Meanwhile, Percy had been moaning louder and louder. “Fuck, oh fuck, that feels so good. Don’t stop. Oh! my stars.” After maybe ten minutes, Percy said, “Ollie… oh… that’s it… inside me… now!” It was a command, not a request.

With what seemed like one complicated maneuver, Oliver removed his underwear, lubed and covered his cock with his wand, and thrust it inside Percy to the hilt.

Percy screamed, “Oh fuck!”

Oliver asked, “Too fast?

“Just give me a second to get used to it. Okay, start slow.”

“Okay,” said Oliver, “but I’m not going to last long.”

Percy, panting, managed, “My cock.”

With that, Oliver started stroking Percy’s huge cock. They were just getting into the groove of it, Oliver pumping faster in Percy’s ass and on his cock.

A minute later Oliver let out a gasp and a scream of joy. Oliver’s hand had become lubricated with Percy’s come after Percy let out a loud moan within seconds of Oliver’s scream. Oliver pulled out his softening cock and discarded the used condom.

Percy rolled over and upon seeing this he thanked Oliver for the protection. Oliver laid on his back with Percy next to him. He put his arm under Percy’s neck, grasping his lover.

Still panting, Percy managed to say, “You smell so good. I love my man. By the way, if you don’t mind, please keep… well… your… hair… umm… _au naturel_. Its disorder and chaos drive me nuts. Loose hairs get in my mouth, but I think I can stand that if you can stand my fussiness.”

Oliver smiled. “After seeing your trimmed patch, I was going to ask you what you preferred on me. Let me ask you one thing, though. How do you shave your hole? It must be difficult.”

Percy said all he could say, “Extraordinarily carefully.”

“I like it. Don’t stop.”

Percy liked it too. He preferred the well-manicured look. “Ollie?”

“I’m the only one here, Perce, what’s up?”

“If I had known that a tongue could do _that_ , my life would have been _very_ different,” Percy laughed. Oliver smiled with pride at his lovely ginger.

Oliver had one final confession for the evening. “Hey Perce?”

“You know it’s only me here, Ollie,” said Percy while sticking out his tongue.

“I have something to tell you that is rather… embarrassing. I’ve always been self-conscious about the size of my cock. Your own dwarfs it and mine is… well… somewhat small when it’s not raging away when I’m thinking of you. Plus… well… my dad is American, so it’s circumcised.”

“My dear Mr. Wood, do you think I was unaware of that fact having lived with you for seven years. That is seven years of seeing you come out of the shower and seven years of you changing your clothes. No matter how quickly you tried to change, I saw it thousands of times. I think it’s cute.”

“Cute?”

“I meant that in an enjoyable way. It’s perfect. It seems to fit well, don’t you think?”

“Oh, Perce, I love you. Yes, it’s six-and-a-half inches when hard and fits you perfectly, my tight-arsed little lover. Well… err… you’re not exactly _little,_ now are you?”

Percy thought for a few seconds. He decided that he didn’t mind it if Oliver called him his _Little Percy_. It was _cute_ after all. He could handle being cute. “It’s six inches flaccid, nine and one-half inches when erect.”

Out of nowhere, Percy said, “I noticed how your underwear push your bits and pieces forward and up a little. They are incredibly sexy.” Oliver blushed at his secret being revealed. Percy continued, “Me? Now I go to the ends of England to find pants that have a flat front that help hide my… _gifted attributes_.”

“Only _you_ would do that, Perce. It’s cute.”

Oliver said, “Well, I have a burning question that I’ve wanted to ask you for eight years now. What the hell is it with you and those socks!?”

Percy thought for a moment, he had expected this at some point in his life. “Well, I like my little ankle-height athletic socks. Dress socks don’t stay up all day and they’re just not comfortable. I wear my socks twenty-three and one-half hours a day. I… uh… don’t like the look of my feet.”

“Perce, I’ve seen your feet and I think they are gorgeous. I just wish I could see them more often.”

“My dear Mr. Wood… possibly.”

“Would you like to finish the movie now?”

Percy said, “After we clean up this mess and get some Chinese take-away.” He turned his head into Oliver’s armpit, took a deep sniff, and said, “Mmm… okay love.”

After eating and finishing their Muggle movie, Oliver and Percy fell asleep in their arms on the couch.


	6. Sherwood Forest

**Sunday, 30 July 1995.** Percy arose with a tapping at the window. The _Sunday Prophet_ , probably. He put on his glasses and realized that he was on what seemed to be a somewhat lumpy couch. He couldn’t remember the couch being _this_ uncomfortable or _this_ warm. Percy turned to see what he was sleeping on and realized that he had fallen asleep in Oliver’s arms. Oliver! That’s right! I need get used to that.

He wandered over to the window and let in the barn owl that delivered the _Sunday Prophet_ along with Hermes, who had just returned from Hogwarts with a message tied to his leg. Percy gave each owl an Owl Bite and bid the Prophet’s owl off. He did not care very much today about reading the news. He had, what he realized for the first time in his life, something more important to think about than work… Oliver.

Oliver had only slightly stirred when Percy got up. He decided to let him sleep. It was only five o’clock, after all. Percy put on the tea and looked at his bare cupboards. He usually did his shopping on Saturday afternoon. Still, he had a few crumpets. That would have to satisfy Oliver. Percy had absentmindedly left Hermes on the table in his kitchenette.

Normally, he would never have allowed droppings anywhere in the apartment except for Hermes’ brass cage. He untied the note on his owl’s leg. It was addressed to Oliver, _not_ Percy. It would not hurt to open it, but Percy being Percy, with his rigid set of moralities and rules, would not open someone else’s owl post. He fed Hermes another Owl Bite and placed him in his cage.

Percy made sure that the water boiled but did not let sound its whistle. He steeped a strong pot of Earl Grey and settled into his _Sunday Prophet_. It didn’t work very well. Percy could just not concentrate on the newspaper. The tea relaxed him as he thought of Oliver. Oliver, _my_ Quidditch player. He shook his head. No, it was a dream. He half rose from his chair and peaked into the sitting room to see Oliver still sleeping silently.

His mind then turned to their encounter with Reggie the day before. Could Reg really tell that Percy had had sex for the first time? Was Percy _glowing_ and would it show when he arrived at work on Monday morning. Work. Ugh. He wondered what boring tasks Umbridge would give him this week. He was certain that Harry Potter would come before the entire Wizengamot, as Emelia Bones, head of Magical Law Enforcement, whom Harry had been scheduled to see, was off on holiday to the Canary Islands.

Harry Potter. That name made him boil. It reminded him of the split with his parents. They were supporting Harry Potter’s ludicrous story that You-Know-Who had come back in an obscure graveyard. What rubbish! Percy was loyal to the Ministry, and they didn’t believe it, therefore he wouldn’t. Percy looked back over at Oliver.

Oliver—what would he think of Percy’s blind faith in all matters regarding the Ministry. He vowed to not let politics come between them. It wasn’t all that important anyway. Percy must keep his work life and his new life with Oliver separate. He would go to Oliver’s games, but only discreetly, as he had been doing for the past year. Percy could not bring himself to merge work with his new pleasure. He was partially a new person.

Percy was still worried about this newfound love and not being found out, but he really wondered how long Oliver could stand him. Percy had an uncanny ability to push people away, as he didn’t want his secret gay side to be known.

Percy had turned to the back pages of the _Sunday Prophet_ by this time and looked at the classified ads, specifically the available homes for sale that would have enough room for Oliver to play Quidditch in without the prying eyes of Muggles. Percy knew he could live with Muggles but wasn’t entirely sure about Oliver’s thoughts on the subject.

The prices turned Percy’s stomach. While he was now making the large sum of fifty galleons per week, he knew that it would take someone with a large vault in Gringotts to purchase any of these homes. He didn’t even have enough money for a proper vault. He only had an account at the Goblin bank. Did Oliver have any money? How much did he make as a reserve Quidditch keeper? Percy was sure that it was impolite to ask these sorts of questions after only their first few days together.

Percy’s mind was flooded with questions. Where did Puddlemere United practice? Where exactly did Oliver live? Did he have parents or not? Did he have any siblings? All Percy knew that Oliver had been brought up for several years by his Healer great grandmother who worked at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies in the center of London. She obviously didn’t live in Scotland. Was she still alive? Did Oliver live in London? Percy was finding that he knew much less about Oliver Wood than the thought he knew. Percy was officious; he would make a list of these questions and ask them of Oliver slowly, over time.

Percy had no idea how much time they would be spending together. He often worked late into the night at the Ministry and it seemed to be expected. Could he cut back on that with still appearing to be of absolute importance to Dolores Umbridge? How often did Oliver practice? Percy knew that the games were usually on Saturdays, but would they really get much time together? In another place and time this number of open questions would have bothered Percy. He finished his cuppa and decided he needn’t worry. He, Percy Weasley, for the first time in his life, accepted the chaos of his new situation and vowed to take it in turn.

Oliver didn’t wake until six-thirty when Hermes landed on his bicep and started lightly pecking his ear. Percy had been too involved in thought to have locked the bird’s cage. Percy was taking his shower as Oliver awoke with a start and said, “Percy, that feels good. Oh, Percy.”

Percy heard something from the sitting room. He came out of the bathroom in a towel tied at his waist and tried not to laugh too loudly. “Ollie, I’m over here, dear! That’s Hermes pecking your ear!”

Oliver opened his eyes, smiled, and said, “Morning, love.”

“You have a message from Hogwarts. It is over on the table. I’ll be finished primping and preening in a mo.” Percy had neither primped nor preened in his entire life, but Oliver’s presence made him say some odd things.

Oliver lifted Hermes off his arm and onto the ottoman, stroking his head. He stood up, went to the table, and unrolled the small scroll of parchment. It had been addressed to him. He could tell from the magical seal that Percy had _not_ read it. This surprised Oliver and made him love Percy all the more. It was a quick note from Professor McGonagall, saying, “Understood. Wishing you both the best! You _will_ invite me to the wedding. Minerva McGonagall”.

Wedding!? Such a word struck Oliver as being a bit premature. It could come in time, but only when they were both were ready for that step. He showed the note to Percy after Percy had dressed into his Muggle clothes for the day. In response, Percy smiled and said, “We will, of course. Gryffindors always stick together!”

Oliver was next in the shower, having laundered his clothes as best as he could with his wand. It was another warm day, and he remembered to forgo the deodorant. How silly Percy seemed, but if he liked it, Oliver would comply.

When Oliver was ready some twenty minutes later, he asked Percy, “So, what’s on the agenda for today?”

“I would like to have a picnic with my new love and talk to him. I have so many questions. We have to find times when we can be together. At the end of the day, or perhaps earlier, we shall have sex.”

Oliver grinned and said, “That is perfectly fine by me. Come here, give us a kiss.” Percy picked up a picnic basket that he had filled with finds from the grocer around the corner while Oliver was showering.

Percy said, “Let’s play Muggle tourists in Sherwood Forest.”

“Sounds fun. I’ve been there before; grab on; I’m driving.”

Percy grabbed Oliver and hoped that his side-along apparition was up-to-par. They need not get splinched in their first weekend together. Within a second, both men and the picnic basket were staring up at an ancient tree in Sherwood Forest.

Oliver pointed at the shade of a tree, “How about we lay out the blanket and sit over there?”

“Okay. Hey, Ollie? If you haven’t been to _Knobs_ , how did you know some of those spells?”

“Flourish and Blotts has some… err… _specialty_ books that they don’t advertise. You go into the shop, give the clerk a nod and a wink and they show you into the back room which contains a cornucopia of sex books for all tastes. The one I bought the other day to prepare for our meeting is entitled…” Oliver cleared his throat, being embarrassed. “It’s called, _How to Charm Your Wizard’s Wand_ ,” Oliver finished with a guilty look.

“That’s good to know. I did not know that you were such a meticulous planner!”

Oliver laughed, saying, “Oh, Perce! I had no clue I would even have the nerve to corner you in the lift, let alone have… mmm… _relations_ with you.”

“Still, a wise precaution. That was very practical.”

“ _Practically Perfect Prefect Percy_.” Oliver looked in Percy’s eyes and smiled.

“That one I didn’t mind, but many people didn’t use it at Hogwarts because it tends to be a bit of a tongue twister.”

“I didn’t know you were aware of it! I cannot tell a lie. That was of my own divination.”

“Really?” questioned Percy. “I always thought it was… cute.”

“Wow! I wanted it to be a compliment, but everyone else took it to mean something… well… mean… err… nasty. I’m sorry.”

“Ollie, I always looked at that one in a positive light.”

“Perce, do you have a list of questions for me yet?”

Percy turned a medium shade of red, “But how… how—”

“How did I know that you would do that? Well, you _are_ practical and pragmatic.”

“I would have compiled such a list, but I decided this morning that I would like to _discover_ my Oliver Wood over time, not all at once. This relationship is not a test as much as it will be a discovery of each other’s… hmm… quirks?”

“Percy, I love you.”

“I love it when you say that.”

Oliver could do nothing but beam with pride. Thinking back to a conversation from last night, Oliver said, “Perce? I can’t believe you said the word _fuck_. I mean, in the bedroom, I might have expected it but outside of it?”

“Oh… well… I actually do know such words my dear Mr. Wood. I’m not quite the prude everyone thinks I am. And yes, you _are_ fucking gorgeous!”

“I’m so happy!”

“I’m relieved.”

“Relieved?” asked Oliver.

“Yes. Do you know how tense I usually am? You seem to have burst my balloon of tension. I feel great! It’s not just from the sex either, which has been, if I must say, wonderful.”

“I’m the luckiest Wizard alive!”

“Second luckiest,” Percy corrected him.

“Come here you!” They snogged for several minutes, then leaned against the ancient tree in each other’s arms.

Oliver remembered something else to ask Percy. “How did you come to meet Moaning Myrtle? I don’t see you as the type to hang around the girls’ room on the first floor.”

Percy turned the shade of a ripe tomato, also known as _Weasley red_. He could not keep a secret without his flush-response betraying him. “Well, it’s quite embarrassing. In our second year, I was coming out of Charms class and someone hexed me. Well, I _had_ to go right then. I knew about the disused loo and it was closest, so, instead of soiling my pants, I went into Myrtle’s stall.

“Did I mention it was highly embarrassing? I did make it to the toilet in time, but I was met with Moaning Myrtle. I cried after having _that_ hex placed on me. Few, if any of our peers liked me. I was vulnerable. I have never had anyone else see me cry besides Myrtle until you on Friday. How did you meet her?”

Oliver cleared his throat. “Well, as you know, that particular hex was popular in our second year. I constantly talked Quidditch to help hide my real self. It tended to annoy people. Well, after Charms one day… You understand. I didn’t quite make it to her stall in time, but she helped me with the cleanup spells. I cried. We talked frequently after that.”

“Ollie, you haven’t mentioned Quidditch once since Friday evening. You really used it as some sort of defense mechanism to drive people away?”

“Yeah, love. I did. I turned the energy from my nervous nature and insecurities into a life of Quidditch. I love the game, but frankly, it was lonely only talking about that. It was my shield.”

Percy realized, “I did the same thing with my strictness for rules and regulations. I also purposefully spent extra time studying so that I wouldn’t have to be around other people. Most of them didn’t like me to begin with.”

Oliver stared misty-eyed into Percy’s eyes and said, “Perce, I’m sorry I couldn’t have been there for you emotionally. I don’t like to make excuses, but I was a mental wreck. Myrtle helped me though understanding my feelings towards men and later, towards you. At first, I was afraid to mention your name to her. I didn’t quite trust her.”

“Ollie, she helped me in the same way. There was no way I could have come as far as I have in the past three days without her help.”

“Me too. I say I wasn’t ready, but Myrtle made me more ready to confront my feelings about you than anything. Perce, I have to admit to you that Myrtle told me a month before graduation that you had feelings for me. She is the one who raised the alarm about you to Professor McGonagall.”

Percy responded, “Myrtle visited me at my flat two days before I wrote the suicide note. I think I must have scared her. I always knew there was more to Myrtle than most people could see… umm… or see through. She brought us together. When I was at Hogwarts last year for the Triwizard Tournament, I sought Myrtle’s help. She helped settle my mind for short spell. Next came the split from my family and the loneliness that went with it.”

“Perce, that’s amazing. I always thought Myrtle was less annoying to me because she could sympathize with students who were treated badly by other students. We owe Moaning Myrtle something for helping us.”

“Ollie, certainly you can’t mean our first born?”

Oliver laughed, “Percy, you come up with some good ones! That was funny.”

“Ollie, seriously, I never knew that you trusted in Myrtle as much as I did. She’s a royal pain in the arse, but I do kind of love her for what she did. Uh… Ollie… I wouldn’t mind if you talked Quidditch twenty-four hours per day just to be with you. I have to admit that I like to watch the sport, but I’m not really into it, per se. I always came to see you straddle that broom… fucking hot! I… oh… damn… I don’t remember when it started, but I wished I could be that broom’s seat.”

“Perce, you are one of a kind! I love you for that.”

“Ollie, I think this is the start of something great.”

“Mmm… Perce… You’re the best thing to happen to me.”

* * *

They arrived back at Percy’s London flat in the evening after spending a wonderful day together. There was something on Percy’s mind and Oliver seemed to sense it. “Perce? You okay?”

“I’m fine Ollie. It’s just that… well… you know how important my job is to me.”

“Perce, knowing you, I’m sure that you take it very seriously. What else do I need to know?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking, and I want to make a change in my life.”

Oliver paused and asked, “Another one? Haven’t we made enough changes for one weekend?”

“That’s not what I mean. I want to vow to you that I will leave work at work. You shouldn’t be burdened with the minutia of the inner-workings of the Ministry.” Anticipating Oliver’s response, Percy continued, “It’s not what you think. Well, there are some secrets, but I don’t want to bore you to death with day-to-day administrivia.”

“Perce, I appreciate your concern. I will respect your wishes only so far, though. When your job begins to affect your well-being, it _will_ become a concern of mine. I don’t want anyone to take advantage of you or doing things to you against your wishes. I know it sounds corny, but I feel like I have a duty to protect you. If you _ever_ have a problem with those Ministry suits, please tell me about it. I will do everything possible to help you. You need not be alone anymore.”

“Ollie, I wish I could be as strong as you.”

“You are, Perce, you are. You are stronger in ways that I am not. You’ll learn that over time.”

“Uh… sure.” Percy didn’t quite understand Oliver’s remark, but he knew that Oliver had his best intentions in mind. “Ollie? Um… same for you. If you ever need any help or want me to beat up that nasty keeper so you get a chance to play, just let me know.”

Oliver laughed and said, “Percy, if you could take Michael Mimm down without a spell, I would be the first to pay for ring-side seats.” Turning serious, Oliver said, “But seriously, we _will_ be there for each other.”

“Thank you… friend.”

“Let’s have a bit of fun before we turn in.” Oliver embarrassingly said, “Your cock… hasn’t… you know… been inside of me… yet. I don’t have to be to practice until nine o’clock tomorrow morning. I can easily get home and change before that.”

“And I arrive at the Ministry by seven o’clock, so we’re all good.”


	7. We Live Together

**Monday, 4 December 1995.** It was now early December. Oliver and Percy made time in each other’s personal schedules. No one seemed to have guessed that they were in a relationship. During this time, Oliver still didn’t get his chance to play in a Quidditch game. Percy was becoming more important to Dolores Umbridge.

Percy and Oliver usually switched off the cooking duties on alternate evenings. Once a week they made a trip to Reggie’s Muggle pub. Percy learned to cook from his mother, as he was always the _sensitive_ one. Oliver’s great grandmother taught him as a matter of survival.

On first September, Umbridge took up the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, giving Percy a raise to seventy-five galleons per week. Quickly, Dolores was made the Hogwarts High Inquisitor. Percy’s job was to come up with the precise wording of the Educational Decrees and to act as a communication bridge between Umbridge and Minister Cornelius Fudge.

Percy, while he respected the position Dolores Umbridge held, came to respect her as a Witch less and less each day. Finally, one day in early December, Percy was asked to do the unthinkable. Umbridge gave Percy the authority to use an unforgiveable curse. There was a particularly nasty Educational Decree that Dolores knew Cornelius would never approve. It was Percy’s job to persuade the Minister no matter what. He was even told to use the imperious curse to get Fudge to sign the Decree.

In a particularly Percy-like way, he convinced himself that it must be for the betterment of the Ministry and Hogwarts. While Percy couldn’t believe his instructions, he had no one higher in the Ministry to turn to for guidance.

Oliver noticed that Monday evening Percy was much more tense than usual. He tried to rub the knots out from Percy’s shoulders, but it just wasn’t working. “Perce, love, anything you want to talk about?”

Percy, looking more dejected than if they had discontinued his favorite brand of shoe polish, turned to Oliver and said, “I need to think about this. It has to do with work and nothing to do with you. I promise.”

 **Wednesday, 6 December 1995.** Oliver arrived at Percy’s flat two days later, on Wednesday. Percy greeted Oliver a most anemic, “Shoes off.” Oliver knew it was time to act. He had never seen Percy this tense and depressed.

“Perce?”

“Shh! Just hold me!”

They settled down on the couch with Percy in Oliver’s arms. “Ollie, I did something this week that I am ashamed of. I keep telling myself it is for the good of the ministry, but it’s just not right.”

“Perce, you know I told you that you could tell me anything. I don’t want to force it out of you, but you just seem so… dejected?”

“Uh huh. I did something horrible Oliver.”

“Percy, I can hardly believe that you broke the law or killed anyone. It can’t be worse than that!?”

“Ollie, will you promise—”

“Anything, you know that.”

“The Senior Undersecretary, you know, the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge, my boss… well… you see… she forced me to perform the imperious curse on the Minister for Magic to force him to sign this _horribly despicable_ Educational Decree. I don’t know how you can ever forgive me. I’m not sure I can forgive myself.”

Silence. Oliver held on to Percy a bit tighter.

Finally, Percy said, “And I had such a surprise lined up for you tonight! Oh, Merlin. I just can’t spend Christmas alone this year. I was going to ask you to move in with me tonight, but after this…”

Percy was teary at this point, his red head now resting in Oliver’s lap. He felt like he had lost all self-respect and probably his boyfriend all in one day. There was no way that Oliver would move in after this bombshell!

Oliver was still toying with Percy’s loose curly hair when, after a minute, he spoke. “Shh… shh… there now, Perce. I’m here for you. I’m _going_ to be here for you. I promised you that. I love you too much.” Percy’s sobbing only increased.

“Baby, honey, love, Perce… we’ll get you through this. Most of my clothes are already here. I just have to move in a few portraits and a few extra racing brooms. I’ll place the portraits of my great grandmother and _Lady with an Ermine_ in the spare bedroom because I know you can’t bring yourself to shag in front of Wizarding pictures. My brooms can go in there as well.”

Percy had been staring at the blank television. He turned his head so that he could look into Oliver’s beautiful eyes. “You… you… you’d do that for me? Even after what I just did!”

“Yes, love. Anything. It’s time to get rid of my great grandmother’s house, anyway. The decorations are just too old-fashioned, and I know that you don’t like the frilly furniture. At least, I don’t think you like it. Even if you do, it is going to the trash.”

Percy let out a little laugh and said, “Oh, god, how I hate that fussy decorative furniture. _Her_ office is cutesy, lacey, frilly, and all… _cat_ filled.”

“And someday, not now, but in a few months, maybe, we can get that country cottage like you want with plenty of room for me to fly without being spied on by Muggles.”

“Ollie?”

“Yeah, Perce. I’m still here.”

“Oh,” said Percy blushing a bit, “You are—”

“Unlike anyone you have ever known?”

“Something like that. I’m quite sure that there is no superlative in the English language to describe your… wonderfulness.”

“Percy, let’s be serious for one moment. I’m worried about you and the position you’re in. I think we should both, you know, be ready to protect ourselves.”

Obviously, having no clue what Oliver was talking about, Percy said, “We already use condoms!”

“Not condoms, silly! I think we should practice on each other… you know… resisting the imperious curse for example. If it is going to be flung about so casually at the Ministry, I need you to be protected from it!”

“Okay, but I’m not leaving the Ministry!”

“Oh, Perce, I’m not asking you to leave the Ministry. I know how much it means to you. I won’t stop you in your ambitions, but I _will_ be sure you are safe… and happy!”

Percy fumbled, trying to get his arm freed and grabbed Oliver’s hand in a firm shake. “Agreed!”

Oliver, smiling, paused a moment to remember a Muggle movie line. “Perce?”

“Still here, Ollie.”

“Yeah. I’ve got the word.”

“Oh, which one?”

“The superlative to describe my wonderfulness, as you put it: _supercalifragilisticexpialidocious_!”

They both burst into laughs, embracing each other.

“Ollie, I am _not_ going to be calling you _that_ anytime soon.”

“Somehow, I didn’t think you would. That’s my Perce!”

Oliver moved into Percy’s rent-free flat at Umbridge Tower that Saturday, as he had no Quidditch practice. They spent the next several months practicing defensive dark arts maneuvers.

Christmas was difficult for Percy. He still fiercely defended the Ministry, but not Umbridge as much. He was beginning to see the joke that Cornelius Fudge was making of the office, yet he stood firm by his employer. Percy returned his Weasley sweater that his mother had knitted him and refused to visit his father in the hospital but requested that Oliver’s great grandmother’s portrait visit her other one in St. Mungo’s to give Percy hourly reports on his father’s progress.

By March, Percy and Oliver had both learned to fight off the imperious curse. Their dueling was also progressing. The house of Oliver’s deceased great grandmother in Hastings sold to a nice newlywed Muggle couple who moved in quickly. The frilly furniture had already been burned and the new owners completely stripped every room of the dozens of layers of wallpaper each contained.

Percy and Oliver were happy together. Percy still reminded Oliver every evening to remove his shoes after arriving at the flat. The sex was great. Their friendship was deepening with each passing month. They visited a _discreet_ Healer that Oliver’s great grandmother had trusted. He worked at St. Mungo’s but had a side business with, as he called them, _the boys_. At the six-month mark in their relationship, they saw this Healer who verified that they were both free from disease. From that point on, Percy and Oliver would forgo the condoms.

Percy had two more occasions at work that required the use of the imperious curse on Minister Fudge, but he didn’t feel _quite_ as guilty as before. After all, he was only forcing someone to sign a piece of paper, even if it _was_ an official Educational Decree. Dolores Umbridge was becoming more of a tyrant as each day progressed.

* * *

 **Friday, 9 May 1996.** One Friday evening in May, Oliver came home late and found Percy rubbing his still clothed crotch. Percy yelled from the couch, “Shoes off!”

Oliver, as usual, complied. “May I help you with that Mr. Weasley?”

“I would be honored. Get your mouth over here… please.”

After giving Percy one satisfying blowjob, Percy, still laying back on the couch, said, “Hey Ollie? I came home early thinking you’d be here and, well, I had to get started without you.”

“Perce, I have been doing some thinking.”

Percy began to worry. Was Oliver going to leave him? After that blowjob, he didn’t think so, but some old insecurities were coming back to haunt him.

Oliver wanted to ease into the uncomfortable conversation. “Perce, we’re been together, what, seven months, give or take?”

“About that.”

“Socks off, perhaps… some time?”

“Occasionally, perhaps. Ollie, it seems like you have more important things on your mind than my sock fetish.”

Oliver took a deep breath and continued, “Perce, we have never discussed money.”

“You know it’s not a subject that I have ever been comfortable with… especially seeing my family’s… um… circumstances.”

“I need to be completely honest with you right now.”

Percy sat up at attention and stared at Oliver, puzzled. He thought it was something bad. Was Oliver a compulsive gambler? Was he in trouble with the mob? Okay, maybe Percy had seen one or two many Muggle mobster movies.

“I have been thinking for some time that I needed to confront my third biggest fear of all time.”

Percy had to ask, “What are you first two fears?”

Oliver looked Percy in the eyes and said, “One… coming to terms with my… err… gayness. Two… losing my first and only love, you.”

Percy felt somewhat relieved.

“Perce, my mother left me a… legacy. It has been managed by a conservator since she died. When I turned seventeen, the money became mine. All mine. I have always feared that I would only find a partner who was with me for my money or my looks. I know that neither is the case with you.”

“True, true,” said Percy, grasping Oliver’s unsteady hand.

“My father pissed away his inheritance within a couple of years. My third fear is that I would be as bad with money as him. I will only have a Quidditch career for so long…

“Well, I’ve been getting a hundred galleons per month stipend since I turned seventeen. Last week, I fired the conservator and asked for a full accounting by a third party. I also asked the goblins at Gringotts to provide an accounting of both of my vaults.”

“You have _two_ vaults!?” Percy couldn’t believe it. He didn’t have enough money for one vault, let alone two.

“The second was my great grandmother’s. It holds family trinkets… err… heirlooms… and a substantial inheritance. You see, I don’t care about having lots of money. Happiness in my life is worth so much more. Being with you has taught me that.

“I truly and honestly mean that the money is of little concern. You have no idea what a hell it has put me though emotionally. It makes me feel _filthy_ that that’s what I got in return for their deaths. I would rather give it all away to have my mother or great grandmother back… or to hold on to your love, although money does not bring love. It _can,_ however, bring comfort, but not to me.

“I know I just contradicted myself by saying that I wouldn’t want a boyfriend who cared about my wealth, but I really would give it all to be with _you_. You, Percy Weasley, and _only_ you.”

Percy thought for a moment. “I didn’t know your feelings on the subject. Confronting the task of the inventory seems to have been emotionally difficult for you.”

“Aye. It has been, my love. I did it for _us_. We _need_ to get out of Umbridge Tower and into someplace that we can call our own. I know you’ve always wanted your own home and I’ve wanted space to practice flying.”

“You didn’t do anything stupid like buying a house without my input, did you?”

Annoyed, Oliver said, “Percy Weasley, you know better than that! I know that you trust me in many ways, but please trust me on this one.”

“Ollie, I’m sorry. You know how uncomfortable the subject of money makes me. I _do_ trust you… _implicitly_. I know you wouldn’t do anything stupid like that. And you just told me that you would give all your money away just to stay with me. I feel,” Percy’s voice shrinking, “ashamed of myself.”

“You shouldn’t feel that way, Perce. Plus, you said the wrong word. You said _house_. I don’t want a _house_. I want a _home_. I want to live with you forever in a home of our own choosing. I want it to be comfortable. I want it to be ours… for life, God willing.”

“Ollie, that is perhaps the sweetest thing you’ve ever said.” Percy thought for a moment and said, “My dear Mr. Wood, I would love you if we lived in a cardboard box in Covent Garden… at least if you don’t sing selections from _My Fair Lady_ and if we occasionally get a chance to wash. I like your _scent_ ; I’m not sure about your _smell_.” Percy wriggled up his nose and chuckled. Oliver smiled. Percy kissed Oliver on the lips and led him to the bedroom.

After a quick tumble, they laid on the bed, naked and covered in come. Percy, ever inquisitive, asked Oliver, “So, what were we talking about... you know... in the living room?”

“Ahh… my two Gringotts vaults.”

“Yes. As to that, are you comfortable sharing the results of your… accounting?”

“Let us switch roles for a second. Pretend that I’m Rhett Butler.”

Percy, confused, said, “ _That_ much money? Like _fuck me_ money? Like ‘I’ll never be hungry again!’ money?”

“Something like that. My mum’s vault contains my inheritance and the amount of her life insurance. A lot of the money was from the sales of her paintings after her death, except the two in the spare room, of course.”

“Haven’t you been drawing on that since you were three years of age?”

“She was killed by a Death Eater—triple indemnity. I got half; my dad got half; one and a half million galleons… each. I received another half-million from the sales of her paintings.”

Percy jokingly said, “Well, we can’t buy Hogwarts, but—”

Oliver interrupted Percy, “The other vault… Wizard assessors place the value of the family heirlooms at nearly ten million galleons. The cash includes the sale of my great grandmother’s house, so quarter of a million pounds with another ten million galleons in galleons, sickles, knuts, and silver & gold ingots.”

Percy’s head was swimming. “So, aside from the family heirlooms, great grandmother’s house proceeds, and the amount you lived on for 16 years, you have left, how much?”

“Eleven and a half _million_ galleons or about nine hundred million pounds. Enough for a lifetime!”

“I just wish I could contribute half of the cost of a home, but I’ve only got about three thousand galleons saved. I only make seventy-five galleons per week. You?”

“Thirty per week and an additional five hundred for each game played,” responded Oliver. “You really make _that_ much as a Ministry employee?”

“Three-hundred thousand pounds a year,” admitted Percy. “More than just about any other employee, I’d say.”

Oliver said, “I moved everything to one vault. I asked the goblins, if you provide your permission, to move your money into the spare vault. Your key is in my traveling robes. Don’t worry, the vault is paid up for another hundred years and is titled in your name.”

“Um… thank you! I approve. Where should we live? It should be someplace practical, you know, between London where I work and Canterbury where you practice.”

Oliver smiled and said, “I know the perfect place. It’s in Sevenoaks, has a sizeable home, and even larger gardens.”

“Can we look at it tomorrow as it’s Saturday? It’s not modern, is it? You know how much I hate modern.”

“Yes, ten o’clock. We meet the Muggle real estate agent. It is decidedly _not_ modern _nor_ is it frilly and lacey. The oldest part of the house dates to the early sixteenth century.”

“You know me a little _too_ well.”

“Perce, I still have a lot of nervous energy from that confession. Ready for another tumble?”

“I'll think about it.”

Oliver strategically moved his hand, grabbing Percy’s cock. “Perce, you’re ready.”

* * *

 **Saturday, 10 May 1996.** Oliver and Percy got up the next morning and apparated to Sevenoaks to look at a potential home with a sizeable amount of acreage. They walked down the country lane and met the Muggle real estate agent at the front door of the house.

After the tour, Oliver indicated that they might be interested in the house. It had been on the market for a few years and needed some work. Percy was impressed with the classic look of the grade II listed manor house. Oliver liked that he could have his own space in the spacious, 6-bedroom home.

Upon arriving back at Umbridge Tower, Percy and Oliver said simultaneously, “Shoes off!” Both chuckled.

“Perce?”

“Yeah, Ollie. I’m the only one here.”

“Oh. This must be a sign… you know, both saying _shoes off_ at the same time.”

“I got that. Ollie, you know how uncomfortable I am not being able to contribute fifty-fifty to this relationship, at least in a financial sense. But I feel that we could make this _our home_.”

“Perce, you know that I love you so much that I would do anything for you. I want you to live in a _home_ that you will be comfortable in. I want you to be happy with _our_ choice. To respect your wishes… in an effort to not influence them… I am being serious here… I would like your opinion _first_.”

“My dear Mr. Wood, oh, fuck! _This_ is _our home_.”

Oliver had a dazed and confused look about him. Certainly, Percy didn’t mean the apartment at Umbridge Tower? “Uh, Perce, _this_ place? That old twat’s place?”

“Shit! No! I mean _this_ as in _that_ immense home we just saw. I love it! It’s perfect! We just have to pick who will decorate which rooms. Okay?”

“Percy, I know how hard this is for you… not making the step but having me pay for it. Are you sure you’re okay with this? I don’t want you to regret our decision. The house will be in both of our names.”

“Ollie, I love you so much. I want to live with you in _our home_. That house we can make into _our_ home.”

Oliver gave Percy an enormous hug. “I love _it_ and I love _you_. I’ll call the agent immediately.”

After Oliver hung up the phone, Percy said, “Oliver, just one thing. I know it’s already named, but could we call it something like ‘Weasley’s Wooden Manor’ or ‘Weasley’s Woods? Too corny?”

Oliver smiled, saying, “We’ll work on it, love.”

“I think it needs to incorporate both of our names, but using different words for our names,” said Percy.

“Hmm… ermine for weasel?” asked Oliver.

“Wood… fell… frith… firth… glade… grove…”

“I have it!” said Oliver. “Ermine Grove Manor.”

“That’s it!” announced Percy.

“Well, we both like the Muggle writer, Tolkien, so what about Ermine-Shire Stead?” asked Oliver.

“Stoat Stead?” asked Percy.

“Nope. I think Ermine-Shire House,” said Oliver.

“Hall. It’s Grade II listed, after all.”

“Yes! Erminegrove Estate. The guest house can be called Ermingrove Cottage.”

“Perfect! Are you sure?” smiled Percy.

“No. How about Ermine Grove—two words? The main house is Hall and the guest house is Cottage.”

“Two words?”

“Two words.”

“Sure?

“I’m sure!”

Percy had taken down the measurements of the rooms and began planning the decorations for all but three rooms that Oliver would do. Oliver made sure that the drains were cleaned and that any minor issues from the inspection were repaired. While it was only May, the planning period ran into June with the planned move-in date being no later than first November with all the furnishings.


	8. Owls to Hogwarts

**Thursday, 30 June 1996.** On an evening in late June, Percy came home a little early with a surprise for Oliver, who had not had practice today. Percy was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. At the loud pop that announced Percy’s arrival at home, Oliver said, “Shoes off!”

Percy, feeling especially good that evening said, “Rocks off!”

Oliver laughed at this and said, “Oh, silly.” Percy was rarely in this type of mood lately with his work at the Ministry, but Oliver found him completely amenable tonight.

“Ollie, I just read about something I would like to try. Here’s some Muggle silicone lubricant. It doesn’t dry out like our usual does. Come into the bedroom, strip down, but don’t lay down… yet.”

Percy followed Oliver into the bedroom, stripped, and laid in the center of the bed. Oliver was intrigued, as, because of his much heavier weight, Percy was usually on top of Oliver.

Percy said, “It’s called frottage. I guess some Frenchie word. The rules: no hands. You and I face each other, grinding our manhood on each other’s stomachs until… well… you know.”

Percy was hard the moment he hit the bed. After hearing Percy’s franticly erotic explanation, Oliver was also rock hard.

“Uh, the Muggles in England call that, _rutting_ ,” said Oliver.

“Oh, whatever!” chimed in Percy.

Oliver was careful to not crush his lover under his well-developed Quidditch muscles. He also wanted to make sure that their cocks were both being serviced by the gap between the two bodies. Snogging the entire time, Oliver and Percy grinded away for half an hour until Oliver tensed up, saying, “Oh my god, Percy, so close.” Oliver came seconds later. He speeded up his movements, applying a bit more pressure on Percy’s cock until he shot a few minutes later.

Oliver rolled off Percy, still panting, and said, “That was—”

“Different. It felt so good. I’m worn out.”

“Me too.” Oliver went to reach for a wand, but Percy said, “That can wait.”

At that precise moment, a shrieking voice came from the next room, “Oliver, Percy, Oliver, Percy, get in here immediately. There’s been an accident!”

They both got up and ran into the next room forgetting about their stickiness and nakedness. The healer in the portrait, Oliver’s great grandmother only shook her head. “Oh, you two! So young! Don’t cover up! This is important! I was just in my picture frame at St. Mungo’s. Minerva McGonagall’s been brought it. The word is that some Ministry Officials hit her with four or five stunning spells. It’s not looking good. She’s no longer thirty, now is she? I knew something like this would happen with Dumbledore gone. _That_ Umbridge! Oh, by the way, Hagrid’s on the run and he’s safe.”

Oliver and Percy knew that Witches and Wizards could move between their own portraits in different buildings, but they did not know how this Witch knew so much information. It didn’t matter. Oliver yelled, “I have to go! You stay here! The Ministry can’t see you with me right now. Trust me on this, love.” Oliver quickly siphoned off the lube and come from his stomach, threw on his black robes, and disapparated, going where, Percy did not know.

Percy wished he could help, but he understood his situation. He needed a few minutes alone anyway to clean up and… think. Anger swelled within Percy until he yelled, while in the shower, “That cunt! You don’t strike down Minerva McGonagall and get away with it!” After a second, Percy realized that he was shouting at himself. He turned off the shower, prepped himself, and waited for Oliver to return. He put on the Wizarding wireless set they kept in the second bedroom, but there was no news being broadcast, only that stupid butch Witch band that he couldn’t stand.

Oliver returned a few hours later, looking stressed and unsettled. Percy looked up at him with questioning eyes. Oliver said dejectedly, “Shoes off, yeah, yeah. It’s not good, Perce. There is nothing we can do for her now.

“Poppy, err… Madam Pomfrey whisked her down to St. Mungo’s as soon as it happened. Great granny was right. She was hit with four or five stunning spells by your boss and a few other Ministry higher-ups. Umbridge had a full guard contingent that was headed outside to sack Hagrid. He’s half-giant, so the spells did nothing to him. He’s on the run. Minerva’s condition will be uncertain for a few days.” Oliver paused. Percy wanted to say something, but nothing came but sadness. Oliver, after catching his breath, said, “Don’t ask me how I know. It would only put you in danger.”

Percy managed the courage to say in a caring sort of way, “Come over here, love. Sit with us.”

Once Oliver walked around the couch to where Percy was sitting, he saw the tears falling down Percy’s cheeks. Professor McGonagall meant nearly as much to Percy as she did to Oliver. He was shocked, angry, and sad. Percy was facing to the right and motioned for Oliver to sit in front of him, in his arms. It was usually the reverse due to the differences in physical size, but Percy knew that Oliver needed his love and support now more than ever.

Percy screwed up his Gryffindor courage and said in a soft voice, “Ollie, I promise you I will do everything in my power to put things right from within the Ministry. I don’t know how. Please give me some time to figure it out.”

What Percy did not know was that Oliver didn’t have as many Quidditch practices as he had pretended. Oliver Wood was a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

* * *

 **Saturday, 20 July 1996.** Several weeks after the break-in at the Ministry of Magic by Harry Potter and friends in which Voldemort’s return was validated by Ministry officials and the _Daily Prophet_ , Percy had finally made up his mind. It took everything to keep himself from wanting to get retribution for Professor McGonagall’s injuries. Fudge’s blind faith in Umbridge and cluelessness about what was happening in the world also angered him to no end.

Oliver awoke one Saturday to find Percy busy at the kitchen table with Hermes and another owl he did not recognize. Percy said, “Oliver, copy this in your own hand and say nothing until we are in a secure location.” Oliver, confused, said, “Aye, Perce.”

Little did Oliver know what the note he was copying meant. He knew better than to question Percy’s trust. Percy would never lead him afoul.

“My dearest Minerva, I was so worried about you. You didn’t know it, but I visited your bedside several times while you were still unconscious at St. Mungo’s. My great grandmother’s portrait kept me informed of your progress. Please tell Dumbledore that _the ginger’s_ challenge question is: Who is your favorite Quidditch player? Best wishes, Oliver Wood. P.S. My love is the only one to have ever called me ‘Ollie.’”

Oliver, supremely confused, started to ask, “What—”

Percy looked at him sternly and said, “Not here. Tie it to Hermes and let him go.”

Percy finished his own letter and tied it to the strange owl, sending it through the window. It read…

“Dear Headmaster, please meet me behind the Potter House in Godric’s Hollow at eleven o’clock tonight. A ginger wishes to help The Cause. I have information from the Ministry that you will find interesting. Signed, a loyal servant of The Cause. P.S. Ask Minerva for my challenge question and answer to verify my identity.”

Percy said, “Let’s have breakfast out. Wash up and we’ll go to the corner coffee shop.”

Percy never ended up telling Oliver about his plans for later that evening. It was safer for Oliver if he didn’t know. He hated keeping secrets from Oliver, but this was required. Oliver knew not to ask too many questions as they spent the day together in Muggle London.

* * *

Several hours later at Hogwarts, Dumbledore strolled down the corridor to Professor McGonagall’s study and knocked on the door. She said, “Come in Albus! I have been expecting you.”

“My dear Minerva, how are you feeling?”

“I am still not at the top of my game, but am doing much better, thank you. I assume that you have received a mysterious owl from a ginger that wishes to help?”

Dumbledore did not at all looked surprised. He said, “I have. I could swear that this was the writing of one Percy Weasley. He wrote all of those student problem reports to me, if you will remember.”

“You would be most correct. I have been asked to keep this secret, but I think in these circumstances, you must know. Please do not tell his parents or family. He is not yet ready. Mr. Weasley, Percival, that is, has entered into a serious relationship with another former Gryffindor, Oliver Wood. I have confirmed this to be his handwriting. The challenge question is: ‘Who is your favorite Quidditch player?’ The note is somewhat vague, but I believe that you are to expect an answer of ‘Ollie Wood’, _not_ ‘Oliver.’ See here,” as she handed Dumbledore the note.

Dumbledore thought for a moment then said to Professor McGonagall, “Oliver Wood has been doing some work for us, were you aware?”

“Yes, and he promised me that Percy would never know, as it would endanger his position at the Ministry, which we both know, is of utmost importance to Mr. Weasley.”

“That is true.”

Professor McGonagall continued, “This note,” pointing to Oliver’s, “was written by Oliver Wood’s hand, but these are not his words. He confessed Percy’s growing concern over the Ministry’s actions, especially those of Umbridge and Fudge, while I was in St. Mungo’s. Oliver _did_ see me awake at St. Mungo’s, but Percy obviously wrote the contents of both notes.”

“I would say that Mr. Weasley has seen the light and is ready to help us.”

“Albus, he is _not_ ready to confront his parents. He must come to that decision on his own terms. You _know_ how we used to worry about Mr. Weasley’s fragile personality defense mechanisms.”

“I do.” Dumbledore stood up, turning towards the door.

“Albus! The ultimate way to prove his loyalty to Oliver Wood: his Ring of Requirement, a blue star sapphire set in white gold.”

“Good to know.”

* * *

That night, Percy apparated to the former home of Harry Potter in Godric’s Hollow where Voldemort had met his downfall. He was wearing his thick black hooded robe, so his face would be protected if he encountered anyone from work. It was ten minutes until eleven. Dumbledore would be here in a few minutes. He moved around to the back of what used to be a normal looking home except for the exploded top floor, now overgrown with bracken.

Percy heard footsteps approaching his location. He raised his wand in anticipation.

“There will be no need for your wand, Mr. Weasley. I would care to see your face, though.”

Percy lowered his hood with his non-wand hand.

“You are wise to keep that wand raised. Who is your favorite Quidditch player?”

Percy strongly responded to the soft voice, “Ollie Wood, sir.”

“How are you Percy?” Percy felt a bit of relief and lowered his wand, shaking Dumbledore’s hand.

“Professor, sir, I… I… have done some things at the behest of the Ministry that I am ashamed of.” Percy didn’t know how to make this _not_ sound like a religious confession.

“I understand. We are all apt to blindly follow the orders of our superiors, especially when we are young.” Dumbledore smiled.

“Yes, sir.”

“Percy?”

“Yes, sir?”

“May I check that ring of yours?”

“What!? This!? Okay.”

Dumbledore tapped twice on the ring with his wand. A ghostly one-inch representation of Oliver’s head appeared out of the ring.

“Your loyalty is proven. We cannot be so careful in days such as these. What happened the time I caught you...?”

“Masturbating under the stands at a Gryffindor Quidditch practice?”

“I smiled, turned around, and left. Quite right,” smiled Dumbledore. “Now that we know who each of us is, what is it you wish to say to me?”

“The Undersecretary, sir, she made me perform the imperious curse three times to get the Minister to sign certain Educational Decrees. I was wrong in doing so. I should be punished. As you may have been told, I am loyal to the ministry… or… _was_. After the attack on Professor McGonagall, I wish nothing more than to provide as much information as possible to the Order.

“While I _am_ ready to reconcile with my parents, I do not wish to put them or any member of my family in danger. They are considered disloyal blood traitors by the Ministry. I am not. I am trusted by the new minister and Undersecretary Umbridge. I no longer consider myself loyal to them, but I will feign that loyalty to help fight the forces that endanger our lives. We are at war.”

“Who told you that we are at war?”

“I figured it out on my own, sir. Ollie plays Quidditch constantly, so he wouldn’t know. I don’t speak with my family, most of whom I suppose are in the Order of the Phoenix, at least according to the ministry. Frankly, since the Professor’s attack and Mr. Potter’s break-in, I have removed my own head from my anus and have come to realize our situation. I wish to help.”

“What if I told you that we already have spies at the ministry?”

“I know you do. They may not have _all_ been discovered, but then again, _none_ of them are Percy Weasley, the stupid cluck that follows the Ministry blindly. I am the one that everyone thinks would never flip. I can do this, sir.”

“Is there anything else?”

Percy paused while his courage built up again. “Professor Dumbledore, sir, would you possibly consider solemnizing the union of Oliver Wood and myself? We would like Professor McGonagall to also attend the ceremony.”

“You will need another witness. I know just the perfect person. She happens to live right down the lane and loves weddings. How would twenty-four December at eight o’clock in the evening do at the little church next to the graveyard here in Godric’s Hollow? Their Christmas Eve service is not until eleven. I know the curate. You _do_ know that the ceremony must be recorded within thirty days of it taking place. Bring four blank nuptial certificates. Two will show the truth; two will keep you safe.”

“I-I-I... yes.”

“Enough said. Yes, Mr. Weasley, we could use your help. First, we will need a list of the people the Ministry believes to be Order members. Next, you can provide us with their next plans for Hogwarts. Are you still working for Madam Umbridge?”

“She just came back from her stay at St. Mungo’s after the Centaur incident, but yes. For the present I am.”

“Good. I understand that you do not wish to endanger the lives of your family with a reconciliation at present. I agree. Tell no one that you are working for us, not even Mr. Wood. He need not know. If they use legillimency on you…”

“Understood. Oliver and I have perfected our own resistance against the imperious curse for protection. We are continually increasing our knowledge and skill at defense. Also, could you perhaps perform the patronus ring charm at the ceremony?”

“Certainly. Changing subjects, I need to tell you something Percival. You can choose whether to believe what I have to say or not. I _always_ had faith in you, Percy. I _knew_ that you would see the error of your ways. It is never too late.”

Percy was bursting with pride. Dumbledore trusted him, Percy Weasley. “I just wish—”

“That you had come to your senses sooner. I know you do. You will provide your data to a House Elf. Dobby!”

With a crack, Dobby appeared. “Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore, sir!?”

“Dobby, do you see this man?”

“He’s a Wheezie! He’s a Wheezie! Dobby likes Wheezies!”

“Dobby, this is Percy, the newest Weasley member to the Order of the Phoenix, albeit a secret member. Notice his ring and remember it: two taps. His favorite Quidditch player is _Ollie Wood_. He will be giving you certain information that you will hand personally to me. Do you understand?”

“Of course, your Dumbledore-ness.” Dobby bowed and went back to Hogwarts with a loud crack.

“Percy, I must tell you to keep this arrangement secret, especially from Madam Umbridge, and for his own safety, Oliver Wood. Do you understand?”

“I do, sir.”

“I am so happy for you and Oliver and I know that Professor McGonagall feels the same. For means of identification, Dobby is a _free elf_.”

“Thank you, sir. You have my trust.”

Dumbledore turned and disappeared down the lane. Percy went back to his flat.

* * *

“Percy, where the hell have you been!?” yelled Oliver.

“I-I-I’ve been out. Is that a problem?” said Percy, beginning to raise his voice.

“Take off those shoes!”

Percy was taken aback. Why was Oliver yelling? He only raised his voice in bed.

Percy removed his shoes and travelling robes, as commanded. Oliver stood up from the couch. Percy could see that he was wearing his best crimson dress robes with a shirt, tie, and dress slacks underneath—but why? Percy was enormously fond of Oliver’s best robes. They made Oliver look spectacular and really brought out his chestnut hair. Percy wished he could wear red, but it just clashed too much with his red-orange hair.

Oliver stormed over to Percy, grabbed both of his forearms roughly and slid his hands down to grasp Percy’s own, shaking them fiercely as he said in a loud, slow, quavering voice, “I know seven hundred ways to foul someone in Quidditch, but I don’t know how to say the thing that is most important to me. I love you!”

Oliver took a deep breath and sunk to his knees, still holding Percy’s hands. Quietly, looking up into Percy’s eyes Oliver said, “Will you, Percival Ignatius—”

“Only if you learn to take your shoes off when you arrive home.” Percy paused, Oliver’s mouth dropped open and the sparkles in his eyes seemed to fade. Percy continued, “FUCK! YES! Did I mention that we’re getting married on Christmas Eve in Godric’s Hollow by Dumbledore with Professor McGonagall in attendance? I know you wanted it to be a small, private affair. I hope you don’t mind.” Percy smiled at the shocked Oliver.

Oliver could only stay on his knees with his mouth open. He settled back, sitting on his feet. Had Percy just double-crossed him, but in a beautifully brilliant way? Percy also dropped to his knees and started kissing Oliver. Oliver, stunned, managed between kisses, “How… did… you… know?” Oliver had told no one of his plans to propose to Percy.

Percy pulled his head back and said, “I didn’t. I just set it up tonight. Oh, and Bathilda Bagshot the magical historian will be there as a second witness. She just loves weddings.”

“Perce?”

“Yeah, Ollie. I’m thankfully the only one here!”

“Was that what all of those coy owl posts were about this morning?”

“Yep.” Percy needed a second to think. He hadn’t wanted to upset Oliver with a demand, but he felt the need to be honest. “I _may_ have spoken out of turn tonight. Do you know what the patronus ring charm is?”

“Nope.”

“Well, at a… err… wedding ceremony, it’s where we cast our patronuses and the officiant performs the charm which emblazons both of the patronuses onto our each of our wedding rings. I never want to forget you.”

“That is bloody brilliant! How in the world did find out about this charm, Perce? I didn’t realize that you had quite this strong of a romantic streak. I love you.”

“I might I love you, too.”

“Might? You tight ass. Let’s see if we can loosen you up!”

Oliver knew that there had been more to Percy’s actions of the day, but he didn’t want to compromise Percy’s or his own safety. Wizards were now at war. Information gathering was of an absolute necessity and Oliver knew that Percy was perfectly placed, especially with his reputation at the Ministry.

Oliver pushed Percy to the floor, covering him in the folds of his flowing dress robes. “Ollie! You’ll wrinkle your dress robes.”

“Perce, my dear love, frankly, I don’t give a damn.”

In his sexiest voice, Percy managed, “In those robes, are you playing Scarlett tonight?”

Oliver, in his best female Southern accent, which always put Percy into a giddy mood over how bad it was, said, “Why Rhett? Little old me? You’d do that for little old me?”

Percy was laughing uncontrollably, tears streaming from his eyes. “Take me to Tara and ravish me!”

With that, Oliver picked Percy up in his arms and took him to the bedroom. Half-way down the hall Percy kicked his arms and legs up and down, screaming, “We’re getting married! I’m so happy!”  
  



	9. Wedding Prep

**Tuesday, August 14, 1996.** “I know, shoes off!” Oliver said, as he often did. He liked to get a little dig in at Percy for him always saying it. Oliver continued with a smile on his face and something hidden behind his back, “Hey Ginger, what’s up?”

Percy replied, “My, aren’t we in a good mood? But I always play Ginger! I wanted to be Maryanne tonight!” Percy was sitting on the couch, now apparently pouting. He turned around to see that Oliver was hiding something behind his back. “A surprise? I’m intrigued. Continue.”

“You are looking at the new keeper of Puddlemere United!”

“Ollie,” said Percy, jumping up, “That’s wonderful! How—?”

“How did I manage it? Well, yours truly has been at the top of the second-string roster for some time now. Michael Mimm, you know, the now defunct keeper, is only twenty-two years old, but last year he had that underage witch sex scandal which was covered up. Today, the _Daily Prophet_ found out about an underage witch sex trafficking ring that he was running from his basement.” Oliver lost a bit of his excitement, turning grim, he said, “I do feel so sorry for those girls, but—”

“Oh Ollie, I’m so happy for you! Those poor girls, though. It reminds me of how that bitch Dolores treats all non-human magical beings.” Percy took a minute to think about how Oliver’s success had come at such a price. “You have a game Saturday, right?”

“Yes, love. The season’s over for us, but it’s for charity.”

“I’ll be there. I _do_ have a question, though.”

“Perce, I thought you might. I came out to the team today, mostly to show them that I was no sexual deviant, but really, it was time for me to be brave and face the jocks. It’s like a one-ton brick has been lifted from my back.”

“How did they respond?”

“Well, one bloke, the seeker, James Mitchel, raised his voice a bit and said, ‘Wood, you suck wood?’” Oliver paused. “And I said to him, `Yeah, I blow blokes. So what?’ and he said, `I do to. It’s all good!’ Everyone was actually supportive and proud that I could be myself around them.”

“That’s wonderful!” said Percy, thinking about what Dolores Umbridge would say if he came out. “Ollie, will you give me just a minute? Would you mind fetching Hermes while I write a note?”

“No problem. I’ll just put this Champagne on ice, all right?”

“I’m asking Professor McGonagall to the game, if that is okay with you?”

“I can’t ask for anything more than to have my two best fans in the stands. Oh, we’re playing the Chudley Cannons at their stadium.”

“Got it! Okay, Hermes, you know where this goes! Ollie, you better pop the cork. Those things always make me so skittish.”

“Perce, you don’t know the how to charm out a wine cork?”

“Oh, right. How silly of me!”

Oliver said, “Percy, I can’t believe how excited you are! You are as giddy as a schoolgirl.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just so excited for you, but those poor girls. It’s bitter-sweet isn’t it?”

“A bit, love. I thought I would donate to a cause that helps girls like that. I mean, I can afford it. I feel like I’m trying to make up for his immoral behavior, but—”

“You shouldn’t feel that way, Ollie. You have worked hard and practiced your buns off for this position. You got it by merit. It just happened to come earlier than you expected, that’s all.”

“Thanks, Perce, but I’m still going to provide some aid to those harmed by sex trafficking.”

Percy and Oliver’s excitement had settled down. They enjoyed their Champagne and kept toasting each other until it was gone. The evening passed quietly with both men watching American Muggle telly, going to bed at ten o’clock. As good as Oliver’s news was, it was sad. They made sure to remember at what sacrifice the promotion had come.

* * *

 **Saturday, 19 August 1996.** Oliver Wood started in his first Quidditch match since his days at Hogwarts. He was elated to be the new keeper for such an old and prestigious team such as Puddlemere United. Percy had received a return owl from Professor McGonagall accepting the invitation to the match.

The stands were packed. Puddlemere’s supporters sat on one side, dressed in navy blue, with the orange of the Chudley Cannons on the opposite side of the pitch. Percy recognized the Professor by her bright Gryffindor scarf, while Percy was recognized by his curly red hair. They sat together, excitedly chatting about Oliver’s new position until the game started.

In the first seven minutes of the match, Oliver stopped ten of the Cannons’ shots and two of their penalty shots. The score was now 110 to 0. Next, Oliver missed a rather splendid goal by the other team’s chaser. The score: 110 to 10. Ten seconds later, Puddlemere captured the golden snitch, ending the game, 260 to 10. It wasn’t surprising, seeing that they were playing the Cannons, but Oliver’s premier was the talk of the Quidditch magazines for the next month.

After the Puddlemere players took a victory lap around the pitch, they landed at about the same time that Percy charged the field. He ran straight towards Oliver and jumped on him, grasping his hands around Oliver’s neck. There must have been a kiss in there somewhere, but Oliver could only remember Percy’s forceful embrace. Percy was proud of Oliver’s first win, which went to his head. Oliver couldn’t believe that Percy would kiss him in full view of several thousand witches and wizards.

Oliver showered with the team, coming out of the locker room to find Professor McGonagall and Percy waiting for him. Instead of partying with his teammates, Oliver took his two best friends out to a late lunch. They visited the Muggle restaurant that Reggie worked at. Percy and Oliver had been religiously going there for the past year. Reg had become an excellent friend to both men.

Professor McGonagall said, “Mr. Wood, I just _knew_ great things would come from you. And Mr. Weasley, how you have changed. You are laid back, comfortable in your own skin, in touch with your emotions, and most of all, happy.”

Percy said, “Professor, I have wanted to thank you for a long time for bringing us together. I love Oliver more than life itself. He has allowed me to let the _real_ me come out, as it were. I’m a different person and glad of it. I never knew how accepting you would be. Thank you… just… thank you.”

Professor McGonagall had tears in her eyes. “Percy, Albus and I were always afraid of your fragile state. I’m must admit that I regret not doing anything to break you out of that uncrackable shell. It isolated you so much. And now… I can’t believe the change!”

Oliver needed to be sure of one thing, “Minerva, my dear, thank you for those kind words about my love. But please, I’m not sure he’s ready to confront his family yet. Today was a giant leap for Percy, acknowledging our romance in public. I’m so proud of him!”

Percy knew that they were both right but was uncomfortable with the truth. He said, “Thank you both. I understand. It’s hard for me to look back at _that_ Percy and not have regrets. I do _not_ , however, regret my spiritual growth and life with Oliver.”

Reggie came over and took their orders. Oliver whispered in his ear. Reggie patted Percy roughly on the back. “I’m proud of you, ginger.”

To Percy, that was the fourth time his day was made. First was Oliver’s win, second was him coming out to kiss Oliver, third was the pride of Professor McGonagall towards Percy. Now, Reg, another friend, was proud of Percy too.

Reggie came back with their Muggle drinks and Professor McGonagall said, “My, my, you look familiar. Mr. Stevens, isn’t it?”

“Right you are! I was wondering if you would remember,” said Reggie, grinning.

Addressing Oliver and Percy, Professor McGonagall said, “Reginald was always one of my best students. I just wished he had continued on to his NEWTS, but he had to come back here when his father fell ill.”

Percy noticeably choked on his drink. He had been coming here for _how_ long and didn’t know that Reg was a Wizard?

Oliver smiled, leaning over to Percy, said, “Perce, I _do_ love you, but sometimes you are so daft! You never noticed Reggie’s wand in _those_ tight jeans?”

Reg looked at Percy and said, “Yeah, and I’m gay, too.”

The all had a splendid laugh, except for Percy who was flustered beyond all belief.

Percy finally came to and said, “Reg, you’ve helped me through so much. You’re the only actual friend I have aside from the Professor and Ollie. Could you manage to slip away for about half an hour on Christmas Eve to our wedding? Eight o’clock in the evening in Godric’s Hollow.”

“I would be honored to attend,” said Reg with a little bow. “The little church by the cemetery?”

“That’s the one,” said Oliver, giving his approval to Percy to invite a guest. Oliver was thrilled that Percy had another person he could call a friend.

Reggie said, “Percy, I didn’t know you considered me a friend, that’s so sweet! Most people just see me as a shoulder to cry on. It’s the bartender in me. They also think I’m a slut, but that also comes with the territory.”

“Reg, had I not had my head pulled out of my arse by the conspiring motives of these two wonderful people, I wouldn’t have known that I had _any_ friends. You know how uncomfortable, quiet, and awkward I was here my first few… uh… dozen times.”

Reg replied, “I do Percy, and I was worried about you. You just didn’t seem to be at ease with your own identity. I’m not sure if _you_ were totally convinced that you liked guys. You are so much more at ease with yourself now.”

“I knew it, but I couldn’t openly admit it to myself, even inside of a gay pub.” Percy had a burning question, “Reg, when did you know that I was a Wizard? Does it show?”

Reggie smiled, saying, “Well, I went to school with Charlie and Bill. There _is_ a slight family resemblance… beyond the red hair, that is. Plus… well… you were wearing a Gryffindor tie the first time you came in.”

Percy blushed and said, “First I don’t know that Oliver’s in love with me, then I don’t know that Reg is a Wizard, my goodness, what next?”

Professor McGonagall spoke up, “Reggie, Mr. Wood here has just played and won his first game as starting keeper for Puddlemere United. Drinks and dinner are on me! I won’t hear any arguments. Reggie, if you’re not too busy, pull up a chair!”

“Oh! And I ran onto the field and attacked Oliver with a big kiss in front of thousands of people,” exclaimed Percy, “but I guess that’s what Ollie whispered in your ear.”

Reggie sat down at their table and the Professor continued, “I’m proud of all of my Gryffindors here. Percy, you… well, I don’t know where to begin. And you two, Reggie and Oliver have pulled our Percy though what must have been a very rough time.”

Percy said, “I have given what I am about to say a lot of thought. I honestly don’t know if I would be alive today without the support of my friends. You came through at a time when I needed you. I still need you. If there is anything I can ever do for you… except you, Ollie. I _know_ what you want.” Percy showed his evil grin again as Reggie snickered.

Oliver turned a bright shade of red at this. He hadn’t been expecting Percy to be so _open_ in public, especially in front of Professor McGonagall.

Tears welled up in her eyes, “I’m not normally emotional, but I am just so _proud_ of you all. You have brought warmth to this teacher’s stony heart. Sometimes with all my duties, I forget how wonderful love is.”

After Oliver, Percy, and the Professor ate, they hugged Reg on the way out of the restaurant. All three went down a dark alleyway and disapparated.

* * *

 **Sunday, 8 September 1996.** Percy possessed an incredible memory for mundane facts. He remembered boring data like no one else. This allowed him to pass along volumes of information to the Order of the Phoenix through the House Elf Dobby. Percy never brought papers home from the office these days. That would have looked too suspicious in the hyper-anxious world of the Ministry of Magic. He wrote everything down at home in front of Oliver, pretending that it was work. He passed the information on to Dobby whenever Oliver had a late practice.

Oliver’s schedule was surprisingly _not_ busier these days even with being the starting keeper for Puddlemere. Percy and Oliver still had plenty of time to do most things that they wanted to do. One Sunday morning, in early September, Oliver asked Percy if he would mind accompanying him to Gringotts to search through at least fifteen generations of family heirlooms and trinkets to see what they wanted to move into the house. The inventory had shown flatware, silver dishes, etcetera. Oliver also noticed that there were dozens of engagement rings and wedding bands listed on the inventory. He was curious to see if he and Percy could find their wedding rings in his unexplored vault.

Oliver woke first, showered, and prepared some tea for their breakfast. When Percy came out to the kitchen, dressed and ready to go, Oliver said, “Perce, please sit down. We need to have a conversation.”

Percy did not know what Oliver was talking about, but he dreaded hearing the word, _conversation_. “Ollie, is this one of those conversations where you need to hold me, so I’ll feel comfortable?”

In his best imitation of Percy, “My dear Mr. Weasley, let us retreat to the couch. Take a cuppa and the plate of biscuits with you.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy. He knew that Percy still had some insecurities and problems with anxiety. He was always calmed when being held by Oliver. Oliver was his safety blanket. His warmth. His protection.

“Perce, we’re getting married soon and there are some things we need to decide.”

“Like, legal things?”

Oliver continued, “Yeah, Perce. I have had a will drawn up for myself. You will receive everything I have, except a million galleons which will go into the _Weasley-Wood Scholarship Fund_. You will administer the foundation for the purposes of helping young witches and wizards who can’t afford Hogwarts. Okay so far?”

“Uh huh.” Percy was in shock. He couldn’t believe that someone was leaving him millions of galleons in the event of his death. Oliver’s death. Percy couldn’t think of that.

“Perce, there’s something else. The house and all its contents and my old age pension will also go to you. In return, I want nothing. I know you have a good bit set away in your _rainy-day_ fund. That is yours and you are free to do with it as you wish upon your death. I would not feel slighted. I only ask one thing—the rings. If you, Merlin help me, die before me, I would want your rings to remember you by.”

“Ollie, I give you my word that it will be so. Would you mind if I left any money I might have to that fund also?”

“Oh, Perce, I love you.”

“I know you do. I love you too. I’ve also been thinking—”

Oliver was sure what Percy was about to say, “Perce, that would be fine.”

Percy, flummoxed, said, “But you didn’t know what I was going to say?”

“A prenuptial agreement. I have set it up so you will get the house and twenty thousand galleons per year for the rest of your life. Is that okay?”

Percy sputtered, “Uh- uh- uh- yeah.” Percy thought about it, “Fuck yeah! I just hope we never have to use it. I love you too much to see you go. These topics are morbid and morose, but they are _practical_ things to have.”

Oliver said, “If you’re amenable and sure about this, I will wrap them up this week.”

Percy said, “Okay. Are you ready for our trip to Gringotts?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. I haven’t been in this vault since I was a child. I have another purpose for this visit. I was wondering if we might… perhaps… find some wedding bands that we like amongst the jewelry.”

Percy smiled with glistening eyes, “Rings? Oh, right. We haven’t bought them yet. I could swear in one breath that I am not ready but overly ready to marry you. Do you know what I mean?”

“Perce, I have no clue, but you are so cute when you’re like this… all… flustered.”

“Ollie, give me another hug then we’ll go.”

“Anything you say, love.”

Oliver and Percy put on their traveling cloaks, as it was chilly today and they weren’t sure about the temperature underground at Gringotts. Within a second, they had Apparated into the Leaky Cauldron on their way to Diagon Alley and the vault.

They entered Gringotts with Oliver leading Percy. Oliver stepped up to an open window to present the Goblin with his vault’s key. The goblin said, “Vault three-three-eight. Please follow me.” The Goblin led the way to the cart which would take them to the vault which was buried deep within Gringotts. It was a quick trip. The goblin unlocked the vault with the key and his palm print.

The door of the vault creaked open, and the Goblin said, “Call for the cart when you are done by saying, ‘cart.’” Percy and Oliver both snickered at the _secret_ word and entered the vault.

“Uh, Ollie? Where’s the gold?”

Oliver smiled and said, “I hired a vault keeper to come in and organize the place. Those crates along the right-hand wall contain the galleons, ingots, and miscellaneous coins.”

Percy’s eyes nearly bulged out from behind his horned-rim glasses and said, “Merlin’s hat! They must be stacked six deep! Are you sure that you can trust this vault keeper?”

“He’s the best. I checked. Fully Goblin certified. They supervised his work.” Oliver paused. “Actually, Perce, it was your brother Bill. I couldn’t trust anyone else. Don’t worry; I didn’t tell him anything about us.”

Percy, overwhelmed by the amount of gold galleons in the vault said, “Oh, okay.” Percy felt a bit sad, missing his family. “May I have a peek at one of those boxes?”

“Sure, love.” Oliver opened one crate with his wand. They saw the bright gold shining back at them.

Percy and Oliver went through the family heirlooms, separating out the things they wanted for their new home. There were sets of Goblin-wrought silver goblets, a fine china service for sixty, and gold and silver flatware sets. They also found a beautiful rendition of the Wood family crest to take and a few Persian rugs.

Finally, they came to the men’s jewelry. Percy couldn’t contain his excitement once he came across a certain pair of men’s wedding bands. They had a base of rose gold, but only a thin ring of the rose gold could be seen at the top and bottom of the bands, when worn. The surface was of thick platinum. Each ring contained one small diamond set into the platinum.

“They must be three-eighths of an inch wide! Stunning! I’ve seen nothing as beautiful,” beamed Percy. He tried the smaller of the two rings on his left hand. It fit perfectly. “Let’s try the other one on you!”

Percy took Oliver’s left hand and slipped it easily onto his ring hand. Percy had a momentary look of shock, then a smile came to his face. He welled up inside with his undying love for Oliver. The tears just flowed from Percy’s eyes.

“Ollie, I love them. They must have cost you a fortune! They’ll be perfect to have our patronuses enchanted onto them.”

Oliver smiled and brought Percy into his arms. “I’m glad you do, love. I knew it wouldn’t fool you, but I had to try. Once I saw them, I fell in love with them. I know how you don’t care for yellow gold. I also know that you love mixed metals. If you hadn’t liked them, I would have just let you think they were heirlooms, but I think I know my Perce by now.”

“I should be angry at you for not asking me to go along on the search for the rings, but no. They are _perfect for Prefect Percy_!’”

“Let’s get out of here!”

They returned to the flat at Umbridge Tower. They both took their shoes off. Percy was too happy to command the removal of their shoes. Oliver was too relieved to come back with a snappy retort. After removing their traveling cloaks, Percy asked, “Ollie? You were going to be nervous; you didn’t use that anti-sweating charm again, did you?”

“I was too nervous to remember it.”

Percy loved Oliver’s natural scent. “Good.” Percy smirked. He led an eager Oliver into the bedroom.

Oliver backed Percy into a wall in the bedroom. He starting kissing him on the lips as he slowly stripped Percy. As Oliver was pulling Percy’s pants down, Percy said, “Ollie, those too.”

“Really Perce? You want your socks off!?”

Percy said almost bashfully, “I thought it might be… _kinky_.”

Oliver laughed. Only Percy would think that taking one’s socks off for sex would be _kinky_. The socks came off much easier that Oliver expected. They apparently had _not_ been kept on with a permanent sticking charm.

Percy was now buck naked. He slowly stripped Oliver, falling to his knees as he pulled off Oliver’s pants and underwear. His cock flopped out. Percy took it into his mouth, taking it down to the point where Percy’s nose was buried in Oliver’s bush, smelling his warm musky scent. This was a new sensation for Oliver. Percy had never been able to take all of Oliver in his mouth before. Percy knew that he could finally do it because he had finally become comfortable enough with Oliver, allowing him to relax into it.

Oliver groaned in pleasure at this novel feeling. “Oh! Perce! What was that?”

Percy pulled Oliver’s cock out of his mouth, looking up at Oliver, saying, “Ollie, my counselor has helped me get rid of those last few remaining… uh… nervous problems I have. It has been liberating.”

“Perce, I didn’t know that you were seeing a counselor. I do too. I was just too ashamed to mention it,” said Oliver, feeling guilty about not sharing that bit of information with Percy until now.

Percy smiled and took Oliver’s cock to the hilt again, playing with the hair on Oliver’s balls with his right hand. This drove Oliver mad. He lifted Percy and pushed him down onto the bed.

Percy said, “Stretch and lube, but _don’t_ touch my cock!”

Oliver was intrigued by this change in Percy, but he liked it. Their sex life had never been what you could call boring. While they didn’t swing from the chandeliers every night, they occasionally went a bit wild.

Oliver took his wand and performed the cleansing, stretching, and lubricating spell on Percy and slowly pushed his cock into Percy’s arse, holding Percy’s ankles at his shoulders. Oliver basked in the glory of seeing Percy’s hairy legs and started on Percy’s toes. The reddish-orangish-blondish hair went lightly down to the top of Percy’s feet. Oliver sucked each toe while thrusting in and out of Percy.

Like the rest of Percy, his feet were kept immaculately clean and the nails trimmed. Percy wasn’t thrilled with Oliver sucking his toes, but it was not wholly unpleasant.

After about fifteen minutes of thrusting and sucking, Percy could tell that Oliver was getting close. Oliver moved his hand towards Percy’s cock, but Percy swatted it away. Percy wanted to last longer than he usually did. He knew that if he or Oliver touched his cock, that he would explode with Oliver inside of him within a minute or two.

Five minutes later, “Perce, Perce, oh god, Perce, so close. Are you sure?” Percy nodded. Oliver came inside Percy in waves and waves. He was absolutely exhausted but wanted Percy to get some attention. Oliver removed his still hard cock from Percy’s arse, his come dripping from Percy’s hole. He kneeled and starting lightly nibbling on Percy’s foreskin.

“Ollie, you’re teasing me. Oh… keep doing it.”

Oliver worked his tongue around Percy’s foreskin which was still covering the head. Every few swirls, he’d give it a little light nibble. After a few minutes of this, Oliver pulled back Percy’s foreskin, licked around it and decided to take _all_ of Percy. He hadn’t tried in a long time, but maybe he could take all nine and a half inches today.

Nope, Oliver couldn’t quite get his nose down to Percy’s trimmed patch. He tried. The girth was just a bit too much.

Instead, Oliver stuck his right middle finger into Percy’s hole and gently massaged his prostate while taking as much of Percy’s length and girth as far possible. Within minutes, Percy was loudly groaning and warning Oliver of the oncoming deluge. Oliver took Percy’s cock out his mouth just in time to point it before the explosion.

Oliver’s face was dripping with Percy’s come. Oliver flipped around and laid next to Percy, wrapping his arm under Percy’s neck. Percy in turn proceeded to clean up Oliver’s face with his tongue, snuggling his face into Oliver’s armpit when complete. Percy threw his glasses on the nightstand, turned off the lights with his wand, and they both fell asleep in each other’s arms without even cleaning up.

When Percy woke up the next morning, Oliver was already laying with his eyes open. Percy put his glasses on, looked around, and said, “What a mess but so worth it!”

“Perce?”

“Ollie, I’m the only one here,” said Percy with a smile on his face.

“I know. I don’t want you to ever leave. You are the most important thing in my life. I love you, Percy Weasley. I have always loved you, but it’s so much more than that I feel for you.”

“Ollie, I know. You are the first person I have ever been able to be fully open and comfortable with. I agree, it’s beyond love. There’s more to it than that. I don’t know what it is, but—”

“It is.”

“Oliver Wood, I _am_ ready to marry you.”

Oliver turned to Percy and embraced him with a passionate kiss.

Oliver quoted Muggle Alfred Lord Tennyson, “’`Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all.’”

Percy said, “I’ve always hated that saying.”

“Oh, what’s wrong with it?”

“Ollie, well, it’s complete and utter rubbish. It would have been _so_ much easier to go through life having never loved you. I ached. I pined. It hurt not having you. I was in so much pain that I almost killed myself. Not having love in my life would have been the easy way out, but Merlin I wouldn’t give up our relationship for all the gold in Gringotts.”

Oliver pulled Percy into another embrace, “Perce, I love you.”

“Ollie, I’m still slightly sticky from last night. I also feel naked without my socks. I’m going to shower.”

“I’m surprised you made it _this_ long! By the way, you _are_ naked, Perce.” Oliver could only smile at his love.

* * *

 **Friday, 27 September 1996.** “Lucy, I’m home!” shouted Oliver as he arrived at the flat.

“Ricky, oh Ricky, why won’t you let me play in the club with you?”

“Lucy, you didn’t buy a new dress today, did you?”

Pulling himself back into reality, Percy, sounding depressed, said, “No. I didn’t find quite the right one. You know how I hate shopping for clothes! I took the whole day off to just be disappointed by a trip to the tailors at Hogsmeade.”

“We really need to get our dress robes for the wedding. I asked Madame Malkin to order more of that crimson material for mine and I asked her to get some sample fabric in distinctive colors for you. I was thinking royal blue or maybe deep purple or an emerald green. All should go well with your flaming red hair. C’mon, let’s go. She’s open for two more hours.”

“Oh! I totally forgot to check her shop! Let’s go.”

Oliver and Percy popped over to Diagon Alley and entered Madame Malkin’s shop. It was mostly filled with your standard, everyday robes, but she loved making dress robes for men.

“Oliver Wood!” said Madame Malkin. “Your fabric has come in and we are ready for your fitting.”

Madame Malkin came back with four robes in her arms. They were all made from a luxurious, thick, silk satin material with fine crystals hand-sewn every few inches. Percy was facing the front window of the shop, looking dejected.

Oliver said, “Perce, I hate to say this, but I took the liberty—”

Percy saw the reflection of the jewel tones in the window and turned around, “Merlin! For me?”

“Yes, for you. Do you like them?” asked Oliver.

Percy, eyes shining, excitedly said, “Let’s try the royal blue.”

Percy changed into the overly large robes and Madame Malkin gushed, “My dear boy, those bring out the color of your eyes. Look!”

Percy looked in the mirror, awed that he could look so good. Oliver came around the corner in his new crimson robes and just stared at Percy, tears welling up in Oliver’s eyes.

“In all my years, I have never seen such a perfect match! Not only the robes, but your love for each other shows through,” said Madame Malkin. “It will be a beautiful wedding!” She took her wand, hemming Percy’s dress robes and taking them in where they seemed to be too big.

“I love the little bit of sparkle throughout and the sparkly trim on both sides of the hidden zipper,” said Percy, beaming. “They are perfect. I should be mad at Oliver not consulting me as to the design, but, as usual, he was absolutely right.”

Once Madame Malkin finished altering Percy’s robes, she moved on to Oliver.

“Ollie, I’ve been meaning to ask you a question.”

“Yeah, Perce? What?”

Percy braced himself and said, “We’ve never discussed what we want to do with our last names.”

Oliver thought for a moment and said, “Well, I haven’t given it any thought. You seem to have an idea?”

“Well, frankly, I despise having a dictionary word for a last name. It only leads to endless snickering and jokes. You are well known, so you should probably keep _Wood_. While I’d like to take your name or at least hyphenate it, I don’t think either would work out too well, especially with those stiffs at the Ministry.”

Oliver responded, “You are correct. I don’t think either of us want to be known as _Weasley’s Woody_ or something worse. I’m fine keeping them as is. Okay, love? _”_

“Good with me!”

Madame Malkin wrapped up their wedding dress robes carefully and wished Oliver and Percy the best of luck.


	10. The Halloween Party

**Saturday, 5 October 1996.** By the first weekend in October, Percy and Oliver had moved into their new home. To Percy, it was a palace. To Oliver, it was a place to call home… for good. The work on the house was completed ahead of schedule as was the decorating. The furniture arrived that Friday and the transfer of items from the Gringotts vault was completed on Saturday. By Sunday, with a little help from magic, Percy and Oliver had nearly everything in place. They spent the evening in their new gigantic four-poster bed watching American Muggle telly.

“Ollie, since we’re here early, would you mind it if we had a sort of… err… combination wedding shower and Halloween party? We could invite your teammates and some of the old gang from Hogwarts.”

“Percy, I didn’t think you cared much for the people we went to school with at Hogwarts.”

“It would be nice to see some of them again. I mean, your old quidditch team would be nice to see. I could invite some people from work, but not that bitch Dolores.”

“Perce, we really don’t know all that many people. Oh, you forgot about Reggie!”

“Ollie, maybe you’re right. I don’t really want my family to know yet, but do I care if they find out?”

Oliver thought, saying, “I don’t know, love. It’s up to you.”

“Well, how about _just_ your Quidditch teammates? It’s Reg’s busy night. I would really like to get to meet them and their wives and husbands.”

“Perce, that’s a rowdy crowd. Are you sure you want that?”

Percy thought about it and said, “Yes. I would like to meet the people you spend most of your time with.”

“Okay, love. I’ll ask them tomorrow to see how many are interested in coming.”

“Ollie, no Michael Mimm, okay?”

“I think he should be in Azkaban by now.”

“Um… no. I heard the other day that he was placed on probation and prohibited from unsupervised visits to any Wizarding towns or areas. He was also banned for life from the Quidditch League of the British Isles.”

Oliver was getting angry now, “That little fucker! Who did he blow to get off _this_ time?”

Percy rolled his eyes and said, “My dear Mr. Wood, he’s from an ancient and wealthy Wizarding family, so he gets the _Malfoy_ treatment.”

“Perce, I thought you respected Lucius Malfoy.”

“Me!? _That_ Death Eater? No fucking way. Giving money to build a new wing at St. Mungo’s doesn’t make your shit smell like roses.”

“So, he’s a Death Eater to you now?”

Percy, afraid to give away his work for the Order said, “Uh… well… one… hears things… Let’s leave it at that, okay?”

“Please. Oh, and Perce, just you be careful around our seeker, James Mitchel. I think he might fancy you.”

“Ollie, I can handle a horny Quidditch player!”

Oliver thought a second and said, “You absolutely can! I can’t believe I nearly forgot! You handle me, after all.”

Percy spent the next few weeks preparing for Oliver’s team to invade the house on Halloween night. He hired some Wizard caterers and bartenders to handle the food and drinks. Oliver gave Percy’s handmade invitations to each of his teammates plus the team’s owners and all the staff. There were RSVPs for fifty. While it was overwhelming, Percy was glad to be sharing a bit more of Oliver’s life.

The night was quickly approaching. Percy was ready for their guests.

 **Thursday, 31 October 1996.** People started arriving at around seven o’clock in the evening. Percy’s worst fear was that this party would turn into an orgy, although that might be interesting.

James Mitchel, seeker for Puddlemere United, arrived around eight with his current fuck of the month, Nate Burr. James was one of the most flaming men that Percy had ever seen. He had a perfect body for a seeker—thin, lean, and of average height. Nate appeared to be about forty years old and looked more like James’ father than his lover. He had greying hair with a well-built, slim body.

The conversation was profoundly stuck on Quidditch for most of the evening, but off in a corner, Percy, James, and Nate got into a conversation about sexual positions. Percy, well-read on the subject, was not very shocked by any of the positions mentioned. Nate’s speech got raunchier the more he drank. Finally, James asked, “Percy, dear, what a marvelous house! Is there a room you have not fucked in?”

Percy, slightly perturbed by the personal question said, “That is between Oliver and me, but there are… few stones left unturned.”

“Percy, darling,” said Nate, “You, Oliver, James, and I just _have_ to get together sometime. Our bedroom is always open.”

James, having had a few too many drinks, said, “I have a _colossal_ cock. I bet it beats yours any day! It certainly beats little Oliver over there. I have to piss.”

Percy said, “I’ll show you where it is.”

When Percy and James came back, the conversation continued for a further fifteen minutes along these lines. Percy was looking around the room, getting more uncomfortable with each of Nate’s additional questions. He spotted Oliver. Percy tapped his Ring of Requirement once with his wand. Oliver looked around the room. Their eyes locked; Percy mouthed, “Loch Ness!” to him.

That was the cue to save Percy from the onslaught of sex talk. While Oliver and Percy talked openly about sex, Percy wasn’t ready to discuss their sex life with James Mitchel or his trick of the month.

Oliver crossed the room and entered the conversation, “Hey, love. What are we talking about?”

Nate spoke up and said, “We were just talking about having a foursome between us. I just _love_ gingers.”

Oliver said, “Percy and I have never talked about anything like that. I’m not sure it’s something I’d be into, let alone Perce.”

James tried to walk it back with, “It’s all hypothetical talk… said in jest.”

Oliver saved Percy with, “Perce, love, they need some help in the kitchen.”

“Will do. Been great talking to you James, Nate. Please excuse me,” said Percy apologetically.

Percy and Oliver went into the kitchen. Percy planted a passionate kiss on Oliver and said, “I owe you for that!”

“I told you that James was a horny Quidditch player. Did he try to hit on you?”

“No, Ollie, he and Nate just talked about wanting to fuck both of us.”

“Perce, are you okay? If not, I’ll hex them both.”

“I’m fine. I just needed to be saved.”

Percy and Oliver rejoined the party. Percy was happy for the rest of the evening. He got to meet most of the Quidditch spouses and Oliver’s teammates. For the first time, Percy felt comfortable in a crowd of people he didn’t know.

Percy had an in-depth conversation with the two first-string beaters, Toby (Tobias) Dean and Mel (Melvin) Cooper. They made a cute couple and Percy wondered just _how_ many Quidditch players were gay.

“So, Percy, I hear you work at the Ministry,” said Toby.

“That’s right. It’s not as fun as being a Quidditch player, though. I spend my entire day doing paperwork,” answered Percy.

Mel said, “I’ve heard that it’s a sausage fest over there, you know—lots of available guys.”

“What! I only know of two guys that are out. It’s a very conservative place. I don’t care if they find out about me, but I’m not ready to scream it from my desk.”

Toby said, “I can understand that Percy. I’ve heard that there is this entire underground network of gay Witches and Wizards at the Ministry. They keep it hidden.”

Percy, intrigued, said, “I’ve never heard that. Amazing. There are many secrets around the place.”

Mel smiled and said, “I’m sure. Is it true that Umbridge and Fudge had a thing going on the side?”

“Well, I _had_ heard rumors, but was never sure about it. I just couldn’t see _them_ together,” said Percy after a few drinks. “That old cow Umbridge doesn’t look like she’s _ever_ been fucked.”

“Don’t you work for her?” asked Toby.

“Well, yes. Thank Merlin there’s no law saying that you must like your boss,” whispered Percy.

The three continued chatting about how open and accepting the sport of Quidditch is towards gay Witches and Wizards.

“Toby and I have had a splendid time,” said Mel, “but we must be going now.”

Percy said, “Thanks for coming. It’s great to meet Ollie’s teammates!”

Everyone raved about their new home and seemed to have a pleasant time. Percy just hoped that the inebriated didn’t splinch themselves while apparating home.

At one in the morning, the couple bid their last guests a good evening. Percy said to Oliver, “How tired are you?”

Oliver replied, “Not really.”

“Then come over here. James and Nate wanted to know which rooms we haven’t fucked in. I lied and told them something like we had ‘few stones unturned.’”

“Perce! You lied? That’s hot. Since I’m not tired and you don’t seem to be tired, how would you feel if I bent over this couch and let you fuck me?”

Percy got that evil grin on his face and said, “You don’t let me fuck you that often, so I would consider it an honor.”

“Perce, it’s just that your cock is _so_ big. I love it, just not all the time.”

Percy, from behind, steered Oliver to the back of the couch and pushed him hard so that he ended up bent over. This was going to be rough.

Percy barked, “Pants down!” Percy then used a new cleansing, lubrication, and stretching spell that might help a little more with his enormous girth.

Percy pulled down his own pants just far enough. He left his boxer shorts on and decided to fuck Oliver though the opening. With a thrust, Percy forced the entire length of his hard cock into Oliver.

Oliver screamed, “Woah!”

Percy, in a rather randy mood, continued thrusting quickly and savagely into Oliver’s hole. Within ten minutes, Percy’s groaning increased with the frequency of his thrusts. He was pounding Oliver harder than he ever had. He let out a scream and came inside of Oliver.

With both men panting, Oliver said, “Perce, I _need_ to come!”

Percy had never heard anything so hot in his entire life. Percy withdrew his cock, leaving come dripping out of Oliver’s hole onto the carpet.

Percy pulled Oliver into a standing position, roughly turned him around, dropped to his knees and proceeded to work quickly on Oliver’s cock. Percy took it to the hilt several times. He was sucking as if he hadn’t eaten in a month. His tongue continually encircled Oliver’s cock as his mouth moved in and out. Percy applied pressure just behind Oliver’s balls with one hand and used the other hand to guide Oliver’s cock.

Within three minutes, Oliver climaxed into Percy’s mouth. Percy took the entire load and swallowed it.

Once his cock was clear from Percy’s mouth, Oliver fell to his knees, pushed Percy to the floor. Percy’s cock was rock hard again. Oliver took it into his mouth. Percy was moaning within a second. Oliver moved up and down Percy’s cock faster than he ever had. He teased Percy’s hole while sucking him. Within two minutes, Percy’s moans became louder and louder. He yelled, “Oh, fuck!” and came in Oliver’s mouth.

Oliver swallowed each and every drop and moved up to give Percy an absolutely passionate kiss.

Percy violently pushed Oliver to the floor, having noticed his erect cock. Percy wildly sucked Oliver until he came again, which Percy swallowed again.

Both men were now exhausted. Oliver was the first to speak, “Perce, what the _fuck_ was that? You’ve never been that… aggressive before. You were a wild man! I never would have thought it.”

Percy looked at Oliver and said, “All that sex talk between Nate and James made me _so_ horny. I just had to have you. Something wild snapped inside of me. You also said, ‘I _need_ to come.’ I’ve never heard you say, _need_. That is the hottest thing I have _ever_ heard in my _entire_ life! It was okay, wasn’t it?”

Oliver could only say, “Wow! You were an animal tonight. I liked it… a lot.”

“Well, I’m not sure I can be that rough all the time, but once in a while…”

“I agree. Was that a new spell that you used tonight? It seemed like you slipped in much easier than normal.”

Percy said, “As to that, James and Nate _did_ teach me _one_ thing tonight. They asked which spell I used on you. Well, they gave me this one to try. I hope you don’t mind.”

Oliver grinned, “No. I’m a bit ashamed, but James has taught me a few spells, too.”

“James’ cock is nowhere near as large as mine. Ollie, would you ever consider a three- or four-way?”

“I’m honestly not sure. What!?” Oliver just realizing that Percy had seen James’ penis.

“Neither am I. The talk just made me uncomfortable after a while.”

“Perce, I’m glad I could come to your rescue. Did you really see his cock?”

“I love you, Ollie. Yes, I led him to the bathroom and we… compared sizes.”

“Erect?” asked Oliver.

Percy, somewhat ashamed said, “Well, yes. Is there any other way? He was drunk. I looked, but did not touch… well, not much… only to measure. We always promised look, but don’t touch. Sorry. It was just that he really pissed me off with his boasting.” Percy paused and added, “I beat him by a solid inch in length and quite a bit in girth. I hope it deflated his ego somewhat.”

“Percy!? I’m shocked, but it’s funny as hell. You always seem to shock the shit out of me. I love you. Let’s cleanup and go to bed.” Oliver paused, “It was a successful party, wasn’t it?”

Percy said, “It was a splendid party and I’m glad that the celebration lasted into the night! I’ll clean up the party mess in the morning, but you can clean us up now.”


	11. The Wedding

**Tuesday, 24 December 1996.** Percy and Oliver apparated to Godric’s Hollow in front of the Potter House at quarter after seven wearing their wedding dress robes. They walked to the little church with a light snow falling on them. Professor McGonagall had asked them to arrive half an hour early. When they got to the church at half past, they saw Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Reggie, and an old woman they did not know, presumably Bathilda Bagshot.

Reggie was dressed in black velvet robes trimmed in silk satin. Professor McGonagall was wearing brand new robes of Gryffindor gold trimmed in Gryffindor red. Dumbledore was elegantly dressed in Windsor blue robes that had a certain ethereal sheen to them. Bathilda Bagshot was dressed in lavender polyester.

The small church had been decorated for Christmas and was lit with bright white, dripping candles. To Percy it was the most romantic place they could have chosen. Percy and Oliver immediately noticed Dumbledore’s burnt, disfigured hand. They whispered to each other that they would not ask about it.

As soon as everyone was ready, Dumbledore started the ceremony. “Dearly beloved friends, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the face off His congregation, to join together these men in Holy Matrimony, which is an honorable estate instituted by God in Paradise, in the time of man’s innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is between Christ and His Church: which Holy Estate, Christ adored and beautified with his presence, and is commanded by Saint Paul to be honorable among all men, and therefore is not be enterprised, nor taken in hand unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men’s carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding: but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Duly considering the causes for that which matrimony was ordained….

“For the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity. Into which holy estate these two persons present: come now to be joined.

“Therefore, if anyone can show any just cause why they may not lawfully be joined together: Let them now speak, or else hereafter forever hold their peace….

“Oliver Alastair Wood, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together after God’s obedience in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all others, keep yourself only to him, as long as you both shall live?”

“I will.”

The same was asked of Percy. He answered, “I will.”

“Repeat after me.”

“I, Oliver Alastair Wood take Percival Ignatius Weasley to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness, and in health, to love and to cherish, until death us do part: according to God’s holy ordinance: And thereto I pledge my faithfulness.”

Again, the same was asked of Percy. He answered, “I will.”

“Reginald, the rings.”

Reggie gave the rings to Dumbledore.

“Since the days of Arthur and Guinevere, Wizards have had the most honorable duty to perform the solemnization of matrimony. Today I will be joining these two in the patronus ring ceremony. Please cast your patronuses, gentleman.”

Oliver and Percy both cast their patronuses. Dumbledore waved his wand around the patronuses, they shrank to a small size, then he encircled the rings with his wand in his burnt hand. All the while he was casting a spell in an ancient language. Each ring was thusly engraved with a glowing blue light with the Patronus of both men.

“Repeat after me: With this ring I wed you: this gold and platinum I give: with my body worship you: and with all my worldly goods endow to you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.” The rings had now been exchanged.

“Those whom God has joined together: let no one break apart.

“In the American tradition of Oliver’s ancestors, Percival, you may kiss your husband.” Oliver and Percy quickly kissed.

Oliver, Percy, and Dumbledore joined the witnesses in a group hug with tears flowing in joy.

Dumbledore said, “Mr. Weasley, do you have the certificates?”

Percy replied, “Yes, sir. Here they are. Four, as suggested.”

Oliver and Percy thanked the guests with Bathilda saying through her tears of joy, “That was a beautiful ceremony. Best wishes to you both! I just love weddings.”

Percy asked, “Would any of you like to join us at our home for a drop of Champagne?”

“I’m sorry gentlemen, but I must get back to Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said. “Here are four certificates of your marriage. Mr. Weasley, you _know_ that a copy of the fake one will have to be filed with the Ministry. The fakes have been signed by Ms. Bagshot as officiant with Reginald and Minerva as witnesses. That _should_ keep Ms. Umbridge off your back. The other two copies record everything as it was. I hope someday the truth may come out.” Neither Percy nor Oliver knew it would be the last time they would see Albus Dumbledore alive.

“I must be getting home. I’m a little too old for travel these days,” said Bathilda.

Reggie wrapped his arm around Professor McGonagall’s arm and said, “We’d be glad to.”

The four turned on the spot and arrived at Percy and Oliver’s home.

Percy popped the cork with his wand and poured the chilled Champagne into four glasses.

Professor McGonagall was the first to propose a toast, “To Percy and Oliver, may they always remember the Gryffindor spirit ‘where dwell the brave of heart.’ Tonight, they showed their bravery in a world full of hatred and fear. Faced with homophobia and adversity, they have triumphed!”

Everyone clinked their glasses. Reggie spoke up next, “Percy, I have seen you grow into a relaxed, loving man, who has a sense of humor, and a big heart worthy of Oliver’s love.”

They clinked glasses again. Percy and Oliver kissed. Oliver said, “I’m glad you two could join us in celebration. Percy _is_ my family. I love him and I appreciate your support.”

Percy said, “Now we just need to get Reg married! Ollie, is James Mitchel free again?”

Oliver and Reggie both laughed, but for different reasons. Oliver said, “That whore? Reggie’s too good for him.”

Reggie said, “How very true… and he’s _terrible_ in bed! Oh, sorry Professor.”

“Don’t mind an old woman. I know all about such things. You think a castle full of teenagers _isn’t_ full of sexual escapades?” Professor McGonagall smiled.

Percy turned a shade of red brighter than Oliver’s crimson robes. Reggie noticed and said, “Uh, _Red_ , is there something you aren’t telling us?”

Oliver said, “Perce?”

“Oh! Merlin’s erection! I guess I can’t hide it any longer,” said Percy. “This is kind of embarrassing, but, uh… Professor Dumbledore… caught me… pleasuring myself under the Quidditch stands while I was watching Oliver practice.”

Professor McGonagall said, “I’ve seen much worse, trust me. I’ll tell you the one about the Prince Albert and the niffler some other time.”

Reggie and Percy nearly fell to the ground laughing.

Oliver asked, “Who’s Prince Albert?”

“Queen Victoria’s husband.” Percy whispered into his ear, “A penis piercing: a ring through the urethra and frenulum… err… the slit and just underneath the bottom of the head.”

Oliver winced, “Ouch!”

Professor McGonagall said, “Percy, I _never_ would have thought you to _ever_ be comfortable enough to talk so openly. You were always—”

“Uptight and stoic,” said Oliver in an effort to head off Percy from saying worse about himself.

“Precisely. Are you planning a honeymoon vacation?” asked Professor McGonagall.

Oliver answered, “Well, we just moved into the house. We thought we would this coming summer. Would you two care for a tour?”

Reggie and the Professor both said, “Yes”

After the tour, Reggie and the Professor left.

“Perce, so, what did you think of the ceremony?”

“It was beautiful. If only my family could have been there, but with my position at the Ministry right now and their actions… I just… can’t. I’m sorry.” Percy had tears in his eyes.

Oliver embraced Percy and said, “There, there, my love. I know that it hurts. If only I had a decent father… We are our own family now. You, me, and Hermes.”

Percy said, rather suspiciously, “Ollie, could we perhaps get a cat? I’ve always wanted a British Shorthair in the color blue.”

“Perce, anything you want. I didn’t know that you liked animals. They have _blue_ cats?”

“Well, I know that you like animals and I figured that I could handle a cat… or two… just no dogs. Yes, they call the dark grey color called _blue_.” said Percy.

Oliver was elated; his eyes glistened. “You’d do that for me? Oh, Percy!” He was already holding Percy, so he squeezed him hard and gave him a memorable kiss.

Percy thought for a moment, pulling back slightly from Oliver. “Perhaps we could get another one in white or cream color. One for each of us. They must be spayed or neutered, but _not_ declawed. _That_ is just too terrible for the cat. I want them indoors only. Is that okay?”

Oliver looked at Percy. “You never cease to amaze me! Of course, it’s fine.”

Percy said, “Good, because they are in crates in the barn right now. They are both rescues from the street. Each one is two years old. Happy Christmas!”

“Perce, that’s the sweetest Christmas gift I have ever received. Your present is in the garage.”

Percy jokingly asked, “Did you get me a tractor?”

“No, silly, I got you a second owl, so that Hermes won’t be so lonely. Let’s go get the cats and the owl.”

“Oliver, that’s sweet. I love you, _husband_!”

“Perce, you _do_ realize that you’ll be going into work the next time with _our_ wedding certificate?”

“My dear Mr. Wood, I can’t wait to see the look on that old crow’s face at the Nuptials Desk when I hand it to her. I have already attacked and kissed you on a Quidditch field. This shouldn’t be much different. I don’t give a flying broomstick what they think about our relationship. Our happiness is none of their business.” Percy thought for a moment on their way to the barn. “And Umbridge can go fuck herself.”

Oliver laughed, “Percy, I love your surprises.”

“And I love you. Now, the blue cat has copper-colored eyes and is called _Fuzzy. T_ he cream one has deep golden eyes and is called _Gwen_ as in Guinevere. Those are the names they came with… well… not really. I made them up. I can’t lie to you.”

Oliver chuckled, “Only if the owl can be called _Leo_ , as in Leonardo da Vinci… in memory of my mum’s favorite painter.”

“That’s sweet, although I thought you might be talking about that Leonardo DiCaprio bloke that we keep reading about in the tabloids. Isn’t he making some big movie soon?”

Something caught Percy’s attention from the corner of his eye. He looked up and shouted angrily, “Merlin’s shit-stained Y-fronts… on our wedding night… and _Christmas_ , to boot!”

“Perce!?”

Percy, sounding dejected, said, “It’s the Minister’s owl heading straight towards us.”

The owl landed on Percy’s shoulder and lightly nipped his ear. Oliver removed the parchment note from the owl which immediately took off.

Percy took the note from Oliver. It read, “Mr. Weasley, you will accompany me tomorrow to your parents’ home where I will confront Mr. Harry Potter on an official Ministry matter. Meet me in the Atrium at one o’clock. We’ll go over the plans then. Happy Christmas, Minister Scrimgeour.”

Percy said cynically, “At least he said, ‘Happy Christmas.’ Here, Ollie.” Percy handed the note to Oliver.

When he finished reading it, he said, “I’ll be sodomized on Christmas!” Oliver embraced Percy and began, “Perce, my love, I know you have to do this for your job. It won’t be easy on you, but I’ll be here when you need. I will be at home when you get back tomorrow. We’ll talk about it over a Christmas feast.” Reading Percy’s mind, “Our wedding night can wait a day or two… if you need. It’s okay. It _will_ be okay.”

“You understand me so well. Thank you.” Percy was in no mood for sex tonight. Especially after _this_ bombshell. He also wasn’t ready to confront his family about Oliver. It would be bad enough just being at the Burrow for a short time. “Ollie, let’s bring our family in from the cold, okay?”

As they returned to the house laden with animals in cages, Percy, dejected, said, “My dear Mr. Wood, life is like a lawn—you just don’t know who’s going to shit on you next.”

“We’ll get you through this, love.”

They brought Gwen, Fuzzy, and Leo into the house. Hermes fluttered his wings with delight at seeing another owl. The owls would have to stay inside tonight in their cages, away from the cats. They would have to wait until the cats got used to the owls. Gwen was an immediate lap cat and took to Percy directly. Fuzzy preferred Oliver’s company and sat next to him on the couch while being petted.

It was around two o’clock in the morning when Oliver and Percy finally tired out their new cats and went to bed. Oliver knew this was going to be a fairly sleepless night, so he stripped to his underwear as Percy changed into his Muggle t-shirt and athletic shorts. Oliver made sure to lay in the middle of the bed with his back against the headboard in Percy’s favorite position—with his hands behind his head. He said, “Perce, love, lay in my arms tonight.”

“I know how uncomfortable that is for you…” Percy let out a tremendous sigh and gave in. “Thank you.”

Oliver tried his best to massage the knots out of Percy’s back. Before long, Percy was asleep. Oliver remained awake for a few more hours, mostly worrying about Percy. Fuzzy ended up sleeping on Oliver’s right-hand side within petting reach and Gwen laid down between Oliver and Percy’s left legs, falling asleep. Their family was now complete.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 25 December 1996.** Percy arrived home from his Scrimgeour-Burrow trip, alone. He was seething with anger. Percy thought he had been ready to confront his family, but he was not. He also wanted to tell them about Oliver, but the rest of their issues were hardly touched. Percy was now much more sympathetic towards the work of the Order, but he had to maintain his distance from his family to protect them. If only he could find a way to tell them. He couldn’t even tell Oliver.

When Percy opened the front door, he was greeted by the smell of rare roast beef, roasted garlic mashed potatoes, and Percy’s favorite, tinned sweet corn. It smelled so good, but he was so tense that he couldn’t eat.

Percy kissed Oliver on the lips when he saw him sitting in the sitting room with their new family members. The cats were decidedly afraid of the owls. That was a good thing.

“Perce, here, have some eggnog.”

“If you say so. I hope there’s a relaxation draught in it, along with a good bit of rum. Accio paracetamol [acetaminophen]. The Muggles gave us indoor plumbing, telly, and headache remedies. To Muggles!”

Oliver smiled at Percy. He took the cup and downed the creamy liquid in one gulp. It hit the spot. Almost immediately, Percy felt a little more relaxed. “Thanks, Ollie. I needed that. One more, please.”

Oliver waved his wand, levitating the pitcher over to Percy and refilled his glass to the brim.

Percy swallowed the entire glass, again, in one gulp. “Ollie, what kind of potion was that? I feel so calm. My appetite has come back. Is dinner ready?”

“Yes, love. I’m here when you are ready to talk. Oh, it’s a special relaxation draught that I brewed myself.”

Percy nodded and made his way over to the dining table. They enjoyed their Christmas feast in silence. Oliver used his wand to clean the dishes and to put away the leftovers. Percy motioned to Oliver to join him on the couch. Percy, in Oliver’s arms, started to recount the trials of the day. Percy listlessly petted Gwen who was now laying on his lap.

Percy felt a bit better after talking to Oliver, who had mostly listened. It was all Percy needed.

Oliver said, “Love, it’s getting late. Let’s go upstairs and get comfortable.” Once upstairs, Percy changed into his usual night things, only to find on his return from the bathroom Oliver laying unclothed on the bed with his hands behind his head with a raging erection.

Percy thought: this is the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen. He needed to let off some steam, so he gave Oliver a look and said, “Don’t move. I _will_ be sodomized on Christmas!” Percy stripped, including his socks. He started by kissing Oliver’s forehead, then ran his tongue around Oliver’s ear for quite a long while, he then proceeded down to Oliver’s nipples, giving them a significant amount of attention, followed by Percy’s favorite armpits.

Percy next ran his tongue from Oliver’s pecs down to the trail leading to his wild pubic hair. Percy stopped. He moved lower on the bed. He restarted with Oliver’s toes. Oliver liked toes; Percy did not. Percy wanted to please Oliver, no matter what. After spending time on Oliver’s toes, he licked Oliver’s well-defined, hairy legs and made his way up to Oliver’s balls. He paid an extraordinary amount of time kneading and sucking Oliver’s balls.

Oliver still had a raging erection and a copious amount of pre-come around his naval. Percy was driving Oliver mad, but this was Percy’s moment. Percy whipped out his wand and performed his usual cleansing spell, but not the stretching and lubricating one. He was determined to do this manually. It _was_ their wedding night, after all.

Percy worked Oliver’s hole with his tongue for a good five minutes with Oliver groaning the entire time. “Fuck me, Perce.”

“No.” Percy lubed Oliver’s cock and his own arse with his wand. He did not use the stretching spell, however. He wanted Oliver to feel the extreme tightness of his hole… naturally. Percy climbed on top of Oliver, facing his new husband. Recalling their first fuck, Percy slowly guided Oliver’s leaking cock into his arse. He warned Oliver to go slow. Oliver was surprised at the tightness of Percy’s hole. They had always used the stretching charm.

Again, Percy told Oliver not to move. Oliver still had his hands behind his head. Percy grabbed onto Oliver’s biceps, kissed his love, and moved up and down on Oliver’s eager cock. Oliver did not move, as promised. They snogged the entire time that Percy was very slowly letting Oliver’s cock move in and out.

Percy wanted this to be as sensual as possible. He could tell from Oliver’s groans that it was.

“Perce… soon.”

Percy started slowly stroking his own leaking cock. As soon as Percy felt Oliver fill him, he shot over Oliver’s chest. Percy looked down and thought: Damn! This is the most I’ve ever… He leaned down, with Oliver’s hard cock still inside of him, and passionately kissed Oliver until Percy felt Oliver’s cock soften and fall out.

Percy collapsed onto Oliver’s chest, tears streaming from his eyes from the trials of the day and the bliss he now felt from the incredible sex. Oliver wrapped his arms around Percy, ran his hands through Percy’s hair, and said, “There, there, love, just let me hold you. I love you, Perce.” Oliver needn’t ask about Percy’s tears. He _knew_.

Percy fell asleep after the stressful day. The sleeping charm that Oliver used may have also helped. The two new cats, Gwen and Fuzzy eventually joined Percy and Oliver on the bed. The family slept well into the next morning. Luckily, Percy had taken the week of their wedding off. Oliver was on a holiday break.

* * *

 **Thursday, 26 December 1996.** Percy awoke early the next morning. Oliver was already awake, still holding Percy in his arms. Gwen and Fuzzy were still on the bed sleeping. “Ollie, last night?”

“Yeah, Perce?”

“The crying… it was because of what I went through yesterday. I just kinda broke down. It had nothing to do with you… or our sex… or the natural penetration.”

Oliver said, “Perce, I figured that, especially after the best sex we’ve ever had. You were wonderful!”

“I-I-I was? I always wanted to tease the hell out of you and go nice and slow. It was nice… no… _beautiful_. I guess there were tears of joy in there too.”

“Perce, I would rather see you cry than hold it in like you did at Hogwarts. You are so much more calm, cool, and collected since you’ve gotten in touch with your emotions. I loved the old Percy, but what I have with the _real_ Percy is beyond love.”

Percy reflected and said, “I view the definition of love as this massive sphere of profound understanding that is unable to be communicated in words.”

Oliver asked, “Are you quoting?”

“Myself.”

After a minute or so, Percy said, “Thank you for understanding… I should say, thank you for taking the time to understand _me_. The visit to the Burrow with the Minister on Christmas was just a little too overwhelming. I wasn’t ready, though I thought I was. I didn’t even have time to tell them about _us_. I’m so, so sorry.”

“Oh, Perce, you have nothing to be sorry about with me here. I just wish I could have gone with you to support and protect you.”

“Mmm… that would have been nice, but not possible. I love you for thinking of it, though. I just wanted you to know that I wasn’t crying about you or anything you did.”

“Perce?”

“I’m the only one here, Ollie.” Percy smiled for the first time that morning.

Oliver smiled back. “Not quite. Gwen and Fuzzy are here too. I hope you don’t mind.”

“It feels nice to snuggle up to three… _animals_ that love me.”

“So, I’m an animal, now? Huh? That’s my Perce! I know you must be out of sorts this morning because you haven’t even noticed that we didn’t clean up last night and that you are not wearing any socks.”

“Fuck it! Let’s lie here a bit longer and just be lazy today.”

“Mmmm…. Sounds good to me sweetie,” as Oliver kissed Percy’s ear.

Percy looked up into Oliver’s eyes, “Ollie? Would you mind if we did a replay of last night, except with the roles swapped? After we get some more sleep.”

“And after we wash up. Socks off?”

“Mmm… my love. For you, socks off.”


	12. A New Year

**Monday, 6 January 1997.** Oliver and Percy spent time during the rest of their vacation practicing what Percy would say to Dolores Umbridge. They knew that she would grill Percy once he filed the marriage certificate. Percy wanted to have the story down pat. Oliver tried his best to impersonate Umbridge’s voice, but having never met her, he had only to rely on Percy’s description. In actuality, Oliver just used his terrible Scarlett O’Hara voice with a bitchy female British accent instead of an American southern drawl.

Percy arrived at the ministry the first Monday after New Year’s at his usual time of seven o’clock. Most of the ministry offices didn’t open until at least eight. He knew he had to visit the old wench at the Nuptials Desk as soon as she opened her window, always late, at five after eight. Percy queued up at two minutes after eight, ready with his marriage certificate in hand. Finally, the shade of the window went up five minutes later.

“Good morning, Ms. Phillips. I have a marriage to register!”

“Good morning, Percival. How are you this fine day?” Being an old acquaintance of the Weasleys, she used Percy’s full given name instead of calling him _Mr. Weasley_.

Percy politely replied, “Wonderful, now!”

“Oh, are you the one who got married? Let’s see the certificate. What’s her name?” She read the certificate and turned a shade of grey that Percy called, _prison pallor_. “Oh, I see. I’m sorry Mr. Weasley. I’ll take care of this immediately. Is this the first time you’ve both been wed?”

“Yes, Ms. Phillips. It’s okay; I know it’s a bit of a shock.” Percy had to get a dig in, “I won’t tell anyone about your reaction,” he whispered, winking.

“Err… thank you, Mr. Weasley. My you’re in a pleasant mood this morning! It’s nice to see. I wish you both the best. I knew Oliver’s great grandmother and I know that she would be so pleased.”

“Her portrait is, yes.”

“Uhh… that will be two galleons. Oh! I see that Bathilda Bagshot performed the ceremony—”

“She just loves weddings! Sorry, I forgot about the fee.” Handing her two galleons, Percy smiled even wider saying, “Have a nice day!”

Percy left the stunned Witch and went back to his desk trying not to laugh to the point where he would piss his pants. He had found the entire process hysterical. Our Percy would not have felt this way just eighteen months ago. Percy thought to himself how he absolutely despised the phrase, ‘Have a nice day!’ It felt so good to use it on someone else for a change.

* * *

“Marge, hey Marge!”

“What!?”

“Marge, you’ll never guess who just came in and filed a wedding certificate, the Weasley boy,” said Ms. Phillips.

“Which one, they have like a hundred?”

“Percy, the one that works in Umbridge’s office.”

“The pompous one with the stick up his arse? So what? Can’t a person get married?”

“Marge, he married a _man_. A Quidditch player at that.”

“Probably some third-string loser from the Chudley Cannons.”

“No, Marge, Oliver Wood, first-string keeper of Puddlemere United. I knew his great grandmother, a highly skilled healer. She passed two or three years ago.”

“I knew Oliver’s mother. She was such a gifted painter… to have died so young… tragic.”

“Well, the shit is going to hit the fan when Madam Senior Undersecretary hears about this!”

“You’ve got that right! Her lap dog is married to something _other_ than the Ministry. Oh, my!”

* * *

Two hours later the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Dolores Jane Umbridge, herself, called Percy into her office. Percy begrudgingly got up from his desk, knocked on her door, and got an oh so sweet, “Come in!”

“You wanted to see me, Madam Undersecretary?”

“Yes, Mr. Weasley. Please sit down. It has come to my attention that you have recently been wed. _Why_ didn’t you tell me you _darling_ young man? I would have been glad to have been in attendance,” said Umbridge in her most repugnant little girl voice.

“Well, it was quite a small wedding,” said Percy, making sure to keep eye contact with Umbridge at all times. To not have done so would have signaled that he was lying. Percy had also taken a calming draught that morning and used the all-body anti-sweating spell, which he did not like as it was itchy, but he _knew_ that Umbridge would smell a lie have a mile away. He had seen enough Muggle cop shows to know how to beat a polygraph test. Umbridge was one of the best Wizarding polygraph machines around. To bring it all together, Percy used a bit of transfiguration magic in order for his face to stay an even tone. A blush would be a dead giveaway.

“You wed Oliver Wood, a famous Quidditch player. I would not have thought that of _you_. My, my, you’re full of surprises. Were either of his parents Muggles?”

Percy found this question to be out of character for Umbridge. “His father is Ephraim Wood, an American Wizard. He writes books on eastern mysticism. His mother was Sally Anne Shaw-Wood, a respected Witch. She was extremely gifted at making Wizarding paintings. I believe a few of them hang here at the Ministry.”

“Good. I heard that Minerva McGonagall was there. Did you not promise to _not_ have contact with members of The Order of the Phoenix unless under my direct orders?”

“I did. Oliver invited her. As you well know, we needed two witnesses. The second was Reginald Stevens, a friend of mine. I was unaware that Professor McGonagall was a member of the Order.”

“Ah… well… we have suspected her due to her closeness to Dumbledore. How did you come to employ the services of Bathilda Bagshot? She’s a known friend and confidant of Dumbledore.”

“She’s an old friend of Oliver’s family. I believe that she was close to Oliver’s great grandmother, Elizabeth Baird, the noted Healer.”

“Let me see that wedding ring.” Percy held out his left hand towards Dolores, so she was able to have a good look.

“That’s a patronus ring, is it not? A _tricky_ spell. Quite _few_ have mastered it. This ring looks _frightfully expensive_ for someone on a Ministry salary.”

“Bathilda Bagshot was more than able to perform the spell, even in her advanced years. I’m told that she is a gifted Witch in addition to being a renowned historian. As for the price of the ring, I do not know what it cost. Oliver has quite enough money that he inherited from his family,” Percy smiled and continued, “but I’m sure you already know that.”

Umbridge dismissed this last statement, as she knew that Percy would have known that she would have already performed an investigation of Oliver. He was intimately familiar with her sources and methods. “Mr. Stevens… isn’t he related to Kingsley Shacklebolt?”

“I know nothing of Reggie’s lineage. We became friends at his pub. He has never mentioned a family to me.” This was the truth.

“Was anyone else in attendance?”

Percy kept looking Dolores straight in the eyes and firmly said, “No, ma’am.”

“You didn’t invite any members of your family or any other family _friends_?” Dolores inquired.

Percy thought for a second, “Like Harry Potter? That’s a laugh! You know very well that I have no contact with my family unless _forced_ by the Minister or yourself. It was quite an _unpleasant_ surprise to receive his owl on my _wedding_ night… _after_ the wedding… _on_ Christmas Eve. You may tell him I did _not_ appreciate it.” This last sentence Percy said in a somewhat impertinent manner.

“Very well. You may go. Many happy returns to you and Mr. Wood.” Her last statement sounded like she had been disappointed by Percy’s answers. Dolores Umbridge had been like a lion waiting to pounce, only to find her prey to be a mound of dung.

Percy returned to his desk, relieved. He knew Dolores Umbridge well enough to know that she had no doubts about his sincerity, especially by the tone of her voice. He thought he had perhaps gone a bit far with the snide comment about the Minister, but he didn’t care. Percy took out his wand and tapped his Ring of Requirement one time to let Oliver know that all had gone well with Umbridge. They prearranged the message. Oliver had secretly been ready to respond to three taps if he had to get Percy out of trouble at the Ministry.

* * *

That night, Percy returned home and found Oliver watching Muggle telly with the new cats. Oliver still had another week off from Quidditch practice. Percy removed his shoes upon entering the house. He saw Oliver and said, “Ollie, do you mind if I change into my comfort clothes now? I have to get this itchy anti-sweating spell off me as well.”

“No, love.”

Percy returned and saw his family which made him happy after the events of the day. He sat down in his favorite chair, as Oliver was surrounded by cats.

“Hi Perce, how did it go with Umbridge?”

“About as well as expected. There was one funny thing, though. She asked about your blood status.”

“ _Blood status_?”

“It’s a term for what we call one’s magical lineage. There are four categories: old Wizarding family—old blood, both parents magical—full blood, only one parent magical or one magical parent of non-magical lineage, half blood, and of course, someone of non-magical lineage… you _know_ what they call _that_.”

“ _Mudblood_ , I don’t like that word. What about squibs?”

“I don’t like that word either. I prefer _Muggle-born_. Squibs are a separate category,” said Percy. “I don’t give a damn if someone is from a magical or non-magical family. I don’t care if someone is a Muggle. It just doesn’t matter to me. Hell, I didn’t know that Reggie was a Wizard for _how long_?”

“Perce, it’s nice that we both feel the same way. I love you so much!”

“Do you think Dolores hates _them_? I know that she doesn’t like magical non-human creatures or squibs. Do you think she could be sympathetic towards He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s side?”

“Some people are beginning to believe that, yes,” said Oliver.

“Oh?”

“Perce, I’d rather not discuss this. You and I… at this point in time… well… we have to keep some things secret from each other. Do you understand, love?”

Percy, thinking about his voluminous reports to Dumbledore via Dobby, said, “I do. Are you…? Wait, I don’t want to know. I _can’t_ know. If we’re both working toward a… common cause… we can’t let each other know. It’s safest that way.”

Oliver did not know until this point that Percy was anything other than a loyal ministry worker. He now _knew_ that Percy was helping The Cause. Oliver had known that his love, Percy, could not do the harm that Umbridge was capable of. He also had a feeling that Percy might have to appear to stay loyal to a Ministry that was falling apart.

Percy had intercepted many of the reports of Order members on their way to Umbridge. Many times, they magically disappeared. Oliver’s name was on one of those reports. Percy tried to keep from expanding the Ministry’s list of members of The Order of the Phoenix.

To this point in time, Oliver had mostly been performing mundane tasks for the Order such as stakeouts. He was able to use his Quidditch contacts to gather information on other players that were suspected of being Death Eaters. He also had identified all the Muggle-born players.

Oliver said, “Fuzzy, down! Come over here love and sit next to me, love.”

Percy complied and felt something hard under the cushion of the couch. “Uh, Ollie, what am I sitting on?”

“Stand up for a sec.” Oliver pulled out a very large and ancient looking book from underneath the couch cushion.

Percy said, “ _What_ is _that_?”

Oliver blushed. He felt a bit guilty for spending a sizeable fortune on a book. “Well, you know how you’ve always wanted to learn the spell that allows one to send a patronus with a message?”

“Yeah. The ministry keeps that one under tight control.”

“I… uh… did some digging. I borrowed your black travelling cloak, the one with the hood. I enlarged it to fit me. Sorry. We’ll get you a new one. Well, I went to Flourish and Blotts. I have a friendly relationship with them. With a bit of financial persuasion, they put me on to a place that might have _this_ book, _Spiritu Exsurgit_. Roughly translated from the Latin, ‘ _My Spirit Rises Forth_.’

“I stopped by my Gringotts vault and filled a satchel with galleons. Next, I went to Knockturn Alley to this little shop. For a price, they showed me their _specialty books_ section. It’s hidden underneath the floor, away from the prying eyes of the Ministry. Let’s just say that they have some _dark_ books. Their basement puts the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts library to shame.

“Anyway, the result is _this_ book… all for the bargain-basement price of seven-hundred seventy-five galleons. And it’s not even vintage! It says this is the 205th transcription.”

Percy’s eyes opened wide and said, “Wow! Just, wow! How did you transport _that_ many galleons?”

“Undetectable extension charm with silencing charms so no one would hear the clinking.”

“Ollie, how are we going to keep this book hidden?”

“Good question. What about that spell you use on your naughty books that only gay people can see?” asked Oliver.

Percy said, “That should work, but only in the short term. The book’s not in Latin, is it? Does it have the combination apparition/messaging patronus spell?”

“No, Early-modern English. It has the advanced patronus messenger spell,” said Oliver.

“You mean the spell that allows you to conjure a patronus, apparate it to a location, and have it deliver the message in seconds?” asked Percy.

“That’s the one,” replied Oliver.

Percy said, “It’s the ministry’s most secret spell. Well… at least the most secret one that they allow the Aurors to have. There is little doubt that the Department of Mysteries has more secretive ones.”

“It’s here. They are _all_ here. With the current Dementor threat, I think it’s wise that we both learn them. It’ll be just like our dueling and imperious curse dispelling practices,” said Oliver, somberly.

Percy said, “Yes. Let’s. The garage is heated. We can get some gym mats to put on the floor to help protect our falls. It’s also away from the cats. You _really_ spent seven-hundred seventy-five galleons on a book!?”

Oliver said, “Percival Ignatius Weasley, this is important. I can’t let anything happen to you.” Oliver infrequently used Percy’s full name, only when he was being deadly serious.

With that, Percy and Oliver restarted their defense practices which had fallen by the wayside since they moved into their new home. By the end of March, they had perfected a dozen patronus charms for a variety of situations. Percy believed that one of the most useful spells would be the stationary patronus charm that would enable one to create a bubble of protection from Dementors.

* * *

 **Saturday, 8 February 1997.** Percy and Oliver were in their bed on a Saturday morning. They were joined by their cats, Gwen and Fuzzy. Percy had been awake for a while, just lying there, not wanting to awaken Oliver. Once Oliver woke up and realized that Percy was awake, he said, “Perce?”

“Yeah, Ollie? I’m the only one here… well… cats…”

“I’m so glad I don’t have a game today,” said Oliver. Hesitatingly, he asked, “Perce, you know how you don’t really care for Valentine’s Day? You say it’s a commercial holiday created by the greeting card industry, etcetera, ad infinitum.”

“Yeah, why?” Percy was curious.

“Well, Perce… Toby Dean and Mel Cooper, our beaters, the couple, would like to have dinner with us that evening. I put my foot in my mouth and invited them here. I hope you don’t mind.”

Percy thought for a second and turned to face Oliver. Oliver was still on his back looking up at the ceiling. “Ollie, look at me.”

Oliver turned to Percy. Their eyes met. Percy continued, “Ollie, I love you. Don’t beat yourself up. I like Toby and Mel. I think it’s great that we can spend a nice Valentine’s Day evening with them. Merlin knows I’d love to have more friends. I think it’s wonderful.”

“Perce, you are a beautiful person… inside and out.” Oliver took his index finger and moved it over Percy’s face, freckle-by-freckle. “I have never counted your freckles. They are such an endearing quality. You are so cute, my love. That narrow, strong, aquiline nose sends shivers down my spine.”

“At least someone likes my nose,” said Percy. “Ollie? You didn’t ask them over for a foursome, did you?” Percy was puzzled by Oliver’s actions this morning.

“No, not really. Well, it’s not like I haven’t thought about it. There was all that talk last Halloween and I had never thought about it before that. Would _you_ do it?” asked Oliver.

Percy thought to himself for a moment as Oliver continued tracing his freckles with his finger. “Ollie, enough with the freckles, please. It’s cute, but only for so long.”

“Oh, sorry, love.”

Percy continued, “Ollie, I too have thought of it. Our sex life is wonderful and varied. I think you would agree with that.”

“I do, love. I do,” said Oliver.

“Good. I think it might be a bit… _fun_.”

Oliver said, “Okay. _If_ it comes up…”

“ _If_ it comes up, they are welcome in our bed, as long as it’s okay with you. With another couple, though, we must use condoms,” said Percy.

“It might be fun. Yes, to the condoms.” Oliver was shocked by Percy’s attitude.

“Ollie, you are so beautiful, through and through.” Percy kissed Oliver.

* * *

 **Friday, 14 February 1997.** There was a knock on the door. Percy greeted Toby Dean and Mel Cooper and welcomed them inside. He took their traveling cloaks and asked them to relax. They had been prepped by Oliver to remove their shoes when entering. Oliver came from the kitchen where he was preparing dinner. Percy served cocktails to the four men in the living room.

Toby complimented Percy on his choice of cats. Gwen and Fuzzy made friendly with the guests. When dinner time came, they went into the dining room. During the first course, Percy asked Toby and Mel how long they had been together.

“Oh,” said Mel, “about four years. How long’s it been for you two?”

Percy answered, “Well, Oliver accosted at the Ministry about a year and a half ago. We have known each other for almost ten years in total. We lost contact for a year, then Oliver rescued me from a stuck lift.”

Mel asked, “He accosted you? How did that happen?”

Oliver said, “It’s a lengthy story, really. Let’s just say that I heard that an old friend was in trouble and I came to his rescue.” He smiled at Percy.

“Absolutely,” said Percy. “We have been together happily since then. If I had known during Hogwarts that Oliver fancied me, things may have been a lot different. I was different then. I was such an uptight, overbearing, authoritarian of a Prefect and Head Boy.”

Toby said, “Oh, I bet you have some splendid stories about catching students in the act.”

Percy laughed, “You have _no_ idea. I could write a book!”

Oliver said, “What? You’ve never told _me_ any dirty Hogwarts stories!”

Percy said, “Ho, ho! I’d be glad to tell you, but they might excite you a bit. One thing… no names.” Percy smiled and said, “After dinner, perhaps, if you’d all like stay and hear some stories…”

Oliver’s eyebrow arched. He didn’t think Percy would have been the one to broach the subject of sex.

Toby smiled, “We’d be delighted.”

The dinner proceeded rather quickly. Everyone decided to relax a bit before dessert.

Oliver invited everyone into the living room for coffee and aperitifs and Percy’s stories of sex at Hogwarts. Once everyone was comfortably seated, Percy started, “Do you want the gay male stories, the straight stories, the lesbian stories, or the solo masturbation stories—male or female?”

Percy pointed at each person in the room, asking for their answer. It was unanimous: _gay male_.

A smirk came over Percy’s face. “Well, let’s see…” He told fascinating stories to Mel, Toby, and Oliver for nearly thirty minutes. Everyone frequently laughed, soaking in the extraordinary stories that Percy was relaying.

Percy wound down his stories with a reflection, “Generally, I would take a few points away and break up their fun, but sometimes I would help other people like me. I _knew_ what I was, but I could scarcely admit it to myself and certainly not to others. The people I was lenient to were the ones that later called me a bumboy or poofter. You _do_ know their names… just think. The rest—the straight ones—just saw me as being an asexual prick for breaking up their fun.”

“Kids are cruel,” said Toby. “I had my share of fucking blokes at Hogwarts, but I was never caught. The rumors, though, persisted for most of my time there. Blokes afraid of confronting their sexual orientation or even their erotic fixation on guys are _very_ homophobic.”

“That is true. I don’t believe that I was homophobic towards others, but certainly to myself. I covered by only talking about Quidditch twenty-four hours per day. That kept people off my tail,” said Oliver. “I was lucky. It’s people like poor Neville Longbottom that I felt sorry for.”

“Is he?” asked Mel.

Oliver replied, “I’m not sure, but it wouldn’t surprise me. I always thought he might be. He was constantly gay bashed. The bullying was disgusting. I tried to break it up when I could.”

“As did I,” said Percy. “Children are vile, unfeeling, selfish, cruel monsters without souls or care for others’ feelings.”

Mel jokingly said, “I guess _someone_ doesn’t want kids!”

Percy said, “I believe I told Ollie that our first weekend together. They are too messy.”

Oliver added, “And I don’t care about them one way or another. I’m quite happy with our little family… cats, owls, and my Percy.”

“I only ever caught Neville solo. But I did, catch Mr. Wood, here, at least once, in our final year. I had too much of a crush on him at the time to turn him in, though. He didn’t really seem to be into it. I believe the girl in question was yawning during the entire session.”

Mel and Toby laughed. Oliver blushed. “Percy Weasley, you’re bad! It _is_ true, though.”

Percy continued, “Oliver, in case you were wondering, I was watching your bare arse, by the way… nice and furry. Mmm… Anyway, tits look like nice pillows, but they do nothing for me. I kept finding this Slytherin lesbian who would go down like the Titanic on any available pussy.

“I was rough on myself for having feelings for men. I felt that it was wrong. I thought there was something wrong with me. It was okay for others to do it, but _me_? Percy Weasley is from the biggest family of breeders in the magical realm!” Percy paused for a moment, then continued, “Hogwarts has more secrets than the Muggle Royal Family.” He paused, “Is it getting warm in here?”

Oliver said, “I’m also getting a little warm. Would you two care to… uh… see the rest of the place?” Mel and Toby looked at each other, smiled, and nodded.

Percy said, “Let’s start with the master bedroom,” with that evil grin on his face. He cast a special patronus that would keep the cats entertained for a while. The candles were already lit, and certain lubricants were in the bedroom, ready for anything. As per usual, Percy enchanted the candles to be brighter. He wanted to see _everything_. “By the way, just say _Loch Ness_ to stop at any point. We don’t judge.”

* * *

Toby and Mel arrived home after one wonderful Valentine’s Day. Mel remarked, “Could you believe the size of Percy’s cock!?”

“Oh—my—God! And did you see how he took two cocks up his arse?”

“How could I not!? That was certainly Moses in the parting of the Red Cheeks.” said Mel. “That was fucking hot. I never knew that Percy Weasley, the Ministry stooge, could loosen up… _that_ much.”

“Mel, he loosened up in more than one way!” Toby thought for a second, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone shave quite _that_ much… I mean… he shaves his hole! It’s pretty hot.”

“And Oliver’s cock isn’t huge, but damn can he use it! That furry bum got me fired up.”

“Red hair makes me melt,” growled Toby. “Oliver’s right, Percy’s mouth is quite accomplished.”

“Mmmm… we might have to make this a yearly occurrence. I normally hate Valentine’s Day, but damn!” said Mel.

“Don’t know about you, but I could go for another tumble.”

Mel replied, “Let’s have at it.”

* * *

 **Saturday, 15 February 1997.** The next morning, Percy and Oliver awoke early. Toby and Mel had left around midnight, quite pleased with the evening.

“Ollie, so what did _you_ think of last night?”

“Perce, I had no idea that you could take _two_ cocks at once.”

“That was rather surprising, considering my tight hole. I’d seen it in Muggle porn before and always wanted to try it,” said Percy. “I wasn’t quite sure how the positioning would work until we did it.”

“Perce, you were a wild little monkey last night.”

“Ha! When Mel took my cock with that Muggle breath mint in his mouth… fuck! That was _some_ feeling.”

“Wasn’t it?” said Oliver.

Percy thought for a second and said, “We all seemed to be very compatible. I wouldn’t do it all the time, but perhaps a few times per year…”

“Why, Percy! Surprisingly… again… as usual… you and I agree! Kiss me.”

“Ollie, I got to thinking last night… I have never seen you jerk off by yourself. Do you still find occasion? I would like to see that some time.”

“Not often, since I have my horny big Perce. Mmmmm… sounds interesting. Would you be pleasuring yourself at the same time?”

Percy thought, “Um… no. I think it would be more alluring if I just watched… clothed. I might learn something about how you please yourself. You know, there might be some trick you use that I could start doing.”

“That’s practical, like my Perce! It also sounds fucking hot. I’d like to see you do it, too. Maybe with some of those toys you used to use.”

Percy said, “I much prefer the genuine thing, but the toys are something different and I don’t believe you have tried any, have you?”

“Not yet.”

“It sounds like an interesting weekend… as long as the Minister doesn’t come calling for me.”

There was a tapping on the window. It was an owl, but the _Saturday Prophet_ had already arrived. Percy said, “By Merlin’s short and curlies… it better not be from that cunt Umbridge. I am _not_ going in today. My bum’s a bit tender.”

Oliver got up and opened the window, letting the owl in. He untied the message and said, “Perce! It’s from Mel and Toby: ‘Dear Percy and Oliver, we had a wonderful time last night. Thank you for the invitation. The meal was excellent. Percy’s stories were hilarious. I hope we will do this again, but not too soon. Percy’s hole needs to recover! We’re not sure we can take _that_ much excitement all the time. This was the best Valentine’s Day we have ever had. Hugs & kisses, Toby and Mel. P.S. We must have you over for dinner sometime soon.’”

Percy said, “Isn’t that sweet? Hey Ollie, how much of that did you pre plan?”

“Perce, I’m being absolutely honest with you right now. I only asked if they _might_ be willing to have a foursome _if_ you consented. That was a couple of months ago. I didn’t do any more than that. Also, I had _no_ idea that _you_ were going to initiate it last night with your dirty Hogwarts stories.”

“I believe you. I just can’t believe how we were all able to get along _that_ well. Usually in a threesome the odd man is out, but we had four. All of us got on quite well. No one was left out of the fun.”

“Percival Ignatius Weasley… you are a feeling, compassionate man, who knows how to react to the needs of people. You are also extremely wonderful in bed, my love. You just seem to know what people like.”


	13. Hunting Muggles

**Monday, 3 March 1997.** One day in early March, Percy arrived at the Ministry at his usual time. Slightly after eight o’clock, Dolores Umbridge called him into her office. Percy read the note at his desk, rolled his eyes, and proceeded into her office. Percy shut the door behind him. Umbridge was seated behind her desk.

“Mr. Weasley, you are perhaps the most loyal of my employees here at the ministry. I trust very few people, but I believe that I can place my trust in you.”

Percy meekly responded, “Uh… thank you, ma’am.”

Dolores Umbridge straightened up and gave Percy one of her famous _ahem_ s. “So, I was about to say, I need someone who I can trust. There is a matter of utmost secrecy that I can only entrust to you, Mr. Weasley.

“As you may know, the Ministry has been collecting enrollment information, including the blood status, of the students of Hogwarts for quite some time, perhaps the last 500 years or more. I wish you to collect the names of the so-called _Muggle-born_ students from those files for the past 100 years. Then you will determine their whereabouts. I need to know if they are living, if they are married and to whom, and where they currently reside. Focus only on those living in the British Isles.” Umbridge paused.

Percy asked, “Question. How do I get the information on marriages? You _know_ how much of a gossip that Ms. Phillips and her friend Marge are.”

Umbridge answered, “They have been reassigned to different departments. I am well aware of their big mouths. The Nuptials and Birth Registrations Desks will be under your command from now on. I have hired replacements for the Nuptials Desk who will report to you along with ten others. All of them are full-blooded and will do anything you ask. As far as I know, they can be trusted, but tell them _nothing_ beyond what you must. These are trying times, Mr. Weasley. Trust no one. This is of top priority. You are to discuss it with no one, not even Mr. Wood.”

Percy, waiting for her to one day mention Oliver, said in his most pompous voice, “Oliver Wood cares for nothing other than Quidditch and myself. He knows nothing of what I do at the Ministry, nor does he wish to.”

“Good. The Minister need not know. This is _my_ project. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

Percy left early for home. He knew that Oliver would probably have a late practice that day. He wrote up notes about Umbridge’s new plan within a few minutes of returning home. He called for Dobby and handed over the information. Percy knew that this was the beginning of something bad. His nose had been to the grindstone for so long, that he sometimes had problems seeing the big picture, but he knew that this wasn’t good.

* * *

Oliver arrived at the designated meeting place at about six-thirty. It was a regularly scheduled meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. There seemed to be many more people there than usual. He counted perhaps fifty or more Witches and Wizards.

Oliver nodded to Arthur Weasley as he entered. Arthur had asked Oliver about his marriage to Percy after having heard about it through the Ministry grapevine. They decided that Percy would be responsible for coming out to the family when he was ready. It was for Percy’s own physical safety and mental well-being.

The meeting started immediately upon Remus Lupin’s arrival. He addressed the group, “All, I have the most grievous news to announce. The Ministry has started a search for all Muggle-born Witches and Wizards that have attended Hogwarts and are now living in the British Isles. This is a precursor to what I am afraid will be some sort of punishment or imprisonment for Witches and Wizards who do not have magical parents.

“I don’t need to remind you of how Voldemort treats Muggles and the Muggle-born. I am unsure if he has penetrated the office of the Minister, but he seems to have somehow influenced Dolores Umbridge. We already know of her fixation on blood status. I can’t say how this information reached us, but it all started today with the reassignment of several people in the filing section. Alastor?”

Mad-eye Moody addressed the group, “Mr. Wood, identify all Muggle-born Quidditch players and warn them that they may have to flee the country or go underground. We will need to have the other players help distribute our stockpile of brooms when the time comes.”

Moody continued to give out commands to section leaders. He finished with, “Yes, I said, ‘flee’! That goes for all of you! Have a plan in place to get your Muggle-born friends, relatives, and neighbors out of the country when the call comes. We’re especially worried about the young, old, and those without combat experience. We need as many fighters as possible… but do what you think is best. It will be some time before any plan is in place at the Ministry, but possibly no more than three or four months.”

Lupin concluded the meeting with this, “Please, all of you, Alastor is _not_ being overly cautious. We all know what this means. Voldemort’s spies are infiltrating deeper into the Ministry and will take over before long. We must have escape plans in place before they start the Muggle-born operation. They may only imprison, but they may only kill. The enemy is gathering data now, but it will grow from there. Over the next month, I expect all of you to learn how to make a portkey. It’s illegal but will be necessary to move people around. This concludes the meeting.”

* * *

Oliver arrived home a little after seven. Percy had already prepared a meal. He could see the stress on Oliver’s face. “Ollie, you look—”

“Perce, I look as stressed as you.”

Oliver took his shoes off and said, “Perce, come over here. I need to hug you. It’s been a colossally dreadful day. Please don’t ask; I can’t endanger your safety.”

Percy walked over to Oliver and embraced him, not letting go. Percy also needed a hug. Oliver was tense. He was fairly certain that the news about Umbridge came from Percy. He couldn’t say a word about it, though. Percy said, “I understand, Ollie. You _know_ , then…”

“Perce, did you look for listening spells when you got home?”

“Yeah.”

Oliver said, “Perce, look into my eyes.” Percy looked into Oliver’s now tear-filled eyes. “Perce, all I can say is that you are being very brave. I don’t know if I could do that. I fear for you. It can’t be easy. You don’t know how helpful you’ve—”

“Shh… You have no idea how hard it is… but some things we _must_ do... things we don’t like to do… to fight what is _wrong_ in this world,” said Percy forcefully. “Let me explain how hard it is: I _had_ to be honest with myself about my sexual orientation and my feelings for you, just as I _have_ to do this. It is _just_ as difficult, if not more so, and it is _equally_ important.”

Oliver gave Percy a big squeeze and kiss. “Percy Weasley, you just gave me another seven reasons to love you.”

“Come on, Ollie, let’s have a bite to eat then get comfortable. You need to eat.”

“I know,” said Oliver with a sigh.

As Oliver sat down to dinner he asked, “Hey, Perce. I need something that you might have.”

“Oh? What’s that?”

Oliver continued, “You know how the three taps on our Rings of Requirement act like a portkey?”

Percy nodded slowly, swallowed his food, and said carefully, “I have the immediate, timed, and permanent versions of the portkey spells. They are in my notebook—you know the one—it's with the patronus book in our special hiding place.”

“Traceable?”

“Generally, yes… _if_ the trace detectors are actively running and being monitored at the Ministry. I have both types of spells. Learn the untraceable ones. They’re horribly difficult but shouldn’t be much worse than learning any of those advanced patronus charms.” Percy paused and continued, “Don’t ask where I got them. As those American Muggle movies say, ‘EYES ONLY.’”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 **Friday, 18 April 1997.** It was mid-April. Oliver got home before Percy, as was usual most days. Percy only beat Oliver home on days when he was doing work for the Order. Percy apparated home and walked into a dark house. He took off his shoes and flicked his wand to turn on the lights. Oliver was waiting for him, sitting on the couch, naked, and as hard as a rock.

Percy’s dejected look from the day turned into his famous evil grin. Oliver didn’t say anything. He opened his arms wide, inviting Percy into them. With each step, Percy managed to lose another piece of clothing. When he reached Oliver, he was hard and ready.

Oliver, still sitting on the couch, took his wand and performed their usual spell on Percy’s arse. Oliver said, motioning to his own cock, “Sit down here facing me, love. I want to try something.” Percy, still grinning, faced Oliver, straddled Oliver’s hips, and impaled himself on the eager cock.

“Put your arms around my neck and hold on, love. Also bend your knees and apply pressure to my waist for a better hold.”

Percy did as Oliver suggested. Oliver stood up and walked around the house, bouncing Percy on his cock while Percy held on for dear life, snogging Oliver the entire time. Percy wasn’t sure how long Oliver could hold on to him, but he didn’t care. It felt so fucking good. Percy’s cock was still hard, pressed between his and Oliver’s stomachs.

The new position for them felt somehow forbidden and naughty. Percy had never thought of such a thing. Oliver felt Percy’s cock rubbing up and down on his own stomach. It felt good. His cock was wrapped in warmth in Percy’s tight arse. After about ten minutes of walking around, snogging, and fucking, Percy said, “Ollie, now.” He shot stream after stream on Oliver’s stomach without a hand touching his cock. Oliver felt Percy’s hole clench tight when the come was ejected from Percy’s cock.

Oliver stopped walking and quickened his thrusts in Percy. Oliver was there. He came inside of Percy, filling his love’s bum.

At this point, Oliver and Percy were back in the living room. Oliver plopped down on the couch on his back. His still hard cock was inside Percy and Percy was still clinging on to Oliver’s neck. Percy’s hard cock was resting between him and Oliver, dripping, happy.

Percy was the first to speak. “Quick question, Ollie, how did you not trip over a cat?”

Oliver smiled and said, “They’re locked up in my office.” He took his wand and opened the upstairs door from his position downstairs on the couch.

“Umm… I love you, Oliver Wood. That was something else! By the way, your cock’s still hard and inside me, care to continue? It already lubricated itself.”

“Mmmmm… you read my mind.” Oliver fucked Percy on the couch until they both climaxed again.

As if nothing had happened, Oliver asked, “So how was your day?”

“Well, this made up for it!” Percy laid on Oliver for a few minutes and said, “Shit! I have to send an owl.”

Percy ran up to the room he used as an office and wrote the following message to Dumbledore, “Sir, today, Umbridge told me in secret that the Muggle-born registration information will be used as follows. There will be a tribunal that will judge the magical status of Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. They will automatically be found guilty of stealing magical powers from half- and full-blooded Witches and Wizards. Wands will be confiscated. Those arrested will be sent to Azkaban… or worse.

“As far as I know, she does not have the Minister convinced of her plan. My team has nearly finished gathering and compiling the data on Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. We have blood status, as reported when they applied to Hogwarts, their current marital status, and the names of their offspring. There are well over seven thousand Muggle-born Witches and Wizards including their children and spouses on the lists. As far as I know, I am the only one privy to the plans of Umbridge. My team of researchers does not know.

“One final note, Umbridge has not yet mentioned He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but their ideals are becoming more closely aligned. Yours faithfully.

“P.S. You have never asked for my opinion nor have I offered it. I must now. I suggest that plans be made ready to evacuate the Muggle-born from the British Isles, especially those not capable of or trained in fighting. I would suggest coming up with a way of recalling those capable of fighting when a final showdown comes.”

Percy never signed his name on the notes to Dumbledore. He always disguised his handwriting with a special spell that he applied to a ballpoint pen. Dolores Umbridge had never known Percy to write using Muggle paper or pens.

Percy placed a temporary silencing spell on the room. “Dobby!” With a loud crack, the House Elf appeared. Percy tapped his Ring of Requirement twice to show Dobby his loyalty. He asked, “Dobby, what are you?”

“Dobby is a free elf, your most naked Wheezieness.” Percy forgot that he was still naked, but this message was too important to wait for clothes.

“Take this to Dumbledore immediately. It is of the highest importance. Interrupt him if you must. Hide the message in your sock and only give it to Dumbledore and only when he is alone! Understood?”

Dobby took the message and hid it in his sock. He bowed and with a crack, returning to Hogwarts.

Percy took his spare wand and cleaned the come off his chest and from within him. He had dripped some of Oliver’s come from his arse on his way up to the room. Percy retraced his tracks, siphoning up the white fluid with his wand.

Oliver was still laying on the couch. He had cleaned up the come from their great sex session and was resting with his hands behind his head.

Percy made his apologies. Oliver asked, “Perce? How did you send an owl? They’re both here.”

Percy laid on Oliver’s bare body, snuggling up, taking in his beauty of his love, and resting his head on Oliver’s bicep. “Uh… well… there are some things that we must—”

Oliver interrupted, “Shh. Enough said, love.”

“Ollie, where did you learn that?”

“I was reading a book from the _sex_ section of the bookcase, _Thy Wizards Wand_. It described the _walk fuck_.”

“I never read that one. I’ll have to see if there are any other pointers in it.”

“Perce, there are. You can have it as soon as I’m finished.”

“Ollie, it’s time to eat, but I’m not hungry. Aren’t you exhausted after carrying me around for all that time?”

“I ate earlier. Actually, it felt like a hard workout… pun intended. There was a spell in the book to temporarily lower _your_ body mass, but I was only going to use it if I needed to. Somehow, I made it. Care for another go?”

“Let’s go up to the bedroom. I can pull out some of my toys.”

“Mmm… you want to watch me while I try them?”

“Ollie, you have this annoying ability of being able to read my mind. I’ll get my nightclothes on and watch you… if I can pull my boxers up over my raging problem.” Percy gave Oliver a big smile and a kiss.

“Perce, how ‘bout we make it extra special and have you watch as you are now? You can touch neither yourself nor me… at least until I’m finished.”

“Oh… That’s hot! Race you!”

* * *

 **Saturday, 7 June 1997.** Oliver and Percy awoke early this day. Oliver donned his crimson dress robes. Percy put on a new set of black dress robes with satin trim. Percy shined his Hogwar _ts_ Head Boy badge and pinned it to his chest. Oliver pinned his Hogwarts Quidditch Captain badge onto his own robes. Today was the day that Dumbledore would be put to rest. Percy and Oliver would both be attending the service, albeit separately. Percy was to arrive and be seated with a delegation from the Ministry. He would have preferred to have been with Oliver.

Percy and Oliver knew well that they needed to stay apart on this solemn day. Percy’s official stance was that he was doing his duty to arrive with the Ministry delegation. He couldn’t be seen as being in league with any Order members or as being sympathetic towards Dumbledore. Oliver also understood that today was not the day for Percy to come out to his family.

Percy was dreadfully depressed over the loss of a great Wizard such as Albus Dumbledore. He only hoped he could continue feeding information to the resistance. Oliver was grieving too. He had looked up to Dumbledore as a sort of father figure—a male role model—that he didn’t have with his own father.

There would be no sweetness today in seeing old friends and family at the service. Percy took a calming draught. Oliver did not dare. He was prepared to fight if he had to. His spare wand was stowed inside his robes. All Order members were expected to be alert and ready for trouble from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. There were rumors of who had killed Dumbledore. It had been too soon to fully understand and disseminate the limited information.

It was a beautiful day at Hogwarts. The solemnity of the ceremony was crushing. It broke most peoples’ hearts to lose such a loved and exalted leader. Dumbledore had ruled Hogwarts for over forty years. Most people older than that who attended the funeral remembered him as the former transfiguration teacher. Very few remembered him as a child. Dolores Umbridge somehow behaved herself. Percy did not return to the Ministry that day after the ceremony. Instead, he was to join Oliver at home to grieve in peace.

Dumbledore’s death only fired Percy’s desire to do everything he could to fight for the cause. Oliver’s resolve also increased. He knew that their vigilance would need to increase tenfold. Both men doubled their defensive practices. Oliver made sure that they would be ready for anything. He purchased another rare book from the crooked dealer in Knockturn Alley.

This time it was a book containing information on the unforgiveable and other deadly and dangerous curses. At two thousand galleons, it was not a bargain. Percy was not comfortable with reading such a dark book, but it was necessary now. Such books had now been taken off library shelves, confiscated by the Ministry, and locked in the catacombs of the Department of Mysteries. The days of comfort were over.

Percy was still gathering data on Muggle-born Witches and Wizards with his team that had now expanded to twenty people. Luckily, Dobby was still available to collect new information and furnish it to the Order. Traceable portkeys were now being monitored with a staff of thirty-three around the clock. Enforcement had not yet started, but Percy knew it was a matter of time.

Oliver had made sure that there was a communication chain across all the Quidditch teams in the country. The non-Muggle-born players were now briefed on the Order’s plans and took over the surveillance and potential distribution of the Order’s stockpile of brooms.

Percy arrived home from the funeral before Oliver. He had to put on his old emotionless façade to make sure he looked good to Umbridge and the Minister. Percy kicked off his shoes after entering their home. He almost hit Fuzzy with one of his shoes. Percy then slouched up to the bedroom to get into his comfortable night things. He left his clothes in a pile on the floor. It was very unusual for Percy to do such a thing. Oliver, yes; Percy, no. Percy dived into the middle of the bed, pulled the comforter around him, curled up into the fetal position, and let loose crying. Fuzzy and Gwen curled up with him.

Oliver came home to find Percy’s shoes scattered across the room. Neither the cats nor Percy were anywhere to be seen. Oliver made it up to the bedroom, removed his clothes except for his underwear, flopped down on the bed, and snuggled up to Percy. All he could do was hold Percy who was covered completely by the comforter. Neither man said a word. It killed Oliver to see Percy _this_ miserable. He knew how hard it had been for Percy today with having to bottle his emotions, spend time with Umbridge, and see his family, if from only afar.

Percy had never acted like this. All Oliver could do was hold his love. He was worried about many things, but his heart was focused on Percy. Tears silently ran down Oliver’s eyes as he held his shaking, sobbing husband. He was worried, but he knew that Percy would recover from this grave loss.

Oliver didn’t know how long it had been, but Percy eventually relaxed enough to apparently fall asleep. Oliver was unable to sleep. He held on to Percy for what must have been a few hours until Percy stirred. Gwen had worked her way under the covers into Percy’s cocoon. Percy laughed when the cat’s wet nose touched his. Percy’s laugh made Oliver feel a bit better. Eventually, Percy made his way out from under the covers. “Ollie, have you been here the whole time… holding me?”

“From the moment I got home.”

“Oliver Wood, what did I do to deserve a husband like you?”

“Percy Weasley, you were born. That’s all you needed to do.”

“I need you.”

“You have me, love.”

“I know. I just wish I could be as strong as you.”

“Percival Ignatius Weasley, we have been over this. You are stronger in ways that I am not. I mean, come on, two cocks in one arse. Fuck, I couldn’t do that!”

Percy giggled. He needed the laugh and Oliver knew it.

Percy said, “Okay, silly. Let’s get something to eat. I got that special pumpkin juice we like.”

“Sounds good. I’ll be fine with a Pumpkin Pasty or two or three or four.”

Percy giggled again. He sat up, turned around to look at Oliver, and said, “Well, at least we don’t have any nearby neighbors that will see you in your _panties_ through the windows. Let’s go!”

“Panties!?”

“Well, they _are_ cute!”

“But hardly feminine.”

“Agreed. Not with _that_ bulge _.”_


	14. The Ministry Falls

**Friday, 1 August 1997.** Percy had received an invitation to his brother Bill’s wedding to Fleur Delacour a few weeks prior to the ceremony. He ignored the invite, deciding that any contact with his family would possibly be fatal either to himself or any of his family members. A few days prior to the wedding, Percy was certain from the chatter at the Ministry that Harry Potter was camping out at the Burrow. Umbridge knew he was at a house of a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but Percy was privately certain of Harry’s location. It only made sense.

Oliver knew of the Weasley wedding from Percy’s father, Arthur, during a meeting of the Order. Oliver explained Percy’s reasoning for not going to Arthur. Arthur Weasley was disappointed but wouldn’t do anything to compromise the safety of his family. He would have to wait a little while longer to reconcile with his third son, Percy.

Percy and Oliver were sitting at home that evening relaxing with their cats, Fuzzy and Gwen. In the middle of watching a silly American Muggle movie, a patronus broke into their living room and said, “Ministry overrun. Minister dead.” It disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

Percy said, “Shit. Ollie, did you recognize that patronus? A camel?”

Oliver said, “A one-humped dromedary. No, I don’t recognize it. I don’t think it came from Umbridge.”

“No, hers is a cat—unsurprisingly. This isn’t good,” said Percy. “I’ll wait until the Ministry contacts me. I can’t appear to be too _connected…_ if you know what I mean. My summons will either be via owl or patronus. Thank Merlin we’re not on the Floo Network!” Percy paused. “Ollie? Do you need to go somewhere?”

“Where’s my wand?”

“Here.” Percy handed Oliver his wand. While Oliver was rising Percy interrupted, “Make sure not to say _his_ name. It could be dangerous.”

“Back in five. I need to be outside of the protective boundary.” Oliver immediately left the house and sent out his messages via messenger patronus. His job was to begin the notification of the members of the Quidditch League of the British Isles, a communication network that would reach thousands of Witches and Wizards. Its creation was from the fruits of Oliver’s labors that came from working for the Order of the Phoenix.

Oliver came back inside, huffing and puffing, and said, “Thanks. I included that information about _his_ name. All we can do now is wait. By the way, the Quidditch season is officially cancelled with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in charge of the Ministry. I can’t say more. Ten apparating messenger patronuses… I’m exhausted.”

“Sit down over here. Down, Gwen. I can’t say anything more either. I only said what I did because I didn’t know if it had been communicated to you yet,” said Percy nervously.

Oliver replied, “No. It hadn’t. Communication is getting more and more difficult. Thank you, love.”

Percy asked, “Did you notify Reg? Do you mind if I do? I assume Minerva will have been notified by now.”

Oliver instructed, “You may send a message to Reg, just make sure it’s an apparating Patronus so it can’t be traced. Few people know about Nessie.”

“Ollie, I’m sure Umbridge has seen Nessie on my patronus wedding band by now. She probably doesn’t give a shit about me _or_ my patronus. As long as I do her bidding I’m fine.” Percy thought for a second and said, “Shit! Reg works in a Muggle bar. A patronus is no good. I’ll phone him.” Percy relayed the warning to Reggie by telephone.

“Ollie, I know we usually don’t, but would you care for a drink?”

“Please.”

Within the next fifteen minutes, two more patronuses carrying essentially the same message came through. Oliver got responses from seven of the ones he sent out. The League’s network was designed to only require four successful patronuses to be returned to Oliver to confirm that everyone had been alerted. The Order estimated that Oliver’s actions would notify over five thousand Witches and Wizards. Other community leaders would be sending out similar messages along similar networks.

“Perce, it’s been 30 minutes. _Red alert_.”

Shortly after Dumbledore’s death, Oliver and Percy instituted a heavy security protocol they called, _red alert_. At the time, Oliver had said, “Percy, we can’t just announce that we will be sweeping for listening spells and devices… also, hidden people. You are in charge of those protections. I will ensure that our protective enchantments are in place around the house. You will have to go half-way down the drive to send a patronus or apparate and disapparate, but we will let patronuses in. We will both learn the spells. The signal to enact the protocol will be, _red alert_. _Loch Ness_ , our safety word, means prepare yourself for battle _or_ … we’re totally fucked, run for your life.”

Percy appreciated Oliver’s vigilance. What Oliver did _not_ know was that their enchantments still allowed House Elves to apparate into and out of the home. Percy required this for his contacts with Dobby. Very few knew how to stop House Elf apparition as Percy did.

Oliver and Percy had had no problems to this point with their protections. It was now second nature to perform the detective and protective spells when arriving at home each day. Percy also found Oliver’s obsession with the Muggle entertainment genre, _Star Trek_ , to be endearing. Oliver just couldn’t get over how frequently the Enterprise went on _red alert_. There was a new danger each week on the show.

Once their sweep had been completed, Percy and Oliver met back up in the living room. They both nodded that everything was as it should be. Oliver said, “I just wanted to be sure everything was still in place after all of those patronuses. We have been using that spell which misdirects traces on incoming patronuses, but I’m not going to chance it. That book is good, but—”

“Ollie. I still don’t feel safe, but I will have to go into work on Monday at my usual time, pretending that nothing has happened, unless I am called in early.”

“No more practices. I’ll be in and out a lot. It’s best that I do not explain anything to you.”

Percy gravely said, “Ollie, we are doing what we _have_ to do. There is no choice. I don’t need explanations. Just remember, _his_ name is now probably cursed. They re-tuned the portkey detectors last week to monitor for the use of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s name. I don’t know to what effect.”

“Perce, I don’t have to like what’s now going on and it doesn’t mean that I won’t be scared. It’s only natural. We will be here for each other… always.”

“Ollie, don’t forget our Rings of Requirement. One tap for _okay_ ; two for authentication; three for _Loch Ness._ ”

“Yes. Of course. Sorry, my mind is swimming.”

“Let’s get ready for bed. Gwen, Fuzzy, night, night!” The cats charged upstairs to the bedroom. The owls, Leo and Hermes were out hunting as then did nearly every night.

* * *

 **Saturday, 2 August 1997.** The next day, Saturday, at eight in the morning, Percy received an owl from Dolores Umbridge calling him into work at ten o’clock. He prepared himself, ate, and apparated to the Ministry. Oliver had awoken at five and was out the door an hour later.

Percy arrived to find a crowded Ministry atrium. Apparently, there was to be an announcement about the new Minister. It looked to Percy like half of the workers had been called in. Dolores Umbridge was standing on a small dais near the fountain with the new Minister for Magic, Pius Thicknesse. Umbridge spotted Percy and motioned him to join her and the new Minister.

Once Percy reached Umbridge, she said to him in a hushed voice, “The new Minister has agreed with my plan and it will be put in place. You have done an honorable job with this task. You will continue along in this vein as we capture all the so-called Muggle-born. They have stolen the secrets of magic from the Wizarding community.” Percy responded with a slight nod to Umbridge. She continued, “I require your organizational skills to carry out my plans and to ensure that the tribunal proceeds smoothly.”

The new Minister raised his wand to his throat to magnify his voice. “Ministry employees, welcome. For those of you who might now know me, I am Pius Thicknesse, the new Minister for Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour was murdered last evening by Dark Forces. I have been chosen to replace him.

“Today marks the start of a new battle against the Dark Forces. First, we have reason to believe that Harry Potter, _The Boy Who Lived_ , is in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Harry Potter has subverted the Ministry at every step. He prevents us from capturing enemies of the Ministry. We therefore are offering a five thousand galleon reward for the successful _live_ capture of Harry Potter.

“Second, the Senior Undersecretary, Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge has been put in charge of the tribunal to investigate the weakness that has started creeping into the magical community. All Muggle-born so-called Witches and Wizards are required to register with the Ministry and will be called forth to provide proof of their magical lineage. Anyone not conforming to the new standards will not be allowed to possess a wand or to practice magic. The Muggle-born have stolen the secrets of the Wizarding world and will be punished. They are in league with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

“Third, Muggle-born so-called Wizards and Witches are no longer allowed to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. All half-blood and full-blood Witches and Wizards of age will now be required to attend Hogwarts.

“Fourth, Professor Severus Snape has been elevated to the permanent position of Headmaster of Hogwarts to replace the deceased Albus Dumbledore.

“Fifth, Muggle studies and the Dark Arts will be required courses for those attending Hogwarts. The Carrows have been appointed to fill the vacant positions of Muggle Studies teacher and Dark Arts teacher. They are to be responsible for all punishment of students at Hogwarts.

“Sixth, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named’s name is now taboo. We expect to catch many of those fighting against the ministry by use of his now forbidden name.

“Finally, the services of Ministry employees found to be Muggle-born—Mudbloods—are hereby terminated from their jobs effective immediately. We have also increased security here at the Ministry. Apparition and Floo transport into the atrium will not be possible starting tomorrow. You will be given tokens to identify yourself as a Ministry employee. You will then use special receptacles to enter the building once a proper token is redeemed. Dementors will now be placed in strategic areas of the building to enforce a heightened state of security.

“Full details of everything I have mentioned here will appear in the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow. The Ministry will continue to show full transparency to the wizarding world. We ask that you please continue to support the Ministry during this transition phase of the realignment of our priorities.

“One more thing, organized public group gatherings of ten or more Witches and Wizards are hereby illegal, except in certain places of business such as the Ministry, Gringotts, and restaurants, as long as the groups are not _organized_. Hogwarts is also excepted as are family holiday gatherings. This decree includes all sporting events. We must prevent the building of a resistance against the Ministry of Magic. Groups such as the Order of the Phoenix are now considered subversive terrorist organizations due to their tactics in opposition to the Ministry.

“This meeting is concluded.”

Percy followed Umbridge up to her office to discuss plans to expand her pet project, which was now fully endorsed by the new Minister. After a one-hour meeting with Umbridge, Percy went home to find Oliver waiting for him.

* * *

Percy kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch. Oliver was sitting in a chair with Fuzzy on its back. Gwen was sleeping on a separate chair. Oliver looked tired and Percy looked harried. It was only noon on Sunday. The Ministry had indeed fallen under Voldemort’s control. The new Minister, Pius Thicknesse, was likely under a strong imperious curse, enhanced by several memory modification charms.

“Ollie?”

“Yeah, Perce?”

“You’re the only other one here, right… except for the cats?”

“Red alert protocol verified,” said Oliver. This was his way of telling Percy that the premises had been swept for listening devices and spells and hidden people and that the protection charms were in place around the home.

“Good,” said Percy. “I honestly don’t know what to think. All I can say is that this is bad.”

“Agreed love, agreed. How about a bite to eat?”

Percy said, “I’m not really hungry, but sure. Are you up to visiting Reggie’s place?”

Oliver responded, “Sure am! We must be careful, though. We can tell Reg what we know, but it must be done in a secure location. Invite him over some night this week or next weekend, okay?”

“That is agreeable. Let me change into my Muggle clothes then we’ll go.”

* * *

Oliver and Percy apparated to a dark alley behind Reggie’s gay Muggle pub. They entered the establishment and Reggie immediately served them their regular drinks. “Here you go guys. Thanks for that information last night. It was appreciated and sent on. I’d rather not say more out in the open.”

Percy asked, “Why don’t you come by one night this week so we can talk?”

Reggie said, “Is Monday at nine good?”

“Should be. We’ll see you then,” said Percy. “Our new apparition point is half-way down the drive. Bring your libido if you’re interested.”

Oliver gave Percy a questioning look, then smiled and nodded. Reggie was shocked but interested.

Percy and Oliver ate in silence and enjoyed their drinks and dinner by the sea.

* * *

 **Monday, 4 August 1997.** Reggie arrived at Percy and Oliver’s home at five minutes to nine the following evening. Percy welcomed Reggie into the house and asked him to remove his shoes. Oliver asked if anyone would like a drink. Once Percy prepared the drinks, the three men sat and talked about the recent goings on with the fall of the Ministry. Reggie had a couple of extra details that Percy and Oliver did not. Percy hadn’t learned much at work that day.

Finally, Reggie brought up the topic that had kept him awake all night. “Percy, did you really mean what you said yesterday?”

Oliver, looking deadly serious, spoke up, “Uh, Reg. Perce here always tells the truth.”

Percy said matter-of-factly, “I do and I did. Only if you would like, Reg. We wouldn’t do anything that would make you uncomfortable. I hope my question yesterday didn’t make you feel ill-at-ease. If it did, I apologize. I hope I didn’t do anything to jeopardize our relationship.”

Reggie purposefully paused, sitting up straight on the edge of his chair, causing the tension to heighten between the three men. Oliver could feel the sexual tension in the air. Reggie seemed to be as interested as he and Percy were.

Reggie partially opened his mouth as to speak. The closed his mouth and sat back. He was playing with Oliver and Percy as a cat plays with a mouse until it dies. Reggie waited, then sat up again on the edge of his seat. He opened his mouth again, looking as if he’d speak, then closed it again. The tension in the room was building. Reggie placed his hands on the top of his thighs and slowly stood up. He went around to the back of the chair and looked at Percy and Oliver.

It appeared that Reggie was about to leave. He also looked as if he were to speak. He gave it a few more seconds, then, smiled, and said, “Guys! Where’s the bedroom?”

Oliver and Percy laughed, realizing that Reggie had been toying with them. Percy got a devilish grin on his face, went over to Reggie, said, “You asshole!” Percy pushed hard against Reggie’s shoulders with his hands. “That’s for making us all nervous.”

Reggie bent down to kiss Percy, who next grabbed his hand and said, “Follow me, please.” Percy pulled Reggie towards the stairs and said, “Just say _Loch Ness_ and we’ll stop at any time and won’t think a thing of it. Oh, also, we don’t make a habit of this.” Oliver followed, clasping Reggie’s muscular bum with both hands. Reggie just smiled.

They reached the bedroom which had been brightly lit with candles. Oliver asked, “Reg, what are you? Top? Bottom?”

Reggie smiled and coyly said, “Anything you need me to be!”

Percy stood on the bed so he could kiss Reggie, as Percy was a good nine inches shorter. Oliver took over Reggie’s mouth while Percy kneeled, freeing Reggie’s cock so that we could work on it. Percy smiled, looking up at Oliver and Reggie, while licking Reggie’s cock. Percy was excited at seeing the uncircumcised, eight-inch, black cock. Reggie was neatly trimmed, rather like Percy. His slim, slightly muscular body enticed both Oliver and Percy.

Oliver continued with Reggie’s mouth and added his hand to Reggie’s cock as Percy took down Oliver’s pants and started on his cock. They stopped for a few seconds while Reggie and Oliver removed each other’s shirts. Their pants, underwear, and socks were the next to go. Percy was still fully clothed.

Oliver pushed Percy onto his back. Reggie and Oliver were now staring down at the smaller man lying on the bed. Oliver looked into Reggie’s eyes and asked, “Well, what should we do with him?” Percy grinned like a fool and started massaging his own crotch.

Reggie thought for a second and said, “Let’s see what he’s got!” Oliver knew that Reggie was in for one hell of a surprise.

Oliver removed Percy’s shirt, while Reggie took down Percy’s jeans and took off his socks. Once Percy’s pants were removed, Reggie slowly pulled down Percy’s boxer shorts. He exclaimed, “Merlin’s strap-on! It’s the size of a cucumber! Percy!? You’re—you’re—so tiny and—and—so—huge! Fuck me!”

Percy laughed and said, “If you say so! Ollie, use the special spell.”

Reggie, still shocked, said “Oliver, you don’t take _that_ , do you?”

Oliver, laughing heartily, “Reg… I do. Are you really _that_ scared of it? We have an extra-special stretching spell.”

Reggie paused and said, “I didn’t know the little guy had it in him. Yikes!”

Oliver performed some obligatory spells on all three of them, pushed Reggie’s head down onto Percy’s cock, and Oliver parted Reggie’s cheeks and planted his face into Reggie’s eager bum. Reggie lubed a finger and teased Percy’s tight hole. After several minutes, Reggie stood up, kissed Oliver for a bit, then bent Oliver to take over Percy’s cock and Reggie went over to rimming Oliver’s furry hole.

Several more minutes later, Oliver stood up, and pulled Reggie’s mouth off Percy. Oliver then turned Percy so he was closer to the head of the bed with his feet pointing toward the bottom of the bed. Oliver took his wand and lubed and covered Percy’s and Reggie’s cocks. He lubed his own hole and used the special stretching spell. Reggie wasn’t sure what was about to happen.

Oliver straddled Percy, face-to-face. He sat down on Percy’s stomach and worked Percy’s cock into his arse. Reggie felt like the odd man out for a minute or so. He was still aroused by Percy’s large cock sliding in and out of Oliver’s arse and would have been happy enough just to watch.

Oliver said, “Reg, it takes two to tango! I think I can take them both.”

Reggie gawked and asked, “You want me to…? Uh… Oh!”

After Percy had loosened up Oliver’s hole with his thrusting, Reggie positioned himself behind Oliver and placed his cock into position. He slowly worked himself into Oliver’s arse, while Percy was slowly pumping in and out.

Reggie thought that it felt very tight and fucking awesome. He wrapped his arms around Oliver’s chest. All three men were moaning ecstatically. Names and obscenities were being thrown around as the excitement mounted.

After perhaps ten or fifteen minutes, Percy said, “Reg, Ollie. Soon. Pull out and come on my chest.”

Reggie removed his cock from Oliver first and removed the condom. Oliver pulled Percy out of himself and discarded his condom.

Reggie and Oliver positioned themselves, so they were on either side of Percy, facing each other. The three men each stoked their own cock. Oliver’s finger was massaging Percy’s hole. Percy was first to shout, “Fuck! I’m coming!”

Less than a minute later, both Reggie and Oliver covered Percy’s chest. As Oliver and Reggie were still panting over Percy, neither able to stay steady on their knees, Percy looked down at his chest and said, “Hey! Where’d my freckles go?”

Reggie collapsed onto his side and embraced Percy. Oliver was next to fall on the bed on the other side of Percy.

Oliver said, “Fuck me! That was great.”

“How in the Merlin’s _whatever_ did you take _those_ two cocks?” asked Reggie. “I’ve never done anything like this before. Wow! Thanks, guys.”

Oliver just smiled and said, “I have no fucking idea, but it was great!” He got out his wand and cleaned up the three men. Percy’s freckles came back, much to his dismay.

Reggie asked, “Did you two plan that?”

“Certainly, not!” pronounced Percy.

Oliver said, “I told you Reg. Perce doesn’t lie!”

“They couldn’t script Muggle porn to be _that_ good. Fuck!” said Reggie. “Well, I better get back to the pub.”

Percy said, “I thought you were closed Mondays? There’s plenty of room here if you wish to stay. We’ve got this big bed and several guest rooms.”

Reggie said, “Hmm… I guess I could stay. I’m tired out after that. I don’t need to go splinching myself on the way home. Don’t you have cats?”

“Bollocks, I forgot. You don’t mind them, do you?” asked Oliver.

“Not a problem. While I despise pussy, I love pussies.”

Percy giggled at the cheesy joke.

Oliver flicked his wand and let Gwen and Fuzzy out of his study. They charged into the room, jumped up onto the bed, and started checking out the new bedmate. They had to sniff and lick until satisfied that Reggie was safe. Gwen slept between Percy and Reggie with Fuzzy between Percy and Oliver.

The next morning, Percy rose at five o’clock. He woke Reggie and Oliver after having made a traditional English breakfast. Reggie left just before Percy. Oliver stayed home this day and cleaned the bedding. He also performed his daily workout, as he no longer had Quidditch practice.

* * *

 **Monday, 13 October 1997.** One evening, after Percy returned home from work, taking off his shoes, Percy asked, “ _Red alert_?” He noticed that Oliver was catching up on back issues of the _Daily Prophet_.

Oliver said, “We’re safe. Perce, with the Ministry’s limit on organized gatherings, would it be okay to have a Halloween party this year?”

Percy sat down and gave the idea thorough consideration. “Ollie, family gatherings are excepted from the ten Witch and Wizard limit. I think that if we spread the apparitions far enough apart and ask some people to arrive by broom, we should be okay. That’s Reggie’s busy night, so he’s out. How many of your quidditch team still out in the open?”

Oliver said, “Well, the entire first-string is half-blood or better. The second-string is a different matter. The three chasers and keeper are all Muggle-born. They are either hiding underground or on the continent.”

“Ollie, let’s do it. We had about fifty last year. Between the people afraid to gather and those that aren’t available, we’ll be lucky to have a dozen.”

“Okay, love. I’d like to have the party. I’ll deliver the invitations in person. It will be safer that way. I can ask them to come by broom.”

Percy said, “Sounds good. I had _some_ day. Umbridge was on the warpath. She was slightly perturbed that we went away for two weeks on our Honeymoon vacation. I had to perform a memory modification charm on her to make her think we vacationed in the south of France, like we actually did. Remember, that I told her beforehand we were going to the Isle of Wight? She apparently tried to find us and couldn’t. The subterfuge worked.”

“Talk about taking one for the team!? Perce, how did you pull off a memory charm in the heart of the Ministry of Magic. I mean, logistically, how did you do it?”

“We’ve been practicing those distance spells, you know, but it wasn’t easy. In the end, that wouldn’t work as there were too many people about. The solution involved hiding under her desk, which I must say, was quite… horrifyingly _intimate_ , if you catch my drift. I caught her whiff. I think she might have a _lady_ problem. Question. Did the break-in of the Ministry make the Daily Prophet?”

Oliver responded, “Blech! Oh, the one by Harry, Ron, and Hermione? How could it not? I’m assuming they only reported half of what happened. It sounds like the Ministry tortured a House Elf and got nothing out of him.”

“I didn’t get all the details, but Umbridge ended up stunned and dementors chased the group. That’s about it. I don’t know what they were after.”

Oliver thought for a second, “That’s about what I heard. They stole a locket from Umbridge. No one seems to know the significance of it.”

Percy nodded, “I didn’t see the locket on her today. That thing is evil. I just had this sense of Dark Magic ever since she started wearing it.”

“Perce, do you think you’re still on her good side?”

“My dear Mr. Wood, that stinky old twat, pun intended, has no redeeming qualities which includes the lack of a _good_ side. To answer your actual question, I still have her confidence, yes.”

“Good,” said Oliver. “Care for dinner?”

“Something smells good!”

“Just shepherds pie. I know how you like it. I left out the peas and carrots and substituted tinned corn and tinned green beans, just like you like.”

“Ollie, you don’t know how wonderful that sounds after this shit-show of a day. You’re wonderful.”

“I also got our favorite pumpkin juice while I was out shopping.”

“Oh, Ollie. Throw a splash of rum in mine and top it with whipped cream, won’t you?”

“Anything for you, love.”

* * *

 **Thursday, 23 October 1997.** A week later, Oliver arrived home late. Percy was watching Muggle television. Dinner was prepared. Oliver asked, “All okay?”

“Red alert clear.”

“Thanks. Hey, Perce, I have some disappointing news.”

Percy asked, “What else is new? The only good news nowadays comes from the lies of Rita Skeeter in the Prophet.”

“Well, our Halloween party has turned out to be a dinner party for six.”

“Oh, well. I’m surprised that that many people were willing to come out. Who have we got?”

Oliver took a deep breath, sighed, then said, “Of course, Puddlemere’s ever so horny, James Mitchel and his fuck of the month, the 18-year-old, David Owen. I don’t know him.”

“James doesn’t either.” Percy looked to Oliver and said, “Oh, boy.”

“One agreeable thing, Toby and Mel will be here. You haven’t seen them in a while—not since our foursome, I think?”

Percy smiled, “I think that’s right… unless they were at Dumbledore’s funeral. I was in too much of a funk to remember the details of that day.”

“That’s understandable, Perce. It will be fine. It’s only one evening.”

“No orgy.”

“No orgy. I promise.”

* * *

 **Friday, 31 October 1997.** The evening of Halloween came quickly. The news from the underground movement grew bleaker with each passing day. Even the news in the _Daily Prophet_ had turned dark. The Ministry was hiding more and more information. The Muggle hunt and quest to find _Undesirable Number One_ , Harry Potter, reached a fever pitch. Every day, more and more pamphlets and flyers were printed at the Ministry that made the Muggle-born appear to be even more evil than the previous day. Harry Potter eclipsed Voldemort in evilness, at least in the eyes of the Ministry and Dolores Umbridge.

At about eight o’clock, Toby Dean and Mel Cooper entered Percy and Oliver’s home at about the same time as James Mitchel and his fuck-of-the-month, the eighteen-year-old David Owen. David was a good-looking young man who looked to be about fourteen-years-of-age. James went for either twinks or father figures. David’s hair was shockingly blonde and just above his shoulders. His electric green eyes lit up in the sedated lighting of Ermine Grove Hall.

The men sat in the drawing room having pre-dinner drinks. Percy went to the kitchen and came back with a platter of hors d'oeuvres. He said, “ _Whore’s ovaries_ , anyone?” with a grin. The horny seeker, James, said, “If you put it that way, no. Is that a new term you picked up on your trip to the south of France?”

Percy said, “My dear Mr. Mitchel, I purposefully mispronounce French terms because they are—each and every one—misspelled, in my book.”

Even Percy got a laugh out of that, as did the guests.

There was a bit of chatter about the public knowledge items about the war. Percy and Oliver certainly knew more than they let on, but there was no way they could trust James Mitchel, let alone, his trick-of-the-month, David.

Percy was tired about talking war. He didn’t mind it so much from Oliver, but day in and day out at the ministry was painful. Umbridge had ascended upon her high throne as the sole arbiter of the Muggle-born Registration Commission. With a flick of her wand, she could destroy the lives of an entire family. A few days per week, Percy was appointed to be her court reporter and filing clerk. The rest of the time, he was in charge of a group of fifty people, many want-to-be Death Eaters. Their job was to monitor the use of Voldemort’s name and dispatch groups of bandits and vandals to capture the speakers of _his_ name. The team also continued its records search in an effort to find each and every Muggle-born.

Dolores Umbridge believed that Muggle-born children had stolen the magic of _genuine_ Witches and Wizards. Their wands were confiscated, and they were carted off to a newly expanded Azkaban prison, guarded by even more Dementors than before. Percy’s estimate was that the Dementor population had at least tripled since Voldemort had taken over the Ministry.

Oliver continued his work for the Order of the Phoenix. It was dangerous work that mostly consisted of spreading covert communications to his network of about five thousand Witches and Wizards formerly associated with the Quidditch League of the British Isles. Many Muggle-born players were now residing on the continent, having fled the British Isles and the control of the Ministry of Magic.

Muggle-born children were no longer allowed to attend Hogwarts. The Order had created a beneficial relationship with Beaux Batons Academy in France to help educate those who could make it to France before being thrown in Azkaban.

This was pretty much how the conversation went most of the evening. James got sloshed, as usual. David, his beaux, was feeling him up during the entire dinner. To Percy, it was droll.

Oliver was able to finagle it to have David take a very drunk James home via side-along apparition. This just left Percy & Oliver and Toby & Mel. Percy had not had a chance to speak to Toby and Mel in a private setting since their foursome of Valentine’s Day.

Percy admitted to the men they had an incredible time in bed. But he had to be brutally honest with himself and his guests. Percy was depressed. The source of his depression was his stress at the Ministry and the war. Percy was comfortable showing his emotions to Oliver, but it was a little hard to talk to Mel and Toby about it. The truth was that Percy was just not in the mood to have sex. While he had enjoyed himself several months ago, he could only stand to have Oliver right now.

Toby and Mel got more information than was known to most Witches and Wizards regarding the war, the Ministry’s machinations, and Voldemort’s suspected movements. After a satisfying, though somber evening, Oliver and Percy were left alone. Percy had had a bit to drink. He collapsed on the couch with tears in his eyes. Oliver held him close. Finally, they retreated to their bedroom, greeted by Gwen and Fuzzy.

Their family was complete, though the dark veil of Voldemort cast a long shadow over the whole of England.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 24 December 1997.** Percy was feeling better by the time Christmas time came around. He was getting better at not letting his despicable duties at the ministry affect his personal life. He was happy with his life with Oliver, but the war was taking a toll on the magical community of the British Isles. Rumors and truth often became blurred in these chaotic times. Voldemort’s forces and the Ministry were both excellent at spreading misinformation. Often, they contradicted each other to purposefully cause more confusion.

The _Daily Prophet_ was no longer reliable… if it ever had been. It currently had the accuracy of a speech by the Muggle Joseph Goebbels at a Nazi rally. A lot of valid news had been coming from _The Quibbler_ of all places. Percy continued sending reports to the order through Dobby, although he no longer knew to whom Dobby was providing the information since the death of Dumbledore. He could only trust that his messages were still getting through.

Oliver made a real effort this year to decorate their home for Christmas. They had not decorated the previous year. Once the tinsel was hung on the tree, Oliver learned quickly that cats like shiny things. He also learned that some cats like to climb trees. He put a protective spell around the Christmas tree to prevent feline incursion. Oliver’s thinking was that a cheerily decorated household might increase the spirits of himself and Percy.

Oliver’s contact with the order had been sporadic for the past few months. He wished that he could help more, so he tried to covertly maintain his contacts. Just prior to the takeover of the Ministry by Voldemort, all Order members were given a fake galleon which would heat and indicate the place of meeting. This was a similar spell that Hermione had used on the fake galleons of Dumbledore’s Army a couple of years ago. These fake coins didn’t point to a meeting time, but to a place, be it the Ministry, Hogwarts, etc. They were meant to gather Witches and Wizards to a location to prepare for battle. Thus far, he had not been called.

Much to the chagrin of Dolores Umbridge, Percy took two weeks of vacation and wasn’t scheduled to be back at the Ministry until after the new year. Percy was missing his family, but most of them were hiding underground and he didn’t know where to find them even if he was ready to reconcile with them.

Oliver and Percy had decided that they were going to spend their one-year anniversary, Christmas Eve, at home in the company of themselves and their pets. In the mid-afternoon, both men were sitting in the living room, each reading a book. Oliver looked up at Percy and suddenly exclaimed, “I can’t wait any longer!”

Percy looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Oliver responded, “To open our presents!”

Percy said, “Oh, all right. Yours is in the barn.”

“Yours is in the garage.”

“Ollie, didn’t we have this same conversation last year?”

“Perce, I seem to remember you asking me if I got you a tractor. Again, this year, I did not. Did you get us two cats like last year?”

“Nope. Did you get me another owl?”

“Nope.”

“Let’s go.”

Percy and Oliver first went to the barn for Percy’s present to Oliver. They entered the side door and found a red, really ginger, British Shorthair adult cat with reddish-copper colored eyes. Percy said, “I know how much you like _Star Trek_ , so I named her _Spot_ after Data’s cat. That and she has a dark spot on her nose… and light freckles. She’s two years old… a rescue.”

Oliver said, “Thank you, love. She sounds somewhat similar to her new owner, except for the eye color.” He smiled. “I think we both purchased something similar.”

Percy said, “You didn’t!?”

“Uh, huh. I did! Let’s go see him.”

“Thank Merlin we have an enormous home!”

They went to the garage and found a 2-year-old male British Shorthair cat. Oliver said, “They call this coloring _silver tabby in the classic tabby pattern_. The silver and black stripes are really interesting. His name is Godric, as in Gryffindor, although, he has eyes as green as a Slytherin. He’s neutered and all that. I rescued him from the guillotine as well. _”_

Percy laughed and said, “Thank you, Ollie. We have a real brood now! Oh, Spot is spayed and has all of her shots.” Percy paused. “I’m not laughing at what they do to unwanted animals, but that we both got each other two-year-old British Shorthair cats. That Godric is fat. He must weigh twenty pounds!”

Oliver said, “Well, more like seventeen. He’s a bit of a porker that Godric.”

“Ollie, whatever made you get another cat?”

“Well, Perce, you certainly don’t want children and I really don’t care whether we do or not. Well, since I don’t have any relations, except for my absent father, I wanted to expand our family. Plus, he’s so damned cute that I couldn’t pass him by.”

Percy considered what Oliver had to say and said, “While we’re talking about family… Ollie, I have something to tell you. I’ve been keeping something from you that you need to know. I have been ready to reconcile with my Weasley family for a while but am afraid that my position at the Ministry might put myself or them in jeopardy. I guess you could say I’ve kind of been sacrificing the Weasley family _spirit_ to keep the Weasley family _people_ alive and out of Azkaban. It’s tough. It’s really tough. I miss them and want them back, but this damned war and that cunt Umbridge…” said Percy, his voice trailing off with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Oliver held Percy in his arms and said, “Love, I don’t know what it’s like to have a big family like yours, but I know how I miss my mother and great grandmother each day. I can’t give you a solution, but I can listen and at least try to understand. I’ve had a feeling that you were ready to reconcile with them and I think you are now comfortable enough to tell them about us.”

Percy said, “Thank you. By the way, I shouldn’t be asking this, but have you heard anything of them recently? I’m assuming that most of them are in hiding.”

“Aye, Perce. They are. I wish I knew more. I don’t even know if Ginny is still at Hogwarts. The news supply is being constantly interrupted and there hasn’t been a regular meet… oops… err… uh—”

“Ollie, it’s okay. That’s more than I knew five minutes ago. Don’t compromise your situation, please. Let’s take our new babies inside. Thank you for not getting a kitten.”

Oliver smiled and said, “I would never have considered a kitten. You have enough to keep up after me let alone a tiny kitten that would be crawling up the draperies.” Oliver thought for a moment and asked, “Does my… mmmmm… lack of order ever bother you?”

“Constantly! I’ve learned to tolerate it, however. I would take your clutter and mess over staring at the white walls of that flat in Umbridge Tower any day of the week. Does my neatness and… well… argh… _fussiness_ ever bother you?”

“Perce, my love, constantly. I wouldn’t have you any other way. I think we complement each other. You know… yin and yang… chaos and calm… average cock and tight hole.”

“I think we certainly complement each other,” Percy said. “It’s taken me a long time to see why you value me. I’ve always been so harsh on myself. I’m sure my constant self-deprecation hasn’t been easy to live with. I have just learned to accept that you find me irresistibly cute, adorable, and _fuckable_. You’ve made me see that I shouldn’t hate myself for the things I don’t like. Someone else might find them pleasing… except my feet. I’m still wearing my socks except on special occasions. I will forget my former hatred of my hair, nose, skinniness, height, and freckles, but I still prefer to wear socks twenty-three and one-half hours per day.”

“Oh, Perce, I love that! You are certainly cute and adorable. Let’s see how _fuckable_ you are! We postponed our wedding night by a day last year, so let’s not get into that habit!”

“Too right you are. Let’s get the little ones inside first. Also, the cement out here is a bit too cold for me to properly perform.”

“The socks would help. Hey, Perce?”

“Yeah, Ollie? I’m the only one here.”

Oliver blushed. “Right. Uh… oh… this is slightly embarrassing… would you mind telling me some more of those Hogwarts sex stories?”

Percy slyly grinned, “I think I can remember one or two!”

Oliver and Percy played with their two new cats as Percy regaled Oliver with stories of the people he caught at Hogwarts in compromising situations. Gwen and Fuzzy got on with the new cats quite well. They wouldn’t chance letting the owls, Leo and Hermes, out of their cages tonight. They had no idea if Godric and Spot would be as afraid of the birds as the other two cats.

Oliver was enthralled by Percy’s stories for nearly an hour. Toward the end, Percy reflected, “There were many guys I caught that were only experimenting. It’s the best time to do it, when you’re in school. I would say most were straight, a few _very_ gay, and several more unwilling to confront their true sexual orientation. It’s sad, really. I feel bad for those of us that can’t get to the point of acceptance like where you and I are at. I mean, we accept who we are and think of ourselves as just ordinary blokes that just happen to be attracted to other blokes.”

“I know what you mean, Perce. I can’t imagine keeping it in forever or only getting your rocks off in dark, secluded places while disguising your face.”

“Ollie, that’s why I love you. You understand. I wish people could be more accepting in the world. It makes me very sad.”

“Yeah, if the rest of the world could be like our Quidditch team. I mean, on the starting team, four gay guys and at least one lesbian, if not two or three.”

“You know, Ollie, we were charged with protecting the safety of the students. There were a few terrific acts of violence that I turned in. Most of the others, I would only give a warning, take a point away from their house, or ignore it.

“The important thing was physical safety. It would have been terrible if we let things go unchecked like abuse, rape, etc. _That_ is why they were so strict about students staying in their house lodgings and common rooms at night. I don’t know why they don’t tell the students that. I mean, people got all pissed off because of the curfews. If they knew _why_ , there may have been fewer nighttime excursions and less animosity towards me.

Oliver cut in, “I think you’re right about people not minding the curfew as much if they knew what it was for. I mean, kids aren’t stupid. They might understand that reasoning. The professors are probably just afraid of talking to kids about S-E-X. You know how parents get…”

“Ollie, I sure do. I hate to admit this, but a couple of times I asked Peeves to break things up. That always shocked the shit out of the students. Better yet, have a ghost fly though them. That frigid air slices through your body normally, but when you’re going at it… Let’s just say it’s a real downer.”

“You’re nearly as bad as Fred and George!” Oliver thought for a moment, then said, “Perce, tell me your hottest and most erotic story.”

Percy thought for a minute and said, “Well, shortly after I made Prefect, I watched two seventh years go at it for well over an hour. Until you, it was the hottest, most sensual thing I had ever experienced… well… seen… you know what I mean. I’m afraid I’m not a talented storyteller.”

Oliver looked at Percy with a wide grin. “Perce, could you perhaps _show_ me?”

“That would be advisable. There’s not much to say; it’s more to experience. Let’s go upstairs.”

They entered the bedroom. Percy turned the lights on low, removed his glasses, and said to Oliver, “Just follow my lead and do what I say. You may make sounds, but only quietly.”

Percy sat down on the bed and pulled Oliver into it. Percy oh so lightly kissed Oliver on the lips. He then worked his light touch on Oliver’s ear and down his neck. Percy was teasing Oliver with the lightest, most erotic touches with his lips and tongue. In Percy’s mind, this was about being as gentle as possible.

Percy, next, with the lightest of touches, placed both of his hands under Oliver’s t-shirt and slowly and gently lifted it over Oliver’s head. Oliver raised his arms at the correct time and lowered them once the shirt had cleared his head. He felt that his skin was as sensitive as it ever had been. His senses heightened. Oliver appreciated the ever so loving touch of Percy.

Oliver was still lying on his back. Percy lightly tongued Oliver’s left nipple while teasing the right one with the softest touch. Percy worked his way lower, savoring Oliver’s tantalizing trail, from his navel down to beneath his jeans. Percy next gently removed Oliver’s socks, jeans, and underpants. He was being as gentle, smooth, and sensual as possible.

Oliver was writhing in ecstasy. He had been lightly moaning and gently calling Percy’s name the entire time. Percy remained silent. With his senses on alert, Oliver was able to hear Percy gently breathing in and out and thought he caught Percy making little whimpering sounds. These were very slight noises that Percy let out when _extremely_ stimulated.

Percy sat up back on his feet. He stared at Oliver and slowly removed his own shirt. He then turned around and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing, less his socks.

Percy’s mouth and tongue went back to Oliver’s. Percy was lying on his left side, letting his body writhe up and down on right-hand side of Oliver’s body. This continued for quite some time. Percy again focused on Oliver’s right ear and just when Oliver assumed that Percy was going for his armpit, he was pushed up onto his left side.

Percy and Oliver were now both on their left sides, with Percy’s very stiff cock leaking on Oliver’s bum. Oliver was also painfully erect. He presumed that Percy would take care of it.

Percy positioned Oliver’s right leg so that his knee was in the air. This gave Percy’s cock the right amount of access to Oliver’s bum. Percy began to let his cock tease Oliver’s hole. Percy lifted Oliver’s right arm and began to gently moisten Oliver’s underarm hairs with his mouth.

After what seemed like an eternity to Oliver, Percy repositioned his cock so that it was riding up and down along Oliver’s crack. Percy made sure that Oliver’s hole was also being properly stimulated. Oliver continued his soft moaning.

Percy reached behind himself and pulled a spare wand out from the bedside table. He had no idea where his was, nor could he see a damned thing without his glasses. Percy performed the stretching and lubricating charm. He then entered Oliver with ease. Oliver was not only extraordinarily titillated, but the motions of Percy had also relaxed him unlike anything.

Percy grabbed a hold of Oliver’s chest with his right hand. They undulated together with each and every movement, moving as one. Percy carefully worked his cock in and out of Oliver’s hole. He then moved Oliver’s right hand into a position that it grasped Oliver’s own cock. Percy whispered, “It’s okay, rub it.”

Within minutes, Percy and now moaning as softly as possible, as was Oliver. Percy whimpered, “Now, Ollie, now.” Percy felt Oliver’s hole clench around his cock as he came, wave after wave, on the comforter. Percy filled Oliver’s hole at exactly the same moment with wave after wave of come.

Percy now removed himself, turned Oliver onto his back, and climbed on top of Oliver’s hard, muscular chest and passionately kissed him. Oliver could do nothing but kiss Percy back and hold onto him strongly in his arms.

After a minute or so, Oliver placed his left hand on the back of Percy’s head and turned Percy so that he was resting on the left side of his face between Oliver’s pecs. He whispered, “I love you, Perce.”

Percy whispered back, “I love you, Ollie. Happy Christmas.”

* * *

 **Thursday, 25 December 1997.** They fell asleep in that position and did not move until Christmas morning when woken up by a few members their family jumping up on the bed.

“Good morning, love.”

“Morning, Ollie. That was…”

“It was.”

“I’m so happy. I just wish this war would end and I could see my other family again.”

“I know you do, love. I know. It should be soon.”

“Yeah. This tension in our world can only last so long. It’s bound to snap and when it does, I’ll be there to fight for _our_ side.”

Oliver said, “Until then, we at least have each other. We’ll get through this. What would you like for Christmas breakfast… pancakes, an English breakfast, or fresh New York bagels?”

Percy snickered and said, “Ollie, you’re _not_ popping off to New York today!”

“No, love. I want to spend the entire day with you. It’s also a bit far to apparate.”

“I’ll have to settle for pancakes, then… bacon, too. Just give me enough time to clean up.”

Oliver said, “Me first! I’ll call you when its ready.”


	15. Percy and Oliver’s Outing

**Winter/Spring 1998.** The next few months progressed at a snail’s pace. Percy kept sending lists to Dobby of more and more people at the ministry he suspected of being under the imperious curse or in Voldemort’s grip. One day, suddenly, Dobby didn’t show when he called. Percy tried a few times a day for a week. After Dobby failed to appear on the seventh day, Percy could only assume that something had happened to him. In fact, Percy was afraid that something horrible was happening at Hogwarts. Umbridge said nothing, neither had anyone else with whom he had contact at the Ministry.

Oliver continued to work for the Order when he was able to find fellow members. That was becoming more and more difficult as they only went deeper undercover. He kept himself busy with his workout routine, which not only kept him in shape, but helped work off some of his stress. He also visited Reggie’s Muggle pub at least twice a week for lunch. Percy and Oliver had gone there for dinner weekly since they met. A week before Valentine’s Day, Oliver arrived home after Percy for a change.

Percy had left the Ministry early for the day. He just couldn’t take much more terrible news. Oliver greeted him at home with open arms. “Percy, I have some good news. I’ve heard from someone and they say that your entire family is well.”

Percy began to cry tears of joy. Oliver went to Percy and wrapped him in his arms. After a minute, Percy looked up into Oliver’s moistened eyes and asked, “Would you mind it terribly if we had Mel and Toby over for Valentine’s Day, Ollie?”

“I saw them today. They said, if you wished, they would be delighted.”

Percy smiled and asked, “Is it safe for me to send them a message saying yes?”

“Yeah. They’ve been staying in a lot lately, like most of us. Use Leo, he could do with a good workout.”

Percy wrote the note and attached it to Leo’s leg. The owl flew away immediately.

The men had a wonderful Valentine’s day and night. Mel and Toby got their share of great food, good booze, and fantastic sex. It was a respite of a night in the gathering storm of the war against not only Voldemort, but the Ministry and the genocide perpetrated by Dolores Umbridge.

* * *

 **Friday, 15 May 1998.** Oliver felt the fake galleon in his pocket heating. He was relaxing on the couch watching some Muggle TV. He took it out and saw that its indicator was pointed to the spot indicating a location—Hogsmeade. He immediately put on his old Hogwarts robes with the Gryffindor House logo on the left breast. He stowed his extra wand and one for Percy in his robes.

Oliver disapparated and reappeared in the Hog’s Head in Hogsmeade. By the number of people in the bar, Oliver knew that it was bad. The look on Aberforth’s face told it all—Voldemort was coming. Oliver tapped his blue star sapphire ring three times with his wand.

Percy was working late at the ministry that evening. He felt his Ring of Requirement grow hot; its stone turned red. He said quite loudly, “Oliver!” He turned on the spot, not even attempting to see if anyone was looking. He appeared in the Hog’s Head in a second.

Percy was surprised to see so many people swarming this place. He didn’t know where he was, but he saw Oliver. Percy was expecting the worst. It was written on Oliver’s face. They reached each other amid the mass of fighters and exiting Slytherins.

“Percy! Loch Ness!” Percy immediately knew that this was an absolute emergency. Oliver was not fucking around with him. He would do whatever Oliver said, no matter what… implicit trust. “Perce, _he’s_ on his way here! Harry Potter is in the castle. It’s going down _tonight_!”

Percy said, “Okay. Let’s do this.”

Oliver asked, “Perce, did your ring actually allow you disapparate from within the Ministry building and travel _this_ distance?”

Percy said, “Wow! Yes! How do we get up to the castle?”

“Perce, your family is already on its way up there. Let’s arrive separately. We’ll tell them later. Okay?”

Percy nodded. He and Oliver gave each other what could perhaps be their last kiss. So many words were exchanged in that embrace and in their eyes that nothing further needed to be said.

“Perce, here’s your extra wand. Remember, _Loch Ness_.”

“ _Loch Ness_.” Percy stowed his extra wand in his robes and followed the crowd moving up the stairs toward the passageway to Hogwarts.

* * *

Percy’s brother Fred had just been murdered. Harry Potter helped lay Fred into an alcove so his body would not be disturbed in the battle. Percy was running down the stairs, towards a masked Death Eater. The Death Eater was in bad shape, but Percy had to take his revenge against someone. They started dueling. There were other Death Eaters and Hogwarts students around them. From a few floors below, Oliver heard Percy’s grunts and spells. He ran to help his husband.

Oliver was a dozen stairs away when he called to Percy. Percy was still busy with the Death Eater. Percy screamed as loud as he could, “Ollie, da Vinci! da Vinci!” Percy didn’t want the Death Eater to know what was coming.

Oliver stopped in his tracks. He quickly thought: da Vinci, Leonardo, ermine, weasel, glasses, “EXPECTO PATRONUM!”

Oliver’s patronus soared forth towards the Death Eater, which confused him just long enough for Percy to aim at the Death Eater’s chest and yell, “Avada kedavra!” The Death Eater crumpled down onto the floor dead after the green bolt hit him.

As shocked as Oliver was at seeing his husband kill a man with an unforgiveable curse, he ran up to Percy, quickly hugging him. They ran down the stairs hand-in-hand to where it seemed like most of the fighting was taking place. They fought their way down from the Library to the Great Hall.

As soon as they reached the Great Hall, Voldemort recalled his forces for the time being. It was time to retrieve Fred’s body, which they did. Oliver left Percy to grieve with his family while he went out to the lawns to start bringing in more fallen heroes.

* * *

 **Saturday, 16 May 1998 [a long day].** The Weasley family had just lost a son. Fred valiantly died while fighting to defend Hogwarts from Voldemort's forces. Bodies were lined up on the stone floor of the Great Hall. Fred was lying next to fellow Order members, Tonks and Lupin. Present around the body were Fred's' parents, Molly and Arthur, his brothers Bill, Percy, and George, sister Ginny, and Bill’s wife, Fleur.

Membership into the Order of the Phoenix brought with it certain dangers. Dealing with Death Eaters was extraordinarily dangerous work. One had to not only outsmart the Death Eaters but outfight them as well. Voldemort recruited the most skilled wizards into his ranks.

Ron, along with his now girlfriend, Hermione, joined the group mourning Fred’s death. As they reached the scene, tears welled up in Ron's eyes and Hermione broke down into sobs. She couldn't face the body. Hermione turned to Ron, crying into his shoulder. The couples, Molly & Arthur, Bill & Fleur, and Ron & Hermione were holding each other in sympathy. George was kneeling at Fred's head. Percy was holding Ginny's hand, giving her support.

Ginny worried about the ultimatum from Voldemort to Harry. She had not seen her unofficial love, Harry Potter, in months. Her heart ached. She wanted him to be a part of her life. In return, Harry had let his feelings toward Ginny known in a less-than-verbal way before he left on his quest. Ginny wished that she was in Harry's arms now… protected.

Percy was wondering where Oliver had gone. He could use someone strong to help him through this tragedy. Percy had just reconciled with his parents today after nearly three years apart. He also lost a brother on the same day. He also knew that he'd have to come out to his family, much easier than losing a brother, but probably not the best time to do so.

Oliver was sitting at the bottom of the marble staircase in the Great Hall. He was exhausted from both fighting Death Eaters and hauling the dead bodies of people he knew from the school. After a few minutes, Oliver had caught his breath from the last person he lain on the floor, dead. He thought that Percy should be with his family at his time of grief.

Oliver didn't want to interfere with that, but he suddenly remembered that he and Percy along with their four cats and two owls _are_ family. Had they not lived together for the past few years? Did they not get married over a year ago? Percy was the only family Oliver had, so Oliver was a bit unsure if Percy would welcome his presence now or not.

Oliver screwed up his Gryffindor courage and proceeded to the huddled mass of Weasleys. No one noticed that he had joined them. Oliver stood behind Percy, towering over him, being seven inches taller. Oliver bent his knees and slid his hands between Percy's arms and torso, wrapping his arms around Percy's chest so that Oliver’s arms were crossed over each other. Percy felt Oliver's warmth and felt more comfortable.

Oliver rested his head on Percy's left shoulder and whispered, “I'm so sorry, love. I have no idea…” Oliver stopped there. He wanted Percy to know that he had his support but didn't want to sound like he knew how it felt to lose a brother. Oliver was wise enough to know that sometimes actions mean more than words.

Percy replied in a hushed voice directly to Oliver, “Thank you.”

Oliver kissed Percy on the ear, then on the side of his neck. Oliver wanted nothing more at that moment than to stay in this position, supporting his best friend and husband. Percy turned his head to the left and gave Oliver an awkward kiss on the lips to again thank him for his support. Ginny saw this after realizing that she was no longer holding Percy's hand. Her expression turned from one of shock to surprise.

George saw Ginny's mouth hanging open. He followed her eyeline to where Percy and Oliver were standing. They kissed again as he looked up. George, the master prankster and comedian he is, could not let the opportunity pass him by. He coyly exclaimed, “By Merlin’s limp wrist! I think our Weasley’s got a Woody…! or two!”

At this, Percy and Oliver beamed. Percy, for the first time in his life, didn’t care what anyone else thought of him, or if he had a visible erection.

Everyone looked up; those that had closed eyes opened them; Hermione, face buried in Ron's chest, looked around. Percy was now facing George. Oliver still had his head on Percy's shoulder. Percy had a very odd feeling. He was devastated at the loss of his brother, yet relieved to be outed by Oliver's loving actions and George's attempt at humor in a somber moment. He had forgotten how much he secretly loved George’s humor.

Percy put it in the plainest terms he could. He had been practicing this speech since he and Oliver started their romance. To make it extra special, Percy straightened up a bit, grabbed onto Oliver's hands which were still across his chest and in his best pompous tone said, “Mother, father, siblings, and their ladies: I regret having to inform you about the events of the past three years at this emotional time. However, I must say that standing behind me is my love… my husband… Oliver Wood. My dear Mr. Wood, I believe that you know most of my family?”

Percy paused; everyone was speechless; Oliver was beaming with pride. With his right hand still holding Percy's he awkwardly waved at the group. Those huddled around Fred’s body now knew Percy was capable of that infamous Gryffindor courage. Percy continued, “Oh, in case you feel the need to inquire further, yes, I am gay… with Oliver… We have sex… It is wonderful. Oh, for fuck’s sake, someone say something!”

All eyes were on Percy and Oliver. A look of shock rocked the group. Percy dropped his pompous tone and lightheartedly said, while turning around to fully face Oliver, “Well, I don’t care what they think. Ollie, I _fucking_ love you!” They passionately kissed. Oliver bent Percy so far back into a dip that his glasses fell off. Everyone burst into sounds of joy and laughter mixed with tears of grief. Percy replaced his glasses, turned back around, and Oliver wrapped his arms around his love again.

Ron was the first to speak, “Oi! A pro Quidditch player for a brother-in-law. Nice!”

Bill said, “Well, _that’s_ a bit of a shock! Percy and Oliver are gay… together. Wow!” Bill thought for a second, approving, and said, “Percy, great catch!”

Ginny was next, “Percy… said… 'fuck'!? Percy… said 'fuck'… _twice_!”

George continued Ginny's thought with, “Quick! Someone wash his mouth out with soap! I always knew that our Percy had a stick up his arse. Now we know it’s made of _Wood!_ ” Percy gave George a two-finger salute.

Finally, Molly chimed in with, “Percival… Ignatius… Weasley! Married!? You didn't invite your own mother and father to your wedding! Shame on you!” She paused, lowering her voice. “I'm so happy for you, son. Give us a hug. My brave Percy. You little rascal.” She went over to Oliver and Percy, giving them a big hug. Her use of the word _brave_ contained everything Percy needed to know about his mother’s support of his sexual orientation.

Fleur asked, “How did I miss _zat_ … no… _zose_ rings, Percy? Rosey gold and plattynim?”

Ginny, standing closest to Percy asked, “Are those patronus rings?” Picking up Percy’s left hand she said, “I’m guessing that this one is Oliver’s Patronus, the one that looks like… a weasel with glasses and… Percy… is your patronus… Nessie? Really!? Nessie!?” They all laughed, realizing that Percy must really love Oliver to have such a corny patronus.

Oliver squeezed Percy extra hard with a smile on his face. “I love you. So cute.”

Arthur, finally finding words, said, “Glad to see that my son has married an Order member. Certainly not expected from such a Ministry stalwart!” To Oliver, “Welcome, son!”

Percy looked at his father and said, “This son is also a member of the Order. Give us some credit! I also just killed a Death Eater.” Percy jokingly added, “That _may_ land me in Azkaban! Dear, me!”

Oliver and Percy looked at each other and mouthed, “You're an Order member?” They laughed. Each had their suspicions, but neither could jeopardize the other's life.

Percy continued, “I’ve been feeding Ministry secrets to the Order for nearly two years.”

George said, “Percy, I _never_ thought of you ending up with such a _handsome_ bugger!”

Oliver asked in response, “Is there something you wish to tell us, George?”

“Uh… not at the present time,” muttered George in a soft voice, looking guilty. No one seemed to be phased by his response. Perhaps they didn’t understand it. Percy and Oliver certainly did.

Percy quickly changed the subject. “By the way father, the Senior Undersecretary knew about our marriage within _two hours_ of me filing the marriage certificate. In those _two hours_ she had enough time to thoroughly investigate the facts _and_ Oliver’s financial state. You _know_ how that Ms. Phillips and her friend Marge Something-Or-Other spread gossip like dragon fire. How in Merlin’s crystal ball did you _not_ know?”

Arthur sheepishly said, “Um… err… well… I _did_ kind of know, but we thought that you should be the one to tell the rest of the family… when you were ready. We wanted to respect your privacy and feelings.”

Percy looked puzzled, “We?”

Arthur blushed, “Err… I may have talked to Oliver about it during an Order meeting or two… or six.”

Molly slapped Arthur’s chest with the back of her hand and gave him a disapproving look.

To stave off any argument, Oliver said, “I'm glad it's _all_ finally out!” Percy was glad that Oliver kept his father from telling the family. Relieved, Oliver started to sound like a Quidditch team captain again. “This is all great. Mrs. Weasley, you can get a play-by-play recap of the ceremony from Professor McGonagall. Let's try to keep our mind on the goal here, team. First, we help Harry and defend Hogwarts against You-Know-Who. Second, we take care of the loved ones we have lost. Third, we celebrate victory with a new marriage or two and a vow renewal of Perce and I for _all_ to see.”

George, thinking back to his days under the Quidditch captaincy under Oliver Wood said, “Shut up, Wood!”

Hermione, blinking the tears out of her eyes said in a husky voice caused by her crying, “Except for that last part. Ron, will you?”

Ron replied, “Need you ask?” Even though they had only been officially dating for less than eight hours, Hermione and Ron knew that they belonged together.

Ginny, feeling a bit cynical without Harry, said, “That's our Wood! And that's our Percy! The two most passionate rules enforcers that have _ever_ lived! I'm so happy for you.” Her voice trailed off, “If only…” Harry.

Percy, sensing tension in Ginny’s voice tried to lighten her mood with: “Ginny, I believe you wished to call me an uptight, tight-arsed twat, yes? The _old_ Percy certainly was. The _real_ Percy is not.”

“He is tight-arsed still,” mused Oliver.

Percy stuck his tongue out at Oliver and continued, “Oliver and I would be honored to host the nuptial festivities at our home. It’s got lots of room. You are all welcome at any time… even _Undesirable Number One_. Our babies would love to meet you also.”

Oliver took his arm and wrapped it around Ginny, pulling her into himself and Percy. He wanted her to know that they supported her. Tears were now streaming down Ginny’s face, glad for the embrace and comfort.

Everyone gave Percy a queer sort of look. Realizing his poor choice of words, he corrected himself, “We don’t have _babies_ , like _human_ ones, but we do have four loving cats and of course Hermes and his friend, Leo. _That_ is our family. Believe it or not, I _am_ able to stand the mess… I could _never_ handle nappies though, ick!”

Everyone got a laugh out of that except Ginny who murmured so only Percy and Oliver could hear, “I love Harry.”

Percy responded in a whisper, “I know you do. I now understand what love is.”

Oliver added, “If you need to talk, cry, anything… just pop on over. We’ll always be there for you, lil sis.” Oliver had felt so warmly welcomed by the Weasleys, even after a short amount of time, that he considered them family. Ginny was warmed by the affection expressed by Percy and Oliver.

After a time, Molly said, “I can't take any more surprises today. And you two,” she said, motioning towards Oliver and Percy, “I’m tickled pink!” She was ready to buckle under the strain she felt but knew that she had to keep going until the siege was over… one way or the other.

Percy was only half listening to his mother as he was concentrating on Ginny. Something his mother said made his ears perk up. “What was that mum? What did you say? Something about tickling?”

“Percy Weasley, I said that I’m _tickled pink_ about you two.”

Percy came to his senses as something clicked in his mind. He said loudly to no one in particular, “Of course! That’s it! Not tickled _pink_ , but tickled _pears_. George! Oliver! come with me. Let’s get some more recruits for the next wave.”

George understood what Percy had said, but Oliver was a bit puzzled. He was curious, so he followed the brothers to the dungeons beneath the great hall.


	16. Reinforcements & the Fall of Dolores

Oliver, George, and Percy found themselves in a hallway beneath the Great Hall. Upon the wall was a painting of fruit. Percy tickled the pear in the picture. A door handle appeared. He wrenched it open. The three entered and saw at the far end of the kitchen, an ancient House Elf cornering the rest of the House Elves that served at Hogwarts.

They walked to the other end of the kitchen and George asked the leader, “Kreacher, what in the name of Merlin are you doing? They all look frightened of you!”

In his drawling, gravelly voice, Kreacher turned around and said, “Ahh, it’s the blood traitor with two others Kreacher does not know. Kreacher is trying to convince the others to help fight the Dark Lord who killed my master, Regulus. Kreacher is trying to get them to help Kreacher’s new master, Harry Potter. Kreacher thinks they are being gormless twats, as Kreacher’s mistress says.”

Percy turned to huddle with George and Oliver. He said quietly, “George, you know the House Elves the best of all of us. Ollie, you can give a _going into battle_ speech. Have at it.”

George addressed the House Elves, “You all know me. You all know how I appreciated giving my brother and I food during our years at Hogwarts. You also must remember how bad we were towards that bitch Umbridge. She hated and despised you all. I can’t think Snape was much better. Now, Fred is dead at the hands of a Death Eater. I know you might not want to enter a Wizard’s war, but your freedom is also on the line. Do you really want to work for Voldemort?” He cringed at using the name, but its bite might help.

George paused to take the pulse of his audience. He had to keep going. “You knew the House Elf Dobby. You all know how Harry Potter treated Dobby. I know that you don’t agree with him being freed, but do you know how Dobby died?” George had heard the story from his brother Bill.

Not one House Elf spoke up. George continued, “Dobby went to help rescue Harry Potter and five other Witches and Wizards from the Malfoy compound. Bellatrix LeStrange, the chief Death Eater, killed him with a silver dagger to the heart. Do you want to work for people who don’t give a lick about House Elves? Harry Potter, a wizard, dug Dobby’s grave with his own two hands—no magic. He gently placed Dobby in the grave and placed a marker with Dobby’s name on it. Most Wizards wouldn’t do that, but Harry Potter did.” Most of the House Elves bowed their heads in remembrance of one of their fallen.

They seemed to be getting somewhere, so Oliver whispered to George, “Let me take it from here.”

Turning to the massed House Elves, Oliver gave the following fight speech that he might have given his fellow Gryffindor teammates before a match. “Okay. Hogwarts is in trouble, team. Let’s recap. Headmaster Snape has gone over to Voldemort’s side. The Death Eaters will be advancing shortly. We must defend the castle at all costs. I don’t care if you’re scared. I don’t care if you’re frightened. I’m scared and I’m frightened, but together we won’t let Voldemort win!

“If you don’t want to fight for Harry Potter, don’t. If you don’t want to fight in Dobby’s honor, don’t. If you don’t want to fight for your own rights, then don’t. If you don’t want to fight for Hogwarts, don’t. If you don’t want to fight for George’s dead brother Fred, don’t. You all knew Fred. You knew what kind of person he was.”

Oliver paused, then continued, “Fight for Dumbledore. Fight for Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and the rest. Fight to destroy the evil times we are living in. Fight to keep pleasing the kids that come to Hogwarts. If Voldemort wins, there will be no Hogwarts. There will be no more professors, students, or House Elves.

“Fight to honor Dumbledore, the man who treated each and every one of you with respect and dignity. Fight for Dumbledore, the man who considered the good of others above his own. Fight for Dumbledore, the man who let all of you do what you love doing. Fight for Dumbledore, the man who trusted you as no other wizard ever has. Fight in remembrance of Dumbledore. Fight to keep Dumbledore’s memory and hopes alive. Dumbledore would have fought for you!

“If you can’t fight for Dumbledore, then leave, now!” Oliver pointed to the door. Not one House Elf left.

“Are you with me team?” shouted Oliver.

The massed House Elves all cried, “Yes!” and raised whatever was in their hands, be it a knife, saucepan, or loaf of bread.

Percy took over. “Here’s the plan. Everyone stay here for now. Kreacher, keep guard in the hallway. When the fighting resumes in the Great Hall, wait until it fills with Death Eaters then come in all at once on Kreacher’s command and attack! Use whatever you can find as a weapon and use your own kind of magic. Is everyone with us?”

“Yes!”

Percy, George, and Oliver beamed with pride. They did it. It took all three wizards to get the House Elves to fight. Things didn’t look quite as bleak now. They returned to the Great Hall with a sense of pride.

* * *

On the way up the stairs, George said, “Wood, I’m sorry for telling you to shut up earlier. That speech in the kitchen was something else.” George thought for a second, then said, “But you did fuck my brother. I had the right to tell you to shut up after finding out that you fucked my brother. Merlin’s blue balls, Oliver, you fucked my brother! And _you,_ Percy, let him do it!”

George, walking between them, put his arms around both Percy and Oliver. “I’m happy for you both, really. When Fred and I blew Hogwarts, it took a load off us because we could be who we really wanted to be. I assume it’s kind of the same for you two?”

Percy nodded and Oliver said, “George, your brother fucks _me_ , too. We’re versatile.”

George gave a toothy, fake smile and said, “I didn’t need to know that, and I don’t know what that means.”

They all chuckled.

George paused. He had always thought Percy would end up as an asexual hermit. “I can’t imagine that _Prefect Percy the Puritan_ is actually any _good_ at it?”

Oliver smiled and in a low growl, “Mmmmm… He was the _Head_ Boy, after all.”

Percy said in his haughty voice, matter-of-factly, “It only makes sense. Blokes simply give better blow jobs because blokes know what blokes like and want. It’s not like _you’ve_ never had one dear brother.” Percy winked at George with that blunt statement.

“Blimey! Err… not from _you_ , no!” said George, with his eyes now wide. He thought, _Percy?_ talking about blow jobs! What does he know about _me_? That question would have to wait.

For now, George whispered, “Uh, guys? Yeah… so… yeah… What I might have alluded to earlier… uhh… Please don’t mention it to the family. I’m not ready and I’m not sure… well… I kind of am, but… anyway… there’s been too much trauma… err… drama for one day.”

Percy and Oliver could only look at each other with gigantic eyes and shocked, smiling faces. Percy said, “George, if you ever need any help with… _things_ or certain _spells_ , you are more than welcome to pop in for free advice. Live demonstrations _will_ cost extra, though. What do you think, Ollie? Shall we set him up with Reggie?”

“Hmm… I sent Reg a message,” said Oliver. “He should be here somewhere. He would definitely have shown up.”

“He!?” blurted out George. “Oh… well… uh… like I kind of didn’t really say before… uh… yeah… sure… thanks.”

Oliver grabbed George’s arse and said, “That’s our Georgie!”

George flushed with embarrassment.

* * *

Oliver, George, and Percy rejoined the Weasley family and informed the Order and professors of the plan with the House Elves. By this time, Kingsley Shacklebolt had joined the Weasley pack and was talking to Arthur.

Percy nodded to Kingsley, acknowledging his presence. “Percy, I just told your father here about the amount of information that you have given to the Order. You really put yourself and Oliver in critical danger. Yes, I knew about Oliver. He has been a significant help, too.” Kingsley smiled. “It is my intention to become Minister after today. Percy, will you be my senior-most assistant? I need someone who’s organized and honest to help rebuild the Ministry.”

Percy, shocked, said, “I-I-I just resigned to Minister Thicknesse, but I would be honored! Wow!”

Kingsley said, “You have deserved it, Mr. Weasley. There’s a lot we couldn’t have done without your information. You also kept a number of members of the Order off the official Ministry hit lists… including Oliver, here.”

Reggie Stevens joined the group of redheads and Kinsley. Oliver said, “Oh! hey, Reg. You got my message.” Reg hugged Percy and Oliver, saying, “I did.”

Percy said to his family, “This is our friend, Reggie Stevens. I believe you went to school with him, Bill.”

“Hey, Reg. It’s been, what, ten years? Still chasing the birds?” asked Bill with a cunning grin.

“Ten years, yeah. I’m still lifting those shirts!” joked Reggie.

Percy asked, “Kingsley, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you know about Oliver?” Percy answered his own question, “I guess the _whole_ of the Ministry knew.”

Kingsley answered, “True, but Dumbledore had me keep Dolores Umbridge occupied the night you two were married. Remus Lupin stood guard outside of the church. Also, Reggie here has been keeping me informed. He’s my nephew.”

Reggie smiled. “Sorry, guys.” Oliver mouthed, “It’s okay. We knew.”

Kingsley paused, “Percy, you will have Madam Umbridge’s office once it’s redecorated, that is. I don’t see you as the cute kitty, frilly lace, and pastels type. Also, _if_ she survives the night, Dolores Jane Umbridge will be demoted to lift operator and wandless loo cleaner making twenty sickles per week.”

George, Percy, Ron, and Hermione, who knew Umbridge the best, broke out into laughter. George said, “Fred would be proud!”

Percy, regaining his composure, “Sir, thank you for your protection. I never knew. Dumbledore was…” said Percy as his voice trailed off, feeling sad again.

Everyone was waiting for Voldemort’s next move.

Percy and Oliver whispered to themselves for a minute or two. The conversation ended with a smile on Percy’s face and tears in his eyes. Oliver wrapped Percy in his arms. He caught a glimpse of Professor McGonagall at that moment and yelled, “Minerva, a moment of your time, please!”

“Yes, Mr. Wood?”

“Sorry, at Hogwarts I should say, _Professor McGonagall_. First, as you can see, the cat’s out of the proverbial bag about Percy and me. Second, Mrs. Weasley, err, Molly here would love to hear about our wedding ceremony. Third, I know that it’s far from the end of the night or the fight, but when we _do_ make it through, we _will_ rebuild and restore the damage done to Hogwarts. Percy and I have agreed to create a fund of two million galleons for the restoration effort.

“A second foundation will be funded with half a million galleons to help deserving Muggle-born students attend Hogwarts. We can’t reverse how the ministry treated them, but we can try to restore their rightful place in the magical world. Is that okay with you, Perce?” Oliver already had the answer, but he wanted everyone to know that they were in this together.

Percy nodded his head with tears in his eyes. He was so proud of Oliver at this moment. Hogwarts was their home for seven years. Hogwarts was where they met. The people and ghosts of Hogwarts brought them together.

“I-I-I’m speechless, Misters Wood and Weasley,” said Professor McGonagall.

“Holy shit, dude!” said Reg, shocked at the colossal sum of money.

Hermione said, “As a Muggle-born, I think it’s the nicest thing anyone could do.”

Percy spoke up, choked with tears, “Minerva, my dear, please, call us Percy and Oliver. We’ve gone through enough together, Merlin knows. We’re friends. You saved my life when I was on the precipice by sending Oliver to me. For that, I am blessed and eternally thankful.” This was the first time that Percy could call the Professor by her first name. “Same goes for you, Reg.”

At that moment, Moaning Myrtle came floating by the group. She pointed at Percy and Oliver and snickered to Professor McGonagall as she neared, “Hee, hee… hee, hee, hee. I _told_ you those two would end up together!”

“You too, Myrtle. Thanks! We owe you!” Percy yelled as Moaning Myrtle drifted away.

George shouted, “Give ‘em hell, Myrtle!”

* * *

It was now past the time for Harry Potter to have arrived in the Forbidden Forest. Everyone in the Great Hall knew it. The Order members and teachers led those that remained alive out onto the front lawns. They only had to wait a few minutes until Voldemort’s procession, led by Hagrid carrying Harry’s apparently lifeless body, slogged around the corner of the castle, like a funeral procession.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge had been asking for someone to strike her down. She was looking for a certain ginger in the crowd. She had just found out that Percy Weasley had betrayed her after nearly three years of loyal service. She was out to seek revenge. After the fighting resumed and moved inside the Great Hall, Umbridge climbed part way up the staircase to find that there were several redheads in the chaos. She finally found her quarry and swooped down to slay him.

There was a crazed look in her eyes. She was wearing a disgustingly pink tweed suit with an enormous black velvet bow in her hair—her trademark. The pudgy old toad made her way through the fighting.

Percy and Oliver had just put a full body bind curse on a Death Eater. Within seconds of that, they heard Umbridge scream, “Alright you two wankers, you have _my_ wrath to deal with now. How could you betray the Ministry, Mr. Weasley? You love it as much as I. Let’s see how the poof paper pusher and the fairy broomstick fucker fight against the likes of me, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic!” She started throwing curses and hexes at Percy and Oliver, who were able to deflect them.

They were unaware of her advanced skill. She was impressed by their skill as well. Percy yelled at her, “Dolores, you smelly twat, the new Minister has demoted you to lift operator!” It was now or never. She couldn’t be allowed to continue to reign holy terror down amongst the innocents. While they were battling Umbridge, Percy called to Oliver, “Ollie, get behind me. Still got one in you?!”

“Yes, sir!” Oliver positioned himself behind Percy with his wand at the ready, still deflecting hexes.

Percy yelled, “Roadrunner!”

Oliver knew just what to do. He let forth a special type of patronus that Percy often used to distract the cats. This patronus reminded Percy of how the Muggle cartoon Roadrunner would quickly circle around Wile E. Coyote (genius) to kick up a dust storm. The ermine with glasses burst forth from Oliver’s wand and quickly and continuously circled Umbridge’s head, disorienting her. It was enough to give Percy the opportunity to send a green bolt of light from his wand to strike her down. Dolores Jane Umbridge would no longer be demoted to wandless loo cleaner. She was dead by Percy Weasley’s hand.

Percy, while not a violent man, couldn’t let someone get away with as much pain, suffering, and murder as did Dolores Umbridge. He just knew that she could find a way to get out of Azkaban if sent there. Yes, she was guilty of crimes beyond those of the evilest people in the Wizarding world. Percy saw it as his duty. To Percy, she was the reincarnate form of the Muggle—Hitler.

* * *

After Harry Potter struck down Voldemort and the cheering and the clapping ended, Oliver, Reggie, and Percy sat down on the chilly stone floor and talked. Percy first, “Ollie and Reg, I’m not ashamed of what I have done today. I’m not even sorry for it. I will not take pity on those that we have killed. Many got off too easily seventeen or eighteen years ago. They did not deserve the chance at _so-called_ rehabilitation through imprisonment. I don’t know how you feel, but I couldn’t let corrupt justice handle them. I have no regrets.”

Oliver, reflecting, said, “Perce, I know that you were never a fan of the dementors. Neither one of us believe in corporal punishment. You have shown the wisdom and strength of ten men today. You fought for what you believed in. No one could ask for more. Percy, I am truly honored to be yours.”

Reg said, “Percy, I never would have thought you were capable of such brave acts. I’m impressed. You certainly took the correct actions given the circumstances. I bow down to a fellow Gryffindor.”

Percy remarked, “What I did doesn’t feel good, it feels _right_. You’ve helped me to see that I _do_ have a certain innate strength. You’ve trusted in me that I had that Gryffindor spirit even when I knew I didn’t. The war is over. War is bloody. War is messy. War is death. War is cruel. Victory certainly doesn’t feel sweet. We _do_ have a better life to look forward to… free from tyranny, cruelty, and utter disregard for _all_ life—magical and non-magical.”

Oliver said, “I feel good about one thing. I’ll be dedicating the money to rebuild this castle to my mother and great grandmother.”

“That’s sweet. Does that make you feel better about using the money?” asked Reggie.

“Reg, Perce, I felt like the money was only there to remind me about losing two of the three most important people in my life. It feels better to know that the hard work of my mother, great grandmother, and ancestors will be helping deserving Hogwarts students.”

Percy, realizing what had happened an hour ago, said, “Ollie, I still can’t believe that you pledged _that_ much money. Paraphrasing you, ‘It is worth every knut.’”

Oliver looked into Percy’s eyes and asked, “That was from our first date, right?”

“If you call forcibly being stuck in a lift a date!”

Reggie laughed.

Percy said in jest, “By the way, Reg, I think my brother George is free.”

Reggie’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “You mean George is—”

“Might be,” said Oliver, smiling. “At least bi-curious, I’d say. It’s hush-hush for now. A bit too much drama for one day.”

Reggie said, “Understood. I’ve always had a thing for redheads. Yuuum-mee!”

Oliver exclaimed, “I know what you mean! Grrrrr…”

“Oh, stop it Ollie!” said Percy, sticking out his tongue. “So, how many couples do we have for our nuptial weekend—Ron & Hermione, Ginny & Harry, George & Reggie, and you & I?”

Percy thought for a second, “Of course, everyone might end up gay in a year then we would have Potter & Malfoy, Ron & Neville, Ginny & Luna, Lee & George, Hermione & Parkinson, Angelina & Cho, Parvati & Lavender, Charlie & Hagrid, Reg & Flint, etcetera.

“Or… it could also end up as Harry & Ron, Neville & Reg, Charlie & Flint, Lee & Hagrid, George & Malfoy, Ginny & Hermione, Luna & Cho, Angelina & Lavender, Parvati & Pansy.”

Reg and Oliver laughed at the bizarre combinations that Percy had arrived at.

Still laughing, Oliver said, “Perce, the day Harry Potter marries Draco Malfoy will be the day that you fuck a woman! You are the most meticulous planner I have ever seen. Merlin, I love it.”

“Aren’t you speaking up a bit too soon?” asked Reggie.

Percy said, “Hermione just asked Ron to marry her after less than twelve hours of courtship. _Things_ happen in emergencies.”

Oliver—exhausted—yawned and said, “Now what do we do?”

Percy stood up and said in a low growl, trying to be funny, “As Frau Blücher would say, ‘Follow me, please.’” Somewhere a horse whinnied, although it may have been a centaur.

“Well, I for one am too tired for a threesome,” joked Reggie.

Percy said, “The Ministry, now under the control of the trustworthy aurors and the Order of the Phoenix, has called in replacements from St. Mungo’s to help handle the wounded and to care for the fallen. Let’s head up to Gryffindor tower and catch a few winks. I think everything is in hand right at this moment. We all need a few hours of rest.” Reggie and Oliver nodded. Percy suddenly thought aloud, “Does anyone know the password?”

“Percy, I highly suspect that the fat lady is currently singing and doesn’t give a _damn_ about any password!” said Reggie.

“Ollie, you’re right. Sometimes I _am_ daft. Reg, I forgot something. As former Head Boy, I know the spell to bypass the security of the four common rooms.” Turning toward the stairs, Percy held his wand aloft and yelled, “Charge!” as the three men ascended the staircase to get a bit of shut eye.

As they wearily climbed, Oliver looked at Percy and said, “Perce, your tie is _still_ straight. After all this fighting and action, how in the name of Merlin’s of Hollywood were you able to accomplish _that_ feat of clothing magic?”

“My dear Mr. Wood, how soon you forget that I _am_ a Wizard.” Percy paused. “Three words: Best. Spell. Ever.”

“Only _you_ would say that, Perce.”

“Ollie, don’t tease or I’ll get Moaning Myrtle to move in with us.”

“Merlin’s sweaty nut sack!”


	17. Harry Emerges from the Closet

After a thorough round of congratulations and much elation, the Battle of Hogwarts was over. It was late morning when Harry had finished with Ron and Hermione describing the incredible story of Snape and his sacrifice and his undying love for Harry's mother, Lily.

Harry would have loved to have had some time to breathe, but there was something he needed to do first. He slumped into the Great Hall and looked for three flaxen heads. He found them and walked over to the Malfoy family. Son Draco and parents Narcissa and Lucius were sitting against the wall, alone. They looked worn, beaten, and humiliated. Draco's legs were bent up, arms around his knees, and head down… hidden. Narcissa and Lucius appeared to be catatonic.

Harry looked at the family and said, “Narcissa, a moment, if you please.” The thin blonde woman nodded her head, stood up, and followed Harry to an empty classroom just off the Great Hall. Draco did not raise his head. He could have been asleep for all that Harry knew.

Harry closed the door, flicked on the candles with his wand, and looked into the poor woman's eyes. He could only ask one thing, “Why?”

Narcissa responded, “I shouldn't be saying anything, Harry Potter. What I did in the Forbidden Forest to help you… I did for selfish reasons.”

“You saved my life. I could have ended up dead like Dobby with a silver blade though my heart, but you saved my life. I have to know why.”

“I love my son,” Narcissa sighed. She knew that hiding the truth now might lead her son to live a life of further misery. The tears were welling up in her already red eyes.

“Harry, you will never know the love a mother has for a son. I'm sorry you had to miss out on that. There is no way for you to understand, but I would do anything to help Draco. I have done many, many things to save Draco already. I know you two are mortal enemies, but please, please listen to what I have to say.

“You don't have to use this information now. I'm not sure if you ever will want to use it. Please, keep it between us for now and only act on it when you know that you are ready.”

Harry had a puzzled look on his face. He did not understand what she was talking about. He waited until she continued. There was yet nothing for him to say.

“Harry Potter, I thought all was lost when the Dark Lord struck you down. You told me two things when you answered my question. By feeling your beating heart, I knew that I still had a chance. Then you said that, yes, Draco was still alive.”

Harry inquired, “A chance? What sort of chance?”

Narcissa quietly said, “At giving my son happiness.”

“Err… do you mean, _me_? How am I able to do that? Draco hates me. I don't hate him, though. I've only hated my Uncle Vernon and his sister Marge. I feel sorry for Draco and I feel bad for the circumstances he has been put through, but—”

“Harry, you misunderstand me. I haven't made myself clear.” Narcissa sighed again and continued, “Draco never had a chance in life. He was raised in opulence and grandeur that you could only begin to imagine. It's a terrible way to raise a child. I admit that. He had everything he wanted except one thing—friends. We both know what kind of friends Crabbe and Goyle were. They were slaves to Draco. They weren't his friends. They were not his equals. He treated him like they were his henchmen. It was wrong. It was all because of how we raised him.”

“Narcissa, surely you can't blame yourself for everything.”

“No, I can't. Lucius and my sister had a lot to do with it as well. My sister was evil. I'm glad she's gone.”

“You can't talk like that! Bellatrix was your sister. She was your family. I've never had a proper family, but I'm not sure I could think about them like that.”

“Harry, Harry, Harry. You have much to learn. Knowledge and wisdom come with age. It was a combination of a marriage to Rodolphus LeStrange and imprisonment in Azkaban that drove Bellatrix mad. I can't begin to apologize for her.”

Harry thought for a second, “So, what are you trying to say… about… Draco?”

“They did cruel and mean things to us, Harry Potter. Draco and I fought against Lucius and the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord was not kind when he was in residence in our home. Draco was abused. I couldn’t stop it. I can't fix Draco. I broke him, but I can't fix him. He needs a type of love that I can't give him. I said that Draco has never had any friends… at least he's never had a proper friend.”

“Narcissa, there's so much bad blood between us—”

“Harry. Stop. You need to listen now. Draco needs a friend of his own age. First year, when you were both sorted, he was saddened that he couldn't make friends with the famous Harry Potter. That started the rivalry between you two. He idolized you before you returned to the Wizarding world. Many people did.

“I can't apologize for how Draco treated you through the years. He's spoiled; he's shallow; he's outwardly nasty. Yeah, my own son is nasty. Harry, you _must_ understand that underneath all that is a heart that is waiting to be discovered. He’s not ruthless, as you may think. The Dark Lord made him do terrible things, all against his will, I promise you.

“Harry, Draco is a mental wreck right now. I know you can help him. Draco's done a lot of things you may not be able to approve of. If I were you, I would not even be listening to me right now.”

Harry continued to listen as Narcissa rambled on, seemingly not coming to her grand conclusion, which must be explosive. Still, he deferred to her as she had saved his life.

“Fuck. I can't do this.” Narcissa sat down in an empty desk. She looked like the war she had just survived—dirty, disheveled, and exhausted. “Harry, what do you love?”

“Aside from Quidditch, I don't know,” said Harry, off-the-cuff. He didn't understand the question.

Narcissa gave a dry, brief laugh to Harry. “No, I don't mean that. Are you gay?”

Harry's mouth dropped open. Harry Potter had tried to convince himself in the past that he was attracted to women. He even went to the trouble of pretending to be head-over-heals in love with Cho Chang. His closeness to Ginny Weasley was really the result of a crush on one or several of her brothers. Harry didn’t have much experience, but he was certain of his sexual orientation. Harry was too exhausted to put up any defense. It was time for the truth.

“I-I-I… yeah.” Harry looked down at his shoes, avoiding Narcissa's eyes. “How did you know? Ron and Hermione don't even know. I'm being honest with you. I owe you that much for saving my life.”

“I didn’t know, but I had a feeling. I had to ask.” Narcissa stood up, walked over to Harry, and raised his chin so that he was looking her in the eyes. “My Draco is gay. I saved you so that you might save him. Harry Potter, Draco has nothing in this world of value. The millions in our vault can't fix him. _You_ can.”

Harry looked confounded, like he was under the confundus charm. He didn't know what to say. His mind was swirling with all kinds of emotions before his conversation with Narcissa. Harry paused. “Do you mean… that Draco… fancies… _me_!?”

Narcissa grabbed Harry and pulled him into a strong hug. She said, while hugging Harry, “He _loves_ you, Harry. He respects you. He looks up to you. You can give him the love and support that his father and I never could. I saved you so you could save my boy.”

Harry pulled back out of the hug. “Mrs. Malfoy… err… Narcissa… I've been spending all my time trying to save the world. I haven't had the time to spend on myself. I can’t say that I’m not attracted to Draco, but I don’t know if I’m ready—”

“Harry, the world is better today because of you. That burden needn't ride on your shoulders anymore. All I can do is ask that you consider what I have had to say. Could you please do that?”

Harry slowly nodded his head.

“You have feelings for Draco?” asked Narcissa.

“Y-Y-Yes,” stuttered Harry. “I don’t fully understand it and now after what you have said… I didn’t know that he was…” Harry paused for a long time, “good? That’s terrible to say to one’s mother, but—”

“His heart is good. He’s tried to remake himself to be more like you. Harry, I'm not asking you to propose to Draco today. He doesn’t even know that I am aware of his sexual orientation. I want you to take the time to collect yourself. I want to see you spending time being selfish for once. You deserve it! It doesn't mean much coming from someone like me—”

“Shh. Don't say that. You saved my life—”

“To save my son.”

Harry gasped and said, “Yeah. Wow. That's a mind fuck. Oh, sorry.”

“No problem. You killed the Dark Lord which has saved my life and the life of my child. It's difficult for me to be asking you to do more than that. It's just that…”

“You love your son more than anything, even yourself. I just don't know _if_ I can help or _how_ I can help.”

“Harry Potter, I can't force you to do anything. I will say one last thing, though. You are the only one that Draco trusts right now. It's not going to be easy to deal with him. I'm asking you for an additional sacrifice, and that is not fair to you. Take your time, but not too much time. Take time to think about yourself. Please consider being a friend to Draco. Not today… but when you can… if you can… please help my Draco.” Narcissa started to sob.

Harry placed his arms around Narcissa and gave her a hug. He didn’t know what to do right now. His mind was racing. He couldn't string together a suitable answer for the woman who just saved his life.

The hug ended with Harry asking, “So… once… things… settle down… a bit… where will I find Draco?”

“He'll be at Malfoy Manner.”

“Where is it?”

“Kreacher can show you. He told me about how you saved Draco's life from the fiendfyre. You saved Draco. I saved you. You saved the world. It's asking a lot, but would you save Draco again?” These were the last words of a desperate mother.

Harry thought for a moment and said, “That, my lady, is the question. I have a lot to think about. I will _not_ be at Grimmauld place for the time being. I _will_ contact you. Thank you.” Harry turned and left the classroom.

* * *

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower, hoping to find a nice comfortable bed to sleep in. He came upon a room in which three men were sleeping. It looked like Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood were in one bed and a tall, slim, black man was in another. Harry decided that he didn't want to be in a room alone. He quietly made his way into the bathroom, took a shower, and cleaned his clothes as best as he could with his wand. Harry laid down on a free bed. He took off his glasses and let out a big sigh. He was too tired to wonder why Oliver and Percy were sleeping in the same bed. Maybe they were cold. He'd find out about that later.

Oliver had awoken upon hearing Harry's sigh. He could just make out the top of Harry's head from his point of view. Oliver was certain that it was Harry Potter. There was little mistaking that wild, untamed raven hair. He carefully slipped out of bed without waking Percy. Oliver hopped into Harry's four poster, scaring him more than a little, especially after the conversation with Narcissa.

Oliver asked Harry in a hushed voice, “Hey, seeker! How are you doing?”

“Oliver! It’s good to see you. I’m tired. Can I ask you something? Are you and Percy… cold?”

Oliver smiled and said, “Nope! We got married a year ago. I love that rascally guy!”

“I-I-I had no idea that you guys are… gay. I’m happy for you. I'm glad you could find love. I-I-I guess I can trust you to talk to… you might understand.”

Oliver asked, “Oh!? Do you have a secret, Harry Potter? So, how about you? Still hot on Percy's little sis?”

Harry thought for a moment, “O-O-Oliver? Can you keep a secret?” Oliver nodded. “I haven't even told Ron and Hermione this. You’re only the second person who’s still alive that I'm telling this. Well… I'm a bit… gay.”

“So, your gate swings the other way?” asked Oliver.

“That's one way of putting it.” Harry smiled. “How did _you_ know?”

“So, you've never been with a man or a woman?”

“Not really. Thoughts of a woman make me queasy. I've never… Why would you ask _that_?”

“Well, I fell in love with Percy years ago when we were both at Hogwarts. We didn't tell each other about that love until, oh, a little over two years ago. I just knew… especially after we first discovered the pleasures of our… _lifestyle_.”

Harry said, “Ah! That's great. I've had other things on my mind lately… you know… saving the world… killing Voldemort. Tiny stuff like that.” Harry paused. “I don't want to hurt Ginny, but I think I might have just gone after her because I had a big crush on her brother.”

“Which one?”

Harry gave Oliver one of those _shut up, Wood_ looks. “Ron, you idiot. He's with Hermione, though. We never…”

Oliver responded, “Ahh. Don't you dare hurt Ginny, my new little sis! You need to be honest with her. Don't lead her on. Tell her _now_. I know her brother just died, and you may feel that you need to protect her when she's so vulnerable. She has her family for that. The sooner, the better, mate. Please. She says that she loves you. Harry Potter, you must tell her that you just don't like girls. It's _that_ easy.”

Harry let out a little laugh. “Simple, huh?”

“Compared to killing Voldemort and saving the world, yeah, simple.”

“Oliver, you have the annoying ability to make a point. I don't want to hurt her.”

“Harry, the longer you wait, the more her hurt will last and the worse it will be.”

“Umm… Oliver…. can I… ask something… personal?”

Oliver smiled and licked his lips. “Yes, Harry. It hurts a bit at first but feels wonderful! You just have to relax into it.”

Harry turned a Weasley shade of red. He finally said, “Yeah. Okay. Not what I was expecting to hear and not what I was asking, but… uh… good to know. So… you really love Percy?”

“More than anything. I can't describe it. He's a changed man. You won't know him. I love that obsessive, intense ginger with the huge cock.”

“Ron is as well… huge, that is. Must run in the family.” Harry paused. “Oliver, I heard that someone is interested in me… like… a guy.”

Oliver thought for a second and asked facetiously, “It isn't Malfoy, is it?”

Harry replied in an astonished voice, “What!? How on earth…? Yeah!”

“No fucking way! I just told Perce that the day you marry Malfoy is the day Perce sleeps with a woman!” Oliver tried to silently giggle. “That's fucking fantastic!”

“Shh. Oliver, I'm serious here. His mother's trying to pimp him out to me! Aside from you, she’s the only one that knows about me.”

“Why did you tell her?”

“She saved my life.”

“Makes sense.” Oliver, still grinning, said, “Sorry. It's just… wow. What do you think about that?”

Harry thought for a moment and said, “I'm a sucker for blondes… and gingers, of course. Well, he _does_ have a nice ass. It looks like a very bouncy ball.”

“Ah, so you want bounce your balls against him?”

“Oliver! You dirty old man. Hey, who's the other guy in the room?”

Oliver smiled and said, “That's Reggie. He's a friend of ours. Owns a gay Muggle pub by the sea. Helped Percy to come out. Went to Hogwarts with Charlie and Bill Weasley. Gay. We're going to hook him up with George.”

Harry's eyes popped out of his head. He said a little too loudly, “George!”

Oliver said, “Shh! We're not telling the family yet!”

Percy rolled over and said, “Ollie, where are you? Whoever you're talking to, tell them to suck you off quickly so you can get back to bed with me.”

Oliver blushed, sat up, stared right at Percy and said, “Perce! Harry Potter is _not_ sucking me off.”

Percy said, “Good. Get back here.”

“Just a moment, Perce. I'm giving our youngster some manly advice.”

“ _Manly_ advice from _you_? That's a laugh! Ollie, tell him he can have a spare room until he gets back on his feet. We needn't burden mother with another person to take care of at this moment. Get your hairy arse back over here!”

“Well, Harry,” said Oliver. “Would you mind staying with us until you can find a place? You deserve a break.”

“Do you have the room?” asked Harry.

“Oh, I’d say so. We have six bedrooms, a drawing room, a sitting room, and two studies in our home, Ermine Grove Hall, not to mention the guest cottage.”

“Okay. I haven't slept in an actual bed in months. I should renovate twelve Grimmauld Place before I move back in. It’s just too depressing in its current state of decay. Mind if I bring Kreacher along?”

“Sure! Bring him along. He's a tough old fucker. I met him earlier when he had all the House Elves cornered, threating to kill them if they didn't join the fight.”

Harry laughed and said, “That's Kreacher. He never fails to surprise me.”

Oliver asked, “You aren't allergic to cats, are you?”

Harry said, “Nope. Love 'em.”

“We have four.”

“Percy Weasley with _four_ cats?”

Percy hissed, “Yes, four cats. Gwen, Fuzzy, Godric, and Spot. Spot can sleep with you… She drools when you pet her. Now shut up you two and Oliver get back in bed!”

Oliver kissed Harry on the forehead and whispered, “Night, love. Please, come stay for a while. We don't bite… _hard_. We also have a complete library for you to help _learn_ certain things.”

“Thanks and please—”

“My lips are sealed.”

Harry nodded his head, then fell into a restless sleep.


	18. The First Feast

Crack!

“Master Harry Potter. Master. Master!” The last word Kreacher yelled at Harry. Everyone woke with a start. “Master Harry Potter, dinner is served in the Great Hall.”

Harry awoke groggily and said, “Okay. Thanks, Kreacher. We'll be right down. I'm sorry we had to leave you in a hurry last autumn. I hope they didn't hurt you. Let’s talk later.”

“Master Harry Potter, Kreacher understands. Kreacher thanks Master Harry Potter for his care of the House Elf Dobby. Master Harry Potter is the most wonderful Wizard Kreacher has ever known.” Kreacher bowed to Harry.

Harry sat up, put his glasses on, and said, “Get up, men! We have food to eat!”

Reggie woke up, saw Harry, and said, “Bugger me! I just slept with Harry Potter!”

Kreacher grumbled, “The one not known to Kreacher will be nice to Master Harry Potter!”

Reggie apologized. Crack! Kreacher was gone.

The four men cleaned up a bit and went down to the Great Hall together to see how things had progressed since their nap.

The dead had been removed from the Great Hall. Most of the rubble had been moved to one end of the room. The blood stains were magically gone. Three house tables were set up. The Slytherin table was conspicuously missing, not that it was needed.

Reggie, Harry, Oliver, and Percy sat down next to the Weasleys that had gathered at the Gryffindor table. The tables were set with Hogwarts’ finest golden plates and gold and silver flatware. The House Elves performed another miracle. Their first being their fighting skills, the second being the feast presented to the survivors. Harry had seen Draco Malfoy sitting at the other end of the table. He was in no way ready to confront him. Healing would be slow.

Thankfully, the reserves from the Ministry and St. Mungo’s had moved the fallen heroes to a temporary morgue, magically cooled. Two dozen fighters were in the Hospital Wing. Another dozen had been removed to St. Mungo’s in London, as they required more extensive treatment.

Professor McGonagall spoke from the Headmaster's chair. She was now in charge of Hogwarts. She delivered a quick speech. “A team from the Ministry and St. Mungo’s will be helping those families of the fallen to make arrangements tomorrow to lay their loved ones to rest. We have lost one-hundred-fifty-two Witches and Wizards on both sides and morn their losses. Funds have been made available to help bury the dead. A cemetery will be dedicated on the grounds of Hogwarts tomorrow. All those who wish to utilize it may.

“I wish to thank Misters Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood for donating an extraordinary sum to help rebuild Hogwarts and to help deserving Muggle-born Witches and Wizards attend Hogwarts. The success of this school depends on our love and devotion to make it better than ever.

“The school year is hereby over. We hope to reopen on the first of September for the next year if sufficient repairs have been completed by then. You may all stay at Hogwarts until the dead have been lain to rest. All four Houses are open without password or phrase. Representatives from the _Daily Prophet_ will be visiting Hogwarts. They have promised not to bother anyone. If you wish to give your story to the _Prophet_ , you may do so. I promise you that Rita Skeeter is NOT welcome here!

“Counselors from St. Mungo’s have arrived. Please utilize their services. Fresh clothes and personal items have been placed in all Common Rooms. Food and drink will, of course, be available.

“One final word. Voldemort's remains have been destroyed. The new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, along with prominent Ministry officials, have decided that it is not wise to erect a monument to one so evil, even if it only is a grave marker. Voldemort is not a martyr. He was a very sick and evil man. Thanks to Dumbledore, Misters Potter, Ronald Weasley, & Longbottom, and Miss Grainer, the former Tom Riddle's powers of resurrection have been destroyed forever. All pieces of his soul that lived in his horcruxes have been destroyed.

“Please bow your heads for a moment of silence to remember our fallen heroes.”

After two minutes, Professor McGonagall said, “Tuck in!” With that, a glorious feast appeared at the three House tables. The Professors ate at the house tables with everyone else.

Some people devoured the food, having had very little to eat that day. Others had no appetite and opted for tea, coffee, and pumpkin juice.

About half-way through their meal, an owl swooped down and landed in front of Percy. He took the note from the owl, which immediately flew away. “Apparently Minister Shacklebolt will lock me up and throw away the key if I show up at the Ministry before we lay Fred's body to rest… and until I take at least two weeks off after that.”

Oliver said, “Good.”

Percy replied, “What is everyone else planning?”

Percy's father, Arthur, spoke up, “Your mother and I will be staying at Hogwarts until the funeral. We will lay Fred to rest here.”

“Father,” began Percy, “Ollie and I will stay with you and mum here. George, you're welcome to stay at our home so that you're not alone in your flat. Harry will also be staying with us for a while. Ron and Hermione, you may have the guest house, if you wish.”

Ron said, “We'll be staying at the Burrow, if that's okay, mum and dad?” Arthur nodded.

“Thanks, Percy,” said George. “I'll come back with you guys after…”

Molly Weasley, Percy's mother said, “Oh… please… everyone stay with us at the Burrow!”

Percy was worried about his mother's mental state having just lost a son. It would be too much to handle so many people in the small, rickety house. “Mother… mum… we appreciate the offer. At this time, I think it might be better to not have so many sleeping under one roof. We'll be over every day if you wish. Ollie and I thought it would be nice if you didn't have to take care of everyone all at once. You need some time for yourself. Please… take time to grieve. We love how you always want to support all of us, but if there's one thing that Ollie has taught me is that you sometimes need to focus on your own well-being. Ollie and I will help with the meals at our place or yours. We're only an apparition away.”

“Molly,” said Oliver, “we love you and we love everyone here. I agree that we all must be together to help each other heal. Percy's right. Don't overwhelm yourself. Take time for _you_.” Oliver paused. “Please excuse me. I must pop home to feed the cats and owls. I'll be back in an hour. Will you be okay, love?” Percy nodded.

“Percy, my Percy… and Oliver, of course, you're right. I shouldn't take on too much right now,” admitted Molly in defeat. Arthur put his arm around his loving wife. She laid her head on his shoulder, crying. “As long as you all promise to stay over Christmas.”

“Of course, mum,” said Percy. “I know it's a lot to ask, but could you perhaps find it in your heart to make Oliver one of your famous Weasley jumpers?” Molly nodded.

“Hey Oliver,” said Harry, “could you perhaps bring a bag or suitcase or something for me to put my things in? Everything is still in Hermione's evening bag.”

“Sure, Harry.”

Oliver left Hogwarts for an hour to clear his mind. He didn't want everyone to see him lose his calm. Oliver needed a good cry in peace. He also wanted to pack clean clothes, toiletries, and their dress robes for the funerals.

When Oliver arrived at home, he was greeted by their brood of animals. He gave them all attention and enough food and water for a couple of days. Oliver could tell that the cats sensed that something was wrong. They have the uncanny ability to read a human's emotions, he thought.

Once again, Oliver solemnly took down the picture frame in which were mounted their three Hogwarts badges—Quidditch Captain, Prefect, and Head Boy. They hadn't been touched since Dumbledore's funeral. Oliver packed the badges carefully with the men's matching black velvet dress robes, trimmed in black satin. This was a solemn occasion and called for muted dress.

Once Oliver had finished packing, giving the animals affection, and having a bit of a cry, he apparated back to Hogwarts to support his husband and his new Weasley family. Outside the gates, Reggie was waiting for Oliver to return.

“Oliver, I need to get back home. Please let me know when Fred's funeral is. I'll be here for it. I owe it to Charlie, Bill, and Percy,” said Reggie.

“Thanks, Reg. You've been a great help. If you need anything, you know how to reach us.”

Oliver returned to the Great Hall to rejoin the mass of gingers known as the family Weasley. He handed Harry a small bag with an undetectable extension charm for his belongings. It contained an extra set of Percy’s dress robes that should fit Harry, as he was only an inch or two taller than Percy and had lost a considerable amount of weight over the last year.

A little after ten o'clock at night, the last of the people in the Great Hall made their ways to their old House Common Rooms. Harry, Percy, Oliver, and George occupied the room in which the first three men had slept earlier in the day. The Malfoys took to the Slytherin House lodgings along with the few remaining Death Eaters and current Slytherins that had remained for the fight.

* * *

 **Sunday, 18 May 1998.** The next morning, everyone woke early for breakfast. After the communal meal, the Ministry employees gathered those with lost heroes in their families to discuss the disposition of the dead. It was decided that some would opt for private funerals, while others, such as the Weasleys, would opt for a Gryffindor-only remembrance and committal ceremony. The funeral was set for the day after tomorrow.

Ministry aurors arrived at Hogwarts just prior to lunchtime to round up the few remaining Death Eaters who had not fled, such as Lucius Malfoy. It had been decided, with some persuasion from Harry, that Narcissa and Draco Malfoy be released on their own recognizance. They promised to fully cooperate with the forthcoming tribunal.

Harry spent most of the morning recounting the search for horcruxes and Voldemort's downfall with the _Daily Prophet_. He thought he owed the Wizarding community at least that much.

Just after tucking in to his treacle tart at lunch, Harry decided that it was time to confront Draco Malfoy. He wanted to take the first step at reversing the animosity between the two former Hogwarts students and enemies. After Narcissa's plea, he felt that he could do that much. Harry was in no way ready to confront Malfoy about their shared sexual orientation.

Harry asked Draco into the same disused classroom in which he had spoken to Narcissa. As they walked together, Draco could do nothing but think about his feelings for Harry. He was so nervous that he couldn’t find it in himself to ask for his wand back. He was embarrassed that Harry had taken it and thought that it might be something that would remind Harry of himself. Draco Malfoy loved Harry Potter more than he loved his own wand. Draco thought that if he told Harry this, it would show weakness.

“Malfoy… err… Draco. May I call you Draco?”

“Call me anything you like, Potter. You won. My side lost. I'll be off to Azkaban before long.”

“Please, it's Harry. Draco, I spoke with your mother yesterday. She made me see that you were forced into your actions. You did what you had to do to survive and try to keep your family as safe as possible. It can't have been easy. I have no idea.”

“You're right, Potter. You have no idea what it was like. I had no choice in the matter. It was fucking hard. I didn't want to kill Dumbledore. You were there. You saw that I couldn't do it. I was weak, and I was punished for that.” Draco paused. “What exactly did my mother say to you?”

“Did she tell you what she did in the forest to help me?”

“Yeah. I don't get it, though.”

“Your mother knows the contents of our conversation. Please, if you wish, ask her. I'm not ready to discuss it and I'm not sure she'll be willing to share.” Harry thought for a moment and said, “I will say one thing. Your mother loves you unlike any I have ever seen. I wish I could have known that love while growing up.”

“You've got your Weasley-ginger-fetish family,” joked Draco. He paused to reflect for a moment. “Potter, you saved my life. You could have just let me die in that fire. Why would you do that?” Draco asked. He really did not know.

Harry thought for a moment and said, “First, I don't hate you, Draco. I’m not your enemy. Let's get that clear. I only hate people with the last name of Dursley, Umbridge, or Riddle. Second, I couldn't let you die. I can't explain it in a way that you'll understand. It felt like the right thing in the moment. I was able to save you, so I did. If it had been anyone else, I would have done the same thing.”

“Sentimental hogwash! Well, at least my mother didn't have to bury me. I guess that's something good that came of it. I don't want to live, Potter. What do I have to live for now? I'm facing a life of torment for the crimes everyone _thought_ I committed.”

Harry responded, “You can always wall yourself off in the ivory tower of Malfoy Manor for the rest of your life… I'm sorry. That was uncalled for.” Harry took a deep breath. “Draco, you are a very skilled Wizard. There are so many ways you can use your skills. Don't throw it all away because of what they did to you. Your father, your aunt, Umbridge, and even Voldemort himself tried their best to ruin your life.”

“My father did _not_ try to ruin my life. Yeah, he was a coward and should pay for his crimes. There's more than one reason that the Dark Lord took his wand,” said Draco.

“Why did you not betray us at Malfoy Manor? You certainly knew that it was Ron, Hermione, and me.”

“I was weak, Potter. I was done helping to ruin the world. I did it for… selfish… reasons.” Draco’s face turned red.

“I'm not sure where this conversation is going. I don't know if you want my help or not. I just kept you and your mother out of Azkaban for the time being. What else can I do?”

“Potter, I certainly don't want your sympathy.”

“I'm not here to give sympathy. I'm here to tell you that if you need anything… Fuck! If you want a friend… Draco, please… Damn! You’re not ready for this. I’m not ready for this. I don’t know what I’m trying to say.” Harry paused and let out a sigh, “Draco, could we perhaps agree to a truce as a first step?”

“What sort of truce did you have in mind, Potter… uh… Harry?” Saying the other man's first name was uncomfortable for Draco Malfoy. It was revolting and felt wrong. Yet, at the same time, Draco wished he could take Harry Potter's virginity on the floor then and there.

Harry responded, “Let's shake hands and promise to be civil towards each other for a start. Are you willing to do that?”

Draco thought for a moment, slowly nodded his head, then stuck out his hand. Harry shook it firmly. They had finally shaken hands, as they should have done on their first day at Hogwarts. Draco said in a low voice, “I don’t… hate you.” With that, Harry and Draco parted ways, not to see each other for the remainder of Harry's stay at Hogwarts. Kreacher apparated the Malfoys home, as both had lost their wands in battle. He returned immediately to his Master, Harry Potter.

The meeting between Draco and Harry was awkward, to say the least. It was the absolute minimum Harry could have done to start patching their dysfunctional relationship—or as it was better known—rivalry. Draco was too broken to have added much to the meeting. Harry's head was still spinning from the nightmare he had just lived through. Although slightly relieved to be alive after having killed Voldemort and having saved the Wizarding world of the British Isles, Harry was still a mound of emotions, anxiety, depression, shock, and loss.

The Weasley family was not holding up very well. Harry would have loved to stay at the Burrow, but he knew that it would be too much of a burden on the family. Of course, Harry could not forget that the Weasleys were his only family. He was glad that Oliver and Percy were willing to put him up. Twelve Grimmauld Place was just too depressing and run-down to be a pleasant environment for him right now.

Harry gave more interviews to the _Daily Prophet_. He recounted the story of Tom Riddle, the prophecy, and Narcissa Malfoy’s actions in the forest. There was some information that the press did not need to know. They neither needed to know about Narcissa's motives nor about the Deathly Hallows.

The rest of the day, between interviews, Harry spent lying on his bed thinking. He also had a good conversation with Kreacher about having had to leave him alone after they were just starting to bond. Kreacher seemed to be happy to serve Harry again.

Percy and Oliver engaged their trusty caterers to provide a feast for the Weasley clan at their own home following the funeral. It would be a somber time, but it would also lift the burden from his mother in having to feed all of those people.

* * *

After dinner that evening, Harry once again had another tough conversation in the same disused classroom. He escorted Ginny Weasley into the privacy of the room.

“Harry, there's something on your mind… and it's not me.”

“Ginny, I have something to tell you. Actually, I was instructed to tell you something that has been on my mind as soon as it was possible. I personally don't think it's the right time being the day after Fred's death and all, but—”

“Spit it out!”

“Ginny, I thought…”

“Please don't say any more,” said Ginny. She couldn't bear to hear what she expected Harry to say.

Harry started at being interrupted. “No, you need to hear this. I have spent the past year… hell… several years… just… trying to survive. I knew that I had to ultimately confront Voldemort. The prophecy said that only one of us could survive in the end. There was no way that I believed that I would. I broke up with you because of that. I didn't want you to mourn my inevitable loss.

“I've had the weight of the world literally on my shoulders. It's a burden I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. Dumbledore left me with the strong impression that I was the only one who could possibly end this war and defeat Voldemort.

“Well, some things have come up and some questions have been asked of me over the past two days. These are things I have had to process quickly and answer to the best of my ability.”

“Merlin's impotence, Harry, what are you trying to say!? You don't love me?”

“I-I-I like guys. I’m gay,” Harry sighed. Tears were now running down Ginny's cheeks. Harry looked deflated.

Ginny said, “I thought it might be something like that. You've seemed so distracted and distant the past couple of days. I wondered what was bothering you. Of course, you had other paltry things swimming around in your head.”

“I've had to suppress… the _sexual_ side of me to focus on the task at hand. Now, I can let those feelings out. I'm truly, truly sorry, but I never wished to hurt you. I have hurt you. You don't deserve that, but Oliver said that if I had let it drag on, you would only have been hurt more.”

“You've talked to Oliver about this!?”

“I needed someone to talk to. I’m not sure who else I can trust right now. You need to know that Oliver was being protective of his 'new little sis,' as he put it. Ron and Hermione don't know. I've been thinking back… I realize that I have had these feelings for a while. I need to explore them on my own… with the help of some friends along the way. I haven’t decided if I’m ready to let the world know yet. “

Ginny said cynically, “It sounds like you already have made that decision.”

“Maybe and maybe not. I just don't know for sure. That is the honest truth. You deserve someone who will love you and will be able to provide you with romantic, not platonic, love. I love you as a sister, just like I love Hermione. Frankly, I’m not sure if I've ever experienced romantic love. I don't know how it should feel. I also think I will have a better time finding it from a man. I can't ask that you understand. I don't totally understand it myself. I'm sorry.”

“Harry Potter, you did a brave thing just now. You admitted your weakness. You don't know how you totally feel. You want me to live my own life. I don't have to like that, but I need to respect it. I will never forget you. I can't say that I'm not disappointed. I most certainly am. Ronald is going to have a field day with this—”

“Fuck what Ron has to say. _You_ need to be happy! Before I left on my quest last year, I separated from you because I felt it was the best thing to do for your own well-being because of the trek I had to make. I thought I would end up dead. Now, I’ve ended up gay. That's not fair to you.”

“Harry, I really have to think about all this and let it settle in. My brother is dead. My other brother is gay and married to Oliver Wood, of all people. Now, my sort-of-kind-of-not-really-ex-boyfriend, my crush for seven years, is bent. Fuck my life!”

“Ginny, don't say that.”

“Fuck my life!”

Harry grabbed Ginny and embraced her in a comforting hug. They cried in each other’s arms for several minutes. Harry lightly kissed her cheek, separated from the embrace, and said, “Ginny, I really am sorry. I didn't fully know, and I don't know where I'm going. I will promise you one thing, there were many times in the last year where I could do nothing but think about your welfare. I've never… been… with anyone. I don't know if you have, but your first or one of your first times shouldn't be with a fairy. I feel broke. I need fixed. If I can somehow help, please—”

“Shh. Harry, I feel like we'll be seeing a lot of each other… just not _together_. I have to think about this, okay?”

“Okay. I'll respect your privacy, but I won't lie about what just happened if I'm asked… without details, though.”

“Harry, your secret is safe with me. When it comes up, we'll just say that we decided to not pursue a relationship at the present time.”

“Ginny, you are wise beyond your years. Thank you. How do you feel about Oliver and Percy, by the way?”

“They make a cute couple. I've never seen Percy this happy. He deserves it.”

“I agree. Later, then?” Harry turned and left Ginny alone in the classroom.


	19. The Gays

Harry arrived back in the dorms to find George, Percy, and Oliver still awake.

Percy saw Harry enter and said, “Harry, you look like shit! What happened? Are you okay?”

Harry closed the door and put a sound dampening charm on it. “Oliver, remember what I told you yesterday?”

Oliver responded, “Which time, seeker?”

Harry sighed and said, “About that person I didn't want to hurt and that you didn't want me to hurt or you'd hurt me.”

“Clear as mud,” said George.

Harry, getting impatient, said, “Ginny! Damn it! Ginny! The official story is that we have decided to _not_ pursue a relationship at this point in time.”

Oliver got off his bed and hugged Harry. Percy and George did not understand what was going on. Once Oliver let go of Harry, he wrapped his arm around Harry’s shoulders. He said to George and Percy, “Guys… well… our friend Harry here _definitely_ has the same problem that George _might_ have. I told him that if he didn't break it off with Ginny ASAP that it would only hurt her more in the long run. He has _me_ to contend with now.”

George and Percy gawked at Oliver and Harry. Percy finally exclaimed, “Wankers and faeries among us!” All four men laughed.

“So… George!?”

He answered, “Maybe! And Harry!?”

“You bet!”

George's eyes darted around the room and asked, “Uh, this stays between us lot, right?”

Percy said, “Most certainly! until you are ready on your own to tell.”

Both George and Harry replied, “Thanks, Percy,” at the same time.

“Harry,” George asked, “I know you've already told Ron and Hermione, but what about Ginny? You didn't leave her hanging without an explanation, did you?”

“Wrong, George,” said Harry. “I told Ginny that I like guys, but I will not be telling Ron and Hermione until I'm damned good and ready. I'm just not ready now. I can't put up with Ron's shit at this moment. He’ll be accepting, but I’m not in the mood for a Royal ribbing. They will only be told that Ginny and I are not going to be an item. Same goes for the rest of the family. Okay, gays?”

George shouted, “Hey! _Guys_ … it's _guys_!”

“Sorry,” said Harry, “I just thought we could use a little joke.”

“ _Little_ is the word for it,” moaned George.

“Stop it, you two! Let's just get past the next few days and see where things go. Okay?” managed Percy.

George, Harry, and Oliver nodded.

“Just between us girls!”

“Oliver!” yelled George.

“Just seeing if you were still listening.” Oliver smiled.

“Uh, Oliver?”

“Yeah, Harry?”

“Did you tell them about You-Know-Who… err… The-Other-You-Know-Who?” asked Harry.

Oliver replied with a smile, “Nope! That's up to you.”

“Thanks, Oliver. You really _can_ keep a secret!”

“Uh, Harry,” began Oliver, “I hardly could have told them the second secret without telling them the first secret.”

“Oh, duh!” exclaimed Harry.

George said, “After that _last_ bombshell, Percy and I can't just leave _this_ one alone!”

“That's right!” asserted Percy.

“Fuck!” Harry took a deep breath and shrugged Oliver’s arm off his shoulders. “Okay! Okay! I'm only going to say this once.” Harry sighed and said in a soft, flat tone, “It's Malfoy. Narcissa told me in confidence that Draco is in love with me. She saved me in the forest so I could save her son by giving him the happiness she is unable to give him. There!”

Percy's eyes popped open and his jaw dropped. “Well slap my ass and call me Sally! I have to fuck a woman now. Scheiße!”

“Percy,” said George, “such language! Where did you get that phrase?”

Oliver answered, “We watch a lot of American Muggle telly. Oh, yeah, about the woman… I told him yesterday that the day Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy get married will be the day that Percy fucks a woman.”

“Dude!” exclaimed George. “That's _some_ foreshadowing!” They all laughed. “Malfoy’s gay. Damn!”

Harry sank into his bed and said, “I just killed You-Know-Who. I'm not ready to fuck You-Know-Who-Number-Two. Well, I _am_ ready… he’s hot. I’ve had feelings for him forever… I can't think about this right now. I'm just glad that the four of us are going to be living together for a bit. I need your help, guys. I can't do this alone and my two best friends, Ron and Hermione, will be busy fucking like rabbits for the next six months or more. Talk about pent up energy! Fuck. I'm still a virgin… and incredibly hard right now.”

“Harry, you mean you've never even wanked off another guy?” asked George.

“Nope.”

“Well, that's all I've ever done, so we're not very far apart, now are we?”

“Well, I don't know about that,” said Harry. “I've only ever snogged a guy… once.”

Oliver said, “Don't worry, Harry. We'll take you to Reggie's gay Muggle pub and introduce you to some cute working boys.”

“Oliver Wood! you are downright dirty!” scolded Percy.

“What’s a _working boy_?” asked Harry.

“A whore,” said Percy. “A man of the evening. A prostitute… or at your age, a prosti-tot.”

“Ooooh!” exclaimed Harry, blushing.

“Gents,” said Oliver, “I'd like to just set the ground rules right now for how this will work. First, no fucking guys in our home without condoms. Second, fucking requires silencing charms on the doors of your rooms… or not. Third, don't expect Percy or I to tell you _if_ or _how_ you like guys. If you don't, okay. If you do, okay. We don't judge. Both of you are on a journey of discovery. We will, however, answer any questions. For house guests, demonstrations are free.”

“Free!?”

“Yes, Perce, _free_. Finally, shoes off upon entrance into the house and clean up the kitchen when you're done with it. Hey Perce, what am I forgetting?”

“Put down the toilet seat lid. Godric likes to splash the water with his paws,” said Percy. “Oh! A couple of times a year Ollie and I may invite others over for… sexual things. Just be warned.”

“I nearly forgot!” exclaimed Oliver. “Don't fuck Puddlemere's seeker, James Mitchel!”

Percy said, “That last one is the second most important rule. The first is _shoes off_! Now, former Head Boy says, lights off. Nighty night; sleep tight; don't let the bedbugs bite.”

“I got it!” Oliver said. “One last rule… Percy wears his socks twenty-three and one-half hours per day.”

“Shut up, Wood,” said Percy. “Oh, guys, there’s a shelf of books about hot man-on-man action at the house. They’re spelled to read different titles for people… uh… not like us.”

About an hour later, Harry was still tossing and turning. He couldn't sleep. George was also awake. He was so used to having his equal, his pal, his clone, his twin be right next to him in the same room. George tip-toed over to Harry's four poster, opened the curtains a crack, and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Harry. I know you're awake.”

“George, what's up?”

“Not me. Hey, do you mind if we snuggle up… just for tonight? I can't take this loneliness. Fred and I had separate beds, of course, but I'm used to sleeping with someone only a couple of feet away. I promise, no funny stuff.”

“Okay. C'mon in George. Did you pull your curtains closed?”

“Yeah. I'll pull yours closed as well. They won't know any better.”

“Okay.”

George stepped over Harry on the bed. They positioned themselves in the spoon position. George wrapped his firm arms around Harry and they both fell asleep within minutes. Sometimes you just need someone near you to comfort you in a time of great emotional need.

* * *

 **Monday, 18 May 1997.** “Ahem!” Percy and Oliver were sticking their heads through the curtains on Harry's four poster bed. George and Harry were still asleep in an embrace.

George opened his eyes slightly and sleepily said, “Bugger off, Percy.”

Harry opened his eyes and saw the two men staring at him. “Shit!” He pulled the covers over his head in shame.

“Hi, Harry,” said George. He paused and looked puzzled. “Fuck! Harry!?”

Oliver and Percy laughed heartily. Obviously, George had forgotten that he had slipped into bed with Harry. George said, “Oh, now I remember. I was lonely… that's all. I promise! Needed a hug.”

Oliver said with a silly grin, “We'll see how Harry's walking later.”

Harry popped his head out from under the covers. “That's not funny, Oliver. Nothing happened.”

Percy said, “Oh, something's going to happen when mum hears about you and Ginny!”

Harry said, “Fuck. Another impossible conversation. First Narcissa, then Draco, then Ginny, and now Molly. Why can't people just fuck off and leave me alone?”

“Because you're the _Chosen One_ , mate,” said Oliver in a smart-ass way. “Sorry, sometimes the truth hurts.” Percy nodded.

“George, I know it's a natural and normal morning thing, but please get your erection out of my bum. It’s popping through your boxers.”

“Right!” George shimmied back a bit from Harry. Oliver and Percy nearly fell to the floor in laughter.

Once recovered, Percy managed to say, “Okay, gents, get cleaned up and let's go down to breakfast. Secrets secured… got it?” There was a general murmur of agreement.

* * *

Throughout breakfast, Molly Weasley was glaring at Harry. She looked angry. It was safe to say that Ginny had told her what had transpired. Once Harry cleaned his plate, he pointed at Molly then pointed in the direction of the unused classroom. She stood up and followed him to the disused room for his fourth tough conversation.

“Molly, you need to listen.”

“Oh, no mister. _You_ need to listen!”

“I’m going to say what I’m going to say; then you’re going to say what you’re going to say; then we’re done,” said Harry forcefully.

“Fine!”

“Molly, I don't know what Ginny told you. She and I agreed to keep one thing between us, but it looks like I must tell you. Please, all I can ask is that you not repeat it just yet. I hope you can respect that. I don't want to make excuses. You know my background and you know what I've been through in the last year. You've heard about the prophecy. There's no need to rehash it all.

“Ginny loves me and is fascinated by me… since the day she met me. I love Ginny like a sister. I feel like I'm part of the Weasley family. Hell, you, Molly Weasley, are the only person who has _ever_ treated me like a son. The Dursleys sure as hell didn't. I feel welcomed and loved by your family… _our_ family. I feel the pain of Fred's loss.

“I _never_ set out to hurt Ginny. I still don't want to hurt her, but I had to for her own sake. Would you have rather have me keep pretending I loved her to protect her well-being? Wouldn't it be worse if she had found out that I didn't love her romantically after several years of courtship instead of now? I had to break it off. It wasn't fair to her to continue.”

In one long breath, Harry said, “I, Harry James Potter, am only attracted to men. I’m a poofter, bent, shirt lifting arsehole licker. Ginny is the only one I've told. It is none of Ron and Hermione's business.” Harry took another deep breath and continued. “I'm scared. I'm tired and I need time to think. I never thought that I'd be the one to survive the fight. I was a goner from word go. It was pure luck that I was able to survive _another_ killing curse _and_ kill Voldemort. I wasn't meant to have been able to make it out alive, yet I did.

“Th-that-that's all I have to say.” Harry was in tears.

“Oh, Harry!” Molly cried and rushed up to hug Harry. He didn't know what to do. He felt like he was throwing himself to the lions. Why was Molly hugging him?

“Harry, Harry, Harry… you darling thing!” They broke apart. “I never knew you felt that way about me… and… well… our crazy herd of gingers.” Tears were falling down her cheeks. “Harry, I _do_ love you like a son! I'm so out of it right now that when Ginny told me that you two weren't going to have a go at it, I just snapped. Please forgive an old fool.”

She paused. “I hope you are able to find your way, sweetheart. You need some time. I can understand that. I'm glad that you were honest with Ginny. Please, please, Harry… be honest with _yourself_. That's more important. You don't have to feel like you must save the world anymore. You already _did_! I'll love you whether you're gay… or even _brunette_.”

Harry and Molly got a little laugh out of that.

“Thanks, Molly. I didn’t know that you would be _this_ understanding. I love you!” Harry hugged Molly.

“It hurts me to see Ginny distraught, but you did the right thing, dear. The timing sucks. But there never would have been a good time. I'm glad you didn't lead her along.”

“Molly, I'm hurt to see Ginny hurting like this… because of me. I can't help it though. I can't handle _any_ relationship right now. And with me being into guys…”

Molly gave Harry another hug. “Don't worry, dear. Your secret is safe with me. You come out on your own time. That's always best. We'll be here to support you.”

“As will I. If there's anything you need… at all…”

“Thanks, darling.”

“Molly?”

“Yes, dear?”

“What do you think of Percy and Oliver? How were you so accepting _this_ fast?”

“Ah. Well, Harry, my one brother, whose watch I gave you for your 17th birthday, was gay. A Death Eater got him last time around.” She sighed and continued.

“I always knew that Percy was different from all the others. I certainly didn't know that he was gay, but it doesn't exactly shock me. This is the first time in his life that I have seen him happy! I'm really proud of him for having the strength to come out.” A smile came to her face. “Who knew that my little Percy would end up with such a strong, stable, strapping young man… a professional Quidditch player to boot! Makes me wish I was a few decades younger! Oliver’s wonderful.”

“Thanks… uh… mum. Is that okay? Could I perhaps call you _mum_? I've never had anyone I could call that.”

“Harry, dear, you're part of the family. Of course, you can! Let's dry our eyes and get back to the others. If you were young enough, I'd adopt you.”

“Thank you.” With a final hug, Molly and Harry rejoined the rest of the Weasley clan.

* * *

Before going to bed, everyone made sure that their dress robes were pressed and neat. Oliver and Harry shined their Quidditch Team Captain badges and Percy his Head Boy badge.

Once the four men were in their dormitory, Harry motioned for Oliver to join him on his bed. He wanted to privately ask him a few questions. Harry closed the curtains of the four poster and cast a sound dampening spell.

“Oliver, may I ask you a question?” Harry whispered.

“You just did. Care for another?” Oliver smiled.

“Did I read correctly that you and Percy are giving two-and-a-half million galleons to Hogwarts?”

“Something like that.”

“Wow. How do you handle _that_ much money?” Harry asked.

“Not easily, trust me. Why are going you on about such a morbid topic?”

“Well, I've always felt bad about… well… you know. I just feel bad that I’ve never been allowed to help the Weasleys… you know… financially. No family I know is more deserving,” said Harry. “They’ve been through so much. I just wish I could do something for them.”

Oliver thought for a second then said, “You know, Harry. They care more about _you_ than they could ever care about the gold in your vault. I learned that from Percy. Weasleys were raised to be that way, just like Malfoys were raised to be rich snobs. Percy had a hard time dealing with my wealth when we bought our home, but we worked through it. He’s learned to be comfortable, partly because he doesn’t worry about being poor anymore.”

“But Oliver—”

“I didn’t answer your question. I know, Harry.” Oliver sighed. “The truth is, I paid for Fred’s funeral. There is a fund to help bury the dead, but I took care of their bill. The best you’ll be able to do is to be there to provide emotional support. You just need to play it by ear and see if there are any little ways you can help them. Don’t lavish gifts on them. You know that much. It’s the little things that matter. Maybe bring Molly a box of her favorite chocolates. Arthur is always in need of more batteries and plugs.”

“I think I get it, Oliver. Maybe I can just do little things here and there, like bring a bunch of groceries over if I’m going to stay,” said Harry.

“Wise man, Harry Potter. The Weasleys are a proud people and never ask for handouts. Just remember that. Okay?”

“Thanks, Oliver.”

“My secret to success with Percy is to just _not_ be extravagant. I blew close to two million pounds on our land, home, renovations, and decorating, but other than that, I haven’t spent more on Percy than the price of a rescued cat. We do what we want, but we don’t do anything over the top. I only ever wanted to be an ordinary, regular person.”

“Me too. I understand that. So, I’m afraid to ask, but—”

“Let’s just say that neither Percy nor I will ever have to work.”

“Well, I _will_ be going to work at some point in time,” said Harry. “I haven’t decided on a profession, though. I’ve only spent a small amount of money in attending Hogwarts. When Bill Weasley was still working for Gringotts, he did an accounting for me. I’ve got at least twenty million galleons that came from my parents. I don’t know where they got it. Sirius… my godfather, Sirius Black, that is, left me what was left of his part of the Black estate. That might be substantially more… at least fifteen million galleons. That’s as far as Bill was able to count prior to being reassigned.”

“Shit, dude! You never acted like a rich little bitch!”

“Ha-ha-ha. Neither did you!”

“How was Sirius able to keep his money all those years he was in Azkaban?”

“As Hermione would say, he was neither directly nor indirectly responsible for the death of the party or parties that bequeathed to him the money, therefore, he was able to keep it.”

Oliver laughed, “Okay. Well, you’re more than welcome to contribute to the Hogwarts cleanup effort, but please… don’t you ever let people push you around just because you have mounds of money.”

“Oliver, this is all just between us, right?”

“Yes, Harry. Percy is the only person who knows about my money outside of official Ministry filings.”

“Good. Let’s just keep it between us. Thanks, friend,” said Harry. “I’m thrilled for you and Percy. Molly said that he’s never been this happy in his entire life as he is now.”

“Really!?”

“I had a long talk with Molly earlier today. She likes you, and she said that Percy’s never been happier. She thinks your influence is terrific. I only hope I can be that happy someday.”

Oliver choked up. “You know Harry, I hope so too. Percy’s better than Quidditch!”

Harry laughed. “Oliver, I never thought I would hear anything like that come out of _your_ mouth!”

“What?”

“Percy’s better than Quidditch!? There’s something wrong with that. It’s just wrong.”

“No, Harry. I learned that it’s _right_. I love my Percy. He means more to me than anyone and anything.”

“One last thing I think I can tell you. I’m going to help George reopen the joke shop. I gave the twins the thousand galleons to start it. I can’t see him doing anything else. We talked earlier today. I think Ron might go to work at the store.”

“Good. I’m glad this family is starting to heal. It’s going to take a long time, though.” Oliver thought for a second, “You didn’t do anything with George last night, did you?”

“No. I would never take advantage of anyone in that kind of mental state. He’s in a bad way. I can’t lie. It felt good to just have someone’s arms wrapped around me.” Harry paused. “George and I talked about it earlier today. He was happy to have a friend to be close to. There’s nothing between us. He’s like a goofy older brother to me and I’m like a baby rock star brother to him.”

“That’s sweet. Please don’t rush into anything. You’re in no great mental place either, you know.”

“That, Mr. Wood, I surely do know. Thanks for the chat. Send George over, if he’s ready for bed.”

“Night, love. Will do. I’m really happy that you’ll be staying with us. If you two drive us nuts, we can always kick you out to the guest cottage!”

Oliver smiled, got up, and went to bed with Percy. George crawled in with Harry. They talked and cried for a quite a while. They finally got to sleep at about five o’clock in the morning. Percy woke everyone up at seven to give them enough time to shower, eat, dress, and get down to the funeral area outside.

* * *

 **Tuesday, 19 May 1998.** Today would see four large funerals—one for each Hogwarts House. The names of the dead were read at each service. Remembrances were given to portray the fallen in a positive light. Bodies were buried. Most of the dead were laid to rest. In all, forty-two current and former Gryffindors were buried.

After the funeral for Gryffindor House, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Ginny, Harry, George, Percy, Oliver, Ron, Hermione, and Reggie gathered at Ermine Grove Hall for a celebration of Fred's life. It was bittersweet. Harry and George moved into adjacent guest rooms in the house.

* * *

Harry and Oliver had a private conversation with Arthur Weasley. They weren’t sure how it would go, but they really had to help the family… _their_ family. Harry and Oliver _loaned_ Arthur a thousand galleons until he could get back to work and back on track. Arthur insisted that it be a loan. He was deeply grateful at both men for the help. It was to be kept a secret. Harry and Oliver secretly agreed that it need not be repaid.

* * *

Between the main course and dessert, Harry decided that there were a few things he needed to announce. “Um… everyone! I hate to break into your wonderful food like this. First, only the Minister and you lot know where I am staying. I didn’t want swarms of people battering the Burrow. I’ll be moving into twelve Grimmauld Place once it is renovated.

“I spoke with Minister Shacklebolt today. I have a list of things here to convey. The ministry is focused on capturing Death Eaters right now. They are also preparing for the war crimes tribunal. Percy, your first task will be to take charge of restructuring the ministry and rehiring the Muggle-born Witches and Wizards that were fired. You are now the Senior-most Assistant to the Minister. Arthur, you will be heading the team charged with rebuilding Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, Gringotts, Hogsmeade, etc. Bill, you have been appointed Senior Gringotts Wizard Representative to the Ministry. Oliver, the Quidditch season is scheduled to restart the first of October. You are to resume with Puddlemere United as their first-string keeper and as their new Captain with practices starting the first of July.

“I know that the days ahead are going to be difficult for all of us. Please be truthful with what you know. Ron, Hermione, and I are keeping a few details secret, though… Uh… thank you.”

Harry paused and continued, “In case the _Prophet_ gets ahold of this tidbit, I want you to know first that I have voluntarily responded in the affirmative to the Goblins’ request to pay for damages to Gringotts in the sum of nearly three million galleons. I did so on the condition that they would no longer utilize a captive dragon for protection and that they would give Hogwarts a thousand-year lease on the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.” There was an audible gasp in the room. Charlie and Hermione clapped.

Harry continued, “Thanks to our Hermione here, Rita Skeeter has been apprehended as an unregistered animagus. I hope she won’t be bothering us anytime soon. After the lies she printed in Dumbledore’s unauthorized biography, it was the least we could do.

“Unbeknownst to them, Ron and Hermione along with Harry Potter… err… me… and Percy for his sharing of data, will be receiving the Order of Merlin, First Class. Just between us, I don’t want any awards, nor do I feel that I deserve them. There were so many of you that helped in our destruction of Voldemort that it is not fair. On the other hand, it would not be fair to the Wizarding World if they were unable to rally around their… ugh… _savior_. I am no savior. I am no genius wizard. I am Harry. I just want to be plain old Harry. I want to live, laugh, love… People won't understand that. If I hide, it will only magnify the mystique. I’ll do what I have to, but please, if my head gets too big, feel free to knock me down a peg or two, George.” There was laughter at this.

Harry stood up, raised his glass, and said, “To Fred Weasley and all of those who have fallen.”

After the fifth treacle tart had been devoured, everyone started back to their lodgings. Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione went back to the Burrow to spend their evening. Bill and Fleur went back to their home, Shell Cottage. Reggie went back to his bar. Kreacher settled into a spare closet in the cats' play and litter room. That's where he said he would be most comfortable.

George and Harry started out in adjacent bedrooms. Harry took Spot to sleep with him and George took Godric. As one may imagine, the cats did not stay where they started. Harry was still awake at midnight… tossing and turning… miserable. The scenes of his battles with Voldemort kept replaying in his mind. Harry was afraid that if he fell asleep, his old nightmares would come back. Of course, with Voldemort dead and their link broken, those nightmares would never be as bad as they once were. Fear is often irrational.

Harry lightly knocked on George’s open door. The bedroom doors at Ermine Grove Hall were always left open to allow the free flow of cats. George said, “Harry?”

Harry whispered, “Yeah. Sorry to bother.”

“C’mon slugger. I can’t sleep either.”

Both men talked about their varied problems in trying to fall asleep. Eventually, they fell asleep in each other’s arms with Godric at their feet.


	20. A Homecoming

**Wednesday, 20 May 1997.** “Master Harry Potter, sir. Breakfast is served.” Kreacher bowed and went back down to the kitchen after also waking up Percy and Oliver. When the four men arrived in the kitchen, they were surprised with a spread of their favorite breakfast foods. Kreacher also served tea, coffee, and pumpkin juice. Harry had to give Kreacher a hug. He wanted the crotchety old House Elf to know that he was appreciated.

Kreacher even brought in the _Daily Prophet_ and paid the delivery owl. He also let in Hermes and Leo from their night of hunting. The cats were another thing. One by one they would creep up to Kreacher, sniff him, then jump back. In his gravelly voice, he would say, “Here, kitty, kitty.”

After breakfast, Harry asked Oliver into his bedroom and closed the door. “Oliver, I need your help.”

“What’s the problem, Harry?”

“Let’s sit on the bed. Money. I can’t go to Gringotts without going through Diagon Alley,” said Harry.

“You’re worried about crowds and being uncomfortable around your fans and enemies,” remarked Oliver.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “Would you mind if I just had Gringotts transfer some money from my vault to yours?”

“Sure! That will work,” said Oliver.

“Okay… so… I don’t expect to live here for free and I certainly know that George, Kreacher, and I will double your food budget. I’ll be here at least six months. You also gave all that money to help rebuild Hogwarts and to Arthur Weasley, which I’d like to help with.”

“Harry, you’re blithering.”

“A million galleons.”

Oliver fell back on the bed.

“You okay, Oliver?”

“Yeah,” said Oliver. He sat up and kissed Harry on the cheek. “You realize that neither Percy nor I would have charged you or George to stay here or eat here?”

“Yeah, but this will make me feel like I’m not mooching off of you,” said Harry.

“Harry, we’re looking at what, five hundred galleons of extra outgoing with you and George, if that?”

“Yeah. I need a new wardrobe, too,” said Harry. He shrugged. “I just want to be nice and also help with the Hogwarts fund… anonymously. I know Percy’s going to hate this, but it’s what I’ve decided.”

“I will have to tell Perce, yes,” said Oliver. “You tell George, so he won’t keep trying to pay for things, okay?”

“Sure. Thanks, Oliver.”

“Harry, you are something else!” Oliver squeezed Harry in a tight, loving hug. “So, I’ll set aside something like twenty-five thousand galleons for you and Fred to live on and the rest will go towards the Hogwarts fund… anonymously. Oh! The Hogwarts fund is dedicated to my mother and great grandmother. Is that alright?” asked Oliver.

“That’s fine. Thanks for thinking of me. It’s mostly your money in the fund. I’ll do something else in remembrance of my loved ones. I promise!” said Harry.

Harry sent an owl to Gringotts to transfer the money. He then told George that he need not worry about money while staying at Ermine Grove. Oliver told Percy about the arrangement. He ended up being appreciative for the anonymous donation to Hogwarts and the financial arrangement to help Harry avoid the throngs of people.

By ten o’clock, the men had all showered and put on their jeans and t-shirts for some Muggle shopping in London at Selfridges. Percy generally hated to shop, but he loved the enormous department store. Harry, having been away from London for nearly a year, was in desperate need of new clothes.

By three o’clock in the afternoon, the men had returned from London with their packages and shopping bags. They had also had a nice lunch out on the town. Kreacher, from Oliver’s recipe, was making a shepherd’s pie to Percy’s liking. He also made onion soup, as it was one of Harry’s favorite foods.

All four men took a nap before teatime. They were worn out from their raw emotions more than the shopping trip. Percy and Oliver were somewhat uncomfortable around Kreacher, but Harry and George were used to his odd ways and random, acerbic mumbling. They all appreciated his work at this difficult time.

Just before tea was served, Percy woke up Oliver, Harry, and George. It was time for Percy to test the two gentlemen transients. While Harry was sure that he was gay, Percy thought it might be fun to test him anyway. He took them down to the sitting room and showed them the shelf that contained the dirty books. First, Percy escorted Harry over to the shelf. He had renewed the spell to ensure that it was still working. As he pointed at books, Harry read off their names: _Wizards Wanking Wizards_ , _Lube Jobs Aren’t Just for Muggles_ , and _Book of the Bent_. George was next with: _Gone with the Rim_ , _Five-way in the Forbidden Forest_ , and _POOF! 50 Sex Spells_.

Oliver had the biggest, cheesiest grin on his face. “Well, Perce? Are they or aren’t they?”

Percy, also grinning and a bit giddy, said, “They are!”

George just looked at Percy and Oliver with an inquisitive look. Oliver said, “George and Harry… dears… those books are charmed to only display their correct titles to gay blokes. Sorry George. You lose.”

“I already said that I am. I’ve known for a long time. You can’t wank off to mental images of Ron every night and _not_ know,” said Harry.

George perked up and said, “Harry! You pervert! Ron! Really!?”

“Yeah, Ron,” said Harry in embarrassment. “Who else was around to look at for the last ten months?”

George smirked and said, “Oh. Sure! Likely story. Well, I’m a poof too. I’ve known it for several years. Fred was the only one who knew… He wasn’t. I am. End of story.”

Percy said, “Well, now that we’ve got _that_ out of the way… What shall we do tomorrow? Reggie’s? Harry can’t go drink alone, but he can come drink with us with a meal.”

“Is that right?” said Oliver.

“You dare ask me if I’m right?” asked Percy.

“Oh, you!” said Oliver. “I love you.”

Kreacher came into the room, levitating a tray with their tea. “Tea is served.”

“Thanks, Kreacher,” said Harry. “Did you sleep well in the cats’ room last night?”

“Kreacher likes his new bedroom, Master Harry Potter.”

“Kreacher, you can drop the _Potter_. _Master Harry_ will suffice… if that’s okay with you.”

“Very well, Master Harry.”

“Kreacher, please also call everyone else by their first name, if that’s okay.”

Kreacher left the room while mumbling to himself.

Oliver asked, “Harry, exactly how _old_ is Kreacher. He looks to be about two-hundred-and-fifty.”

Harry smiled and nodded. He swallowed his bite of scone before responding. “I’m not certain. If Sirius’s mother were still alive, she would be seventy-five. Kreacher remembers her birth, but not too much before that. I think he’s about eighty or eighty-five years of age. House Elves usually live between a hundred and twenty-five and a hundred and fifty years.”

Percy inquired, “How did you find all of this out?”

“That’s a dumb question,” said Harry. “Hermione had a book about the old wizarding families that she took along on our trip. I read though most of the books she brought. It was a long and mostly boring trip.”

Oliver asked, “Why is it a dumb question?”

“Sorry, Percy. I forgot that you guys don’t know Hermione like I do. She _always_ has just the perfect book for whatever information you need on-hand. It’s uncanny, really,” said Harry. “Fuck! I’m really on edge right now and I don’t know why.”

“Harry, darling,” began Oliver, “you just saved the world and came out of the closet, silly!”

“Oh. Right. Ron says I’m a bit thick sometimes.”

George joked, “Well that’s the pot calling the kettle black! It took my little brother, what, like seven years to profess his love for Hermione?”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “Ron’s a real twat at times. He’s pretty thick.”

“I didn’t need to know _that_ about my own brother!” said Percy.

Harry blushed. “I didn’t mean _that_. I mean… well… he is… but... well… shut up, Harry!”

“So, George,” began Oliver, “is it true that certain characteristics run in the Weasley family amongst members of the male persuasion?”

George turned that wonderful Weasley red. “I can’t speak to Percival here or Ronald, but I can’t complain about myself.”

Harry blushed, “What the fuck are we talking about!? I mean… I _know_ what we’re talking about, but _why_ are we talking about it?”

Oliver laughed, “From what I’ve heard, I might be the small one here.”

“Don’t be silly, Ollie. You fit perfect. I wouldn’t want you any other way,” said Percy. “What do the Americans say? It’s not the size of the boat, but the motion of the ocean.”

“Something like that,” said George.

“I-I-I don’t really know. I’ve never seen another one… you know… hard,” stammered Harry. Oliver, Percy, and George gave Harry _a look_. “Fuck! Of course, I have. You can’t live next to Ronald Weasley for _that_ many years and not catch him wanking. His silencing charms are worse than Neville’s!”

“Harry, just tell us. We’ll all blurt it out,” said Percy.

“Eight inches.”

“Nine.”

“Nine and a half.”

“Six and a half. I lose,” said Oliver.

“So, what’s _little_ Ronniekins?”

“Ten plus. That thing is downright scary. Hermione’s having a splendid time right about now.”

“No, Harry. I hate to disappoint you, mate,” said Oliver. “ _Two_ is scary. Right Perce?”

“Eh, not all _that_ scary.”

“So… George… uh…” began Harry. “Which book are you going to read to me tonight to help me sleep?” Neither Harry nor George believed that taking two cocks was possible.

Oliver laughed, “You don’t sleep after reading any of _those_!”

Percy picked out a book and handed it to Harry. Percy read the title, “ _Unpacking Fudge: 12 Cleanup and Preparatory Spells for Anal Sex_. Mum found _Dark Art of the Backside_ in my underwear drawer at the Burrow. That was the day I left three years ago.”

George had to ask, “How did she read the title?”

Percy said, “Well, I wasn’t very good at that spell at the time. It wore off.”

George said, “I bet mum loved that!”

Harry exclaimed, “Shit! Speaking of that… Kreacher!”

Kreacher came slouching into the room. “Master Harry. Dinner is served.”

“Kreacher, I’m giving you a command. George and I are gay. You are not allowed to mention it to anyone aside from Percy and Oliver, here. Got it? Also, you can’t mention it to anyone in the Black family. One last thing… don’t tell anyone where we are until I say otherwise. Do you understand?”

“Yes, your gayness, Master Harry. It’s not the first time Kreacher has had to keep _that_ secret. The Black family is very proud and afraid of such things becoming public. Kreacher likes Master Harry, no matter what he is.”

“Thank you, Kreacher. We’ll be in to sit down for dinner in a moment. Kreacher, you may have the rest of the evening off.”

“Thank you, Master Harry.”

As soon as Kreacher left, George had to ask, “Harry? How do you know he’ll keep it a secret?”

“He’s a crafty old coot, but he’s good with orders. You just have to remember to give him the orders. I hope we don’t find him spying on any of us! Remember, Sirius treated him like shit. Sirius suffered for it. Towards the end of our time with Kreacher last autumn, Ron, Hermione, and I got to love the little guy. He really is amazing. I wish I could free him, but that would absolutely kill him. The best I can do is be kind to him and give him a bit of leeway.”

* * *

After dinner, the men relaxed and watched a bit of American Muggle telly. It had been another hectic and emotional day. George and Harry went upstairs to their bedrooms at about ten o’clock. They talked in the hallway for a few minutes.

“Um… George?”

“Yeah, Harry?”

“I… uh… need to… take care of some… business… before bed. Do you mind? I mean… well… I’ve been thinking that… maybe… you would… uh… would you… would you care to join me?”

“Harry Potter, remember what we said a few days ago?”

“Yeah. I mean… yeah. I guess not, then. Well… come back in five minutes and we can go to sleep.”

“I think you may not have understood what I was implying the other day. There’s no reason why two friends can’t… experiment?”

“George, I-I-I… oh fuck! Uh… sure. I _am_ somewhat curious.”

“So am I. By the way, I lied. I’ve never snogged a guy before. I didn’t wank one either. Fred and I used to do it at the same time, but not each other.” George paused. “I don’t know why I’m telling all this to you.”

“I’m scared, George. I’m afraid that if we become… friends with benefits… that I might not be able to keep from… uh… loving you. I really don’t know, though. I’m so fucked up in the head right now. Do you know what I mean?”

“I do. We’re both kind of vulnerable, emotionally, right now. Maybe it’s a good idea. Maybe it isn’t. I just don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“You’re not. C’mon. Let’s go to my room.”

Harry made sure that no cats or Kreacher were in the bedroom before locking the door and placing a silencing charm on it. George and Harry slowly undressed and laid next to each other on the bed. Both men were fully erect. “Harry, dude! You could use a trim.”

Harry blushed and said, “I guess so. You’re so neat and… _sculpted_ … if that’s the word.”

George and Harry snogged while wanking each other off. Both men came within a few minutes, as they had pent up energy and were desperate to experience what it was like. Harry screamed in ecstasy on his release. George’s hand was covered and dripping with Harry’s come. He had never seen so much in his entire life. Harry’s hand job was much better than George expected. Harry felt the same way. He opened the door and removed the silencing charm once cleaned up. They snuggled together, limbs entwined, and went to sleep, unclothed.

* * *

 **Thursday, 21 May 1998.** Harry woke up the next morning at about five o’clock. He checked on Kreacher’s sleeping arrangement. What he found shocked him. Kreacher was curled up in his closet with his arm around Spot, the cat. They were both sleeping soundly. Harry wished he had a camera to capture the moment. It appeared that at least one cat had made friends with Kreacher.

Oliver and Percy were still in their room. They had just awoken. Percy said, “Ollie?”

“Yeah, Perce? I’m the only one here aside from Gwen and Fuzzy.”

“I have to talk to Harry today. He obviously forgot that you have to put silencing charms on all four walls.”

“Perce, I’d better talk to him.”

“Ollie, you know you’ll just embarrass the shit out of him.”

“That was my plan.”

“Oh, okay. Just this once.”

“Still, I’m worried about them,” said Oliver. “They’re both in emotionally fragile states right now.”

“We’ll keep an eye on them. A little harmless experimentation can’t hurt. It might help them become closer friends. If it progresses beyond that, I’m not sure it’s a terrible thing.”

“Perce, they’re hurting right now. I just want to protect them both, but I guess I can only do so much.”

“Ollie, you’re really worried about them, aren’t you? That’s beautiful.” Tears were welling up in Percy’s eyes.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.”

Harry prepared French toast for breakfast with tea, coffee, and pumpkin juice. He waited for Percy, Oliver, and George to come down until he started his cooking. They were all awake by eight o’clock. That had given Harry a chance to read all about himself in the _Daily Prophet_. This was only the beginning of Harry’s newfound fame. Overnight he had gone from _Undesirable Number One_ to the savior of the Wizarding World. It was still too much for him to take in.

Harry served breakfast and told the men about Kreacher’s new feline friend. Percy said, “Good. Now maybe she won’t be drooling on our bed anymore. I love that little ginger cat, but sheesh.”

“Wait! What?” exclaimed George. “Cats drool!?”

“This one does when you pet her.”

“Harry, mate,” began Oliver, now facing Harry. “I’m not exactly sure how to put this, but how _looong_ has it been since you last tossed off?”

Harry turned beet red and bashfully said, “Um… um… well… a long time. Not much chance in the last many months of roughing it. I guess it was at Grimmauld Place.”

“Eight months! That explains it,” said Oliver.

“Explains what?” asked Harry.

“Harry,” said Oliver pointedly, “the interior walls of our lovely home are neither made of stone nor of brick. You were a bit loud, mate. As horny as it made Percy, you must remember to put a silencing charm on all _four_ walls. Just a hint. Same for you, George.”

“Ollie!”

“Me!? What did I do?” asked George.

“George,” said Percy, chastising, “I wasn’t born yesterday, you know. You’re the one that wanked him.” George rolled his eyes. “Ollie and I are worried about you two. Neither one of you are in a great place emotionally.”

“Percy, shut your—”

“George, wait to hear what I have to say! I’m rather progressive on my thinking in this area. Oliver and I think some harmless experimentation between friends is an excellent thing. I wish I had had that. We’re just worried about how much stress you are both under. Coming out is hard enough, but with family and world tragedy on top of it…” Percy paused. “Ollie and I love you both and just want to ensure that you’re comfortable in what you are doing.”

George’s mouth hung open. “Percy? Did you _really_ say what I think you said?”

“Look, George,” began Percy, “Oliver and I had sex on our first date. We also moved in with each other before we got married. I’m not the prude you think I might be. I’ve also had two cocks up my arse… at the same time!”

George looked stunned. Oliver smiled and nodded his head in agreement. “He really did!” Harry let out a little nervous laugh.

“Percy,” said Harry, “George and I talked it over last night. We agreed that we wouldn’t do anything either of us didn’t want to do. Neither of us wants to force the other into something they are uncomfortable with.” Harry paused. “I can’t say I’m not afraid. I am. I’m afraid of getting too close. I’m afraid of getting hurt. I’m afraid that I’ll like _it_. I also think George and I need to be honest with each other the whole way.”

“Percy, Oliver,” began George, tears filling his eyes, “I just never knew how much you two cared.”

“George,” said Percy, “I always cared. I just never showed it before. I truly regret that and am sorry that you never saw it. I’m no longer the cold, heartless brother who left you three years ago. You’ll learn that. I love both of you and Ollie and I want to protect you both.”

“Thanks, big bro! You too, Wood! I still can’t believe my brother is gay with Oliver Wood.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah, that’s still a shocker! I like it, though.”

“Enough said, I think,” Percy said. “Reggie’s for lunch, then the Burrow for dinner. We’re leaving at noon.”

At that moment, Kreacher came down the stairs, closely followed by Spot. The four men got a good laugh. Spot continued to follow Kreacher around the house all morning.

“Kreacher,” said Harry, “I see you have a new friend.”

“Master Harry, the furry thing slobbers, but Kreacher finds it friendly.”

“I’m glad Kreacher. We’ll be in and out today, so you won’t have to fix any meals for us.” At that, Kreacher bowed.

After a long relaxing meal at Reggie’s gay Muggle pub, the men decided that it was time to head to the Burrow. They hadn’t seen the rest of the Weasley family for two days, so it was time for them to all reunite. Everyone spent a couple of hours retelling stories of the war and talking about what had happened during the past two days.

The entire family sat, finally gathered all together, along with Fleur, Harry, Oliver, and Hermione, to eat dinner outside. It was a beautiful spring day without a cloud in the sky. As soon as the last of the food was on the table and Molly had sat down, Harry once again had an announcement to make.

“Hey, everyone.” He cast a sound dampening shield around the large table. “Sorry, I wouldn’t be surprised if the bushes had ears. I’m not talking about Garden Gnomes.” Harry paused and took a deep breath. “Well, as careful as I’ve tried to be, I want my family to know this first. The press is already having a field day with speculations about me. It's going to have to come out at some point, so there’s no point in denying it. I didn’t want to do this so quickly, but I owe you the decency to let you be the first ones to know.

“I’ve been living a lie and trying to convince myself that it’s not true. Thanks to the boys here, I’ve decided to tell you all.” Harry sighed. “I’m gay. Surprise!”

“Harry!” shrieked Hermione.

Ginny burst into tears and ran into the house.

“Well that explains a lot,” said Ron.

“What!?” asked Harry.

“Dude! your complete and total obsession with Malfoy over the last seven years. You’re hot for Malfoy!” said Ron.

“Ronald, shut up,” said Hermione.

“Mum, you might want to…” began Harry.

“Oh, right.” Molly Weasley went inside to comfort Ginny and to help calm her down.

To the rest of those seated at the table, Harry explained, “I told mum… err… Molly and Ginny a few days ago.”

George said, “Me too… I mean, I am too. Harry, you tell them. I’m going to talk to mum and Ginny.” He got up and left the table.

Arthur asked, “Is this one of George’s jokes?”

Harry answered in one word, “No.” He continued, “George is gay, too.” He paused. “Fuck! I didn’t mean to spoil dinner. I didn’t think George was going to… Fuck. Sorry.” Harry was angry with himself and now depressed at his handling of the matter. “Not the smartest thing I’ve ever done. I totally fucked this up. They don’t exactly teach you how to come out of the closet at _fairy_ school.” Hermione hugged Harry.

Bill smiled and said, “Don’t worry, Harry. It’s just a bit much for one day. We’re all on edge to begin with.”

“I, for one, am eating.” With that, Ron helped himself to the food. Everyone seated at the table followed his lead.

“Well,” said Arthur, “this meal is one for the record books!”

“I’m sorry, everyone,” said Harry. “I just wanted my family to know before the _Prophet_. You’re my family… my only family. I love you and I didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

“You did the right thing, Harry,” said Hermione.

“I’m surprised you’re not mad at me for not telling you earlier,” said Harry.

“That’s a hard thing to admit to yourself, let alone to those you love,” said Hermione. “We’ve known enough people who’ve gone through this to know that there is never a good time to come out. It always stings. That’s just the fact of it.”

“Thanks, Hermione. I appreciate it. I still fucked it up,” said Harry, looking dejected.

“Harry, we love you and will do anything for you,” said Hermione, “but we need to figure out how to handle this with the _Prophet_. None of _us_ will tell, but there is no way that you can hide it forever.”

“Well, Harry. Unfortunately, our Hermione is correct,” said Arthur. “They’re already smelling blood. I don’t doubt that there are reporters hanging around here. The sharks are out. That silencing charm was a splendid idea.” He thought for a moment. “So… is George _really_ serious?” Harry nodded.

“Blimey!” exclaimed Charlie, who had not yet returned home to Romania.

Ron dropped his fork. “Not you too, Charlie!?”

“Um… well… mum and dad already know, but yeah,” admitted Charlie.

George finally came back to the dinner table. “I’m sorry for that, everyone. I just got caught up in the moment. It probably wasn’t the best time to drop _that_ bomb.” George gave a half smile. “It’s all Harry’s fault, anyway. Hermione, love, would you mind taking a plate up to Ginny? Mum will be down in a minute. Thanks.”

“No problem,” said Hermione. “By the way, Charlie’s gay too.”

“Bugger!” exclaimed George. “Charlie!?” Charlie nodded.

While Hermione was preparing a plate for Ginny, Percy said, “Hermione, in case we don’t see you before we leave, you and Ron are invited for lunch tomorrow. After lunch, Oliver and I will be tackling a most gruesome job. You should find it highly entertaining. We’re going to try product in Harry’s hair… err… head hair.”

“What’s _product_?” asked Harry.

Oliver answered, “You know—hair gel, mousse, pomade, hairspray, etcetera. We’re going to tame that wild mane!”

“Sounds like a date!” said Hermione. “Harry, George, Charlie, you all did the right thing. I mean that. We all love you! Nothing has changed. Promise!”

“Uh, Arthur,” started Harry, “I’d better go home. Thank mum for the wonderful meal. Please make my apologies. Ginny needs to _not_ be near me right now. I made a damn mess of things. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t stay away too long, Harry. You’re family, after all!”

Harry nodded and disapparated back to his temporary home.

As soon as Harry entered the drawing room, he took off his shoes and stopped dead in his tracks. Harry heard noises in the house. He flicked on the lights and kept his wand held aloft. Godric, the pudgy cat, was chasing Kreacher around the kitchen. Harry stunned Godric and asked, “Kreacher, what on earth were you two doing?”

“Ah, Master Harry. The furry one that slobbers was being beat up by the grey striped one. Kreacher had to take matters into his own hands. Then Kreacher was chased by the grey striped one.”

“Are you okay, Kreacher?” Kreacher nodded. “You’ve never been around cats before, have you?”

“No, Master Harry. The Black family only ever had tiny Maltese dogs.”

“Kreacher, please be nice to the cats. They play roughly sometimes. It’s just something that cats do.”

“Yes, Master Harry. Kreacher likes the red one that slobbers. He doesn’t like the grey striped one.”

“Kreacher, the red one is called _Spot_. The silver striped one is _Godric_. Okay?”

“Looks like a _Slytherin_ cat to me. And the others?”

“Fuzzy is solid dark grey and Gwen is cream-colored.”

“Kreacher will try to remember, but his memory is not as good as it used to be.”

“Thanks, Kreacher. I’ll wake Godric, so stand back!”

“Would Master care for tea and light refreshments?”

“Please make a pot of tea and bring some biscuits to the drawing room. I skipped dessert earlier. The others should be back soon… I imagine.”

Harry chose a book to read from the shelf and laid down on the couch. He needed a respite after _that_ catastrophe. Oliver arrived back at home an hour later to find a tea set out and Harry asleep on the couch with _How to Charm Your Wizard’s Wand_ open and resting on his chest.

“Harry,” whispered Oliver. Harry stirred slightly. “Harry!” That got his attention.

“Oh, hi Oliver. I must have fallen asleep. Did things calm down after I left?”

“Yes and no. Oh, Harry. I know you tried your best. I honestly don’t know if you could have done it any better. The timing sucked… but they all understand that you wanted them, your family, to know before the press. I tried to convince them it would be terrible to have had them discover your sexual orientation from the _Daily Prophet_.”

Harry didn’t move. He said, “Thanks for trying to make me feel better, but I really fucked it up. Ginny needed more time. I also had no idea that George would come out as well. That was a bit of a shock!”

“Well, maybe it was just his time,” said Oliver. “It was _your_ time, you know. Just remember, love, they all love you no matter who you screw. It’s just that… at this time… after Fred’s death… everyone’s nerves are on edge and raw.”

“And Charlie…”

“And Charlie.”

“Raw nerves. Tell me about it! I wasn’t ready to tell _everyone_ , but I just couldn’t let them find it out from the _Prophet_ tomorrow morning. One of their reporters was at Reggie’s pub today during lunch,” admitted Harry.

“Oh! That changes things. That changes things quite a bit,” said Oliver.

“You really think so? I _soooo_ fucked things up,” bemoaned Harry.

“Harry, you were forced, then, weren’t you?”

“Aye, mate. I was. Thanks, Oliver,” said Harry. “When are George and Percy coming back?”

“They might be a while. Fleur and Hermione popped over to Shell Cottage to give the ginger clan some time alone.” Oliver paused. “I need to let Reggie know that his place is being monitored.”

“There’s no need. I pointed the reporter out to Reg yesterday as we were leaving,” said Harry. “Oliver, Kreacher made some tea and brought biscuits. I’ll heat the tea. Where’s my wand? Oh, there it is.” Harry reheated the tea with a flick of his wand. He sat up and poured out a cuppa for Oliver and another for himself.

“Thanks, Harry. You’re reading a great book!” Oliver paused for a moment. “That Kreacher makes a hell of a pot of tea!”

“Yeah. He’s really good if you treat him nice. I had to explain to him this evening that cats sometimes play a little rough. Apparently Godric was fighting Spot… or as Kreacher calls her, ‘the furry one that slobbers.’”

Oliver laughed. “Merlin, I needed that laugh today!”

Harry finished his tea and ate a few biscuits. It was now past ten o’clock. Oliver was watching the telly. Harry said, “Oliver, I’m going to bed. I’m tired. I hope tomorrow turns out to be a better day. Boy, did I fuck up!”

“Harry don’t be so harsh on yourself. You did what you felt was best for the family, especially seeing as how we were spotted in the pub by the _Prophet_. Have a good night!”

Harry read in bed for another hour and then fell asleep by himself. He didn’t notice George slipping into bed well past midnight.


	21. Revenge of the Prophet

**Friday, 22 May 1998.** Harry woke up groaning. Something felt good. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and saw George with his lips wrapped around Harry’s erection. “Oh, George! Fuck!” Harry laid there for a few minutes, before warning George of his impending release. George pulled Harry’s cock out of his mouth and manually finished. George’s face was covered in Harry’s come.

“C’mere,” whispered Harry. George moved up to Harry’s face. Harry cleaned off George’s face with his tongue, doing a thorough job. He then kissed George.

“Hmm… so _that’s_ what you taste like.” George smiled.

“Your turn.” George gave his first blow job to Harry and now received his first blow job from the famous Harry Potter. George warned Harry before spilling his seed. Harry sucked as hard as he could, swallowing all of George’s mini protein shake.

“Harry, that was wonderful. It just felt _right_. I really can’t imagine going down on a woman. Yuck!”

Harry let out a little chuckle. “I agree. How did things go after I left last night?”

“Well, Ginny’s still pretty upset, but I’m sure you could have figured that out. Mum’s doing okay. She’s still in shock over Fred’s death, so I’m not sure it has fully sunk in yet.”

“George, why did you decide to come out last night? You didn’t have to. You could have waited until you were ready.”

“You were ready, so I thought I was ready.”

“What time is it, anyway?”

“It’s nearly six o’clock.”

“Ugh… the Friday _Daily Prophet_ ’s here, then. I better see it.” George produced the newspaper from underneath the covers.

Harry drained of all color once he read the headline, “Chosen One Chooses Men?”

“Harry Potter, yesterday, was discovered by this reporter on stakeout at a gay Muggle pub that is owned by known Weasley friend and confidante, Reginald Stevens, nephew to the new Minister for Magic.

“Potter—along with newlyweds Percy Weasley and Puddlemere United’s first-string keeper, Oliver Wood—appeared to be enjoying a hearty meal in the quiet seaside town. Could the Chosen One be gay? We asked several people familiar with Mr. Potter from his days at Hogwarts.

“’Yeah, he’s a poof. Always knew it,’ grumbles Argus Filch, Hogwarts caretaker. ‘Never cared for them shifty green eyes. That parselmouth… he ain’t natural.’

“Hogwarts groundskeeper and Professor Rubeus Hagrid says this of Mr. Potter, ‘Leave ‘im alone! If it’s true, then I wish Harry all the best. If it’s not, I wish Harry all the best. He saved our world. Give the little guy a breather, will ya?’

“Neville Longbottom, longtime friend of Potter and son of famous aurors says, ‘I don’t really know which way Harry goes. Who cares in this day and age?’

“We at the _Prophet_ will not rest until we find the truth.”

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Malfoy Manor.** “Morning, mum,” said a sleepy Draco Malfoy. He had just woken up and came straight down for breakfast before taming his hair and dressing in his day clothes.

“Good morning, Draco. The _Prophet_ is next to your plate. There’s something you may want to see,” said Narcissa Malfoy.

“Bah! That trash! Why should I read more lies about us?”

“Oh, this is a bit different. You might be pleased,” smirked Narcissa. Her look was enough to make Draco curious about the contents of today’s newspaper.

Draco sat down and opened the folded paper. At first, he scowled at seeing Harry Potter’s smiling face on the front cover again. He took a sip from his cup. Upon reading the headline, he sprayed the table with his tea. He looked at his mother with his steel-grey eyes and asked, “So, _mother…_ how long have you been reading my journals?”

“Long enough,” said Narcissa, unphased by her son’s pointed question. “Draco, you haven't opened up to me in a long time. I knew something was wrong. I had to know why my son was hurting so much. I didn’t know how to help. You wouldn’t tell me, so I took things into my own hands.”

“You are quite talented at breaking through the security charms on my journals,” said Draco. “Did you tell _him_?”

“Him? _Him_ as in your father, no. I revealed nothing to him. Now, _him_ as in Harry Potter, yes. He knows of your feelings towards him. We spoke about it at Hogwarts.”

“So, that’s why he wanted a truce between us. Interesting,” said Draco.

“You’re not mad at me? I would be furious with a breach of personal privacy like that.”

“Mother, you did what you thought was right. I’m a bit embarrassed that my own _mother_ had to pimp me out to _Potter_ , but what is done is done. I’m too exhausted to argue,” sighed Draco. “So, how did he respond?”

“Well, a week ago he admitted to me that he’s gay. He said that I was the first to know. He also said he needed time to reflect now that his mind was no longer filled with plans to kill the Dark Lord. Harry also finds you attractive. Obviously, the _Prophet_ has increased the speed of his preferred timeline of coming out.”

“Oh, I neglected to inform you,” began Draco. “Mother, I’m gay.”

Narcissa laughed. “I gathered that much from the number of times you wrote Harry’s name with hearts around them!” She paused. “I don’t care, Draco. I will love you no matter what. You know that.”

“I do. Thank you for supporting me and my decision.”

“Draco, it wasn’t _your_ decision to make. You are what you are. You can’t change that,” said Narcissa.

“Thanks, mum.” Draco had tears in his eyes. “Now what?”

“We wait. You will tell your father when you are ready. He need not know at this moment.”

“Now that you know all of my deepest, darkest secrets, perversions, and desires… do you have any questions?”

“Draco, it’s not for me to judge you. You're just a normal man of your age. You are a Malfoy. Remember that!”

“Mother, did he tell you where he was going to be? I hope he’s not staying with the ginger horde.”

“Well, he’s not at Grimmauld place. That is all I know. He promised to contact me when ready.”

* * *

 **A few minutes later at Ermine Grove Hall.** Harry got his shower and went down for breakfast. After a simple breakfast of cereal, Harry penned the following editorial to be run in the _Daily Prophet_ on Monday.

“My name is Harry James Potter, son of James Potter and Lily Evans. I am gay. The number one question I am asked by people is, ‘So, how do you know you're gay?’ The short answer: I just know. It’s a part of me. It’s just another characteristic, like hair color or eye color. It’s not something that you just decide one day. Why would I have chosen a more difficult life for myself?

“For the record: _no one_ or _no thing_ made me gay. I may have been born this way. I don’t know. If I could pinpoint the time that I first noticed my feelings towards guys, it would have to be in my second year of Hogwarts. I was interested in the male physique. I lusted over other guys. They just really turned me on—like nothing else.

“Growing up, there was no place for me to turn for guidance. I had no gay family members or friends in which to confide. There was also a certain expectation that _the boy with the scar_ would marry the most beautiful Witch in the world. I was afraid to display my feelings for fear of being rejected by my adoptive family and the Wizarding Community. I have since learned that my Weasley family loves me for who I am… no matter what.

“I was one of the lucky ones. My bottled-up fears _did_ consume my life, but thankfully they did not make me do anything that would have put me under six feet of dirt. How many people with these feelings take their lives due to the pressure put on them by society? Suicide is the second leading cause of death for people between the ages of 10 and 24. Lesbian, gay, and bisexual youth are five more times likely to commit suicide than their straight counterparts.

“Being gay doesn't mean that I am any different from the next person. I just want to live in a world in which it doesn't matter who you want to be with. Society teaches us how to treat non-straight/non-white people like inferiors. I even gay-bashed myself because all I knew at the time was that being gay was _not_ the societal norm.

“I was so afraid of people labeling me as: _that cock-sucking poofter_. Frankly, I don’t care anymore what people think of my sexual orientation. I _must be_ myself for my own mental well-being.

“I am not _weird_. I am not a _biological error_. I do not prey on children. You cannot make me love women. I am just a bloke who likes other blokes. That's all there is to it. That is all I know. Harry Potter is gay—full stop.”

Oliver and Percy had a bit of a sleep in. They came downstairs at about nine o’clock as Harry was finishing his letter to the _Prophet_. “Hey guys, do you mind if I borrow one of the owls to send this to the _Prophet_?”

Percy said, “Of course not.” He paused. “What on earth are you sending to the _Prophet_? I thought you wanted some peace and quiet.” Harry handed Percy that morning’s _Daily Prophet_ and showed the men the cover article. Percy and Oliver, of course, were flabbergasted. Next, Harry gave them his editorial to read.

“Can you believe Filch!?” asked Oliver.

George rolled his eyes and said, “I can. He’s a smarmy old bastard.”

“Even _Perfect Poofter Prefect Percy_ hated him,” said Percy.

“Woah! Say _that_ three times fast!” exclaimed George. Percy rolled his eyes.

Oliver pondered Harry’s response to the _Prophet_. “Well, mate, that’s _some_ response!”

“Too much?”

Percy thought for a moment, then said, “I think it’s a bit strong, but I’m not sure I would change a word of it.”

Oliver said, “’Cock-sucking poofter’ is a bit strong for the _Prophet_ , but it shows that you have balls of steel. Superb job, Harry.”

“Hmm… Fuck it!” said Harry. “I’m sending it. Hopefully they’ll publish it in its entirety.”

* * *

 **Lunch that day at Ermine Grove Hall.** “That was one of the best meals I’ve had in a long time,” said Ron.

“Thanks!” said Oliver. “Kreacher and I whipped it up.”

“I miss that crotchety old bastard,” said Ron with a smile.

“Ron!”

“Hermione, I meant it lovingly. He’s cool… for a House Elf. Plus, Harry’s nice to him,” said Ron.

“He even gets an allowance,” said Harry.

“What does he buy with his money?” asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged. “No idea. I just think he should have some money of his own to buy sweets or cat toys or whatever he wants. I forgot to tell you two, if he starts on about ‘the furry one that slobbers,’ he’s talking about the ginger cat, Spot.”

“Oi! Cats slobber?” asked Ron.

Percy rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, Ronald. _This_ one does, but only when you pet her. Kreacher’s sleeping together with her now. It’s the cutest damned thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh, you saw them today?” asked Harry.

“Yeah. Ollie and I peeked into the closet this morning,” said Percy.

Harry interrupted, “Hermione, just to cut this off at the pass, it’s a very nice closet of Kreacher’s own choosing. I even bought a nice dog bed for him to sleep on.”

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” mumbled Hermione.

“Let’s have fun, shall we?” said Oliver. “Let’s attack Harry’s head hair!”

“ _Which_ head hair?” asked Ron. “C’mon, you’ve all heard the rumors.”

“Ah… that which is above his shoulders,” said Oliver.

“What rumors!?” asked Harry, concerned.

“Forget about it, Harry,” said Hermione.

The four men plus Hermione played with using different products in Harry’s hair. After dozens of tries with a dozen different products and twenty different spells, Hermione concluded that it was a lost cause. “Harry, you just don’t look like _Harry_ with any of that goop in your hair. It’s straight, coarse, and thick. Plus, you have that fucking double cowlick on the crown of your head. It grows every which way. There is no taming that!”

At this point, Ron was sitting back petting Godric. “Damn! Now we can’t make him look pretty for Malfoy!”

Harry’s face turned Weasley red. “Uh, Harry,” pondered Hermione, “why are you furiously blushing?”

George said, “We can at least tame his bush and furry balls.”

“Percy? Oliver? George? Did any of you say anything?” asked Harry.

“No way.” “Nope.” “Nah, but I think _you_ just did!”

“This stays in this room!” barked Harry. “If the _Prophet_ gets ahold of this, I’ll know it was one of you that told.”

“Told us _what_ , Harry?” asked Hermione.

“Fine. Fine. Just. Bloody. Fine.” Harry took a deep breath and said in a monotone, “Narcissa Malfoy, Draco’s mother, told me that Draco is in love with me. He’s gay, but he doesn’t know that she knows he’s gay. I’m assuming that he now knows that I’m gay due to yesterday’s _Daily Prophet._ He’ll certainly know about it on Monday. But I don’t know if he knows that she knows that I know about him.”

“I’m confused.”

“Shut up, Ron,” said Hermione. “I followed all that Harry, but what is this about Monday?”

“Oh, yeah. I sent Leo, the owl, with a letter to the _Prophet_ in which I come out. Percy sent Hermes, the other owl, to pull some strings so that that they will publish it in its entirety… Monday,” said Harry.

“Wow. This is fast, right?”

“Yes, Hermione, it is,” said Harry. “It’s not the timeline I planned at all. I decided by myself to write a coming out editorial for the paper. We don’t need more speculation and gossip about _lightning scar boy_ going around. To me, coming out now is the better of two evils. That’s the wrong word. It’s not evil. It’s a good thing. It’s the _right_ thing. I’m glad it’s coming out… pun intended… but fuck me is this bad timing!” Harry paused. “At least the Gringotts story hasn’t hit yet… or the details of the potential book deal. I told the book people that I’m not deciding until the tribunals are over. It will pay enough to cover the Gringotts’ damages, but I just can’t give a fuck about it right now.”

“Harry?”

“Yeah, Oliver?”

“Can I ask one thing? May I call you _rock star_?”

“Only if I can call you _Ollie_.”

“Hey!” shouted Percy.

“Guess not. Percy says no. Harry is fine.” Oliver frowned.

“Harry, you don’t—?” Hermione sharply elbowed Ron in the rib cage to stop him from saying anything he shouldn’t. “Oof! What was that for!?”

“I hate to break up a party, but Ron and I should be getting back to the Burrow. We have some shopping to do on the way,” said Hermione. With that, they departed.

Harry broke the silence. “My brain is too scrambled to cry right now. I know I should, but I can’t. I’m just plain depressed.”

George said, “I don’t think it’s a stretch to say that we all are.”

Harry smiled at George. “How about some snogging practice and a nap before tea?” asked Harry.

“Sure,” said George. With that, they started up the stairs to Harry’s room.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” cheered Oliver.

“We’ll trim those pubes later tonight,” shouted Percy.

“Why is everyone obsessed with my pubic hair?” asked Harry.

“Dude! You never heard the rumors at Hogwarts?” asked George.

“No!”

“Well,” began Percy, “I hate to be the one to tell you this Harry, but your abundant fluffiness is rather well known.”

Harry blushed and swore under his breath.

“As is _your_ proficiency with patronuses,” remarked Harry.

“Ollie will get the book out for you, Harry,” said Percy.

“Thanks!” said Harry. He and George went upstairs.

Percy took the next few hours to make presents for both George and Harry. Kreacher woke them up in time for tea. When Harry and George entered the sitting room, they found a splendid tea laid out and a wrapped present on their respective chairs.

Harry said, “What’s that? For me?”

Percy said, “I just feel bad for you both right now and wanted to do something small to help in your new… explorations.”

“Go ahead,” said Oliver. “Open them!”

Harry and George each unwrapped a small notebook in which Percy had transcribed all his favorite sex spells. Harry flipped through the little book, getting semi erect, and said, “Boy, it’s getting hot in here!”

Oliver, Percy, and George laughed. They knew that the gift had made him a bit excited. Harry and George thanked Percy for his thoughtful gifts. They enjoyed their tea. Next, Percy decided that he needed to take certain matters into hand.

“Harry, stand up, please.” Harry complied with Percy’s command. Percy also stood up and unfastened his own belt and jeans, sliding them down to his knees. Percy’s boxers were still covering his bits and pieces. “Now, Harry, there are spells in there which will help with… well…” Percy lowered the top of his briefs a couple of inches to show his neatly manicured pubic hair.

Oliver said, “He shaves his balls, too. I like that. You don’t get stray hairs in your mouth when performing certain oral tasks.” Oliver paused, whispering to Percy, “Should I tell about the other?” Percy nodded. “Percy also shaves clear around beyond his hole. His bottom is smoother than a baby’s.” Oliver smiled. Percy just rolled his eyes.

Percy also showed the men his shorn scrotum and buttocks. He pulled his pants up and buckled his belt. “Now, Harry… let us see how… hairy. Oh, Merlin! I don’t believe I just said that. Let’s have a gander.” Following Percy’s lead, Harry pulled his pants down and underwear to the point where the three observers could see his wild mane of pubic hair.

“Blimey!” said Oliver. “That’s more hair than a Yeti! Show us the rest. Don’t be shy!” Harry complied.

Percy’s mouth opened in shock.

George said, “I _told_ you it was bad!”

“Harry, where are your balls?” asked Oliver. “I can’t see them through the undergrowth.”

“We need to get him ready for Malfoy. He’s a bit more… refined… than Harry is used to,” said Percy. “I ran into him disrobed more than once whilst patrolling the halls of Hogwarts.” Percy was getting frustrated at not knowing how to proceed. “Oh, Merlin’s sweaty nut sack! Ollie, George, drop trou. We might as well compare things while we’re at it. Clothes off, all of you!”

Within a minute, the only clothes being worn in the room were Percy’s socks. “Okay,” began Percy. “Now, don’t worry about getting an erection, any of you. We’re grown men. It’s quite natural.” Percy paused. “Harry, now you’ll see that Oliver’s hair is also naturally grown. Its messiness drives me insanely mad, but what you have takes the cake.”

George muttered, “If mother were dead, she’d be rolling in her grave.”

“I quite agree, brother of mine.” Percy paused. “Now, Harry, you’ll see that I keep mine quite short and the strip narrow. I prefer Muggle means to perform my grooming. We’ve got plenty of supplies upstairs in case you’re wondering. It is very difficult to be precise in trimming hair with a wand. They say it takes years of practice. To me, It’s not worth the bother.

“So, you will see from both George and I that the trimmed hair makes one look rather larger, not that you have that problem, Harry.” Harry blushed.

“If I could find it in that mess.” Oliver grinned. George looked mortified.

Percy continued, “So, to do this, I would first use the electric clippers to get the longest hairs out of the way. You need to shave your balls at a minimum. Clip the excess hair, then shave it carefully with lots of shaving cream and hot water. If you wish to make the patch above the cock a bit smaller, trim it as far down as possible, then shave it.

“George, good job. Any questions thus far?” asked Percy. “Good. Now, we might as well make this a thorough lesson. George, Harry, as you can see here, Oliver is circumcised. The Jews, Muslims, and Americans snip a piece of the foreskin off when the child is no more than a few days old. They think it makes things cleaner, but if you’ve diligent, foreskin is no worry. Clean what you can see!

“Ahem… as you can see here,” said Percy as he manipulated Oliver’s penis, “the foreskin, if much remains on the circumcised male, may be pulled back completely without the risk of harm. You might draw blood if the entire glans, or head, of the penis is exposed on an uncircumcised man. The dark ring around Oliver’s penis is the scar from the circumcision operation.

“The bit of skin on the under aspect of the glans that connects to the foreskin, or what remains of it, is called the frenulum. It’s somewhat prone to ripping on the uncircumcised male. One note, many men do not engage in any type of anal play. Some don’t like it. Others are just afraid. Generally, for gay guys, I say that an act is considered _sex_ if you come. There are plenty of times that Ollie and I have skipped the anal play and gone for the hand job or blow job. It’s all about pleasing your partner. Now, Oliver, if you would? Please demonstrate the rim job and show the men where the prostate is.”

Oliver picked up his wand and used a cleansing spell on Percy’s hole. “Gents,” said Oliver, “that was a simple cleansing spell. Wizards have it much easier than Muggles at quickly preparing for oral-anal and/or penetrative sex. Percy and I usually use a combination cleansing, stretching, and lubricating spell. There are a couple of good ones that Percy just gave you.

“We don’t always use the stretching spell but do more often than not. Percy loves it when I rim him… that is, devour his arsehole with my tongue, as such.” Oliver gave a brief demonstration.

“As you can tell,” Oliver turned Percy around so that his cock was in full view of the gentlemen, “Percy here is getting quite excited. You will see the accumulation of pre-come on the head of his penis. It is often salty and makes a good lubricant, though it does not last very long.

“Now, I will lube a few fingers and guide you on your journey to the prostate. Perce, get on your back on the couch, if you will.” Percy complied, also lifting his legs into the air.

“Now, take either your index or middle finger and slowly insert it into the hole. Be sure to stretch and tease the hole with your finger as you start to penetrate the sphincter.” Oliver paused. “How’s that, love?”

“Fine. Don’t be afraid of talking to your partner to see how things are going. It helps each other to understand the sexual preferences of their partner,” said Percy.

“As you will see,” said Oliver, “I now have the first joint of my finger inside of Percy’s bum. Before going full hog with your cock, I recommend loosening the hole with two or three fingers. The more stretched out it is, the less painless insertion will be for the receptive partner.”

“Ollie, as you can see, is also using plenty of lubricant,” explained Percy. “Pain from anal play or intercourse comes from a variety of places. To prevent it, the receptive partner must be relaxed. You must use plenty of lube! It helps to slowly stretch things out before taking the plunge. My prostate, if you please, Mr. Wood.”

“Ah, here comes my favorite part. Now, Percy here had to tell me that I had a prostate and what one is. Its discovery greatly improves the sex life. The prostate is a small organ that aids in urination and ejaculation. It should feel smooth, somewhat convex, and have a little bit of a give when pressed. To the receptive partner, it will feel unlike anything you have experienced before.

“To find the prostate, turn your hand so that the fingerprints are facing the cock. Put the finger or fingers in to the middle knuckle, as such, and curve your fingers up towards the cock. When you feel the prostate, feel free to press on it.”

Percy moaned. “That’s the spot. Oh, fuck!”

“I _could_ make Percy come just from massaging his prostate. I don’t always have to manipulate his cock to make him come.”

“As for the various sexual positions,” said Percy, “you may learn about them from the books or from porn. I think we’ve had a pretty good lesson. Now, Oliver and I will give you a sample. Sit down, lay back, and enjoy the show. The first spell Oliver will use is the one to lubricate and wrap the cock in a condom. We no longer use condoms unless others are in our bed. I needn’t warn you two about the various diseases that are spread through sexual contact.”

“From the looks of those cocks, I’d say that you two are interested in watching. We’re not forcing you. One last thing before we get started,” said Oliver. “The male body has several other erogenous zones. Pay particular attention to the ears and nipples. Also, the best advice for any blow job… _watch the teeth_! No one likes a toothy blow job.”

Oliver lubed and wrapped his cock with a spell and slowly pushed his now hard cock into Percy. He pounded Percy for a good ten minutes until George came into Harry’s hand and vice versa. Their cries fueled the passions of Oliver and Percy as they both climaxed a minute or two later. Oliver collapsed onto Percy’s stomach, breathing heavily.

Once recovered, Percy pushed Oliver off from him and said, “Harry, one last thing. Trim the hair on those nipples. It’s like a foot long. You might want to shave or trim your chest, too. Start with a good trim. Mr. Malfoy, whether you pursue him or not, is very well manicured and maintained. I have a new set of electric hair and moustache trimmers, nose hair trimmers, shaving cream, razors, and bandages for each of us. Don’t say I never gave you anything!” Percy stuck out his tongue.

Oliver looked worried. “So quiet, George?”

“Hm…? Oh. Sorry. Percy has reminded me of Fred a bit.” He started to cry. Harry wrapped his arms around George, embracing him. “I can’t, I just,” George ran out of the room and up the stairs. Harry followed to give him comfort.

When back in Harry’s room, Harry used his wand to clean the come off their hands and stomachs. Harry dressed George in his nightclothes, then himself. He tucked George into the sheets and wrapped his body around the devastated twin.

After an hour or so, Harry quietly said, “George. If you’re awake, I’m going downstairs for dinner. Do you want me to bring anything back up?”

George whispered, “Please.”

Harry nodded and went to dinner downstairs. In about thirty minutes, he was back with a plate full of food for George, along with George’s favorite brand of pumpkin juice. George sat up upon hearing Harry enter the room. He wiped the tears from his red eyes. “I’m sorry, Harry. It’s nothing you or they did. I just needed a good cry. Fred! Oh, Fred!” George laid back down.

“C’mon, George. You need to eat something. Harry, Percy, and Oliver are here to help you in any way we can. None of us knows what it’s like to lose a twin. We _can_ at least hug the stuffing out of you, though. Will that help?”

George sat up again, looked at Harry, and nodded. “Thanks… little bro. Can I call you that… brother? You’re just like a brother to me, Harry.”

“Of course, brother of mine. Of course. I called her mum the other day. Did you catch that?” George indicated that he hadn’t. “I asked her if it was okay. She’s the only mum I can remember.” Harry choked up.

“Give us a hug, love.” They snogged for a long while, then George ate some food. Kreacher cleared the dirty dishes and Harry and George fell asleep in each other’s arms that night.


	22. Some Truths

**Saturday, 23 May 1998.** Percy and Oliver woke early on Saturday morning. “Perce?”

“Yeah, Ollie? I’m the only one here.”

“Oh,” said Oliver. “No cats?”

“Yes. Gwen and Fuzzy are here,” said Percy.

“I have a question for you, Perce. What do you think of Harry?”

“I’m surprised. Ollie, I _really_ like him. I only wanted he and George here to give mother some relief, but in the last week I’ve made a real friend. I was never close to him at Hogwarts, but he is so much different from his reputation. He’s kind and introspective and just generally pleasant to hang out with.”

“That’s sweet, Perce. I always liked Harry when we were at Hogwarts, but he’s changed a bit. That fight against Voldemort really took a toll on him. He seems a bit defeated and aloof. He’s not quite as spunky as when I was coaching him on his broom. I certainly considered him a friend, but he’s a _good_ friend now. I’ve also come to really like him.”

“He and George are also helping each other through their difficulties,” said Percy. “It’s sweet, really.”

“It is, especially the way Harry comforted George last night and took him food so he would eat.”

“Ollie, what do you think of his feelings for Malfoy? We don’t have the details yet, but I’m sure they’ll come.”

“Well, I can’t say I like it, but we need to go with it, otherwise we’ll just push him away and make him more depressed,” said Oliver. “I don’t doubt that the sexual attraction is there, and I think Harry is bright enough to not get totally led by his cock. I don’t want to stand in the way of love, but if Malfoy hurts him…”

“We know a good many hexes,” smirked Percy. “So, we both agree that Harry is an awesome human being and a good friend. What about George?”

“Wow. He’s just so hurt,” said Oliver. “He’s barely joking anymore. He’s really keeping to himself.”

“Yeah,” said Percy. “I don’t want to push him. I know he’s still hiding a lot of his pain, but he needs to bring that out on his own.”

“I don’t wish to push him either and I need not know this hidden pain you speak of,” said Oliver. “And that Kreacher…”

“He’s funny. Some of the things he says under his breath are quite cruel, but funnier than hell. He’s a cool dude.”

“Uh, Perce? I never thought I would hear you call someone a ‘cool dude’! His cooking is fantastic. Who would have known?”

“I know!” said Percy. “I think we’ve got a great mix of personalities at this boarding house of ours. We also got the drooling cat out of our bedroom.”

“Thank Merlin for that!”

“Ollie!? I thought you liked her?”

“Yeah, but you constantly bitch about her,” said Oliver.

“For that comment, I’m not going to blow you now like I was planning,” said Percy, indignantly.

“Okay, I guess I’ll just have to pleasure _you_.”

“That would be agreeable.” Percy paused for several seconds. “I _said_ that would be agreeable.”

“Oh! You’re serious.”

“C’mon, Ollie.”

Oliver crawled under the covers and took care of Percy’s morning _problem_. Percy returned the favor.

* * *

That morning after breakfast, in the sitting room, Harry realized that he was concerned about something that was seemingly lacking. “Um… guys… question for you. I’m just wondering why no one has mentioned or asked me about Draco.”

“Such as?” asked Oliver with a grin.

“Uh… such as… what Ron almost asked the other day before Hermione thumped him in the ribs.” Harry paused, waiting for a response. “Draco, you know, _Malfoy_? Harry, what do you think about Malfoy? Harry, are you attracted to him? Harry, do you crave his lithe body? Harry, do you want to mess up that incredible blonde hair? Harry, when are you going to Malfoy Manor? Harry, do you want to suck on Draco’s knob? Harry, do you lust for Draco? Do you love Draco?” Harry paused again. “Stuff like that.”

Percy responded for the group, “Oh! That! Well, we thought we’d let you tell us in your own time. It’s your business and we thought it best not to pressure you. It’s not that we’re dying to find out—”

“It’s just that we’re just dying to find out!” exclaimed Oliver.

George said, “So, Harry? Care to comment? I’d fuck that little ferret.”

“He’s not _little_ ,” smirked Percy.

“Harry, you did say _when,_ not _if_ you are going to Malfoy Manor,” observed Oliver.

“Fuck.” said Harry. “Well, I’ve been thinking. Ron’s right. I’m obsessed with Draco Malfoy. I always have been. The first time I saw him in Madame Malkin’s my stomach did a flip flop and a felt a rising heat in my chest. Bollocks.” Harry paused to take a breath. “So, yeah. I’m bonkers for Malfoy… err… Draco. I’ve wanked off to thoughts of him a million more times than when I would hear Ron wanking. I can see the headlines now, ‘Chosen One Fucks Spoiled One!’”

“Harry,” began George, “I can’t say any of us are surprised.”

“You’re not?”

“Nope,” said George. “I always figured that you were queer for Ron, but there’s no denying your obsession with Malfoy.” “Uh huh.” “Yep.”

“Wow! I didn’t know I was _that_ transparent,” said Harry. “Did any of you think I was gay?”

“Does it matter?” asked Percy.

“I was just curious,” said Harry. “Do I _act_ gay?”

“A bit, yeah, but don’t we all?” noted George.

“What do you mean?” asked Harry.

“Well,” began Oliver, “I personally think if everyone was comfortable with the wide variety of sexualities out there that more people would partake. No, Harry, you aren’t exactly flaming or flamboyant. We’re all a bit gay. Sure, there are all the well-known stereotypes, but you can apply some of them to almost anyone.”

“Harry,” said Percy, “when we were at Hogwarts, we were all too wrapped up in our own childish selfishness, trying to learn about ourselves, than to spend hours on guessing if you were gay or not. I personally thought you were quite easy on the eyes, but you didn’t scream _gay_. Unfortunately, your name became your persona.”

“Wonderfully said, Oliver and Percy,” said George. “You are _Harry Potter_ , Harry. That is what people thought of you. They didn’t see the amazing young man who is compassionate, caring, and loving who has an absolutely terrifically talented tongue. They saw the legend of _Harry Potter_. We were gaga for _Harry Potter_ , not for the cute, hopefully gay, seeker.”

“You’ve given me a lot to think about,” said Harry. “I’m gay, but I can’t say I’m yet comfortable with that label. I just love guys. I mean, I am in no way attracted to women, nor do I quite understand the love between a man and a woman. I understand what it is like for a man to love a man. Merlin, do I long for that! I’m defined as gay because of what I do, but people don’t seem to realize that I’m really gay because of how I feel. To me, it’s more about feeling than it is about carnal lust. Not that there’s anything wrong with carnal lust.”

“It’s not so simple, is it?” said Oliver.

“Nope,” said Percy. “That’s why so many of us struggle with it. Unfortunately, that struggle often leads to suicide. I was suicidal. Oliver’s seen the note.”

“I had a note, too,” said Oliver. “I was too afraid to tell Percy how I felt. It made me a bit reckless on my broom. It took a nosey ghost and several caring people to get us together.”

“Don’t forget that Gryffindor courage,” said Percy. “You came to the rescue of a fellow who was having a hard time.”

“I don’t know how to respond,” said Harry. “Uh… George… are you still okay with us… you know…”

“Sure thing, Harry,” said George. “Uh, guys… Percy and Oliver… Last night was like… Wow! I mean, wow! That was fucking hot… and informative. Percy, I never knew you could be so open… err… I mean… relaxed… err… fuck, you know. It shocked the shit out of me; that is certain. I learned a lot and I think I’ll love that little spell book you put together.”

“Ditto,” said Harry.

George continued, “I got all emotional afterwards, but it was nothing you guys did. I’m not going to apologize, though. I thought of Fred and just broke down. His death really hit home for some reason.”

“We understand, George,” said Oliver. “You are right; there is nothing to apologize for. Now, let us turn to happier thoughts.”

“Okay,” began Harry. “There’s something else I need to tell you. It isn’t necessarily happy, but I do owe you guys an explanation. I-I’ve been lying to everyone. I’m ashamed. Ron and Hermione don’t even know about the first and only time I snogged a guy… before George.”

The other three men in the room were sitting on the edge of their seats. Percy was the first to speak, “Who was it?”

“Cedric,” replied Harry in a timid voice.

“Diggory!?” exclaimed George. “The hottest non-ginger guy to have ever gone to Hogwarts!? Sorry, Oliver. I’m impressed!”

Harry nodded with tears in his eyes. “I loved him and now he’s gone.”

“Come here, Harry,” said Oliver. He held out his arms. “Come here; curl up.”

Harry’s deep green eyes looked questioningly at Percy, who nodded his okay. Harry curled up in Oliver’s arms in a loving embrace. Harry cried into Oliver’s shoulder for at least five minutes. No one said anything.

Harry turned around to look at the other men. He hiccupped. Oliver looked down at Harry’s head that was still near his shoulder. “Blimey! I’ve got _savior_ snot on my jumper.”

Harry laughed at Oliver’s joke. “Thanks, Oliver.” Harry took in a deep breath and sighed. “So, after the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, Cedric and I started talking to each other. It was innocent enough at first. We would chat in the hallways or in the library. It was friendly. No one thought anything of it because we were both Hogwarts champions.

“About three weeks before the final task, Cedric and I met in secret in a disused classroom late one night. I lured him there with some lame excuse. Suffice it to say, we came out to each other that night and started discussing our feelings towards each other.”

Harry paused, then continued, “We continued discovering each other and sharing our feelings. Cedric and I spent the last night of his life snogging and sleeping in each other’s arms. That was it. He was dead the next night.” Tears were flowing from everyone’s eyes.

Harry admitted, “Uh… George, you weren’t really my first… sort of.”

“What do you mean, Harry?” asked George.

“Well, it’s kind of embarrassing, but when Cedric and I were snogging, I sort of… uh… came in my pants. Cedric smiled and I rubbed his pants until he did too. We fell asleep in each other’s arms after that.”

“Then he died the next day,” said Oliver.

“Then he died,” said Harry.

“That’s so sad. I’m sorry, Harry,” said Percy.

“Cho came the next year because I wanted to be closer to Cedric’s memory. I’m ashamed of my actions. I’m also ashamed about Ginny. I loved Cedric and I sort of knew that I loved men. Unfortunately, I spent much more time trying to hide those feelings. I tried to forget Cedric. I didn’t call myself gay at that point. I had just loved Cedric and tried to convince myself that I was straight by trying to date Cho and Ginny. I’m sorry about that.”

“Harry,” croaked Percy, choked with tears, “you can’t beat yourself up for trying to convince yourself that you were straight. That is the most beautiful story I’ve ever heard… about you and Cedric.”

“Percy,” began Harry, “as much as it tears me up inside, I wouldn’t give up that experience for anything in the world.”

“There was no one else after him?” asked Oliver.

“No, just Malfoy,” said Harry. “Well, thoughts and obsession for Malfoy. Those feelings only intensified. They were there way before that. Now that Malfoy’s on _our_ side… he’s so much fucking hotter! My feelings for Cedric and Draco are or were so different from each other. Love comes in many forms, no?”

“Harry, you weren’t my first. Yeah,” said George, “I’ve lied. I’ve kept lying.” He paused. “Fred and I were… together… like… a couple… _intimate_ ,” admitted George. He looked at the other men. Oliver looked shocked. “Percy… you knew?”

Percy nodded. “I was a prefect, remember?”

“You never told on us? You never stopped us? You never told mother, McGonagall, Dumbledore… no one?” asked George. “Why?”

Percy began crying, “I love you brother. I loved Fred. I love my brothers. Who was I to judge? My own feelings were to be judged to be just as deviant in society as yours. Frankly, I was happy that you two could be honest and open with each other. I never had that until Ollie accosted me in a lift. I was fiercely jealous, but I loved you guys. I saw nothing inherently wrong with what you were doing. You weren’t hurting each other. You loved each other. It was truly beautiful. I just didn’t want anyone to tell you it was wrong because it’s not acceptable in _polite society_.”

“Harry? You had the map… and the invisibility cloak. You knew?” asked George.

Harry nodded. “I knew. I kept it to myself.”

“Really?” asked George. “Ron always complained about how you couldn’t keep a secret.”

“Ha! Ron! What does he know?” exclaimed Harry. “There were a few times that the secrets I kept stayed that way. I still can’t forget the look on poor Neville’s face when Hermione, Ron, and I showed up at St. Mungo’s. Dumbledore had told me about the mental state of Neville’s parents, but I didn’t repeat it. I couldn’t do that to Neville. I never let my feelings out about Cedric until today. I didn’t come out to Ron and Hermione until the other day.” Harry paused. “Yeah, I’m an inquisitive and nosey prat, but I never wish to hurt anyone by revealing a secret.”

“So…?” asked George to Harry.

“What did I think of you and Fred?” asked Harry. George nodded. “Who am I to judge? I think the whole gay thing shocked me more than the brother thing. I mean, twins… hot. Sorry. How far did you… uh… go?”

“We did everything in Percy’s little book, if not a bit more… minus the spells,” said George.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have pried,” said Harry.

“It’s okay. If any of you don’t wish to hear how it began, please leave the room. I won’t think any different of you,” said George. Percy, Oliver, and Harry remained seated.

“Well,” began George, “Fred and I didn’t always keep our jokes to the mundane. We frequently joked about sex, but generally only with each other. It was like an unwritten rule. We didn’t joke about sex with other people.

“Fred and I often slept in the same bed. We had been doing so since we were kids. Twins like to be in constant physical contact with each other, we found. We didn’t know anything different until we were old enough to see other siblings that were not as close as we were. No one ever told us it was wrong. It was hardly a secret.

“Once we made it to Hogwarts, we slept in separate beds for the first time in years because it was expected. It was odd at first, but we got used to it. During our second year, I recognized that I was not attracted to members of the opposite sex. Fred realized it first but didn’t tell me. Our sexual jokes suddenly became less homophobic and more… mmm… homophilic… or should I say, homophallic?

“We joked about cocks and butt fucking constantly when alone. My attraction to Fred turned sexual… quickly. Finally, during the first few weeks of our third year at Hogwarts, he quickly and quietly jumped onto my bed, straddling me whilst very naked and very erect. He said, ‘Hey Georgie! Happy to see me?’

“He then sat down on my quickly hardening cock, which he could feel through my pyjamas and the sheet. He then planted a very sensual kiss on my lips, pulled back his mouth from mine, and asked, ‘This okay, Georgie? I have a feeling that you’ve been thinking about me and have wanted this for a while.’ He then wiggled his bum back and forth on my now raging erection. I lifted my head just enough to passionately snog Fred for a bit. I then said, ‘I love you, Freddie, but you already know that.’ He smiled widely and said, ‘Yeah, I love you, too.’ Then I said, ‘Fuck me, Freddie.’ Well, he did. We knew just enough spells to get through that first time. That’s it… end of story. It progressed from there.”

Harry was still curled up in Oliver’s embrace. Harry wiggled a bit. “Wood’s woody?” Harry smiled and kissed Oliver on the cheek.

Oliver turned red. “Twins, dammit! Plus, the thoughts of Harry and Cedric… murderin’ Merlin!”

Percy laughed heartily. It caught on. Soon all four men were laughing. “Come upstairs, Ollie. I’ll take care of that!” Oliver smiled and followed Percy upstairs to their bedroom.

Harry said, “So…”

George responded, “So…”

“How about this, Harry?” asked George. “How about I lay down on the couch, you lay on top of me, then snog me until I cream my pants?” He smiled.

“Just hold me right now. Cream later?”

“Okay.”

Harry laid on the couch between George’s legs. He rested his head on George’s groin and smiled. “Someone’s happy to see me!” Harry moved his body up to George’s head, aligning their packages. They proceeded to snog and grind into each other until both had a healthy-sized wet spot on their jeans. Harry said, “Now you can hold me.” He let the elder wrap his arms around him. Harry snuggled down into George’s chest.


	23. Preparing for Malfoy

**Monday, 25 May 1998.** Narcissa came down the stairs to start her day. She was, as always, impeccably dressed and groomed. She spotted Draco sitting in a chair, alone, staring into the dim fireplace. “Draco, what on earth are you doing down here so early?”

“Waiting for the _Prophet_. I couldn’t sleep at all. I’m nervous. I’m not certain how Potter is going to react to the news from Friday. If I know that Gryffindor, he’ll shoot his mouth off and blab to the papers,” said Draco. “I say there’s a fifty percent chance that he lies and tries to cover it with a relationship with Granger or Weasel Girl.”

A minute later, a tapping came from the window. Draco rushed over to retrieve the _Daily Prophet_ from the delivery owl. “Bob’s your uncle!”

“Such a _common_ phrase,” complained Narcissa. “What does it say, sweetheart?”

Draco turned the paper around and showed his mother the headline: ‘The Boy Who Lives with Men!’. A broad smile came across his face. Draco felt a warmth building from within. It was elation that he could potentially have the man that he loved from afar.

Draco read aloud, “We here at the _Daily Prophet_ broke the story on Friday about the questioned sexual orientation of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. Voldemort’s slayer has written in response to the _Prophet_ ’s article from Friday. The letter is presented here in its entirety.”

When Draco lowered the paper after having read the cover story, Narcissa found him smiling. He was beaming like he has not done in ages, she thought.

* * *

 **That same time at Ermine Grove Hall.** Harry was bored and nervous. He had been awake since three o’clock waiting for the _Daily Prophet_ to be delivered. He was on edge. CNN was on the telly in the background for noise. Finally, at nearly six o’clock, the owl arrived with the newspaper. While he found the title of the article quite distasteful, he was appreciative that his entire letter appeared.

Ten minutes later, a knock came at the door. Harry was still the only one awake. He looked out the window and rolled his eyes. It was Molly Weasley, probably here to chastise him about the article. He opened the door and was nearly knocked over by the force of her hug.

Molly finally pulled herself away. “Harry, darling, I’m so proud of you! Never have I seen such courage from one so young. I just came to say that and to tell you that Ginny’s doing better.”

“George isn’t. He was an emotional wreck Friday evening. I think it finally hit him that Fred is gone. It’s good he’s got family to stay with him.” Harry paused. “Stay for breakfast. I’m cooking!”

“Oh, I should really get back to the Burrow to take care of that lot,” said Molly. “Thank you for telling us so we didn’t have to find out about it in the _Prophet_.”

“Please stay. We would all like it. Oh! you have to see something first.” They crept up to the cats’ room. Molly saw Kreacher cuddled up with Spot. Harry whispered, “He calls her ‘the furry thing that slobbers.’”

“That is the cutest thing I have ever seen! I knew there was still a heart in that little guy.”

“Come on,” said Harry. “Let’s wake the others!” They did. Percy was a bit cross, but Oliver was chipper, and George was glad to see his mother. Kreacher swore under his breath, but gladly went down to start breakfast. Spot, as usual, followed him. Molly noticed that only two beds had been slept in. She didn’t ask, though. There are some things a mother need not know.

After breakfast, Molly went back to the Burrow. First, she invited the men to have dinner with the family. All four men agreed. They retired to the sitting room to watch some telly.

“Percy, do you mind if Madame Malkin comes here instead of me going to her shop?” asked Harry.

“Uh, I thought you didn’t want anyone to know where you are?” said Percy.

“True, but Kreacher can bring her here with his own magic. That would minimize exposure,” said Harry.

“Okay, when? We just need to make sure we’re all clothed when she comes.”

“Is tomorrow morning okay?” Percy nodded. “I really need some new dress robes, especially for the upcoming ceremonies and celebrations… and Malfoy,” said Harry. “I’ll send Leo with a note.”

Once Harry came back into the room from sending the owl, Oliver said, “I think it’s time to shave a cat!”

“What!?” exclaimed Harry.

“My dear Mr. Potter, it’s time for that furry kitten on your lap to be trimmed,” said Percy in his most insolent tone. “The bathroom would be a bit cramped. Let’s all go up to our room with the big bed. This will be fun!”

“What the fuck did I get myself into?” muttered Harry. “Okay, okay. You win. Trim away!”

Harry looked around the room as Percy’s evil grin spread to George and Oliver. He rolled his eyes, then proceeded upstairs.

Percy was the first to speak once everything was ready in the bedroom. “Same rules as before. Erections are okay and somewhat expected. They’re natural and normal. We don’t judge. One more thing, under this roof, if anyone needs to stop at anytime whatsoever, the safety phrase is _Loch Ness_. We won’t judge. If anyone is uncomfortable, just say the safety phrase and we’ll cease and desist.”

Oliver said, “Okay, Harry! Strip! Everything off. We need to examine that back and chest, too. If you want to be presentable to Draco Malfoy, you’ve got to be neat!”

Harry removed his clothes and laid down on a large towel that Percy placed in the center of the bed. Percy took one look at Harry and said, “We’ve got a hell of a job to do here!” Percy plugged in the electric trimmers and trimmed the hair on Harry’s balls to a manageable length to be shaved. Next, he put a three-eights-inch guard on the clippers and drastically shortened the bush. Percy admired his work, then trimmed Harry’s entire chest to short curls and swirls. Percy made sure Harry’s nipple hairs were trimmed to an agreeable length. He left the trail from navel to pubic area untouched. Draco might like that.

“Hey, Percy,” said Oliver, “Don’t forget the feet!”

“I know, I know,” mumbled Percy. “Legs up!” he commanded. “Harry, how do you have _that_ much hair on your perineum?”

“My what!?”

“Someone else tell him, please,” begged Percy.

“Your taint, mate! You know that old saying, _taint the balls, taint the ass_ ,” said George.

Harry giggled. “That tickled! Oh… there!”

Percy trimmed this hair to a reasonable length. “Fuck, some of these strands are like two or three inches long!” bemoaned Percy. “Bum up. Ollie, put a pillow under his arse!” With that, Percy proceeded to trim Harry’s furry hole to a reasonable length. “Flop over!”

Harry complied. He lowered his legs and laid on his stomach.

Percy started his scan of Harry’s back and bum from the shoulders. “George, do you mind pulling a couple of these stray hairs on the top of his back and upper arms?”

“Sure thing. Tweezers?” asked George.

“Please,” said Percy. “What do you think about his lower back and bum? I mean, the lower back hair is very fine and somewhat uniform and not too dense or coarse. I think we’ll leave it. And the cheeks?”

“Well, Perce, you know how people like opposites,” mused Oliver. “I say we keep the cheeks as-is. It’s not much worse than mine.”

“You’re right, Ollie. Opposites _do_ attract!” Percy gave a little giggle. “Looks good, George. Harry, flip over.” Harry did.

“We only have a little more to do. Oliver, take the feet. We can’t have a young man with hair on his toes. George, you get the nose hairs. Are you good with eyebrows?” George nodded. “Good, then get those, too. I’m going for the razor.”

Percy took a washcloth, loaded with hot water, and moistened Harry’s scrotum. He then applied ample amounts of sensitive skin shaving cream. The lathering motions made Harry fully erect. He found it oddly sensual being trimmed and shaved like this. Percy shaved Harry’s balls, the few hairs that were growing up the shaft of Harry’s penis, and the folds on either side of the pubic area. Percy then cleaned off the remaining shaving cream and towel dried Harry’s now immaculately manicured bits and pieces. George and Oliver were also completed with their tasks by this point. Oliver also took care of a few stay hairs on Harry’s knuckles.

“One last thing,” said Percy. He took the razor and shaving cream and hot water and removed a few stray hairs that were on the front upper part of Harry’s shoulders and upper arms. “Perfect! What do you lot think?”

Harry felt his newly shorn scrotum and ran his hands through his shortened pubic hair and across his chest.

“Harry,” said Oliver, pointing to his pants, “you’ve created a problem, mate.”

“Harry,” began George, “those hand motions you are making across your body right now are tearing me apart. I just want to jump you. I think Draco will too.”

Percy stood back, admiring his work. “So, I have a problem as well. George, do you?”

“Yes, Percy,” said George. “My pants are feeling somewhat tight.”

Percy said, “We need to do something about this. What do you all think?” “Fuck, yes.” “Fuck, yes.” “Fuck, yes.”

Oliver said, “Okay. We’re agreed. What _shall_ we do?” Oliver slashed a big, bright smile.

“No offence, Percy, but I just can’t bring myself to sleep with you,” admitted George. “I’m going to carry Harry into our room and ravish him there, if that’s okay? You good, Harry?”

“Fuck me!” groaned Harry.

George was as good as his word. He picked up Harry and carried him into their room. Percy and Oliver started having a go in their room. Both bedroom doors were left open; silencing charms were not used. It made things much more exciting for both couples.

George did a replay of what he had seen Oliver and Percy do the previous evening. Harry was quite pleased when finished. Still panting after his release, Harry said, “I _do_ look better now, don’t I?”

“Harry, you are gorgeous.”

“You’re not so bad yourself. Too bad I love you like a brother.”

They snogged for twenty minutes before reversing places and performing the same act. Just after Harry and George came for the second time, Percy appeared and told them that lunch was being served. Harry and George cleaned themselves up and joined Oliver and Percy in the dining room.

“Gents,” said Oliver.

“I must say,” said George, “that what we did makes things _much_ better! He’s so much sexier.”

Percy said, “We heard. We heard.” He smiled. “I never thought the four of us would be able to get on so well. Honestly, I expected a bit of a nightmare.”

“Percy,” began Harry, “I think you’ve shocked George and I as much as we have shocked you.”

Percy sniggered. “I’m sure. Oliver saved my life. Oliver _literally_ saved my life. I was a wreck. He’s the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Perce,” said Oliver, “the person I’m looking at was always in there. He just needed a little coaxing to come out… uh… literally and figuratively.”

“Oliver, I noticed you’re no longer talking about Quidditch twenty-four hours per day,” said Harry.

“Right! That was my way of keeping people away from my real emotions.”

“Me…” said Harry, “now… I have always worn my emotions on my sleeve. I’m surprised that my aunt and uncle never noticed. Of course, they would have hardly noticed if I had stopped eating.”

George said, “Very true. They barely noticed that we yanked the bars off your windows and stole you the summer they were starving you and feeding you cold, tinned, condensed soup though a cat door.”

Harry nodded. “You think the general public is going to be any better to me? You certainly can’t think that they will be as loving and supportive as my Weasley-Wood-Granger-Delacour family is.

“I love you all. That’s the truth,” said Harry. He sighed, “Now, Malfoy. You wish to know more about how I feel about Draco. I didn’t finish my story yesterday. I’ll tell you lot, but no one else for now.” Harry sighed again.

“The Draco Malfoy I met in Diagon Alley was stuck up, rich, snobby, and generally unpleasant… basically, incredibly sexy. I was drawn to him like a magnet. I told you earlier… well, it was love at first sight. I _do_ believe in such a thing. I was only kidding myself with Cho and Ginny. I’m truly sorry about that and regret having led them on. I didn’t know it at the time, but my real love was Draco. What I feel for him is something special. I couldn’t describe it at the time. I just knew that I had this attraction to this arrogant weird little pale blonde boy.

“So, I annoyingly obsessed myself with his movements and actions. I couldn’t get enough of looking at Draco’s dot on the Marauder’s Map. I guess you could say that I was lovesick. It was some sort of puppy love at first.

“It only grew stronger as the years wore on. His bad actions only made me all that more attracted to him. The nastier and crueler he became, the more I just wanted to hug him and love him forever. I really wanted to turn him from bad to good. Now that I know that being gay isn’t a choice and it’s a part of me, I can finally reflect back and see what was really happening in my head… err… heart.

“Yeah, I’m hot for Draco. I want to fuck Draco. I want him to fuck me. I want him to slowly and painfully lick every square inch of my body. I want him to be the first person to really explore my psyche and body. He’s bloody brilliant. If it wasn’t for his Slytherin connection and evil father and aunt, I’m not so sure he would be where he is today. Hell, we might even be together.

“But… It didn’t happen that way. We just got through a war in which we were on opposite sides for a majority of the time. I’m supposed to hate Draco. I can’t hate him. Like I told him, I only hate people with the last name of Dursley, Umbridge, and Riddle. That’s my aunt, uncle, cousin, good old Dolores, may she rest in peace, and Voldemort. Draco’s father is still a menace, but Draco and Narcissa did what they did to survive. I’m fairly certain of that. She cares about her son as much as mum cares about all of us.”

Harry saw a puzzled look on Percy’s face. “I call her mum, now. Like I told brother George, here, you are the only legitimate family I’ve even had… at least that I can remember. Molly treats me like a son. I appreciate it so much that the best way I can thank her is to call her mum. I don’t remember my own mum… so…” Harry paused and took a deep breath. “Now you know where I stand on the subject of one Draco Malfoy.

“Percy and Oliver, you’ve treated me so well. Thank you. I don’t do that enough. George, what can I say but thank you. I do truly love you all. You’re my family.” The four grown men now sitting around the table were all sobbing. These were happy tears. These were the tears only one can shed for the love of another in their family.

* * *

 **Later that day at the Burrow.** Oliver, Percy, George, and Harry arrived at the Burrow at about four o’clock that afternoon. They had taken a sex-free nap to clear their minds from Harry’s revelation and manscaping session. Charlie Weasley had gone back to Romania to take care of his dragons.

Harry entered the house first. “Hi, Ginny. Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I’m better now. I didn’t know that you were being pushed into coming out. You should have told us,” said Ginny.

“Harry, love, good to see you,” said Molly. Harry smiled.

“Ginny, I had a few other things on my mind that night. It’s no excuse, I realize that.” Harry sighed and straightened up. “I can’t apologize enough for how I’ve treated you. I am truly sorry that I hurt you.”

“Thanks for being man enough to admit that you hurt me. That means quite a lot,” said Ginny.

Harry gave Ginny a little smile which she returned. “It’s going to take time.”

“It is.”

“Mum, what’s for dinner?”

“Harry, dear, I’m still not used to you calling me that, but I thought about it and I quite like it,” said Molly.

“Yeah. About that… the four of us had a good cry earlier because I told them how I feel about my family. I hope it was okay for me to call you lot, _my Weasley family,_ in the _Prophet_ editorial?” asked Harry.

“Harry, dear, it made me cry once I thought about it. You’re family. That’s all there is to it.”

“Harry,” began Ginny, “that was brave of you to be honest to the public like that. I’m glad that you told us first.”

“I am too,” said Harry.

“Oh! Harry, love, I forgot to answer your question. We’re having a roast and potatoes tonight.”

“Yum. Well, thanks for the chat, Ginny. You know where I am if you need to talk. I know Percy would love for you to pop over sometime. He wants you to meet all the cats properly.” Harry walked into the sitting room where he found Ron and Hermione.

Harry whispered, “Did you hear that?”

“Harry,” began Hermione, quietly, “of course we did. It was lovely. It really was.”

“Harry, it was really a brave thing you did,” said Ron. “You gave the _Prophet_ a rude hand sign whilst at the same time giving them an exclusive scoop. That took some balls.”

“I agree,” said Hermione. “Things aren’t going to get better from here… at least for a long time. Your fame, Harry, will be a bitch in Wizarding areas.”

“Yeah. Madame Malkin’s coming to the house tomorrow for a fitting. I need some dress robes for the upcoming celebrations and accolades. Ugh. I hate that kind of stuff, but I just feel that I have to let people see me as their savior, even though I absolutely despise it.”

Ron thought for a minute and said, “Some part of you _must_ like some small part of it?”

“Ron, I’m fucking tired. I’m exhausted. I’m lonely. I’m sick of being a ray of sunshine for the hopeless. It’s lonely at the top, as they say. No, I don’t like it. I never wanted to be famous for not dying… twice. I just know, though, that if I don’t at least pretend a little, that people will hound me even more. I know I shouldn’t let people’s emotions get the better of me, but I do care for the Wizarding World. I now have these obligations that I can’t ignore. Does that make any sense?”

“You know Harry,” said Ron, “I believe you, but you’re being a _bit_ of a whiny queen. You look like hell, yeah, but better than a week ago. Well, you _do_ have a glow about you… like you just got laid?”

“Ron!”

“Hermione!” replied Harry. “He’s right. That’s all I’ll say for now.”

Ron continued, “Okay. You do look a lot better. It seems like you’re finally getting a bit of shut eye.”

Harry nodded. “If I’m correct, I would say that Ron and Hermione are glowing also?”

Hermione stuttered and turned red.

Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione and said, “I love you.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Well,” said Hermione, “ _that_ cat’s out of the bag! Speaking of which, I’m glad that Kreacher is bonding with one of the cats.”

“He’s really been great. He accepted my apology for us leaving him in the autumn. He has been a wonderful addition to the family. I don’t give him much to do… only enough to make him happy to serve.”

“That’s nice, Harry,” said Hermione. “I now know that you’ll never be able to free him. It would literally kill the old guy. I was thinking of applying to a job at the Ministry once things get back in shape. I think I could help in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.”

“Hermione,” began Harry, “now that you understand Kreacher’s mindset, I think you would be wonderful. I just wish every House Elf could be treated like Kreacher. I really love him. Yeah, he’s a pain in the arse at times and the things he still mutters under his breath are nasty… and funny. Still, he’s a great help in his own way. I just let him be Kreacher and not try to change his ways. It’s not easy, but…”

“I still think he’s a twat,” said Ron. Hermione scowled at him.

“Let’s go up to Ron’s room. There are some things I need to tell you two and _only_ you two.” They went up to Ron’s room, closed the door, and placed a sound dampening charm around the room.

“Spill it, Harry,” said Hermione. “Ron, hold your tongue until he’s done.” Ron scowled and stuck his tongue out at Hermione.

“You two know me better than I know myself. Yeah, I’ve got feelings for Draco… strong feelings, but you knew that. It’s complicated, but I fell in love with him the moment I met him that first time at Madame Malkins. I didn’t know it at the time, or at least couldn’t understand it. I’m lovesick for a dreadful, stingy, repulsive, selfish twat. Yeah, the next headline will be… ‘The Chosen One Fucks the Selfish One.’ I don’t know what I’m going to do, but I’m going to do it soon.”

“We all know that once you’ve made up your mind, you go through with it,” said Hermione.

“Pretty boy Malfoy, really?” said Ron. “Couldn’t you choose someone nicer?”

Harry shrugged. “You missed a fun time today. George, Percy, and Oliver trimmed, primped, and preened my wayward body hair.”

“I told you Hermione; he’s got a forbidden forest down there,” said Ron.

“Not anymore,” admitted Harry.

“I made Ron trim and shave his balls. It’s so much better. Less hair on the tongue,” blushed Hermione. “It’s not like I haven’t seen Harry,” said Hermione. “We _did_ live together in a tent for months on end.”

They all laughed at Hermione’s honesty.

“You know what that weirdest thing is?” asked Harry. “It’s Percy. He’s like a regular bloke now. The only stick up his arse is Oliver Wood and he _loves_ that. What they have is quite special. I’m jealous in a way.”

“I _never_ thought I would call Percy this, but he’s _normal_ ,” joked Ron. “No, I mean it!”

“There’s something else you two need to know… something that managed to remain hidden from the Hogwarts rumor mill,” began Harry. “Cedric Diggory and I had a bit of a relationship. We loved each other. We snogged one night. He died the next.”

“Oh, Harry!” exclaimed Hermione, hugging him.

“I didn’t know you went through that,” said Ron. “I’m sorry, Harry.”

“I couldn’t tell you guys,” said Harry. “I was so confused about my sexual orientation and I didn’t know how to express those emotions. I know that you two would have supported me, but I didn’t know how to ask for help. I didn’t call myself gay at the time. All I could confirm to myself is that I loved Cedric. I always thought about it as being in love with Cedric, not in love with guys versus girls.”

“You’ve never been good at asking for help,” said Hermione.

“Except for when you wanted to copy Hermione’s potions homework,” smirked Ron.

Harry chuckled. “Too right you are! I love you guys! How’s mum handling Fred’s death?” asked Harry.

“Not good. George?”

“Not good. He broke down Friday night. I was scared, but I got him through it. Mum showing up this morning for breakfast seemed to do him a world of good. I don’t think he’s too comfortable with Oliver quite yet and Percy’s still an enigma to him,” said Harry. “I mean, he totally accepts their relationship, but he’s not quite used to a happy Percy and a Wood that’s not fucking annoying. Still, I think he’s best served staying with us for the time being.”

“Thanks, mate… for helping George through this. They say it’s roughest on the twin,” said Ron. “You calling her _mum_ now? I like it, little bro.”

“Ron, I’m only a few months younger than you.”

“Ahh, yes, but that’s not what’s _little_ compared to me.”

“Ronald! You pig!” said Hermione.

“Just sayin’.”

Harry smiled and nodded, turning red. “He _does_ have about two inches on me… plus there’s that girth! I don’t know how you can walk straight, Hermione.”

“Harry! Shame on you!” chastised Hermione. “Well, as long as you know the proper charms…”

“Ron, how do you know about my… length?” asked Harry.

“Um… well… I needed to ask you a question about a homework assignment once and peaked through the curtains to see if you were asleep,” said Ron. “You weren’t.”

The three pals got a good laugh out of that.

“Still,” began Hermione, “I can’t trust Draco Malfoy as far as I can throw a dragon.”

“Harry, you know my opinion,” said Ron. “I’m not going to tell you what to do or what not to do. Just be careful!”

“Thanks, Ron. I know how much you hate that little blonde git. I appreciate you not making a thing out of it.”

“Only if he hurts you. If he hurts you, he’s dead.”

“Okay, Harry,” said Hermione, “let’s see this new improved body.”

“Really, Hermione?” asked Harry. She nodded. “Really!?” Ron nodded. “Only if Ron also shows.” Ron reluctantly nodded. Harry stripped. Ron dropped trou.

“Happy now?” asked Harry.

“Give us a spin.” Harry slowly turned around. Hermione resumed, “That will be much more to Draco’s liking. It’s much better than that black mink you had down there.”

“It looks bigger, too.”

“They even got all of the little stray hairs on your upper body.”

“Oh! You two!” scalded Harry as he dressed. “Ron, I must say that you’re much tidier. Percy says that Draco’s cock is at least as large as yours. It scares me a bit.”

“I don't need _that_ image in my mind.” Ron thought for a moment then said, “Percy, our Percy, Percy Weasley really contributed to this effort?”

“Yeah, Ron. Actually, he spearheaded it.”

“Percy Weasley, my brother Percy. Wow! Who would have thought?” Ron lowered his voice. “You didn’t get… hard… when they did it, did you?”

“Yes, Ron, it’s a perfectly natural thing.” Harry thoughtfully said, “The two most annoying Gryffindors _ever_ have become two of the most loving, wonderful people you could ever wish to meet. Spend time with them. You’ll see.” Harry paused. “You didn’t get… hard… when you saw me wanking, did you?” Ron turned red.

“Anything else?” asked Hermione, changing the subject.

“Nope,” said Harry, smiling, waiting for Ron’s response.

“C’mon, Harry. Tell us who you slept with!”

“Nope.” said Harry. “Hermione, you’re not letting Ron cast the silencing charms, are you?”

“For Merlin’s sake, no!”

“Who!?” shouted Ron, now somewhat angry.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. “I fucked your brother,” said Harry calmly.

“Oh,” said Ron in a calm voice. “I bet Oliver didn’t like that.”

Harry rolled his eyes again and said, “Not Percy, you twit. George! It was George. Please keep this between us… He’s going through hell and really can’t take it right now.”

Hermione asked, “Are you sure either of you are in the right mindset for a physical relationship?”

“Hermione,” began Harry, “it is constantly on our minds. Oliver and Percy are also monitoring our activities to ensure that we’re not hurting each other. We’re not falling in love. It’s just a bit of fun between friends.”

“A bit of fun!?” asked Hermione. “I know that guys are better able to have sex just for fun and not get too involved, but Harry, really, you tend to be very… intense… and get deep into _anything_ you do.”

“I don’t need to hear how _deep_ Harry is into George,” said Ron, rolling his eyes.

“Try it Ron, you might like it. Hermione can always strap on something… or discover your prostate,” said Harry. “My fun time with George is just like experimenting with potions. If you don’t treat it properly, it can blow up in your face… err… _on_ your face,” said Harry. “We’re being careful. I promise. Hermione, it’s not like you never—”

“Harry!” screeched Hermione. “That was only once—”

“—with someone of the same sex,” said Harry, completing his thought.

“Hermione!?” ejaculated Ron. “That’s _hot_!”

“Ron. Shut up!” said Hermione. “Not now.”

“Now that _that_ cat’s out of the bag…! Let’s go back down to the others.” The three friends started down the twisting, lopsided staircase.

“Oh,” said Hermione, “when do you start work on Grimmauld Place?”

“I’m meeting the contractors there tomorrow afternoon. I’m expecting half of the wizarding world to be waiting on my front doorstep,” said Harry.

“What are you doing to the place, Harry?” asked Ron.

“Well, your brother Bill was a curse breaker, so he thinks he might be able to remove the permanent sticking charms,” said Harry. “That gets rid of the family tree and Sirius’s mother. Basically, I’m going to take the entire place down to the studs and rebuild. The only thing to remain will be the wall of House Elf heads but behind a sliding panel. I can’t get rid of them… for Kreacher’s sake.”

“You’re not even keeping all of that wonderful old woodwork?” asked Hermione.

“No. Most of it is rotten from years of decay. It’s also beat to shit. I’m going to restore the house, not make it all modern and chic. There won’t be a drop of exposed brick or stainless steel in sight. I want a warm, inviting, comfortable place to call home. I _will_ be adding the Muggle conveniences such as running water, natural gas, electricity, and telly, though. I’m also toying with the idea of making it plottable once again.”

“Oh!” said Hermione. “Won’t that be difficult? I mean, the people in numbers eleven and thirteen just think it’s an odd mistake in numbering.”

“I would have to get the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad in, yes. I don’t want to hide like a hermit forever. Hermione,” asked Harry, “do you still have Philius Nigellus in your bag?”

“You know what, I totally forgot about him!” said Hermione. “You can have him back. Here.” she pulled the large painting from her tiny purse.

“Gee, thanks,” muttered Harry. “He might help Kreacher get used to not having Sirius’s mother’s portrait screaming all the time. She’s going to a museum… if anyone will take her. If not, she’s going to my vault in Gringotts.”

“Why not just magic her away?” asked Ron.

“Because,” explained Hermione, “that portrait is as likely to be as difficult to destroy as a horcrux, if not more so.”

“You three aren’t planning another escape, are you?” asked Molly once they entered the kitchen.

“No fucking way, mum!” said Ron. “We just had some private stuff to discuss.”

“Good. Tea’s ready in the sitting room. Such language, Ronald!” said Molly.

“One lap around the country in a tent is more than enough for a lifetime,” said Harry.

The dinner went very well. Everyone was not quite cheerful, but they were also not as emotional as the past few days. The following day, Harry had Madame Malkin over to the house. She brought a selection of dress robes, of which, Harry purchased four. He also purchased a black, hooded over-cloak for times he wished to go out into the Wizarding World. That afternoon, Harry met with the contractors who were to work on number twelve Grimmauld Place. They said it would take about six months to completely rehabilitate the home. This was the estimate _with_ the help of magic.

* * *

 **Early June 1998.** Percy had been recalled back to work on Monday, the eighth of June. He was now the senior most assistant to the Minister for Magic. It was his job to rebuild the departments of the Ministry and to realign them with the current needs. Some departments were increased in staff while others had their staffs decreased. Percy was very good at being able to balance the current needs of the Wizarding community with the available resources at the Ministry.

Oliver’s training would not begin until the beginning of July. He spent his days working out and hanging out with the guys.

Harry and George were still sleeping in the same bed at night. It helped to calm both of their nerves. They talked about it frequently and knew that it could not last forever. Both men remained committed to having a relationship that did not include romantic love. While this may be difficult for many people, both Harry and George had known each other for so long that they couldn’t see each other in that light. They felt like very close friends, maybe even brothers.

The evening of Thursday, the eleventh of June, Harry sent word to Malfoy Manor to ask if he could be allowed to visit the next day. It was time for Harry to take his next action. By return owl, Harry had been invited to dinner the following day at Malfoy Manor.

* * *

 **Friday, 12 June 1998.** Harry came down the stairs to the sitting room about ten minutes prior to apparating to Malfoy Manor. Percy was the first to see Harry in his new dress robes. His mouth dropped open. Harry was wearing shimmering white robes trimmed in a sparkling gold ribbon. George turned his head and let out a wolf whistle. Oliver tried to find words to say but couldn’t.

“Harry,” said George, “you look beautiful.” Tears started welling up in his eyes. He was proud that Harry was finally going to confront his longtime love. “Gorgeous!”

Oliver ran over and gave Harry a smothering hug. He also had tears in his eyes. Percy said, “Harry Potter, what did you do to yourself? You look absolutely stunning!”

“Well,” began Harry, “I took some beauty tips from Hermione. She helped me with the spells to get rid of the dark circles under my eyes. I’ve also kept up on my trimming.”

“Brilliant!” said Oliver.

“Malfoy’s going to love this look,” said Percy.

“Kreacher!” called Harry. The wrinkled old windbag came into the room, followed by Spot, the cat. Harry put on his dark over-cloak and pulled up the hood. As he didn’t know how to get to Malfoy Manor, Kreacher would have to take him. “Let’s go.” Harry held Kreacher’s hand and instantly found himself standing before the imposing main entrance to the manor house. “Thanks, Kreacher. I’ll see you once I get home.” With that, Kreacher returned home.


	24. The Date

**Friday, 12 June 1998.** Harry used the large knocker on the door to signify that he had arrived. Narcissa Malfoy opened the door and quickly escorted Harry inside. She told him that the household had been secured from prying eyes and that it was safe for him to remove his cloak. She hung up the cloak and called for Draco to come greet their guest.

Harry was nervous about being back at Malfoy Manor after his last catastrophic visit here where he had been imprisoned in the cellar, Hermione had been tortured, and Dobby had been killed. He took a deep breath and tried to focus his worry on Draco Malfoy.

“Draco will be right down, Harry Potter. Welcome to Malfoy Manor. I will leave you two alone to discuss matters. My place tonight is in the study,” said Narcissa.

“Thank you for your invitation,” said Harry. Narcissa proceeded to the study. Just as she shut the door, Harry spotted Draco coming down the stairs. Draco Malfoy looked much better than when Harry had seen him four weeks ago at the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco had been sweaty, dirty, and bloody then. Today, he was impeccably dressed in emerald green dress robes trimmed in dazzling silver.

Harry’s eyes followed Draco down the stairs until they came to be standing within two feet of each other. He offered his hand for Harry to shake. Harry shook the proffered hand and said, “It’s nice to see you, Draco. I don’t know your preferred brand, but I brought a bottle of fire whiskey for you.”

“As it is nice to see you,” Draco paused, “Harry.” Draco took the bottle, looked at it, and said, “My favorite brand and an exceptional year. Thank you.”

“If it’s hard for you to say my first name, _Potter_ would also work.” Harry shrugged. “I just think _Harry_ is a little more… personal,” admitted Harry.

“Please join me in the sitting room for a drink before dinner.” Harry followed Draco into the sitting room. Draco motioned as to where he wanted Harry to sit and proceeded to pour the drinks. All Harry could think was that Draco looked amazing in his perfectly fitting robes.

Draco placed the drink in Harry’s hand and sat down next to Harry on the sofa. “So,” began Harry, “how have you been?” Harry could only think how lame that question was.

“As well as can be expected, but I don’t wish to dwell on that tonight.” Draco paused whilst he looked Harry up and down. “Harry, it’s okay. You look terrified. You’re shaking.” Draco paused again. “No one is going to harm you tonight,” said Draco. “I promise… as much as a promise from me to you can mean.” Draco frowned slightly, looking dejected.

“D-D-Draco, do you know why I’m here?” asked Harry timidly.

“I believe that I do,” said Draco coyly.

“So, your mother told you—”

“That she’s been reading my journals and found out I have a penchant for buggery and that I have a crush on a certain Gryffindor who’s currently in my sitting room… and that she told him so…” said Draco nervously, “and that he may find me… interesting.”

“I, uh, well, yeah. I guess you saw the _Prophet_ , then?” asked Harry.

“I believe you called yourself a ‘cock-sucking poofter?’”

“Err… something like that. Yeah… I also have a… _penchant for buggery_ , as you put it… obviously. I wasn’t ready to come out of the proverbial closet so quickly, but I didn’t have a choice,” said Harry. “I was hoping that a certain flaxen haired Slytherin would read the article and divine that I have feelings for him.”

“You do?” said Draco in a soft voice. Harry thought he heard Draco’s voice crack slightly. Hearing the pronouncement from Harry meant much more than hearing it from his own mother.

“That’s why I’m here.” Harry took another sip of his drink. “Merlin, you look gorgeous tonight!”

Draco nearly choked on his drink. “Uh… thanks? Are those new robes?” asked Draco. “You look stunning in them.” Draco blushed.

“Is your mother not joining us on our… date?” asked Harry.

“She has declined her own invitation. It is more like a _blind_ date. No? We really don’t know each other very well, do we?” asked Draco. “We only know the public persona of one another.”

“Quite.” Harry gave Draco a slight grin. “Draco, this whole conversation is quite awkward, considering…”

“Our past?”

“Yeah.” Harry let out an audible sigh. “Draco Malfoy,” Harry began, keeping his eyes firmly fixed on his drink glass, “I-I-I became attracted to you the first time we met. I couldn’t explain it as such back then, but I’ve come to learn what I felt. Hermione and Ron knew about my overwhelming obsession with you. I’m not sure if you knew or not, but how could you not? I’m not exactly… nuanced… in my actions. Yeah, we seemed to be mortal enemies. It’s like my strong emotions for you I perverted into this outward hatred and suspicion of you. I told you before that I don’t hate you, Draco. I…”

Harry looked into Draco’s steel-grey eyes and saw tears starting to build up. “Draco,” said Harry, now with moist eyes, “I am so, so sorry that I treated you the way I did. I’m ashamed of my behavior. I will understand if you can’t forgive it—”

Draco blurted, “Please stop apologizing!” Harry had a puzzled look on his face. “Sorry, I said that a bit harshly. Harry, we both acted like twats towards each other. I truly and honestly regret my behavior toward you. I am sorry. We both regret how we acted. You needn’t apologize to me. I don’t want to rehash all of that. I just wish we could start over again, however difficult that might be.” Harry gently wiped a tear from Draco’s cheek. “Thoughts of you do something unspeakable to me, Harry Potter. I felt like we had a connection from the first time I saw you. I just hope that you can forgive—”

Harry planted a long overdue kiss on Draco’s lips. While attending to Draco’s lips, Harry sat down his drink and took Draco’s drink from his hand and set it down. Harry lightly grasped Draco’s face and gave him a proper snogging. Draco kissed back and felt the same passion that had built up in Harry over the past seven years. When they parted, Draco wiped the tears from Harry’s cheeks in the gentlest manner possible.

“Well,” began Draco, “that was not at all unpleasant.”

“You have an annoying way of giving backhanded complements!” joked Harry. “I never thought I would ever bring myself to let Draco Malfoy see tears in my eyes and vice versa. It’s only because I like him very much.”

“Yeah. I mean, these are… tears of joy… I guess. I’ve never experienced that before,” said Draco.

“I hope that before this evening is through that we have more experiences that we may share together,” said Harry.

“If you’re trying to get into my bed, Harry Potter… you’re doing a fine job of it! Let’s have dinner first. It should be ready by now. I’m not easy, I’ll let you know.” Harry smiled. Draco took Harry’s hand and guided him into the formal dining room. Two places were set at one end of the twenty-foot banquet table. An ornate candelabra sat at that end of the table, romantically illuminating the room.

Both men sat down. Harry took his wine glass, raised it, and said, “To new beginnings.”

“To new beginnings.” They lightly clinked their crystal wine goblets.

The first course had already been set on the table. While they ate, Draco paused to ask, “So, Harry, have you decided on what you are going to do next? I, for one, have no clue. I’m waiting until after the results of the tribunal.”

“As to that,” began Harry, “I’ll do everything in my power to help your mother and you. I know that inside you are good people. You were forced into things beyond your control.” Harry paused. “As for me, I’m completely renovating my house at number twelve Grimmauld Place in London. The contractors are taking everything down to the studs and recreating the home in a traditional style. Beyond that, I have no plans.”

“You always wanted to become an auror, didn’t you?” asked Draco.

“No longer,” said Harry. “I’ve seen enough fighting for a lifetime. I… uh… I don’t actually need to work, but I want some purpose in life.”

“I know what you mean, Harry. We’ll be receiving the estate of my aunt and uncle LeStrange. Plus, there’s whatever is left of the Black and Malfoy estates. I’m a bit ashamed to ask this on a first date, but where did you get your riches?”

“My parents left a substantial estate. I also inherited Sirius Black’s entire estate, as I’m sure you are aware,” said Harry.

“Yes. You weren’t related to him, were you?”

“No,” said Harry to Draco’s delight. “As far as I know, you and I are not related.” Harry smiled. “Sirius was my godfather. He left everything he had to me. If I descend from any old blood it came down from my father’s side. Best evidence says that his family somehow descended from the now extinct Peverell family.”

“So, your mother was a—”

“Muggle-born, yes.”

“Harry, what did you do to yourself to make yourself so damned sexy?”

“Well, Draco, Hermione gave me a few beauty spells. The important one was to get rid of the dark circles under my eyes.” Harry paused. “You’ll perhaps see the rest later. Two Weasley brothers and Oliver Wood helped me… this is a mite embarrassing, but… they helped me… prepare… certain things… for you.”

Draco smiled and said, “I always heard that you had a black shaggy dog down there.”

“And how on earth did you hear that!?”

“You know Hogwarts rumors,” said Draco.

“Ahh. Post-Quidditch showers…”

“Something like that.”

“I did, but it’s been taken care of,” mused Harry, beet red.

“I can’t wait to see it.” Draco laughed. “Are you staying with the ginger horde, then?”

“Draco, they’re the only family I have… well, they’re my unofficial adopted family and they love me. I’m staying with two of them, yes. Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood are married now. They have graciously allowed George and I to stay at their home in the country for the time being. George is missing Fred terribly. Percy and Oliver are changed men. They are now completely comfortable and no longer pains in the arse.”

“I shouldn’t call them a ginger horde. I apologize,” said Draco.

“Apology accepted. And yeah, they _are_ a ginger horde. I know you don’t care for them, but—”

“Harry, I’m ashamed of how I used to treat people. It wasn’t fair to make fun of them for being poor.” Draco sighed. “If we can make a go of this… potential… relationship… it might take them a bit to get used to a friendly Draco Malfoy.”

“I hope we do make a go of this relationship. I’m lonely, Draco. It hurts. I’ve longed for you for years. I’m tired, exhausted, and in need of a good rest… and companionship. These past several months have taken their toll on me, really,” admitted Harry.

“I do understand. I’m also exhausted beyond all belief. Playing host to the Dark Lord was… an experience. This is a bit pathetic, but I really need a friend,” said Draco. “Let’s not focus on all that right now.” Harry nodded. Draco snapped his fingers and a House Elf brought in the next course. Harry and Draco continued their intense, personal conversation through the next several courses.

After the fourth course, coffee was served. Harry took a sip of the coffee, “This is wonderful.”

Draco had been staring into Harry’s emerald eyes. “Oh! Thank you.”

“Draco, may I be honest with you for a moment?”

“Always, please.”

“Is it me or has this been a totally awkward evening? It’s unlike anything I ever expected… in a good way. I had no idea that we could carry on a conversation for hours,” said Harry. “I feel like I’ve known you for years.”

“It has been a bit awkward. The sexual tension has been… palpable. I’ve never been so nervous or aroused in my entire life. I hope I haven’t made you feel uncomfortable,” said Draco.

“Just the opposite. I hope… no… think… we can get over our toxic past.” Harry paused. “Draco, I have to be honest again. I have this overwhelming desire to take you on the rug right here in front of the fireplace.”

“Please, mother is in the house. Would you be amenable to escorting me to my bedroom?” asked Draco in a shaky, nervous voice.

“It would be my pleasure.” Harry smiled. “Merlin, your grey eyes are so beautiful and expressive.”

Draco lightly blushed. “Those emerald eyes are so deep and soulful. We need to get you some more modern glasses, though. I’m sure we could find ones that set off those eyes.”

Harry said, “They are a tad old. I’m working on it.”

Draco smiled. He rose from the table. Harry also stood and offered his arm on which to accompany Draco to his bedroom. Upon entering Draco’s bedroom, Harry gasped at the sight of his four-poster bed. The mahogany posts were hand-carved with large, intricate serpents. It was truly a bed fit for a Slytherin. Harry said, “Fuck me! If I start speaking parseltongue, you’ll know why.”

Draco laughed and began to remove his robes. Harry also removed his robes and instinctively cast a sound dampening spell around the room. “Um, Harry… I don’t know how to ask this politely… but,” began Draco, “have you… you know… before?”

Harry smiled. “Yes. You?”

“Yes,” said Draco. “What do you do?”

“I top, bottom, rim, and enjoy blowjobs—giving and receiving. You?”

“I-I-I’ve never rimmed, nor have I been rimmed, but the rest, yes,” admitted Draco.

“We might need to fix that deficit,” smirked Harry.

“Spit or swallow?”

“Swallow or facial.”

“Good. I despise spitting of any type.” Draco pulled Harry by the tie into a passionate kiss. Whispering in Harry’s ear, Draco said, “Fuck me, Harry Potter. I want you inside of me, but please be gentle. I’m not sure you are the gentle type. You’ve never been one for subtlety… you clumsy oaf,” smirked Draco.

“It’ll hurt less than a nip from a hippogryph. There’s a lot you don’t know about me, Draco. You perhaps have some misconceptions about my… skills,” said Harry. He gave Draco a tender, luscious kiss. Harry grabbed Draco’s arse with both hands. Draco was wearing silk pants that clung to his heavenly body. Harry had on dress slacks and a shirt and tie. As their kiss intensified, Harry began to kneed Draco’s arse cheeks. Draco returned the favor, savoring Harry’s perky buns. Harry began to remove Draco’s shirt.

“Draco, what’s that scent you are wearing? It’s masculine and slightly fruity and floral at the same time. Merlin, it’s wonderful.”

“It’s a Muggle concoction. I’m nearly out,” said Draco, pointing to the bottle on his dressing table.

“Who’s Tommy?”

“That’s the name of the scent, but it comes from a company called Tommy Hilfiger… some American bloke, I think.”

“I’ll pick some up the next time I go to London. Will Selfridges have it?” asked Harry.

“They should. The scent you are wearing… it’s so… exotic.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint, but its only my underarm deodorant. Speaking of which… would you mind if I removed this itchy anti-sweating charm?”

Draco looked puzzled. “How did you know I had it on?”

“You just told me.” Harry chuckled slightly. “I mean, do you mind if I take it off of _me_?”

“Oh, yes, let’s both. I was so nervous about meeting you,” said Draco between kisses, “that I had no other choice.”

“I’m surprised that you didn’t pop though those thin pants,” joked Harry. “I can see someone is ready,” noticed Harry at the wet spot of pre-come on Draco’s slinky silk pants. Harry finished unbuttoning Draco’s silk shirt and removed it. He then saw the scars on Draco’s chest. “D-D-Draco, those aren’t all from me, are they?”

“No. My back… and backside, as well. The Dark Lord doesn’t _only_ take his furor out via the crutiatus curse,” admitted Draco.

Harry held up the back of his hand for Draco to see the scars. “Umbridge. On my back and bum as well… the Dursleys…” Harry removed his shirt. Draco gasped at the sight.

“My god! Those scars… You’ve also lost a lot of weight.”

“As have you. There were times when we only had mushrooms and berries to eat,” said Harry. He slightly backed away from Draco and removed the rest of his clothes. “Merlin, your body is beautiful, Draco.”

“It looks like someone is happy to see me!” Draco grinned like an idiot. He removed the rest of his clothes. They went back to snogging, grinding their hard cocks against one another.

“That thing doesn’t make you tip over?” asked Harry.

“Not yet…” teased Draco.

Harry commanded gently, “Up you go. On the bed on all fours, if you would.” Draco did as he was told. Harry took his wand and performed a cleansing spell on both his and Draco’s arses. He wasn’t sure what all was going to take place. “Just try and relax.” With that, Harry buried his face in between Draco’s firm, ample cheeks. Draco was writhing in pure ecstasy. Harry was diligent at ensuring that Draco was satisfied. He lubed up his index finger and started to work to loosen Draco’s hungry hole while still applying the trade of his tongue. He gradually worked one finger into Draco, who moaned loudly.

“Harry, oh, Merlin, whatever you are doing, don’t stop!” Harry continued for a bit more, slipping in a second finger. He worked Draco’s hole until it was much looser.

“On your back, Draco!” Harry removed his fingers from Draco’s arse. Draco flipped over onto his back. Harry pulled him towards the edge of the bed. Harry was standing. He lifted Draco’s arse and lifted Draco’s legs and put them on his own shoulders. Harry performed a lubrication spell on Draco’s eager hole. He also spelled lubrication and a condom onto his own cock.

“This might hurt a bit at first. If it’s too much, I’ll stop. I don’t judge,” said Harry.

“Thank you, Harry,” said Draco. “Now… fuck me! I want to feel you inside me,” growled Draco.

Harry lined up his cock with Draco’s hole and started massaging the entrance with his cock. Draco’s ample cock was leaking generously on his stomach. “Okay, Draco, here I go.”

“Umph!”

“Are you okay?”

“Just go slow.”

“Okay.”

Harry slowly worked his cock into Draco’s now loosened hole. “Merlin, you’re tight!” said Harry. Once Harry managed to get his cock about three-quarters of the way in, he started slowly sliding in and out of Draco’s hole.

“Fuck! Fuck!” yelled Draco.

“Are you okay?” asked Harry.

“It feels wonderful. Pound my aching arse, Harry.”

Harry increased his thrusts. Draco was now moaning loudly, as was Harry. Draco started stroking his own cock. This was the best thing he had ever felt.

Within ten minutes, Harry was panting and thrusting his cock into and out of Draco’s arse faster and faster. Draco had increased the speed of his own hand on his cock. “Draco, soon.”

Harry felt Draco’s ring tighten as he came all over his chest up to his chin. Harry pulled out at that moment, yanked off the condom, and sprayed Draco’s chest with his come while making ghastly, loud, unseemly noises. Harry collapsed on the bed on his back next to Draco. He placed his arm under Draco’s head and kissed him. Draco said, “Harry, that was the best sex I’ve ever had. That tongue…”

“Wait until I attempt _real_ foreplay with you,” smiled Harry. “I couldn’t today. I wouldn’t have lasted a minute with your cock in my mouth… err… vice versa.”

“Mmmm… you like me _that_ much?” asked Draco.

“You are beautiful… inside and out. I never knew that you could be so tender and soft. I always thought Slytherins to be harsh and impetuous with serrated edges,” smiled Harry.

“I underestimated you, Harry Potter. That tongue… Merlin! What have I been missing?”

“Me? You’ve been missing me,” joked Harry. “Pansy didn’t quite do it for you?”

Draco laughed. “That cow? We tried a few times, but she just didn’t do it for me. I fucked my share of guys, but I’ve never been as close to any of them as I feel to you right now.”

“We’re using condoms for intercourse,” said Harry. “I won’t accept any other answer.”

“I agree. I don’t care for the mess up my bum.” Draco smiled. “If you hadn’t put one on, I would have asked you to. Harry, would you mind, my wand is out of reach?” Draco pointed to his come covered chest.

“Of course. Sorry.” Harry cleaned them both up with his wand. “You make me happy, Draco Malfoy.” Harry paused then asked, “Would you… possibly consider… being my… boyfriend?”

“Merlin, yes! I’m just sorry that we won’t be able to be seen in public,” said Draco.

“You think I care? Do you really think I care? I’m the come-catching poof, remember?”

“ _Cock-sucking_ poofter,” Draco corrected Harry.

“Whatever!” said Harry, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath. “I would be honored to have Draco Malfoy on my arm. I will not force you, though. I know that I’m not ready to return to the Wizarding World, yet. I have a feeling that you may feel similar?”

“I haven’t left Malfoy Manor since I last saw you. I’m afraid. Draco Malfoy is afraid of going out there, Harry Potter. He’s afraid of the way he will be treated. He’s not the Death Eater everyone thinks he is.”

“Draco, let’s see your arm.”

He raised his arm to show Harry his Dark Mark. “It’s almost gone,” said Malfoy. “It should fade into nothingness as the Dark Lord is dead. Unfortunately, it will leave an everlasting mental scar.”

Draco sat up and admired Harry’s neatly trimmed body hair.

“You even shaved your scrotum! I’m impressed,” said Draco.

“Well, apparently, Percy Weasley said that I was _not_ Draco Malfoy material in my natural state of shabbiness.”

“He’s quite right, you know. I like things nice and neat.” Draco smiled. “I’ll tell you a secret. I can stand some things in life that are a bit chaotic like the hair on your head. It drives me wild. Percy caught me a in a number of compromising positions at school. That’s how he knew of my… tidiness.”

“I heard,” said Harry. “So, will you be my boyfriend?”

“I said so. I will and we will even go out in public, but only when we are both ready,” said Draco.

“Agreed. Now, I must be returning home, I’m afraid,” said Harry.

“So, you’re just here to fuck me and leave me!?” exclaimed Draco.

“You know that I’m not! In fact, I was going to ask you to come around to our place for lunch tomorrow,” said Harry sternly.

“I’m sorry. I’m just very insecure right now. It’s been difficult,” admitted Draco. “I’m a broken person. I need help to get back to something resembling normal. Please hold me.” Harry moved to the top of the bed laying on the pillows. Draco joined him, resting his back on Harry’s flat stomach.

“You’re not the only broken soul in this room,” said Harry. “I just need some time to think. There’s been so much going through my mind tonight. I feel much better, even before the sex, which, of course, was wonderful. I must get back home to think things over and to be there for George. He’s not in a good way.”

“Neither am I.”

“I know. Neither am I. Many of us are not,” said Harry.

“So, what time tomorrow?”

“Pop by at eleven, casual Muggle dress. I have a surprise for you.” Harry gave Draco the instructions on how to get to Percy and Oliver’s home.

“Who’s going to be there? Is it going to be too much for me?” asked Draco.

“It will probably just be Percy, Oliver, and George. Is that too many?”

“No, I think I can handle them.”

“Did I mention that George is gay?” asked Harry.

“No, but damn! Really!?”

“Uh huh. Draco, if any of them are hard on you, I will come to your defense. They are only acting that way because they love me and would do anything to protect me. I think you can understand their hesitancy with me entering a relationship with you.”

“Harry, I do. I hope that, in time, they can come to accept me. I’m not the person everyone thinks I am. Yeah, I was a cruel, nasty git, but no longer. My spirit was broken by the Dark Lord and so were most of my undesirable traits.”

“So, did it?” asked Harry.

“What?”

“Did my penis penetrating your anal sphincter hurt less than a nip on the arm from a hippogryph?”

“Oh! I got the joke the first time around,” said Draco. “I was a right arse about that whole escapade.”

“Yup. It was cute, though.”

“Cute!?”

“Yeah. I mean, you pretended to be a whiny little bitch to get your way because of your insecurities. I find that highly erotic.”

“You have some odd turn-ons, Harry.”

“Not really. I was just drawn to you by the way you carried yourself.”

“To answer your question… yes, your insertion hurt less than a nip on the arm from a hippogryph,” quipped Draco. “You were very gentle. Thank you. I hate to ask, but how many people—”

“One and a half.”

“A midget?”

“Little person,” corrected Harry. “No. I’ll explain some time.”

“You’re a hairy little fucker,” remarked Draco.

“You… are not,” said Harry. “Hey! I’m not all _that_ little.”

“I find your… hairiness… extraordinarily sexy. Please, just keep it trimmed,” said Draco. “And no, you are not small. It’s a nice size.”

“I have to be honest… that thing you have scares the hell out of me.”

“Don’t worry,” said Draco. “We’ll prepare you properly. Uh… Harry… are you always _that_ loud?”

“Um… yeah,” admitted Harry. “I don’t know why I’m so loud, it just happens that way. I don’t do it on purpose. It’s natural.”

“It’s erotic. Those wild animal passions do something to me.”

“Really? I thought you might want me to lower the volume a bit.”

“Please don’t. I like it that you are somewhat… rough around the edges. I’m glad you cast that sound blocking charm. There _is_ a permanent sound dampening spell on this room, but I’m not sure it could block _your_ sounds. I’m glad that mother didn’t hear.”

“I can’t believe I just fucked Draco Malfoy!”

“Mmmm… I can’t believe I just let Harry Potter fuck me!” Draco paused. “I also can’t believe how wonderful it was.”

Neither man said anything for a few minutes while Harry held Draco.

“Uh… Draco?” Harry said, “He really hurt you, didn’t he?”

Draco burst into tears. He flipped over so he was facing Harry. Draco cried with his head next to Harry’s, touching.

Harry gripped Draco harder. He said, “There, there, Draco. You are safe now. You’ll be safe in my arms. Your Potter will protect you.” Harry kissed Draco’s hair. After several minutes of intense sobbing, Draco tried to dry his tears. Harry held Draco silently for nearly thirty minutes.

“Harry?”

“Yeah, Draco?”

“You need to know something,” said Draco. “The abuse wasn’t just… physical… it was… it was…”

“Sexual?” asked Harry, hesitatingly.

“Yes. Oh! Merlin it was terrible,” sobbed Draco. “They thought I was straight. The Death Eaters used to pass me around just to shame me and my family. I was their play toy. Please, in our sex life, no whips, chains, handcuffs, etcetera. Okay?”

Harry sobbed at remembering how his uncle used to whip him on the back and bum with a switch. “Agreed…”

“You’re crying.”

“Just remembering the abuse from my uncle… I’m sorry that happened to you, Draco. I’m here to protect you now.”

“Hold me? I feel so comfortable and safe in your arms.”

“Mmmmm… Me too.” Harry held Draco in his arms for another half hour.

“Come on, Harry. Your friends will be missing you,” said Draco in a husky voice. “I had a great time tonight.”

“So did I.”

“It was wonderful being able to get to know you better,” said Draco.

Harry and Draco dressed quietly. Harry was escorted to the front door. Draco retrieved Harry’s black traveling cloak and helped him on with it. Harry gave Draco a passionate kiss before leaving. He said, “Thank you for the invitation and your hospitality. I enjoyed myself this evening… boyfriend.” Harry smiled and was off.

* * *

 **Ermine Grove Hall, 11 p.m.** Harry arrived back home at around eleven o’clock that night. When he entered the house, he took off his shoes and proceeded into the sitting room. George, Oliver, and Percy were waiting up for him to return home. He had promised to return that night.

Percy said, “Harry, take a seat. Ollie and I need to have a talk with you before we go into what happened tonight. Kreacher!”

A minute later, Kreacher came into the room followed by Spot. “Welcome back, Master Harry.”

Oliver said, “Kreacher, Harry, we have a bit of a problem here.” Both looked puzzled. Percy and Oliver were smiling.

Percy said, “Harry, we know it will be some time before your renovations to Grimmauld Place are complete. You are of course more than welcome to stay here until it is ready.

“As you know, Spot has taken a liking to Kreacher. Ollie and I are presenting you, Harry, with a gift. You may take Spot when you leave. Kreacher loves her and we couldn’t bear to see them parted. Is that agreeable with you, Kreacher?”

The House Elf had tears in his eyes as he stroked Spot’s fur. “Kreacher does love the red one that slobbers… Spot. He gave a deep bow. Will Master Harry accept such a gift?”

Tears were filling Harry’s eyes. It was so kind of Oliver and Percy to give up a member of their family to make Kreacher happy. Harry nodded his head and through choked tears said, “Of course, Kreacher! Thank you so much! It’s the best gift anyone has ever given me! I love you two.”

“It’s the least we could do!” said Oliver.

Harry got up and gave each Percy and Oliver a hug.

Kreacher left the room with Spot. He was tired and needed to rest.

“So, Harry,” began George, “how was the shag?”

“Fantastic! Dinner was quite exceptional. Well,” began Harry, “let me start at the beginning. I arrived at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa greeted me and left the two of us alone for the evening.” Harry told them about pre-dinner drinks, dinner, and the tryst in the bedroom.

“Harry, do you think you were the first to fuck Draco Malfoy?” asked George.

Harry shook his head. “I was the first, however, to tickle his tiny pink hole with a tongue. He said it was the best sex he’s ever had.”

“Harry, you _are_ a talented and hot little fucker,” smirked George.

Percy thought for a moment and said, “I saw Draco fuck enough guys while on my rounds as Prefect and Head Boy at Hogwarts, but I guess I don’t recall anyone fucking _him_.”

“Death Eaters. They passed him around like a little bitch and were apparently not very gentle,” said Harry. “Draco cried in front of me. He actually let his guards down. I wasn’t expecting that so quickly. Voldemort really fucked up his mind… and his body. The scars are quite horrifying.

“I appreciate none of you mentioning _my_ scars the other day. You must have heard from Ron, but if not, those scars on my back and bum are from the Dursleys. It’s going to take Draco time to get over them. It did for me. I can’t imagine the sexual abuse he went through…”

Percy cleared his throat and said, “No, Ron didn’t tell us about your scars. George saw them and asked us not to pry. He… well, we… didn’t… don’t know if they still hurt… mentally… err… emotionally.”

Harry said, “Thanks, guys. I’ve learned to accept them. I’m still sensitive to certain sounds, like the sound of a whip. Draco has not begun to accept his abuse. Apparently, Voldemort was quite physically violent in addition to his magical tortures.”

Harry paused. “You know what? The Draco I met tonight was kind, caring, polite, gentle, and just really nice. He truly cared about what I had to say. We talked comfortably with each other for hours. I mean, yeah, I wanted to jump and hump him, but… he was just like someone I’d want to hang out with.”

“Harry, you should find your potential long-term partner to be a real friend,” said Percy. “It helps. I mean, Ollie and I are so very different, but we’re great friends and like hanging out together. I love this Quidditch crazed madman. What we have is _­more_ than love. There aren’t words to describe it.” Oliver nodded with tears in his eyes.

Harry said, “I invited Draco over for lunch tomorrow. I know it’s a bit quick. It’s a Saturday and I’ll understand if any of you won’t wish to be here for it. I can manage.”

George, Oliver, and Percy were all a bit amused. Oliver said, “Harry, mate, we would love to have your boyfriend over. I’m not saying that we’ll all be comfortable with the blonde git to start out, but we have all agreed that we will try. We’re here to support you. If Draco’s kind to us and kind to you, we’ll support him, too.”

Harry choked up. “Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it. You are all truly the finest people I know. George and I need to talk, so we’ll be saying good night.”

Upon entering Harry’s room, Harry and George sat down on the bed. “George,” began Harry, “you don’t know how much I’ve appreciated your kindness and closeness these many nights.”

George interrupted, “Harry, if you’re no longer comfortable—”

“No! Blimey! No! I really enjoy sleeping with you and… uh… sleeping with you. I would understand if you found that repulsive now that I’ve been with Draco,” said Harry.

“I just thought that you wouldn’t care to continue,” said George.

“No. Please, it’s up to you.”

“You _did_ use a condom, did you not?”

“Yes,” said Harry.

“Good, now go hop in the shower and we’ll figure out something to do. That’s all I ask is a condom and a shower,” George smiled. “I really enjoy our closeness. I know I’ll be missing it at some point soon, but until it makes you uncomfortable…”

“I’ll hit the showers and be back in ten. Figure out what you wish to try,” said Harry, lovingly.

When Harry entered the room, George was lying on the bed, stark naked and very hard. Harry gave him that special _Harry Potter_ smile. Harry said, “Well, Malfoy sweat and come washed off. What is your pleasure?”

“I want to fuck the come out of you,” said George.

Harry’s grin widened. He removed the towel from around his waist then took his wand and performed the cleansing, lubricating, and stretching spell. George performed the lubrication and condom charm on his own cock. Harry immediately became erect as he straddled George’s hips. Harry slid himself back onto George’s cock and they began a very intense and quick session of sex.

After both men were satisfied, Harry cleaned them up, then collapsed onto his back next to George. “Someone had a bit of pent-up sexual energy,” said Harry.

“The thoughts of you fucking Malfoy excited me a bit,” admitted George.

“I honestly hope my relationship with him doesn’t bother you,” said Harry.

“I can’t say that it hasn’t been on my mind recently… well, constantly. I truly do love you as a brother and no further. Thank you for caring so much. I appreciate it, Harry,” said George. “Please, let us remain this honest with each other. Okay?”

“Okay. Let’s get some sleep.” Harry flicked out the lights with his wand. “It was sweet of Oliver and Percy, wasn’t it… about Spot and Kreacher, I mean?”

“It was one of the most loving, beautiful things I have seen in a long time. I’m proud of my elder brother and his husband. I never thought I would like Percy and Oliver Wood _this_ much. They are truly changed men and it is wonderful. I’m finally comfortable with them,” said George. “Of course, as a poof, I’ve never had a problem with _that_ , but they were just so damned annoying. Now, they are in a perfect relationship. I’m a tad jealous, you know.”

Harry smiled and said, “I know. I envy their relationship as well. I can only dream that something that wonderful will happen to me… to you, too. Good night, George.” Harry kissed George on the cheek and wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Shit!” Harry exclaimed. “I just cheated on my boyfriend. I’ve never had a boyfriend before!”

“Oh!” said George. “I didn’t even think of that. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “I’m so fucked up in the head that it doesn’t surprise me.”

“Well,” began George, “that was the last time. Please don’t tell Draco. I’m not sure he can take it right now. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Agreed,” said Harry. “Do you care for him? No more sex, but cuddling… is that still okay?”

“Yes, to cuddling and yes, I don’t wish to hurt Draco. If you think he’s a good person, I will too. Good night, Harry.” Two minutes later, George asked, “Harry, you really have a thing for him, don’t you?”

“Yeah. Our conversation tonight really let me see that it’s not just a physical attraction. We’re also… sexually compatible. That helps. I’ve always had this magnetic attraction to him from afar that I didn’t understand. I’m not sure if I fully understand it yet. I felt… complete… when I held him in my arms. He fits. I feel like he _knows_ me. I feel like he and I belong together. Does that make sense?”

“Exactly like my Fred.”

“Good night, George.”

“Good night, Harry.”


	25. A Day with Draco

**Saturday, 13 June 1998.** “Harry, slow down! We’ve got lunch under control. Breathe!” commanded George. Harry just gave him a look. He left for London and was back in thirty minutes with a wrapped bottle of Draco’s favorite aux de toilette and a Tesco bag which he placed in his closet.

At ten minutes of eleven, there was a knock at the door. Harry opened the door and greeted Draco Malfoy with a hug and a kiss on the lips. “Draco, please, shoes off, if you will. It’s one of the rules of the house.”

“Okay. I brought two bottles of wine to go with lunch.” Draco removed his shoes. He was dressed in the best fitting Muggle clothes one could wear. His arse was perfectly contoured in exquisitely tailored jeans.

“Thank you. I’m glad you came,” said Harry, ushering Draco into the sitting room. “I believe you know everyone.”

The three other men stood up and each shook Draco’s hand. “Mr. Weasley. Mr. Wood. Mr. Weasley.” They were all civil.

Percy asked, “If you don’t mind, please call us Percy, Oliver, and George. May we call you Draco?”

“Please.”

Harry said, “Draco, please have a seat, here. Would you care for a drink or some tea?”

“Something cold would be wonderful. I brought wine for lunch,” said Draco.

“Thank you for that,” said Oliver.

Kreacher served refreshments. The men made some small talk. It was an entirely awkward experience for all but Harry. He seemed to relish in trying to get his Weasley-Wood family to get to know the gentler Draco Malfoy.

Finally, Draco worked up the nerve to say, “Gentlemen, thank you for trying to make me feel at home.” Draco choked up, tears welling in his eyes. “I just… I’m sorry for all the trouble I have caused you in the past. I was terrible. I know words can’t fix things, but I truly regret what I have done.” Draco now had tears streaming down his face. “I’ll understand if you can’t…”

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco and let him cry into his shoulder. Oliver was the first to speak. “Draco, I wasn’t sure about this _conversion_ of yours. You’ve made Harry very happy. That’s enough for me! Not everyone can forget how each of us treated one another. We support Harry in his decisions. He’s a bright boy.”

Percy continued Oliver’s thought, “Draco, some of us will be more accepting than others. Please, our home is open to you as long as you continue to treat Harry with the respect and dignity he deserves.” Draco looked up and nodded his head. He dried his eyes and flashed a small smile.

Draco said, “I truly am sorry for my crying jag. I can’t believe I’m crying in front of other people, especially Harry Friggin’ Potter. I’m still quite… disturbed… from the Dark Lord’s extended stay at Malfoy Manor. I have the scars to prove it. Harry’s seen them. There are also the invisible ones.”

Percy said, “Draco, the thing I learned most about myself from my relationship with Oliver is that I feel so much better when I share my feelings. He’s the first person to have seen me cry since I was a baby in nappies. It takes a strong man to share his emotions with others.”

“Thank you, Percy,” said Draco. He sniffed. “I’m quite embarrassed at this display.”

George said, “You needn’t be. It’s an emotional time for all of us. We understand…”

“Draco,” said Harry while picking up the wrapped box and handing it to Draco, “this is for you.”

“Is this the surprise you alluded to last night?” asked Draco.

“No. That’s for later. This is something you said you wanted,” said Harry.

Draco unwrapped the box and saw a bottle of his favorite cologne. He looked into Harry’s shiny emerald eyes. Draco’s grey eyes once again filled with tears. “No one has ever purchased anything I really wanted. I mean, no one’s bought me something without trying to get me to behave or as some sort of bribery. It’s sweet. I’ll treasure it. Thank you, Harry.” He gave Harry a kiss. At that point, George, Percy, and Oliver started to understand how Draco Malfoy had been abused and misused in the past. They actually felt that he was human.

Kreacher came into the sitting room and said, “Lunch is served.”

Harry said, “One moment, Kreacher. You know who this is, don’t you?”

“Kreacher knows. It’s Mr. Draco Malfoy, a member of the noble Black family.” Kreacher bowed to Draco.

“Now, Kreacher, I order you to not tell anyone about Draco visiting here. I also order you to not tell anyone that Draco and I are in a relationship. One more thing, I order you to not reveal Draco’s sexual orientation.”

“Kreacher understands and obeys Master Harry.” He bowed. Spot followed him into the dining room.

“Thanks, Harry,” said Draco. “Is that freckled ginger cat following your House Elf?”

Harry chuckled, “Yes. The two have established quite a bond.” The men made their way into the dining room. Harry pulled out a chair for Draco and sat next to him.

Draco was the first to speak. “I know how Harry, here, has this annoying inability to keep anything to himself…”

Harry said, “Draco!”

Oliver laughed and said, “It’s absolutely true!” Harry blushed.

“Well,” continued Draco, “I appreciate the trim job you three did on Harry. From the rumors at Hogwarts, I’m assuming that it was a particularly involved job. There was no sign of a black Pekinese dog on his lap last night.” He raised his wine glass, giving the toast, “To trimming!” They all clinked glasses. “I thank you!” George, Percy, and Oliver laughed heartily.

“You should have seen the length of the hairs on his nipples! They went down to his navel!” quipped George.

Even Draco and Harry were laughing. It brought tears of joy to George’s eyes until he at last said, “Merlin! I needed a good laugh! Thanks, Draco.”

Draco beamed at being able to make someone else laugh.

The men made small talk throughout the luncheon. Once complete, Harry ushered Draco up to his room. Harry had made sure to change the sheets and thoroughly clean the room. He didn’t want Draco to find one curly red hair.

As soon as they entered the room, Harry closed the door and cast an all-encompassing sound dampening charm. Draco lunged at Harry and snogged him wildly. “Draco, those pants… that arse…”

“Harry, you look so sexy today. I don’t know how I’ve waited this long.” Harry guided Draco, while still snogging him, over to the bed and threw him down on it. He jumped up onto the bed and started to unbutton Draco’s pants to reveal his boxer shorts and rock-hard cock. Harry pulled down the jeans and boxers to just below Draco’s arse. Harry’s thirsty mouth wrapped around Draco’s cock. Draco began moaning immediately.

Harry used his right hand to guide Draco’s cock and his left hand to fondle Draco’s smooth scrotum. Harry took Draco’s rather large cock as deeply into his mouth as possible. Percy hadn’t been joking. Draco’s cock was at least as big as Percy’s. After a few minutes, Draco pushed Harry off himself and removed his own shirt. He wanted to return the favor.

Harry flopped onto his back. Draco unzipped Harry’s jeans and pulled down both his jeans and brightly colored, skimpy underwear. All those concerned thought it would be better for Harry to wear underwear akin to Oliver’s instead of white Y-fronts. Harry’s cock flopped out. It was already leaking pre-come.

Draco took Harry’s cock to the hilt, burying his nose into Harry’s trimmed patch. Harry thought it was quite a feat for Draco to take all eight inches. It felt fucking great. Harry was moaning and kept saying, “Oh, Draco!”

Finally, Harry said, “Soon!” Draco kept on sucking Harry’s cock until it unleashed his magic. Draco swallowed every drop. Harry sat up, pushed Draco onto his back, then went to work on Draco’s cock. Within a few minutes, Harry had sucked Draco dry, taking every drop. He moved up to the head of the bed to lay next to Draco. Harry took off his shirt, wrapped his entire body around Draco, and snogged his new boyfriend.

Draco said, “Harry, that was wonderful. You certainly know how to please a man! Please hold me. I just need to feel someone else’s body.”

“Draco, you are amazing with that mouth. I just want to hold you in my arms,” said Harry. “Monday, I was wondering if you would accompany me to Muggle London to pick out those new glasses. I have an appointment at two o’clock.”

“I don’t know if I’m ready to go out in public,” said Draco. “Today helped, though. Your friends were so kind to me. I don’t deserve it.”

“Draco, don’t say that. You absolutely deserve it. You’ve shown nothing but kindness these last two days.”

“It’s the true me. I’m not very comfortable with it yet,” admitted Draco. “I’m so used to being a domineering prick and a prat.”

“What can I do to make you more comfortable?” asked Harry.

“Just keep being nice to me. You don’t know how much I appreciate it.”

“Draco, are you crying?”

“Of course, you twit. I can’t help it. All these new emotions are overwhelming,” said Draco. “I’ve never been happy, Harry Potter. I can’t even produce a patronus. I have no happy memories.”

“Not even the first time you hopped on a broom?”

“No. I was afraid. Father forced me to get on that broom.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“It’s okay.”

“We’ll work on that patronus. Okay? Can you bring yourself to rely on me?”

“I don’t know yet. I hope so. I hope I’m capable of… you know… that four letter word…”

“Ahh…” said Harry, realizing that Draco meant _love_. “Draco, realizing that you have a problem is the first step in solving it. I think you’ve made great strides… I really do.”

“You think so?” asked Draco timidly.

“Please, you shook hands with two Weasleys today and didn’t say a thing about their broken-down house.” Draco laughed slightly. “Draco, you have opened up emotionally to me unlike I bet you’ve opened up to anyone else.”

“I have,” said Draco. “I have. I hate to burden you with all this—”

“Shush,” said Harry. “I’m here for you. No apologies required. You’re my friend. You’re my boyfriend. I’m here for you.”

“This home is quite beautiful. It’s not as big as Malfoy Manor, but it’s so much more inviting, comfortable… and homier,” noticed Draco.

“It is,” replied Harry. “It’s owned by two men who love each other very much. Their relationship is quite beautiful. I’m a bit jealous. I hope we can have a relationship like that.”

“As do I. Do you mind if we slip under the covers? I’m a tad chilly,” asked Draco.

“No problem. While I’m up, I will give you your surprise,” said Harry. He got out of bed and pulled out a wand from the bedside table. Draco got under the covers first, then Harry. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, Draco’s front to Harry’s back. Harry handed Draco the wand.”

“M-M-My first wand!?” stammered Draco. “I’m speechless.”

“It’s yours,” said Harry. “It belongs to you. I don’t know if it will respond to you any longer, but it _is_ yours.”

“Is this the wand that killed _him_?” asked Draco.

Harry nodded and said, “Yes.”

“I can’t take it. I’m sorry. I just don’t want that sort of remembrance,” said Draco.

“Okay.” Harry took the wand back. “If you think it best; I’ll move it to my vault in Gringotts.”

“You’re not going to give it to a museum or something?”

“No! One thing you need to learn about me, Draco, is that I don’t like the spotlight. You may find that hard to believe, but it’s the utter truth. I just want to be plain Harry.”

“Ouph!”

“What was that?” Harry asked.

“Something thumped against my back!” yelped Draco. Harry turned around and got a big smile on his face.

“Turn around, sweetie. It’s Godric. I hope you don’t mind cats,” said Harry.

“He’s beautiful!” Draco started to pet Godric, who let the Slytherin comfort him. “I love cats. Father never let me have one. He said they’d kill his peacocks.”

“I would let you have one,” said Harry.

“Maybe… in time…” said Draco.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to rush things,” said Harry. “I only want to do what is best for you and what is best for us. I honestly have no idea what that is.” Harry placed several small kisses on Draco’s neck.

Harry and Draco spent the next few hours talking about their thoughts and experiences over the past year. Draco continued to pet Godric.

Harry wiggled back against Draco. An evil grin spread to his face. “It feels like someone’s ready for another go!”

“How did you read my mind?”

Harry let Draco fuck him. After both men released their energy, Harry cleaned them both up with his wand and snuggled back under the covers with Draco. Godric returned to the bed once the men had settled back down.

Suddenly, a piece of parchment flew under the door, snatched by Draco’s seeker hand. He read it, “’To Misters Malfoy and Potter. Dinner will be served in the main dining room in twenty minutes, if you care to partake. RSVP.’ I’d like that,” said Draco.

“Me too,” said Harry. He scribbled his response on the parchment and sent it downstairs with a flick of his wand. “Shall we clean up before dinner?”

“Are you asking me to take a shower with you? The answer is a resounding, yes,” Draco smiled. The two men showered, then went back to Harry’s bedroom. Harry went to the closet and pulled out the Tesco bag he brought back from London. He began pulling out items. “Draco, for you. I have a new toothbrush, a hairbrush & comb, facial moisturizer, and your clear, unscented deodorant & antiperspirant.”

“Wow. You thought of everything,” said Draco. “How did you know what I use?”

“I saw everything on your dressing table last night. Oh, one more thing.” Harry went back into his closet and pulled out a basket with the hair products that had been tried on his wild head hair. “Product.”

Draco smiled. “You planned this?”

Harry shrugged. “I wanted to be prepared. I was hoping that you would need it at some point in time,” smiled Harry.

Draco and Harry went down to the dining room. The entire meal was set out on the candlelit table for two. There was a note for them. Harry read it aloud, “’Dear gents, we’re off to the Burrow for dinner. We thought you might enjoy a quiet meal alone. Kreacher is available to serve your drinks. Misters W & W & W.’”

“Harry,” said Draco as tears filled his eyes, “I-I-I—”

Harry pulled Draco into a loving hug and said, “I know.” He patted Draco on the back and said, “We’ll get through this.”

Draco said in a whisper, “Thank you.”

The two men sat down to enjoy their dinner.

“You meant what you said about no whips, chains, handcuffs, etcetera… correct?” asked Harry.

“Yes,” replied Draco. “I can’t think about that now.”

“Neither can I. You need to know… the sound of a switch flying though air and the crack of a whip still frighten me beyond all belief,” said Harry. “The Muggles call it _post-traumatic stress disorder_. I need to work on some of my… _issues_.”

“Me too. It will take some time for us to heal.”

When they finished dining, Draco thanked Harry and he headed back to Malfoy Manor. He said that his mother also needed his support at this vulnerable time. Harry invited Draco over for lunch the following day, Sunday. They parted with a memorable kiss that said more than their hours of conversation that afternoon.

* * *

After Draco’s departure, the men were still not home. Harry was wondering if he could catch dessert at the Burrow. He was off with a snap.

“Harry!” started Molly Weasley. “I thought you were on a date!”

“It just ended,” said Harry, smiling.

“It’s good to see a smile on your face. You’re just in time for dessert,” said Molly.

“Thanks, mum. That sounds good,” said Harry. Harry sat down at the table with everyone staring at him. “What!?”

“Harry,” began Hermione, “you’re absolutely glowing!” Harry blushed.

Oliver said, “Harry will tell us what happened when he’s good and ready.”

“That he will,” said Ron, grinning.

“Harry,” asked Percy, “did you see Godric? I couldn’t find him today.”

“Err… he was… well… in with us this afternoon… in the bedroom,” mumbled Harry, embarrassed.

“Oh! I’m sorry,” said Percy, blushing a Weasley red.

“Now, Harry, you’re being safe, aren’t you?” asked Ginny.

“Yes, Ginny,” said Harry. “I had my wand on me the entire time.”

Ginny smirked, “That’s _not_ what I meant!”

“Oh! Yes, we used condoms.”

“I, for one, would like to meet this chap who has apparently made our Harry quite happy,” said Arthur.

Harry thought for a moment and said, “Some day… in the future… he’s not quite ready. The war was quite difficult on him. He’s not ready to be around a lot of people.”

“Is it anyone we know, love?” asked Molly.

Oliver said, “Ahem… yes, dear, but Harry’s not ready to tell us yet.”

“He needs some time,” said Hermione, kicking Ron.

“What was that for, Hermione!?” yelped Ron. “I wasn’t going to say anything! I respect Harry’s privacy.”

“Apparently, I’m the only one who doesn’t know,” said Molly, disappointed.

“Mum,” said Percy, “come with me; let’s talk.”

Percy took Molly up to her bedroom and closed the door. “Mum, Harry loves you very much. He doesn’t want to tell you until he’s ready. He’s in quite a vulnerable mental state right now… like us all. His new friend is even much more so. He, like Harry, has been horribly abused. They’re helping each other deal with things the best way they know how. Harry has also been a great help to our George. Harry’s a wonderful young man. He just needs some time. Oliver and I are keeping a close eye on both George and Harry.”

Molly wrapped her arms around Percy and started to cry. “Percy, my Percy. You have always been wise beyond your years. You have always shouldered the needs of so many people. I’m proud of you. I love you, Percy.”

“I love you, mum. Let’s get back to the others. Please don’t pressure Harry.”

“Percy, please just be sure that this new man is nice and kind to Harry.”

“We are mum. I can’t say we’re not worried about it, because we are. You have enough to worry about. We’ll take care of this. Okay?”

“Okay, Percy, love. You just _know_ how I am.”

Percy and Molly rejoined the rest of the Weasley clan. Percy nodded to Harry to indicate that he had handled things. Harry gave a quick nod to show that he understood. It was _not_ the time to mention that Harry was dating Draco Malfoy.

The rest of the evening passed without incident. The four men made their way back home and chatted into the wee hours about Harry’s date with Draco that day. He profusely thanked them for the dinner, saying that it was beyond all his highest expectations. He told them of how Draco was really a lost soul of sorts that craved Harry’s affections. Harry went to bed later that evening and forgot about sleeping with George.

* * *

 **Sunday, 14 June 1998 (3 a.m., Ermine Grove Hall).** At three in the morning, Oliver, Percy, and George awoke to Harry’s screams. George managed to get to Harry’s bedroom first. He tried to shake Harry awake, but it was a problem. Oliver shouted Harry’s name. Finally, a slap across the face from Percy woke Harry from his nightmare. He was drenched in sweat and breathing quite quickly.

“Harry!” shouted Oliver.

“Where am I?” Harry asked. Percy handed him his glasses.

“Oh! Merlin! You three!” Harry gasped, panting, as he continued, “Voldemort was alive again and was going after Weasleys! I couldn’t stop him.” George motioned that Oliver and Percy go back to bed.

“Harry, come here dear. Let’s get you cleaned up and to bed. George will hold you so you’re safe.” Harry nodded.

Harry did as George motioned. He hopped in the shower for a few minutes to wash away the sweat he had worked up. Once toweled off, George didn’t bother to dress Harry. He took him to his own bedroom, stripped off his own nightclothes and wrapped himself around Harry. Harry was still shaking slightly from his frightening experience.

“Shh… Harry… George is here. You’re safe in my arms.” It took about half an hour for Harry to fall asleep. He didn’t wake until eight o’clock in the morning. George was not beside him when he woke up. Percy and Oliver were nowhere to be found.


	26. Nightmares

**Sunday, 14 June 1998 (7:45 a.m., The Burrow).** That morning at the Burrow, George, Oliver, and Percy were having a much-needed conversation with Ron and Hermione. “Ron,” said Percy, “how long has Harry been having these nightmares? Did he have them throughout your journey?”

“He did, Percy,” answered Hermione. “We thought they were just created from flashes of intuition and emotions he was getting from Voldemort. Harry always described those dreams as seeing through either Voldemort’s eyes or his snake’s eyes. We didn’t know they would continue past Voldemort’s death.”

“I’m worried about him,” said Oliver.

“Is this the first nightmare he’s had since he killed Voldemort?” asked Ron.

“No. It was the worst, though,” answered George, “but… you two may as well know this, he’s been sleeping in my arms. He was only doing it to comfort me at my loss of Fred. Last night was the first time we hadn’t slept in the same bed since we’ve been at Percy and Oliver’s home.”

“Hermione! don’t look like that,” chastised Oliver. “They were trying to comfort one another. It was no more than that!”

“Right,” said Percy. “It seems that George was providing more comfort to Harry than we knew. That didn’t come out right, but you know what I mean.”

“Right,” said George. “I knew Harry was troubled, but not nearly this bad.”

“Fine! We’re all worried about him,” began Hermione. “Now, how do we help him? You don’t think this was brought on by an overly emotional Draco, do you?”

Percy said, “I don’t. Harry’s strong. He can handle Draco’s breakdowns. He will need some help… discreet help. Ollie, does that healer we know, know any discreet psychologists?”

“My great grandmum’s friend? He might. I’ll send him an owl now. I’ll see you back home.” Oliver exited.

“George, I hate to ask this,” said Percy, “but—”

“As long as he washes Malfoy come and sweat off of himself…” said George.

“Yuck,” said Ron. “I won’t be able to get _that_ visual out of my mind for a month.”

“Ronald!” complained Hermione. “Okay. Thanks, George. I’m going with him on his eye appointment tomorrow afternoon… alone. I’ll talk to him. We have the start of a plan. Thanks for telling us. You _do_ love him, don’t you lot?”

George said, “Yes, dear. Harry’s like my brother. He invited Draco along to the appointment to help him pick out glasses that accentuate his green eyes. Draco said he’s uncomfortable going out in public so soon, so he may or may not tag along.”

“That’s okay,” said Hermione. “Draco should probably know as well. Maybe he can help.”

“Hermione,” began Percy, “Harry’s like a brother to me. Yes, Harry is so much more than I ever imagined. I underestimated and undervalued him… like I did pretty much everyone else. We’ll get him through this; I just don’t want to alarm mum. I’m off home. Come on, George.”

* * *

 **Sunday, 14 June 1998 (8:00 a.m., Malfoy Manor).** “Good morning, Draco,” said Narcissa Malfoy as her son entered the dining room for breakfast. “You’re up early and already dressed, I see.”

“I’m going to see Harry this afternoon. I just sent him an owl to ask what time,” said Draco.

“That’s wonderful, Draco. You need to get out of here more often. A bit of sun would do you wonders.”

“Oh, mother!” bemoaned Draco. He rolled his eyes and took his place at the table. A House Elf brought coffee and biscuits for Draco. “Thank you.”

“Draco, darling?” began Narcissa. “Did you just _thank_ a House Elf? How droll! That’s so unusual for you.”

“Mother,” said Draco, “you’ve never seen how Harry treats Kreacher. He loves that little guy. Percy and Oliver actually gave Kreacher one of their cats because he’s bonded with it. It’s sweet, really.”

“Draco,” said Narcissa, tears welling up in her eyes, “I _knew_ you had it in you! I just knew it!”

Draco looked puzzled, “What have I got in me?”

“Compassion.”

“Mother! What a terrible thing to say! You didn’t think I had any compassion?” asked Draco.

“I wondered,” said Narcissa coldly.

“No doubt!” Draco spat. “Like _you_ had any compassion whilst you watched father and the Dark Lord beating me and the Death Eaters passing me around like a common trollop!”

“Draco! You have no idea how much that hurt me,” said Narcissa.

“No, I don’t. You never let on that it bothered you. Some mother! I’m leaving now. I _might_ be back this evening,” shouted Draco.

* * *

 **Sunday, 14 June 1998 (8:15 a.m., Ermine Grove).** Crack. Crack. Crack. Crack!? Oliver arrived home, followed immediately by George, then Percy, then… Draco?

Percy started at hearing an apparition crack behind him as he saw George and Oliver ahead of him on the driveway. He turned around and said, “Draco! Merlin, you scared me. We need to talk. Come, all of you, into the garage. Quiet!”

“Oliver,” said Percy, “I thought you were sending an owl.”

“Changed my mind. I popped over to _our_ counselor’s home. He’s willing and we know he’s very good,” said Oliver. Percy and Oliver had discovered that each other was seeing a counselor some time ago. They only recently learned, however, that it was the _same_ counselor.

They entered the garage, shut the door, and cast a sound dampening spell. “Draco,” began Percy, “you’re wondering why we’ve accosted you and pushed you into the garage. It’s Harry. We’re worried about Harry. No, it’s not because of you.”

“What’s wrong!?” asked Draco. “What’s happened to him!?”

“Draco,” said Oliver, “Harry had a difficult time last night. He had some dreadful nightmare about Voldemort and had a difficult time coming out of it. We’re going to get him some discreet help. We just wanted you to know. We know that you care about Harry and we accept that. In fact, we all appreciate it.”

“Is that why you all made a splendid dinner for me? It’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever done.” Draco started to cry.

“Draco, we have to tell you,” began George, “that Harry is better when he’s not left alone to sleep. I’m sorry, but last night was the first time he’s… slept by himself. It meant nothing; I promise you.”

Draco looked up into George’s eyes. “It’s okay. We all need warm arms around us at times. I can’t say I’m not a little hurt, but if it will help Harry…”

“Draco Malfoy,” said Percy, “you are the best thing to ever happen to Harry Potter! We all wish to help Harry and maybe we didn’t go about it in the right way. We care and we just wished to help. We are getting a professional for him to talk to. Would you also care for some help… for your… abuse?”

“We’ll pay,” said Oliver. “I know your assets are frozen, Draco. I don’t think Harry does. We will keep it that way if you wish. Here.” Oliver handed Draco a small change purse with an undetectable extension charm. “I was going to give this to Harry to give to you, but please… consider it a loan.”

Draco hugged Oliver and said, “Thank you! You’ll get it back! I will also accept the help. I’m not above that sort of thing anymore. In fact, Harry and I touched on it last night,” said Draco. “I’m having bad nightmares as well as flashbacks. Do you mind if I ever spend the night with Harry… at this place or mine? I don’t want to be a bother to you at all.”

“You’re welcome as long as you treat Harry properly,” said Oliver.

“Oliver!” snapped Percy. “What Oliver means is that we’re anxious about Harry and we’ve frankly been worried about the type of influence you might be. After how genuine we saw your emotions yesterday, we _do_ trust you. It’s still a bit difficult to get rid of the old memories. Dinner was our way of saying that we’re sorry for how we treated you and that we accept your apology. Please just let us know where you and Harry are going to be. We’re worried about people who might be after you both, and we certainly know that Harry will bring about massive crowds.”

“I understand,” said Draco. “I was horrible to you all. I truly regret it. I can only apologize so many times, but I’m sorry.”

George said, “A couple of things. First, you are more than welcome in this home at any time. Second, there’s a one hitch in tomorrow’s plans. Hermione is accompanying Harry, along with you, to his eye appointment. She’s going to try to convince Harry that he needs to talk to a mental health professional. Hermione may be the only one he’ll listen to on this topic. Please help her to convince him.”

“I will; I promise,” said Draco.

“Good! Let’s get a bite to eat,” said Oliver. “I’m starving. Percy and I are going to talk to the counselor tomorrow at noon and tell him it’s Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy that he’ll now be helping. We can’t be too cautious with Harry’s fame and all. It will be hard to keep someone from blabbing about treating _the_ Harry Potter. Percy, bring along the spell for the unbreakable vow.” Percy nodded.

The men left the garage and made their way into the house.

* * *

As Percy was whipping up a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, Harry arrived in the dining room with his trademark messy hair and no shirt. He was only wearing his pyjama bottoms. At the sight of Draco, Harry blushed, slightly lowered his chin, and scratched the back of his head as if embarrassed. Draco’s mouth flopped open at Harry’s nearly bare body. Harry said, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know we had company.”

Oliver flashed a big smile and said in a hushed voice, “Harry, mate, close the barn door!”

“Oops!” Harry blushed even more at the fact that the men could see his penis peeking out of the slit in his pyjama pants. Harry adjusted himself; everyone else laughed.

George glanced from Harry to Draco, then said in a hushed voice, “Draco! It’s not polite to gawk at the hunk in the room whilst at the dining table.”

“Sorry,” whispered Draco.

“Don’t worry, Draco,” said Oliver. “Percy also has an armpit fetish. You’re not alone.”

Draco turned a brighter shade of red. He stood up and gave Harry a kiss. He whispered into Harry’s ear, “You are so fucking hot. Don’t you dare touch _that_ hair!” Harry sat down, growing increasingly aroused. Draco continued in a bright, cheery voice, “It’s okay, sweetheart. I came over early because the old hag pissed me off. I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Of course not, Draco,” said Harry, smiling. Turning serious, Harry asked, “What did she do to you? She didn’t hurt you, did she?”

“Well… not physically. My own fucking mother didn’t think I was capable of having compassion. It all started because I said _thank you_ to a House Elf. I saw how well you all treat Kreacher and I’m bowled over by your gift of the cat to that old guy that, well, I thought we should show the same sort of compassion towards our House Elves. They work hard for us and don’t complain. They love the work, I know that, but what can it hurt to be nice?”

“Draco,” began Oliver, “that is the kindest thing I’ve ever heard you say. Of course, you have compassion.”

“I told her that _she_ was the one with no compassion,” said Draco. “She just watched while father beat me for all those years. She watched when the Dark Lord did it. She watched while the Death Eaters passed me around like a cheap whore. She did nothing to stop any of it. I know she loves me, but there are times…”

“Well, you’re safe here,” said Harry. “I promise you that!”

“Thank you, Harry.”

“No problem, Draco,” said Harry. “I know that you aren’t ready to go out in public. Well, I invited Hermione to go with me to the eye doctor tomorrow. Do you mind if she also tags along? If not, I’ll owl her. She’ll understand.”

“No, it’s not a problem. She’s one of your best friends. It might take a bit for me to woo her over to the new Draco,” said Draco, “but we need to take the first step sometime. It may as well be tomorrow. And yes, I promise I won’t call her _that_.” Draco smiled at Harry, who smiled back. “Oh! I already thanked your friends for making me feel welcome with dinner last night.”

Percy and Kreacher entered with breakfast.

“It looks like Harry’s happy to see Draco,” noticed Percy. Harry banged his forehead on the table. It was impossible to hide his elation for Draco in such skimpy pyjama pants. Everyone but Harry got a chuckle out of his reaction.

“We were just talking about your fetishes, love,” said Oliver, grinning.

“Oh, which ones?” asked Percy.

“Put the food down on the table first,” said Oliver. Percy placed the platter of eggs and bacon in the middle of the table and sat down. Oliver winked and nodded at George.

George said, “Harry, look at Percy and scratch the back of your head again.” Harry complied.

“Oh!” blushed Percy. “ _That_ one. Fucking hot!” Percy clutched his chest. “Merlin! the smelling salts!” Everyone laughed.

Draco said, “I can’t believe how fast all this is happening. I mean, Harry and I are on day number three and you all have been so wonderful so fast.” Draco teared up. “Thank you,” he managed.

“Draco,” said Percy, “George, Oliver, and I love Harry like he’s a brother. We know he’s had feelings for you for a long time. He’s thought long and hard about where your heart’s at and where your true loyalties lie. We respect Harry’s decisions and thought processes—”

“Draco,” interrupted George, “what my long-winded brother is trying to say is that we trust Harry’s judgement. Harry likes you, so we like you. No explanation necessary.”

“Thank you, brother mine,” said Percy. “What I wanted to say was that yes, things are moving quite quickly, but that’s not necessarily a bad thing. The important thing is that we all respect how Harry feels. How do you feel, Harry?”

“Oh!” Harry blushed. “A pop quiz! Well… err… I… I feel great! I mean… that nightmare last night wasn’t so great, but Draco, I-I really like you and I’ve never quite felt this way about anyone. You’re a great guy and these are great friends.”

Draco asked, “You had a nightmare last night? So did I.”

“It was bad,” said Harry. “You-Know-Who was hunting gingers.”

“Oh!” said Draco. “Well, I had flashbacks to that torture from _him_. I should probably look into seeing someone.” George, Percy, and Oliver were a bit shocked at this statement. Draco was trying to plant the idea in Harry’s head.

Harry, with only eyes for Draco, said, “That’s not a bad idea.” There was a collective sigh of relief from George, Percy, and Oliver. Draco smiled.

After breakfast, Draco went into the sitting room to read the _Sunday Prophet_ while Harry took a shower.

Oliver said, “That was fucking brilliant, Draco. You put the idea into Harry’s head.”

Draco smiled and said, “It was sincere… and the truth.”

When Harry came down, Draco asked, “Harry…? Three. Million. Galleons!?”

“Ah!” said Harry. “The Gringotts story broke, I see. I’m surprised they printed it on a Sunday. Most subscribers only get the _Daily Prophet_ Monday through Saturday. Yes, three million. I’ve got plenty more where that came from.”

“The dragon did _that_ much damage!?” asked Draco.

“No. That sum includes a thousand-year lease on the sword of Gryffindor to Hogwarts and the promise that they will no longer enslave dragons to protect the high security vaults,” said Harry. “Did they miss those two points?”

“They certainly did,” said Draco.

“Did they mention that I already paid Gringotts?”

“No.”

“Will you all excuse me a minute, while I send in a correction to the _Prophet_? Who needs exercise, Leo or Hermes?”

“Hermes,” said Percy.

“Thanks.”

Harry came back ten minutes later with a request for correction to the article the _Prophet_ had printed. He read it to the men, “’Dear, _Daily Prophet_ , please print the following correction in tomorrow’s edition: The total amount you reported in yesterday’s _Sunday_ _Prophet_ to restore the damage made by Harry J. Potter, et al. is substantially less than the entirety of the three million galleon settlement. Mr. Potter’s aforementioned public settlement with Gringotts includes 1.) a thousand-year lease to Hogwarts for the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, 2.) a vow from Gringotts to never again employ enslaved dragons as guards to their vaults, and 3.) restoration of damages and enhancements to vault security. The amount you reported yesterday has already been transferred to Gringotts from Mr. Potter’s own personal funds. The terms of the settlement have been recorded with the Ministry of Magic and are available for public inspection. Very sincerely yours, Harry J. Potter.’”

He tied the note to Hermes and sent him. “Guys,” began Harry, “I’m not doing this for fame or glory. I just want people to know that the sword is where it belongs and that dragons will no longer be shackled for eternity. If that last bit is public, it’s less likely to ever happen again. I didn’t say as much, but I’m hoping that some people will learn what a greedy bunch of bastards those Gringotts Goblins are. I also wanted to be perfectly clear that Gringotts has received the funds. I don’t need to be hounded about it for the next eight decades.”

“It was clear, concise, and lawyerly. Excellent work, Harry,” said Percy. “You don’t need to go pissing off the Goblins. Why didn’t you make the Ministry pay? I’m sure they would have.”

“Really?” asked Harry. “Eh, I can afford it. Those were the words my solicitors gave me to use. It was honestly the best deal I could make. The Ministry needs its own money to rebuild itself. Plus, would the Ministry have been able to secure the sword _and_ the dragon promise?”

“Doubtful,” said Percy.

“I think you did the noble thing, Harry,” said Draco. “It shows character.”

“Thanks, Draco. The Ministry _may_ sue Gringotts for breaking some humane care of Magical Creatures laws,” said Harry.

“Are you sure they moved the money already?” asked Oliver.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “I had an owl from Bill Weasley. He oversaw the operation. He’s also got Wizards working on a full accounting of my vaults. He doesn’t trust the Goblins. I think we all know that. There's too much bad blood between Wizards and Goblins. If we learned anything, aside from how to sleep with ours eyes opened, we learned _that_ from Professor Binns.”

“Draco, do you have a few minutes?” asked Harry.

“Sure,” responded Draco.

“We need to talk, privately,” said Harry.

“The three of us are going to the Burrow for lunch,” said Oliver.

“Have a good time, guys,” said Draco.

* * *

Draco followed Harry up to his room, closed the door, and placed on the sound blocking charms. They sat down next to each other on the bed, looking into each other’s eyes. “Draco, I was afraid this story would break. I’m sorry I didn’t let you know about it earlier. It’s… quite… embarrassing to me. I didn’t want people to know about… well… my… wealth. It makes me quite uncomfortable.”

“So!” said Draco. “It’s only money. I don’t mean it to sound like that, but what do the Muggles say, _money doesn’t buy happiness_? The Malfoy family is proof of that.”

Harry gave Draco a proper snogging. “You’re sweet,” said Harry. “That’s why I think I like you so much!”

“Harry, I need to tell you something. Please don’t take this the wrong way. I’m not interested in you because of any money you might have or your fame. I want to be transparent and honest with you. I need to tell you that mother and I are a bit short at the moment. Our funds are frozen because of father. Somehow, Oliver found out and lent me a thousand galleons today. You have wonderful friends, Harry Potter.” A tear rolled down Draco’s cheek.

“Oh, Draco! I’m so sorry. Taking that money must have been difficult for you.” Draco nodded. Harry continued, “If you need anything—”

“Shh. I’ll remember that. We’ve got plenty… millions from the Blacks and the Malfoys, plus I don’t know how much we’re inheriting from the LeStranges, my aunt and uncle,” said Draco. “It’s just that everything is frozen for the time being. Our solicitors should be able to get the Black money released soon. My father’s name was never on that. Plus, mother and I are the beneficiaries of the LeStrange fortune, so that should go to us at the end of thirty days.”

“Well, Draco, I didn’t want to go into this so soon, but I’ve got tens of millions from my parents and from Sirius Black,” said Harry. “I’ll feel a lot better once this Gringotts audit is complete.”

“Harry, I’m serious. Yeah, the money gave me a privileged life and almost anything I ever wanted—”

“Except a cat.”

“Except for a cat,” said Draco. “Merlin! I would have given it all away to have been raised by kind, caring parents.”

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco. “So would I, Draco. So would I. I mean, my aunt and uncle were middle-class and had enough money to be comfortable, but the cruelty towards me… It was disgusting and I would have paid anything to get away from that situation. If I had known that I had the money at the time, I would have given it all to be happy. We are, Draco, more alike, I think, than either of us realize.”

“I hope so… in certain ways,” said Draco quietly, giving Harry a kiss. “Money made me cruel, evil, nasty, and deplorable. I’m ashamed of it, really.”

“There were days, Draco, that I wished I were dead. Did you know that my bedroom was the small space under the stairs until I was eleven years old?”

“No. You mean… like a regular staircase?” asked Draco.

“Well, yes, but the staircase turned half-way up. I slept in the space under _six_ steps… not quite three feet wide—hardly the main staircase of Malfoy Manor. I didn’t even have a proper bed. I slept on the floor.”

“Fuck!” Draco pulled Harry into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Harry. I’m sure it still hurts. I still remember the first time my father drew blood from beating me. I’ll never forget that.”

“Draco, promise me one thing. Actually, let’s make a pact. Let’s both promise that we’ll get help for our dreadful histories. It could help our nightmares,” said Harry.

“Anything for you, Harry. I promise,” said Draco. “Let’s do it!”

“Okay,” said Harry. “It’s going to be hard to find someone—”

“Unless your friends are already working on solving that little problem,” hinted Draco. Harry gave him a puzzled look. “Harry, I’m not supposed to say, but Percy and Oliver have a counselor in mind for both of us. They’re going to place the unbreakable vow on him to not reveal our identities. Oliver is graciously paying for the care. You scared the daylights out of them last night with that nightmare.”

“I-I-I don’t know what to say…”

“Harry, say _thank you_ ,” said Draco, leaning in to kiss Harry.

“Thank you. Thank them for me,” Harry was now sobbing into Draco’s shoulder. “I don’t deserve such wonderful friends.”

“Neither do I,” whispered Draco.

“Draco Malfoy, you absolutely do!”

“Harry Potter, you deserve it more than I ever will!”

“Don’t say that! You’re a different person from the one I met so many years ago.”

“So are you,” said Draco.

“How many bludgers to the head did it take us to realize that?” asked Harry.

“One too many.”

Draco lifted Harry’s head and snogged the hell out of him.

Draco paused the snogging to say, “Harry, Hermione’s going to try to convince you tomorrow afternoon to get counseling. Do a Draco; have fun with it!”

Harry took off his glasses and threw them on the bedside table. “Sounds fun, but not as fun as this…” Harry pushed Draco down onto the bed, straddled his waist and started to undress the flaxen haired blonde. “Merlin, you’re beautiful, Draco. You’re perfect.” Harry kissed Draco and started removing his own clothes.

“Harry,” said Draco between kisses, “so are you. That seeker’s body drives me wild with pleasure. What do you want to do?”

“You!”

“Silly! I know that!” teased Draco. “Give me that bum and that cleansing spell. I’m hungry. Grrr…” Harry laughed and presented Draco with his clean bum. Draco ate until satisfied. Harry then performed the same spell on Draco and jumped between those tight arse cheeks. Harry slowly added one, then two fingers. Draco was on his back with his knees up and feet down. Harry gave Draco a cunning grin, then pushed his fingers a bit deeper and curled them to find Draco’s soft spot.

“Fuck! Oh, god! Merlin! Keep it up!” shouted Draco. “Wank me off.” Harry worked Draco’s hole and prostate with his left hand and used his right hand to go up and down on Draco’s leaking cock. A minute after starting on Draco’s cock, he screamed and came all over his chest. This time he hit his nose.

Harry smiled, removed his fingers from Draco, crawled up the bed, and cleaned off Draco’s face and neck with his tongue. “Oh. My. God. Fuck. Harry. What? Was? That?” Draco asked between breaths and kisses.

“That, my friend, was a little surprise called the prostate. Me next?” asked Harry.

“Fuck. Only if you… god… clean me up… first,” commanded Draco.

Harry lapped the come from Draco’s stomach, gathered any remaining dripping from his foreskin, then pressed the remainder from his flagging cock, licking up the rest.

Draco stood up on the bed and flipped Harry onto his back with his knees up and feet on the bed. He straddled Harry’s legs and began to work with lubricated fingers. “Okay, good start,” said Harry. “Fingerprints up, then curve your fingers until… Oh! Fuck! Oh, fuck! That’s it. Do you feel it?”

“Mmmmm…” growled Draco.

“Draco… cock,” writhed Harry after a few minutes. Draco grabbed Harry’s leaking cock and jerked it until Harry came all over Draco’s face. Harry opened his eyes after his orgasm and chuckled. His come covered Draco’s face and went into his hair. Draco licked up what he could from around his own mouth. “Harry, would you mind helping a blind man?” Draco’s eyes were shut and both covered in Harry’s come. Harry obeyed, cleaning Draco’s face with his talented tongue and mouth.

“Uh… Harry… do you mind if we—”

“Clean up? Good idea. I’ll lead you!” Harry smiled, but Draco’s eyes were still glued shut. Oliver and Percy were just coming out of their bedroom when Harry opened his bedroom door. They laughed themselves silly. All Draco could do was stick out his tongue and say, “Gents, it was well worth it!”

“Blimey! that’s the size of a beater’s bat,” exclaimed Oliver.

“I told you!” said Percy. “Eh, more like a Nimbus 2000 shaft.”

Percy and Oliver laughed.

Draco and Harry took a very satisfying shower and returned to Harry’s room to dry off and clothe themselves. Harry grinned brightly at Draco. Draco said, “The embarrassment was well worth it.”

“I think the others are gone now” said Harry.

“Good. I noticed some stubble on your balls. Want to take care of it?” asked Draco. “I think it would be very intimate and sexy.”

“Only if _I_ can help _you_!” smiled Harry.

“Yes, you may help me!” said Draco. “I prefer if you wear your glasses for this, though.”

“Got it! I also have a new razor and blades for you. Wow! That hair on your chest is so fine and short. You can’t even see it.”

“I get a few strays around my nipples, but pluck those,” said Draco. “Still, you can’t see them unless you really try.”

Harry got out his electric clippers. He showed Draco how to use them, which he appreciated. It was much easier than magic. They trimmed each other, then Harry drew a hot bath for himself and Draco. They sat on the edge of the bath and shaved each other’s bits and pieces. Once complete, they washed off the shaving cream, they sucked each other off in the bath, cleaned up, dried off again, and dressed.

Harry and Draco skipped lunch but came down together for dinner and were greeted by a feast. They sat down in the dining room with George, Percy, and Oliver. Kreacher had outdone himself. There were Yorkshire puddings, onion soup, a beef roast, baked potatoes, and two vegetable dishes.

Harry asked, “Kreacher, how come you made such a spread for us? It’s well beyond what we expect.”

“Master Harry,” said Kreacher, bowing. “Kreacher made this meal to thank Master Harry and Misters Percy and Oliver for their kind gift of the one that slobbers, Spot. Kreacher has never known such kindness. Spot is so very kind to Kreacher.” Tears were building in his eyes. “Kreacher also wishes to welcome Mister Draco into Master Harry’s bed. Kreacher may be old, but Kreacher’s heart is young again. Kreacher can’t thank you all enough.” He bowed again and continued to serve dinner to the group of young men.

Draco said, “This is what I was trying to tell mother this morning. She doesn’t understand that House Elves, no matter how single minded in their work, have feelings. I can only try to impress her with the treatment you all have given Kreacher.”

“Draco, that’s…” Harry smiled, unable to continue his thought.

“Draco,” began George, “I would like to ask you something that you in no way have to answer. Please don’t take offence to it. Only answer if you are comfortable. I’m asking as a friend, not as a prankster.

“Draco, what has happened to you in the last nine or ten months? You are a totally different person. You’re caring, compassionate, loving, polite, and reflective. It’s clear that you have legitimate feelings for our Harry. He has them for you, as well. How did this happen? Did you just decide to change one day? Please, I hope I haven’t offended you by any of this.”

Draco swallowed the bite he was working on and said in a monotone, “George… all… I don’t want to make excuses for how I used to behave. I don’t doubt that some of those old ways will occasionally peek through. Imagine being made to watch endless torture of others by the Dark Lord. Imagine being whipped daily by your own father for your whole life. Imagine your mother just watching the beatings and not saying a thing. Imagine being fucked and forced to suck disgustingly unhygienic Death Eaters while your mother watched. Remember, I hadn’t come out by then. She didn’t even say, _sorry_ or _I understand_. Imagine being beaten within an inch of your life by the Dark Lord. Imagine studying at a school where most people either hated you or only wanted to be your friend because of your money.

“It takes a toll. They say that new military recruits are broken down during basic training just to be built up from scratch, so they _become_ military men and women. I was broken down by the Dark Lord, my father, mother, aunt, uncle, and my so-called friends. I had to figure out how to rebuild my soul. It helped that I had this aching, gaping hole in my life that I discovered was… well… could only be filled with men… one man in particular… one man… I-I… Well, I tried the best I could to rebuild myself in the image of people I admire. Yes, admire… Harry, Percy, Oliver, Fred and George, Minerva, Albus, Granger, and so on. I was jealous of you all for the _genuine_ friendship you shared.”

There were tears in everyone’s eyes as Draco concluded, “My soul was smashed to nothingness. I then rebuilt myself to be desirable for the one I yearned for. I hope all that makes sense.”

“Draco, kiss me now or I’ll—” said Harry, interrupted by Draco’s passionate kiss.

“I was emotionally numb after a while,” said Draco. “The emotions are just coming back… in the form of… well… you know…” Draco paused. “Harry, would you mind if I… stayed with you tonight? I hope it’s not a bother to any of you. If it is, I’ll leave.”

Harry said, “Of course you may stay! Do you need to send Narcissa an owl to tell her where you are?”

“Fuck her! On second thoughts, don’t! It’s not like father can anymore… after what the Dark Lord did to him. It’s sweet of you to think about her Harry, but I told her this morning that I might not be home tonight,” said Draco. “I need some time apart from her. I know she cares in her own twisted way, but I can’t handle that tonight.”

“Draco,” said George, “that was the most sincere, honest, emotionally raw, introspective speech I’ve ever heard. You _are_ wise beyond your years, Draco Malfoy. Welcome to our family!”

“I don’t have to dye my hair red to join this family, do I?” asked Draco, lightheartedly. Everyone laughed at the suggestion.

“Well, there _is_ the ritual hazing ceremony,” said George with a smirk.

“Merlin, no!” said Oliver. “We’ve got enough members in the ginger horde!”

“Ollie!”

“Oh, Perce. Pipe down. You know how I love all these redheads,” said Oliver.

“No, we’ve lost one,” began Percy, “but have gained five. It still hurts like hell losing Fred, but we officially welcome Ollie, Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Draco to our family.”

Draco and Harry both had tears rolling down their cheeks. “I never had a real family before the ginger horde,” said Harry.

“And I’ve never had a _loving_ family,” said Draco. “Thank you for making me feel welcome. It’s a new experience and I’m not quite used to it yet.”

“Um…” began Harry, “uh… Percy… do you perchance have another one of those blank notebooks like you gave to George and me. I… err… wanted it to be a surprise to Draco, but you all know how atrocious my handwriting is… Do you mind if Draco copies down the spells from mine?”

Percy and Oliver both smiled. Percy took a small notebook from his pocket. Draco’s initials were embossed on the front of it. “I wanted to wait until your one-week anniversary, but since you asked so politely, here Draco.” Percy handed Draco the notebook. “It’s a present. It contains all the best… well… sex spells that Oliver and I have discovered over the past couple of years.”

Draco teared up again. “Thank you, Percy. You really _are_ like family, aren’t you?”

Oliver said, “Yes, Draco. You care about Harry. We care about Harry, so we care about you, too.”

“I’ve never cried so much in my entire life…” said Draco, “well… except for the beatings. This is good crying, though. They broke me down so much that I just can’t contain my emotions. It feels good letting them out, however. Thank you all. I don’t know how I can ever repay your kindness.”

George answered, “Make Harry happy while making yourself happy. That’s all we can ask. That’s the only thing care about. Also, learn to treat yourself with respect. You deserve it.”

“We’re off to bed,” said Harry.

“Goodnight… friends,” said Draco.

* * *

“Draco, what are your normal nightclothes, if any?”

“Well,” began Draco, “typically, silk pyjamas, but I’m not uncomfortable in the all together.”

“Me, I’ve always had to wear pyjamas. Well, I mostly slept in my day clothes while I was with the Dursleys. I would like to wrap my body around yours… _au naturel_.”

“You’ve read my mind, Harry. Do you have any _seers_ in your family?”

“Just _seekers_!” said Harry. “Unfortunately, I know next to nothing about my parents or their families.”

“That’s sad, really,” said Draco. “I know a good bit about the Malfoy and Black families. It’s fascinating, but, well…” Draco changed his mind. “I guess it hasn’t done anything positive for me, has it?”

“I never thought of it that way. Still, I’m curious,” said Harry.

“Come on, let’s not dwell on things we can’t change. Let’s change what we can… um… that is… let’s change into nothing and wrap ourselves around each other.”

“Draco, are you okay with the door open?”

“They saw my cock last night, didn’t they?”

Harry thought a second and answered, “Oh! When your face was still somewhat covered with my… uh… yeah… Oliver and Percy did.”

Draco laughed. “It’s not like Percy never saw it at Hogwarts. He caught me so many times…”

“About that—”

“Shh. Some other time. It’s all rather trite and embarrassing,” said Draco.

Draco and Harry crawled under the covers unclothed. They wrapped themselves around each other, holding each other as closely as possible. Harry whispered, “Draco, I feel so safe in your arms… and comfortable.”

“Me too, Harry. Me too. I can’t thank you enough for saving me.”


	27. Hermione & Draco Reconcile

**Monday, 16 June 1998.** Draco and Harry woke up late on Monday morning. They missed breakfast but ate lunch with George. Percy was at work, but during his lunch period that day he and Oliver were finalizing the details with the counselor for Harry and Draco. Draco borrowed a clean t-shirt, underwear, and socks from Harry and surprisingly didn’t critique them. While Harry is three inches shorter than Draco, they both have similar builds now due to Draco’s abuse and Harry’s malnutrition.

The two men met Hermione in Muggle London at ten of two. As Draco and Harry walked up to the optometrist’s shop, hand-in-hand, they spotted Hermione awaiting them. They walked straight up to her. Harry said, “Hello, Hermione!”

Draco took Hermione’s right hand in his left, bowed slightly, and kissed her hand, then patted it with his right. Looking her in the eyes, he said, “Hermione Granger, you are perhaps the person to whom I owe the most apologies. Please, I understand that you can’t forget, but I ask you to take time to discover the improved Draco.” Draco had straightened up by the end of his words. “May I call you Hermione?”

Hermione nodded her head with tears in her eyes. She managed to say, “Please, Draco. Is that okay?”

“Of course,” responded Draco.

“Hermione, are you all right?” asked Harry.

She nodded and said, “Yes. Draco, that was eloquent and honest. I don’t know what else to say. You’re making Harry very happy. I can see it in his face.” She gave Draco a big hug.

Draco blushed and regained his grasp of Harry’s hand.

“Uh… err…” stumbled Harry. “Shall we go in?”

Draco and Hermione waited in the outer office while Harry had his eyes examined. Luckily, he had memorized Percy and Oliver’s Muggle address and telephone number. It was the first thing they asked him after his name. When done, Draco and Hermione helped Harry choose a pair of new frames that would set off Harry’s intense emerald eyes. They decided on gunmetal grey bows on small rimless glasses.

The three left the shop and Harry said, “The new glasses will be ready in a week. Thank you both for helping me! I’m glad that you weren’t at each other’s throats while I was getting my exam.”

“Harry!” chimed both Draco and Hermione at the same time. They laughed.

“Well…” said Harry.

“Let’s take a walk,” said Hermione. Harry walked between Hermione and Draco, holding a hand of each. “Harry, we need to talk.”

“Okay,” said Harry, trying not to smile.

“We… well, Ron, George, Percy, Oliver, and I are worried about you,” began Hermione. “Those nightmares should have stopped. Well… we were wondering if you… well… I don’t quite know how to put this…”

Draco said, “What!? You want him to see a head shrinker!?”

“I-I-I _what_!?” said Hermione, incredulously. “I said nothing of the sort.”

“Don’t kid Draco, Hermione,” said Harry, sternly. “That’s what you meant, isn’t it?”

“W-W-Well… I wasn’t going to put it _that_ way,” said Hermione. “I just think you might benefit from talking to someone about your… wartime… problems. I’m worried, Harry. Do this for me. Please. Do it for Draco!”

“What do you think I am, Hermione!?” shouted Harry, “Am I just some kind of kid to you!? Do you think I can’t fend for myself!?”

“Harry! Stop. Just stop it!” Hermione was nearly in tears. They stopped walking.

“There! I stopped! Happy!?” snapped Harry.

Hermione was seething at her best friend. Harry and Draco turned, hand-in-hand, to face Hermione. They grabbed her into a big group hug and Harry said, “We’re both going to get help. I love you, Hermione!” Harry kissed her on the cheek and gave her a big smile.

Hermione said, “If I wasn’t so happy right now, Harry Potter, I’d get Molly Weasley to give you a good talking to! You two are bad! You know that! Bad!” Hermione started to laugh.

Harry said, “Just the laugh you needed, right?”

Hermione, with tears of laughter in her eyes, said, “Too right!”

“There have been a lot of those laughs lately,” noticed Harry.

“On a more serious note, are you two seriously going to go to counseling?” Draco and Harry nodded. “Good!” said Hermione. “How did you know I was going to ask you?”

Harry said, “Percy, Oliver, and George told Draco that you would be asking me about seeing a counselor today. Draco put the thought in my head, then I acted like it was my own idea, and then Draco told me the secret.”

“Now, on a more important note, Molly is getting impatient, Harry.”

“Oh.” Harry lost his smile. “She wants to know _who_ …?”

“Yeah.”

“You mean me, don’t you?” asked Draco.

“Draco Malfoy,” began Harry, “you listen to me! I’m not going to let anyone, not Narcissa, not Molly, break up what we have just begun. I need to tell her by myself, which isn’t exactly easy at the Burrow. It’s not going to be pretty, but I need everyone’s support, even Ron’s, if I’m going to get through to her.” Harry paused. “How’s Ron taking it, Hermione?”

“Better than expected.”

“Hermione, I know the answer to this,” said Harry, “but I need to know your own opinion. I won’t like the answer but hit me with it anyway.”

“You need to tell her _now_ , not later. Tell her alone,” said Hermione.

“Fuck! Ron’s not going to last long against that.” stamped Harry. “Okay. Draco and I will go back to Oliver and Percy’s. Draco can hide in my room with silencing charms. We’ll send that lot to the Burrow, London, or Diagon Alley. I don’t care. Hermione you go to the Burrow and get Molly over to me immediately. Make up some excuse. I have a fever or something. Anything.”

* * *

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Harry answered the door and asked Molly Weasley inside. “Harry Potter, what is this all about? You don’t look ill!?”

“Please, mum, into the sitting room. I have to tell you something,” said Harry timidly.

“Here we go again!” said Molly. “Spill it, Harry.”

“Sit down, please.” They both took a seat facing each other. “Okay.” Harry began to talk quickly, “You’re not going to like this, but you know how Ron can’t keep a secret. I shouldn’t have told him, and I don’t want to keep anything from you. I love you. I love you like a mother. I feel like your son. Well, this son has fallen for someone. Yeah, I’m in a four-day-old relationship with a wonderful young man. He’s sweet and kind and cares a lot about me. I’ve fallen for Damien, son of Satan…”

“I’m listening…” said Molly, sternly.

“Fuck! This is harder than coming out,” said Harry under his breath. “Okay, it’s… shit… fuck… I’m just going to rip it off like a bandage.” Harry was now sweating. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and said, “Draco Malfoy.” He covered his head with his arms.

Molly began to laugh. Harry peeked out from his crouched down position and could see that she was laughing. “Harry, dear, you look like you’re afraid I’m going to hex you!” Harry dared open his other eye. He relaxed slightly and lowered his arms slowly.

“Harry,” began Molly, “I’ve known you’ve had a thing for _him_ for ages. I’m not _that_ daft! I mean, Ronald, he’s daft! Seven years to kiss Hermione, Merlin! You’ve always had this obsession with Draco Malfoy. I thought it was kind of cute, really. I’m not mad, dear. I might have my opinions about the young man and his family, but his mother and I had a long chat back at Hogwarts the day of the Battle. She told me all about Draco’s feelings for you. She knew that we were like family to you. It’s a bit disgraceful that she had to pimp out her own son, but that’s not Draco’s fault! Get him down here!”

Harry sat shocked, with his mouth open. He sat up straight and flicked his wand to open his bedroom door. That was the signal for Draco to come downstairs. He entered the room, then stopped. He wasn’t sure what to do with a boisterous woman in the room. “Uh… Draco… come in… it’s all right,” stuttered Harry.

Draco came further into the room and went towards Molly Weasley who abruptly stood up and hugged Draco Malfoy. “Welcome to the family, dear! I know it’s only been a few days, but you’re making Harry very happy. He’s liked you for a long time.”

Draco backed up, picked up Molly’s hand, kissed it, and said, “My dear Mrs. Weasley, my words cannot express my sorrow at your loss. I had to try hard to hide it, but Fred used to make me laugh.” Draco straightened up and kept looking Molly directly in the eyes. “There are also no words to describe how terrible I have been to your family. I am truly sorry, my dear woman. I cannot ask you to forget, but I may ask that, in time, you might forgive.”

Molly gave Draco another hug and motioned to Harry to enter the hug. He did. Molly said, “Thank you, Draco. Your words mean more than you can imagine. Please call me Molly.” Tears were shed all around.

“Kreacher!” called Harry, “Tea, please!”

Five minutes later, Kreacher brought in tea for three along with a plate of biscuits. He, of course, was followed by Spot, his shadowing cat. “Tea, Master Harry. Mrs. Molly. Mr. Draco. This,” said Kreacher, “is Kreacher’s cat, Spot. Mrs. Molly, your son and his husband gave him to Master Harry for Kreacher. Kreacher is in their debt.”

“Kreacher,” said Molly, “you just adore your new cat, don’t you?”

“Kreacher does, yes. Kreacher also loves his Master Harry and his temporary home here.” Kreacher bowed and went back into the kitchen followed by Spot.

“Merlin! She follows him!” exclaimed Molly. “Draco, have you seen them sleeping together in the closet yet?”

“No!? That’s hilarious,” said Draco.

“It’s the cutest thing! Have Harry show you sometime,” said Molly. Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh, come on, Harry, don’t give me that look. I know you two are sleeping together. If not, you should. I’m a Weasley, after all. We’re prodigious breeders, dear… in case you haven’t figured it out.”

Draco laughed. Harry turned a complementary shade of Weasley red.

Harry said, “Spot follows Kreacher constantly! They’re almost as cute as Percy and Oliver. Tell us, mum, what do you think of them?”

“Oh, Harry dear, I think I’ve told you,” began Molly. “They are one of the cutest couples I’ve ever seen. They’re so in love! I hope the same for you and Draco, I really do. You both deserve happiness in your lives.”

Harry and Draco nodded, both secretly hoping that their relationship turned into one as loving and strong as the relationship of Percy and Oliver.

“So, Draco,” began Molly with a mischievous look on her face, “have you gotten Harry to clean up that rat’s nest?”

“Mum! Fuck me! Who _doesn’t_ know about the _Chosen One_ ’s pubic hair?” barked Harry. “Does the Minister for Magic? Does the fucking Queen!? Well… I’m not showing, _you_. Ask Hermione. She’s seen it.”

“No, ma’am. I’m not responsible. Percy, George, and Oliver strapped him down and took care of it before we…” said Draco.

Molly heartily laughed. “Merlin! I’m not sure if the Minister knows or not. Let’s owl him!”

“No!” said Harry, curtly. “Let us _not_ do that. Tomorrow’s headline in the _Prophet_ , ‘Chosen One Trims Hedge!’”

“But seriously, I’m glad you did, dear,” said Molly. “The rumors were a _bit_ much!”

“Am I the only one who never heard the rumors?” asked Harry.

Draco smiled and said, “It must have been the best kept secret of the magical world! Even _I_ knew about it. Didn’t George say that it was like ‘a mink on Harry’s lap?’ I think it was more like a black Pekinese dog.”

“And either Percy or Oliver called it a furry kitten,” said Harry.

“That’s my George,” beamed Molly. “I read rumors about it in _Witch Weekly_. Thank you for the tea, dears. I’m really happy that you’ve found each other. I have to get back to get dinner ready. Where is everyone else, anyway?”

Harry said, “I’m not sure where they went. They’ll be back. Kreacher’s making something that smells good for dinner.”

Molly hugged Harry and Draco, then left.

* * *

Oliver and George arrived home not long after Molly left. Oliver and Percy had been interviewing the psychologist, but Percy went back to work after the interview. He was a young Wizard and was familiar with the legend of Harry Potter. The man agreed to take on the cases of Draco and Harry. He willingly took the unbreakable vow to not reveal the identity of his two new patients. This was an extreme measure to take, but Oliver and Percy wanted to be sure that their privacy would be respected. Sessions would begin the following day.

As Kreacher served tea, Harry asked, “George, were you at the Burrow when mum came back?”

“Yeah,” said George. “I haven’t seen her this happy in a long time. It shocked the magic out of me! I asked her why she was so happy, and she said that Harry and Draco make a cute couple and she’s happy for them.”

Draco said, “I still don’t believe all of this splendid stuff is happening so quickly. I mean, in four days' time I’ve managed to snag the _Chosen One_ , rim and get rimmed for the first time, had my bum fucked in a non-rape way for the first time, make nice with Hermione, and not piss off any Weasleys. This can’t last!”

“Draco, dear,” began Harry, “please leave the _Chosen One_ moniker for the _Prophet_.”

“Sorry,” said Draco. “Hey, George! Let’s get Harry drunk and get it tattooed on his bum!”

George laughed. Tears of joy streamed from his eyes. Percy and Oliver heartily giggled.

George was finally able to say, “And get _savior_ tattooed on his cock.”

Draco through his laughing said, “No, _savor_!”

“Really, you two!” Percy said to Draco, “You’re a regular old Scrooge, really.”

“How do you mean?” asked Draco.

“You know the story?” asked Percy.

“Of course!”

“Well, Scrooge turned around in one night with a visit from three ghosts and you in four days,” Percy said.

Draco gave a bit of a maniacal laugh. “As long as I don’t turn into Miss Havisham at the Manor!”

“That’s ace!” said Percy. “One point, Draco.”

Seemingly randomly, Harry sighed.

“What’s wrong?” asked Draco.

“Oh, nothing,” said Harry. “That was a sigh of bliss. I’m happy for the first time in ages.”

“I think I am, too,” said Draco.

“Mm…” growled Harry. “We’ll have to get to work on your patronus, then.”

“Harry? Have you ever seen Percy’s patronus?” asked Oliver.

“I don’t think so,” said Harry.

“Oh, you’d remember it!” said George.

“Percy?”

“Oh, all right.” Percy produced a patronus from his wand. Harry and Draco wondered what they had just seen. Both men had puzzled looks on their faces.

George said, “It’s the Loch Ness monster, in case you’re wondering.”

Percy did not laugh with everyone else.

“Oliver?” asked Harry. “What’s yours?” Oliver produced his patronus, roadrunner-style, making it run around Percy’s head. “Ahh! A weasel with glasses. Brilliant!”

“I’m going to fall asleep if I sit here any longer. The stress of the day has wiped me out,” said Harry. “Draco, fancy a short nap before dinner? Oh! I should ask if you’re going to stay for dinner, first. Would you care to stay for dinner?”

“Sure, yes, and yes,” said Draco. “Let me grab a book first, if you don’t mind.”

“Hey, you two,” said Percy, “if you’re _only_ going to take a nap, please keep the door open for the cats to come and go.”

“Will do, Percy,” said Harry. “Please wake us in time for dinner, will you?”

“Will do!”

* * *

Draco and Harry took a short nap and awoke in time for dinner. Draco sent an owl to his mother to tell her he’d be home tomorrow, as they had an appointment with their solicitors.

The five men—Percy, Oliver, George, Harry, and Draco—tucked into a lovely evening meal. Harry had a yearning question that was provoked by a question from Draco a day or two earlier.

“Uh… Percy… Do you have any polyjuice potion?” asked Harry.

“I can get my hands on some. Why?” asked Percy.

“I would like to research the source of my family’s wealth,” said Harry. “I keep getting dividends from certain companies, but I don’t recognize their names. I’d like to go the Ministry on Thursday, if possible, and do some research. Going as Harry Potter is just not possible.”

“Security is quite tight right now at the Ministry,” said Percy. “I could get you in as Harry Potter, but not, say, Oliver Wood.”

“You _are_ the number two person at the Ministry, aren’t you?” Percy nodded hesitatingly. “How about a compromise?” asked Harry. “The Minister for Magic wants me to visit him. Could you set it up that… err… Oliver Wood… has an appointment with Kingsley Shacklebolt, but tell the Minister that it is me?”

“That might work,” said Percy. “I’ll talk to him about it tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Percy.”

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Draco excused themselves. The two men sat for a time talking. They snogged for a few minutes. Draco was the first to speak after the snogging. “Harry, I need to ask… err… tell you something… I think. I need to know something. How did you come to trust me?”

“That’s a loaded question that has a long answer,” began Harry. “Let’s start out with the things that the Draco Malfoy I knew at Hogwarts would _never_ do. First, he wouldn’t snog Harry Potter senseless. Second, he would rather pretend that he’s straight than sully the great Malfoy name. Third, he would never let another person see him cry. Fourth, he would never let his mother set him up on a date with a half-blood, orphaned trashy Wizard. Fifth, he would never have accepted a loan from Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley. Sixth, he would never kiss, let alone lick, the Chosen One’s arse and swallow his come, even if his life depended on it.

“That’s it, isn’t it? You’re wondering how I know this whole thing hasn’t been staged as a massive ploy to keep you out of Azkaban and alive?” Draco nodded shamefully, tears streaming down his cheeks. Harry pulled Draco in so he could cry into his shoulder.

“Draco, your mind can run laps around mine. You are millions of times smarter than I am. Do you think I haven’t thought these things? Do you think my own friends haven’t thought these things? We all have… and rightfully so.

“You couldn’t kill Dumbledore. Why? Because you’re not evil. You denied knowing us at Malfoy Manor. Why? Because of your true feelings for me and you didn’t want to see more people needlessly tortured. Your mother saved me in the forest. Why? Because she wanted me to save her son and quench his thirst for the man… well… he… well, you know.

“If you put all of that together, it just doesn’t make sense that _you_ —however brilliant you are—started planning all of this on top of the battlements of Hogwarts the night Dumbledore died. Snape killed him because he was dying.

“The Draco Malfoy I’ve seen over the past several days is kind, caring, considerate, compassionate, remorseful, romantic, passionate, and gracious.

“Now, you realize that this relationship of ours will become public during the tribunal. You need character witnesses to help save you from the gallows. My words alone aren’t enough. They _might_ be, but I can’t chance the life of my boyfriend on that. We’ll get Percy and Oliver to testify to your character if need be.”

Harry released Draco from his embrace to look into Draco’s eyes. He continued, “Draco, I see the honesty in your eyes. The eyes truly are a window into the soul as some Muggle said. Draco, you _are_ a good person. You were treated horribly; anyone can see that. I hope everyone can see that you have indeed changed.”

“Do you really think so?” asked Draco.

“I do,” replied Harry.

“Thanks for being so honest, Harry. I appreciate it. Some of it hurts, but it’s honest. Maybe knowing all that will help me relax a bit more.

“You seem pretty relaxed to me,” said Harry.

“No. I’m still a bundle of nerves,” said Draco. “I’m hoping the counselor can help.” Draco paused for a moment, then continued, “Harry? I'm okay with our relationship coming out… pun intended. Are you? I don’t want to force you into anything just for my sake. I’m not worth the pain, am I?”

“Don’t speak that way, please, Draco. So far, you are more than worth it. Merlin knows why I’m attracted to you!” exclaimed Harry. “I do know that it’s more than just your body. Your mind and maybe your bad boy image may have something to do with it. I just don’t know for sure. It’s something to discover, I think. Don’t know. I’m new to all of this.”

“Harry, I’m new to this, too. I have felt the attraction between us for ages. I don’t know yet how to explain it. I like it, though. I mean, your body drives me wild with passion, but your courage is a strong attraction to me. Please don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t overthink and overanalyze things. I envy that ability. I am also attracted to your… slight lack of refinement. You have that Gryffindor courage where I have… well—”

“Don’t you dare say the word, _nothing_ ,” interrupted Harry. “Draco, you are being very brave by confronting your sexual orientation, your emotions, and even your mother. Did you know that I was almost a Slytherin?”

“What!?”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “The sorting hat had a difficult time with me. It told me that I could be a great Wizard if I was in Slytherin. I told it I didn’t want to be a Slytherin because I heard that it was where all the Dark Wizards came from. So, it did as it did with both of my parents and put me in Gryffindor.”

“Wow!” remarked Draco. “Things could have been vastly different.”

“I know, but I have had to condition myself to not regret a moment of it,” said Harry.

“You… regretted that decision?” asked Draco.

“There were times…” mused Harry. “Draco, what exactly do you see in me? I’m sure I don’t see it in myself.”

“Well, I already said that I admire your infamous Gryffindor courage. You’re not afraid to take risks to help people or to solve problems. You are selfless. You are kind and caring. You have the most beautiful emerald eyes. Your messy raven hair is so bloody attractive. Your hairy body… Merlin! You are tender, yet wildly passionate. Your intensity draws me in. You calm me when you hold me in your arms. I am quite impressed by your… lack of Pure Blood arrogance… err… wholesomeness. That didn’t come out right. You’re… _down to earth_. You’re also an incredible fighter. I just have this strong magnetic attraction to you that I don’t quite understand. You also have the most skilled tongue,” said Draco. “What do you think of me?”

“Draco, I am a bit jealous of your brilliance. You are extraordinarily smart… far beyond me. You are wise beyond your years. You have emotional battle scars that I can relate to and vice versa. You can understand the intensity of the things I’ve been through. I enjoy talking to you. You treat me like an equal. Obviously, that flaxen hair makes me melt. The way your non-head hair is so delicate, and the color is so close to the color of your skin fills me with wild lust. When the sun shines on your bare legs, the hair creates a sort of halo effect. It’s hot. I like your bare chest, too.

“I appreciate… if that’s the word… the _trials_ you have made it through. It shows incredible strength. You are deep, yet able to communicate on my level. You don’t put me on a pedestal like the rest of the Wizarding World. Your passion is amazing. I also have this magnetic attraction to you I can’t explain. It just is. You also have… mmmm… _magic_ fingers.

“Draco, do you find me… _common_?”

“You’re no Eliza Doolittle, but you don’t act like a full-blood either,” said Draco. “I like that. I’m sick of the arrogant life. You, Harry Potter, are most _uncommon_. You are as uncommon as they come.”

“Thank you.”

“We balance each other, don’t we?” asked Draco.

“Yes. We both also have little self-esteem, no?”

Draco nodded and embraced Harry with a hug. What each man felt through that action was more intense than either could verbally communicate.

They made sure that no cats were trapped in Harry’s room. Draco and Harry tried some spells from Percy’s book, satisfying themselves. Afterwards, already stripped, they got under the covers and went to sleep… with the door open. Godric came and plopped himself down on the bed. Draco petted the pudgy cat until they both fell asleep. Harry took longer to fall asleep due to the long and somewhat stressful day.


	28. Trust and the Burrow

**Tuesday, 16 June 1998 (7 a.m.).** Draco and Harry woke at six o’clock the next morning. Harry made breakfast for the two of them, as the rest were still sleeping. He bid Draco farewell just before seven o’clock. He and his mother had to meet with a solicitor today about their frozen assets and the LeStrange estate.

When George, Oliver, and Percy finally came downstairs, after Draco had left, Harry fixed breakfast for them.

“George,” asked Harry, “how did you sleep?”

“Okay. It’s just very lonely,” replied George.

“I don’t know if I could convince Draco—”

“That’s okay, Harry. Really,” said George, smiling. “I’m not sure my stomach can take the thought of a threesome with Draco Malfoy at seven in the morning.” Percy, Oliver, and Harry laughed.

“What’s on everyone’s schedules for today?” asked Harry. “Percy has to work. I meet with the contractors this morning to pick the fixtures and finishes for Grimmauld place. This afternoon Draco’s coming over for our counseling sessions.”

“Can you make it to Reggie’s for lunch, Harry?” asked Oliver.

“Probably not a great idea. I don’t know if I have time and I don’t know if the _Prophet_ is still staking out the pub,” said Harry.

“I talked to Reg yesterday on the phone and he said he hasn’t seen any odd-looking people in the last few days,” said Oliver.

“Still,” began Harry, “I’m going to play it safe… especially with a new relationship.”

“The rest of the day, I think we’re just hanging out here,” said George. “The Burrow for dinner tomorrow, Harry? And Draco?”

“Oh!” exclaimed Harry. “Are we sure that Ginny’s ready to handle this new relationship of mine?”

“She’ll laugh,” said Percy. Harry gave him a very puzzled look. “You went from straight to gay. _That_ shocked her. Going from gay to gay Malfoy is just funny, eh, George?” George laughed.

“Well,” began Harry, “I’ll have to see if he’s up for it. I don’t want to push him. I’m not sure how things are going to go with his mum today. She really hurt him.” Harry paused. “Oh, he asked me the big question last night.”

“What!” “No way!” “Get the fuck out of there!”

“N-N-NO!” sputtered Harry. “Not _that_ question! We haven’t even approached the _L_ word yet. He asked me how I can tell if he’s trustworthy. It was a long and involved answer, but basically, I told him that the old Draco would never lick the _Boy Who Lived_ ’s bum and swallow his come.”

“Harry!” exclaimed Oliver. “You didn’t say that to him, did you!?”

“Well, yeah,” said Harry. “I guess you had to be there. It was a lengthy conversation that involved a lot of crying on his part, which stemmed from him thinking about how he used to act and behave. He really is remorseful and sorry. You’ve seen it in his eyes. Draco Malfoy is a hell of an actor, but he just can’t be faking his recent sincerity and passion.”

“You’re right, Harry,” said Percy. “I don’t see him as that mean, old, stuck up arsehole anymore.” Percy paused. “Did you know that he’s under surveillance?”

Harry nodded. “He and Narcissa know it too. It’s part of their voluntary house arrest. It’s also for their own safety. He’s allowed out with me, but only to here and Muggle areas. Neither are allowed out to Magical areas. Their solicitors are visiting them this morning. You’ve been getting the reports, Percy?”

“I may have heard a thing or two,” said Percy. “Don’t worry, it all checks out.”

Oliver asked, “Do you think his mother will get off?”

“That’s all up to Draco, I think,” said Harry. “If he mentions the beatings and abuse that she witnessed and did nothing to stop… and if they see his scars… there is not a chance! I’m _not_ getting in the middle of that! I’m a fact witness. I didn’t witness those acts, so I can’t testify to them. I haven’t determined if he’s better off with or without her.”

“I hate to say this, Harry,” said George, “but you would know. Your scars are pretty bad too.”

“Physical _and_ mental,” said Harry. “I haven’t been able to judge the depth of Draco’s emotional scars. Assuming he has made _this_ much of a change in his behavior, they are horrendous… better to have been kissed by a Dementor,” Harry ended somberly. “Sorry, I have to go. See you later.” Harry held back tears as he ran out of the house. He knew what hell Draco must be enduring. To say that it made him sad would be an understatement.

After Harry closed the front door, Oliver asked, “So… do _we_ trust Draco?”

“Ollie,” said Percy, “Harry’s right. There’s no way he’s come this far without being severely beaten down. I don’t know what turned the light switch from evil to good.” Percy paused. “If he’s faking it, he’s been planning this for years. I just don’t think that’s the case. Didn’t Kreacher say he had to keep the gay secret before about someone in the Black family? I can’t see Draco coming out if he didn’t mean it. It would put a stain on an old Wizarding family’s reputation, now, wouldn’t it?”

“Well,” began George, “I knew the old Draco Malfoy. This creature is completely different. It’s like he’s a different person. I’m not sure anyone can act _that_ well. Do you think Prince Charles would give a rim job to Bill Clinton if it meant saving his life!? I think not! Sorry for the visual. _That_ my friends are the extremes to which Draco has gone. He’s gay. He’s gay for Harry. I think he cares deeply for Harry. I don’t know if it’s _love_ yet, but we’ll see.”

Oliver thought for a moment then asked, “Perce, did you do the imperious curse check?”

Percy nodded. “Now, it’s not a failsafe test, but there’s too much range of emotion in him for it to be that.”

“I agree,” said Oliver. “Still, we need to keep Harry and Draco under a watchful eye. I agree that Draco wouldn’t wish to dirty the Malfoy name with his fairy cake recipe. He also seems… for the first time in his life… _real_? Does that make sense? It’s like he’s _not_ putting on a show any longer.”

George asked, “You mean his new lack of arrogance? No one suddenly loses their arrogance… _especially_ when acting. You can’t _act_ away arrogance. It’s inbred. I think Harry’s right. Draco’s broke and needs fixed. I just hope he doesn’t go back to his old ways… for Harry’s sake.”

Oliver said, “George, thanks for your candor. I agree with you both. Are you sure you’re okay sleeping on your own? I know it was the first full night. Please… tell us honestly. I know you didn’t want to hurt Harry’s feelings.”

“Oliver, it fucking sucked! I was alone. I’m depressed. I’m lonely. I’ve lost my double… my twin… my lover. Yeah, it fucking sucks, but I have to learn to live with it, right? Merlin, I sound like a whiny queen!” George paused. “The question you _meant_ to ask was whether I’m jealous of Harry being with Draco. The answer to that is a resounding _no_. As for Harry, I love the guy, but like a brother, not a lover. He’s fucking _fantastic_ in bed. _That’s_ what I miss. I could cream my pants just thinking about it.”

“Someone needs to get laid!” said Percy. George nodded.

“Perce, who do we know that George and I may or may not be seeing today?” asked Oliver with a wide grin.

“Oh!” said Percy, mockingly shocked, “Do you perhaps mean Reggie?”

“I might, Perce!”

George rolled his eyes. “I like Reggie, but I really shouldn’t get into a long-term relationship right now. I just want cock. I just need to fuck and get fucked, suck and get sucked. Harry’s off limits now with Draco. I won’t do that to Draco. Merlin! I never thought I would consciously be nice to Draco Malfoy.”

“It’s okay, George,” said Percy. “We understand.”

Percy thoughtfully said, “George? How was Harry any good? Wasn’t he a virgin until a month ago?”

“The guy is fucking hot, dude,” said George. “That tight hairy bum of his is to die for! That little fucker also has one talented tongue… two hands… and ten fingers.” George stopped. “I’m hard. I need to toss off. Later!” He went up to his bedroom.

“What sex-crazed monster have we created?” asked Percy.

Oliver laughed and said, “I don’t know.”

“Would it be improper to help him out?” asked Percy.

“I’ll go! You have to work,” said Oliver.

“Oh, all right. I guess I can trust you,” said Percy. He kissed Oliver and left for work.

Knock. Knock. “George, need a hand?” asked Oliver.

George opened his door slightly and said, “I think I remember how to do it, but if you wish… I guess you better.” The two men jerked each other off. It was a bit of innocent fun amongst friends.

* * *

Oliver and George cleaned up and went to Reggie’s Muggle bar for lunch. It was rather fun to get out on a nice, warm, breezy day. They shopped for a bit then came home in time to greet first Draco, then Harry, then the counselor. Draco and Harry each spent an hour talking separately to the young wizard. This was only the beginning of an extensive healing process.

* * *

By the time the counseling sessions had finished that evening, Percy was home. Harry and Draco took a walk outside in the garden. “Draco,” Harry asked, “how was your meeting this morning with the solicitors?”

“Oh, as good as could be expected,” said Draco. “We’ll get access to mother's money when the ministry is back in shape. It should be less than a month. Father’s assets are tied up and will be until he is adjudicated. We should be okay until then… thanks to Oliver.”

“Well, if you need anything…”

“Thanks,” said Draco. “How did your session go?”

“Fine. There’s a lot of things to work through,” said Harry. “You?”

“Same,” said Draco. “Did you get everything picked out for your renovations?”

“Yeah.” Harry paused. “Draco, I thought a lot about what I said to you last night. I hope none of it hurt you. I only meant it in a caring way. I mean… yeah… it’s sometimes hard to look at our past selves and not be hurt by what we may have done or said or what we have not done, but there’s no excuse if I hurt you with my words. I’m sorry if I did. My language skills are nowhere near as eloquent or refined as yours. I’m not always… subtle, as you know. I also know how much you are hurting. We’re both hurting, but in very different ways, I think.”

“Harry, you told the truth. It’s hard to look in the mirror sometimes. You were right about one thing, though. The old Draco would never have snogged you, let alone sucked you off, swallowed, or tickled your arse with his tongue.”

Harry smiled and gave Draco a kiss.

“Harry,” began Draco, “there is one word we have been dancing around.”

“I know, Draco. _Love_.”

“Do you love me, Harry?”

“I will be perfectly honest with you, Draco. I might. I simply don’t know. I’m not sure I really know exactly how I feel.” Harry began to tear up. “Draco, I know that I like you a lot. I know that just seeing you or thinking about you makes something in my chest get uncomfortable and warm… in a good way. I also know that I love my Weasleys, but how I feel about you is very different. I’m honestly not ready to use the word yet. That and I don’t want to force you into it. I also need to get to know you better. I need time. I hope that’s okay.

“And… I need to tell you… how I feel about you is vastly different to how I felt about… someone else… that I… loved… once… Cedric.”

“Diggory?” asked Draco shyly.

“Yeah, he’s the first person I snogged and the first person I came out to. I was also his first guy. The day after we snogged for the first time, he died.”

“Why the tears? Cedric?”

“Because I’m just so confused and overwhelmed right now. I really, really like you, Draco. I just think it might be a bit sad… or pathetic… that I can’t easily recognize romantic love. I know I loved Cedric, but I feel so wonderful and so different about you, that I just don’t know for sure if it’s the same. It will be different, but I don’t know how.”

“You’re not pathetic! You are just plain Harry, right?”

“Right,” said Harry. “Your mother said that you love me? Do you?”

“You make some great points. No, I’m not disappointed that you aren’t saying it yet. I get that you need time. I don’t want to rush into anything before you’re sure, you know. Yeah, I drew hearts around your name in my journal. Is that love… romantic love…? I have strong feelings for you, Harry Potter, that I have had for no other human being. I guess I don’t know? That’s not a bad thing. Why don’t we just take time together to get to know one another? We may end up mortal enemies, again. One never knows.”

“Oh, please don’t think that. I’m not sure I could re-learn to hate you. I like you too much,” said Harry.

“That’s sweet.” Draco gave Harry a kiss.

“Spending the night?” asked Harry.

“If that’s all right?”

“Yes, perfectly,” said Harry. “You’re not claustrophobic, are you?”

“No, why?”

“I’m not sure if you are up to the chaos, but it would please me if you would accompany me to the Burrow tomorrow evening for dinner.”

“Weasleyville?” Harry nodded. Draco commented, “Harry, that was eloquent!”

“Well, I might be learning some better manners from you.” Harry smiled. “Those words you used with Hermione and Molly were gracious, elegant, and—”

“Genuine,” said Draco. “How many people will be there?”

Harry thought for a moment and said, “Well, Charlie’s in Romania, so… um… count, please. Percy, Oliver, George, me, you, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur… How many was that?”

“Twelve,” moaned Draco. He smiled and said, “For you, I’ll do it!” Draco paused as Harry hugged him. “How’s the Weaselette taking your breakup?”

“Draco, please don’t call her that.”

“Sorry.”

“Not well, actually,” began Harry. “I asked the guys this morning how she’d take the news about _us_. Percy says she’ll laugh. He said something about her being devastated by her straight boyfriend going gay. He also said that me going from gay to gay Draco is funny. No idea! Thank Merlin I don’t have to try to figure out women anymore.”

“There’s still Hermione…”

“Hermione’s got a bigger dick than Ron does… and that’s quite large,” smirked Harry.

“You never—!?”

“No! No to Ron and absolutely no to Hermione or any other woman.” Harry paused. “I just meant that Hermione is a bit more masculine than Ron in many ways… who does have an enormous cock, but I’m not sure it’s bigger than yours.” Harry smiled.

“And how do you know—?”

“Ron’s silencing charms are shite. He was also not great at keeping his bed curtains fully closed. Yeah, I watched. It sounds like it might be a family trait… big cocks, I mean. Wood’s the small one around here,” said Harry.

“Oh, he can’t be as small as Goyle,” said Draco. “He was three inches at most.”

“Wow. I think Oliver said he’s six-and-a-half inches, circumcised. His dad is American.”

“Ahh…”

“Am I okay, Draco?”

“Merlin! yes! It’s perfect!” Draco smiled and kissed Harry. “As long as you keep it trimmed…”

Harry laughed. “I promise.”

“I enjoy talking to you, Harry. Being with you makes me feel somehow relaxed. I think it’s because I can just be myself around you. I don’t have any airs to put on anymore. I don’t have to be _a Malfoy_. I can be just plain Draco.”

“Well, I’m glad of that,” said Harry. “I’m happy that we can talk like this. Oh, how was your mother today?”

“I got an apology out of her. It quite shocked me, really,” said Draco.

“I’m glad,” said Harry. “I noticed an unclaimed bag near the front door with the monogram, _D.L.M_. Planning on moving in?”

“Too soon,” said Draco. “Actually… I need to get away from my mother for a few days and while it is quite rude and unseemly to invite oneself to stay somewhere, I thought my boyfriend might be amenable to me providing him with constant companionship for a few days.”

“You thought correctly,” said Harry. “Draco, would you care to spend a few days with me?”

“I would be honored.” Draco bowed in jest.

“Now that that’s settled, tea?”

“I’d be delighted!”

* * *

Draco and Harry spent the night and next morning getting to know each other better. This not only involved long chats but also experimentation with more of Percy’s special spells. The five men spent dinnertimes together and genuinely enjoyed each other’s company.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 17 June 1998 (3:00 p.m.).** “Harry, are you sure I don’t have to take anything?” asked Draco. “I don’t feel comfortable showing up somewhere for dinner empty handed.”

“It’s okay, Draco. I’ve never taken anything,” said Harry.

“You were a kid that became like a brother to them. Let me at least take a bottle of wine for the hostess,” said Draco, urgently.

“Okay,” said Harry. “One bottle only.”

“Just one?”

“Draco…”

“Just one, got it,” said Draco. “Are you sure I look okay?”

“Draco, those jeans contour your perfect arse perfectly. That t-shirt fits perfectly. There are no scuffs on your shoes,” said Harry. He sighed. “Merlin! you’re perfect!”

“I hope so…” mumbled Draco.

“You’re more nervous than our first dinner together at Malfoy Manor, aren’t you?” asked Harry. “You seem more nervous than the first time I put my—”

“Yes! Yes! I’m nervous!”

“—cock up your arse,” finished Harry. “Why? It’s _just_ the Weasley family?”

“Harry, think about it. You know how horrible I was to all of them! I’m going to be in front of eleven other people armed with wands.”

“Are you afraid of what _they’ll_ say? Are you afraid of what _you’ll_ say?”

“A bit of each,” said Draco. “I’d feel better in dress robes.”

“I told you that’s overkill!”

“Arghh!” screamed Draco.

Harry got behind Draco and wrapped his arms around the other man, giving him a comforting hug, although it did little to steady Draco’s nerves. “Calming draft?” asked Harry.

“No, I don’t need to fall face-down into my plate at dinner,” said Draco.

“Draco, seriously, just be as honest and genuine with them as you were to Hermione and Molly and you’ll be fine! I promise!”

“You’re taking your wand, right?”

“How would I apparate there without it?” asked Harry.

“Wow. I’ve lost it. I didn’t even think of that.”

Harry started working his tongue around Draco’s ear.

“Merlin! I don’t need an erection when I meet them.” Harry stopped. Draco sighed. “I’m sorry, Harry. You are right. I’m more nervous than when I had you for dinner.”

“Apology accepted. Draco… don’t look at it as eleven against one. We know how six of them already feel about you,” said Harry. “Bill’s a cool dude and to get on Fleur’s good side just kiss her hand and say, _enchantée_. Arthur’s laid back, except when around your father. He’ll be fine with you. Ginny and Ron are the wild cards. Ron knows about you, but… he’s _Ron_.”

“I was at war with them… on the other side. I just feel so… guilty.” Draco began to tear up. Sensing this, Harry turned him around and planted a kiss on Draco’s lips.

“I promise you Draco that I will protect you tonight. If it’s not tonight, it will be some other night. The first meeting will be tense on both sides. Once they get to know you, as I have, they’ll see that you are a wonderful person.”

“Y-Y-You think I’m wonderful?” asked Draco, shyly.

“Yes, I do,” said Harry.

“So do I,” said Oliver, just passing Harry’s room. “Are you gents ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be!” said Draco.

“Good! Let’s get George and go.”

George came out of his room and saw the gathering in the hallway. “Draco, you’ll be fine. Damn, man! You should be a model or something. Like seriously, how do you manage to look so perfect in Muggle clothing?”

“One expensive tailor, that’s how,” shrugged Draco. “I would have given up all of that money to have had a happy childhood, though. I was so horrible to your family because of money. Fuck, what was I thinking? Money only brought me misery.”

“Lack of money also creates misery,” said George. “Still, we managed to keep somewhat happy with very little. Dad wasn’t driven to the high-paying jobs, so he didn’t advance like he could have. He’s quite talented… as is mother. She could have worked, but with seven of us, it was a bit difficult.”

“I wish Harry and I could understand better, Draco,” said Oliver. “We came into our money later in life… and only because loved ones died. Harry’s mum, dad, and godfather… my mum and great grandmother. We didn’t have it early on in life, so it didn’t affect us like it did you.”

“Thanks, Oliver,” said Draco.

“Are we taking Kreacher along?” asked Oliver.

“No,” said Harry. “He said he wants to stay here with Spot.”

“Okay, just thought I’d ask.”

“Thanks, Oliver,” said Harry. “That means a lot. Draco, please don’t bring up anything about money or our counseling tonight.”

“Got it!” said Draco. “Anything else?”

Harry grinned and said, “Smile and be yourself!”

* * *

 **The Burrow (3:30 p.m.).** George and Oliver apparated to the Burrow first. Harry took Draco via side-along apparition, as he had never been to the Burrow before. Percy, Arthur, and Bill would arrive after work. Harry purposefully held Draco for a minute before leaving. They popped into the garden at the Burrow and entered the kitchen, hand-in-hand. All eyes were on the door. Everyone had been told that Harry was bringing a special man over. All but two people in the room knew about Draco. George let out a wolf whistle. Ginny fell off her chair, laughing. Ron rolled his eyes.

“Okay,” said Harry, “let’s get this over with! First off, this is my boyfriend. I believe you all know him, Draco Malfoy. Apparently, some of you didn’t know that I was seeing him. The ground rules tonight… we all call each other by our _first_ names. Draco has something to say.”

Fleur was directly in front of Draco, so he kissed her hand and said _enchantée_. “Molly, a bottle of wine for the hostess.” He handed the wine to Molly. “I am truly sorry for your loss. Fred made me laugh more than once at Hogwarts. From the bottom of my heart, I must express my regret at all the horrible ways I treated you, the Weasley family, over the years. I envied your lovely, happy family. I can’t ask for you to forget the past. Please give me a chance for Harry’s sake. We make each other happy.”

Harry kissed Draco on the lips in full view of all those gathered. George let out another wolf whistle. Ginny was still giggling. “I can’t believe he’s gay with Malfoy. It’s a clash of the broomsticks!”

“Ginny!” chastised Molly.

“I’m sorry. I hope you two make each other happy,” said Ginny in a very insincere way. She left the room laughing.

“Well,” began Molly, “let’s have tea!”

The family enjoyed their tea. A few minutes after five o’clock, Bill Weasley popped out of the fireplace in the kitchen. Harry and Draco were sitting at the kitchen table holding hands and talking something over with Molly. Bill had not been forewarned about Draco’s presence. He only knew that Harry now had a special man.

“Blimey!” said a shocked Bill. “Draco Malfoy and our Harry!?”

“Some tea, Bill?” asked Harry.

“Sure!” Bill gulped. As Harry, Bill, and Draco walked into the sitting room, Bill said to Harry, “Our gay bros certainly get the sexy men! Now we just have to fix George and Charlie up… uh… not with each other, though.”

Harry replied in a hushed voice, “George isn’t ready just now. Give him some time.”

Bill asked Harry if he had been able to remove the permanent sticking charms from Sirius’s mother’s picture. Bill had been too busy with his new job to work on it.

“Bill, I learned something the other day,” said Harry. “The permanent sticking charm only sticks to the plasterwork or drywall. If you remove the plaster and lathe, as at Grimmauld Place, you remove the object permanently stuck to it. Thank Merlin she wasn’t stuck to brick or stone!”

“What have you done with her, Harry?” asked Ron.

“She’s safely tucked away in my vault at Gringotts,” said Harry. “I’m looking for a museum to take the old crow… that is, if anyone will take her.”

“Uh, Bill?” asked Harry.

“Yeah, Harry?”

“Can we talk about business for a few minutes… if you don’t mind, that is?”

“Let’s go outside,” said Bill, smiling.

“Come with us, Draco,” said Harry.

Since Bill was now the top Wizard liaison between Gringotts and the Ministry, he could help both men. Bill was more than glad to be of service. He promised to expedite the freeing of Draco’s frozen funds, if possible. Bill handed Harry a piece of parchment in a sealed envelope. “Harry, an accounting of your vaults.”

Harry blushed and thanked Bill. Harry opened the envelope so that only he could see what was written on the parchment. He read the paper and said, “Well, ain’t that the bee’s knees! Am I the richest wizard in the British Isles?”

Bill replied, “One of them, yes.”

“Fuck me!” said Harry.

“Okay!” laughed Draco.

Bill laughed. That was Draco’s way at making Bill feel comfortable around him.

At about six o’clock, Harry thought he heard two cracks coming from out in the garden. That should be Mr. Weasley and Percy coming home from the Ministry, he thought. Molly and Fleur were preparing dinner in the kitchen. As Arthur and Percy entered the kitchen from the garden, Arthur said, “Evening dear. Look who I’ve got with me!”

“Percy!”

“Hi mum!” said Percy. “Uh, dad, I think someone wants to meet you in the sitting room.”

“Ah! Harry’s new special friend,” remarked Arthur.

Harry was now sitting on Draco’s lap, stroking the flaxen hair of his boyfriend.

“Bloody hell!” blurted out Arthur. “I’ve got a Malfoy in my parlor! Harry, is this your…? Obviously. Brilliant! Welcome to the family, Draco! Sorry… just a bit shocked.”

“I understand the shock. Thank you for the welcome, Mr. Weasley,” said Draco. “I’d get up and shake your hand, but I have a lap full of _Potter_ right now.”

Arthur laughed. “Please, it’s Arthur.”

“Draco.”

* * *

The evening went smoothly. Ginny eventually calmed down after a lecture from Percy. She was able to stop laughing at what she perceived to be the ludicrous nature of Harry and Draco’s relationship. Ron begrudgingly called him _Draco_. He was still quite suspicious of the blonde. Draco’s nerves settled about half-way through tea, as he saw that the family really did seem to care about Harry’s happiness. Draco thanked Molly for the wonderful meal and asked when he could come back. Her answer was, “Anytime, dear.”

The five men apparated back to Ermine Grove Hall after dessert had been completed. They spent time recounting the events of the evening. Draco was happy. He was happy to be with Harry and happy that he seemed to be accepted by the Weasley family, at least on the surface. He knew that eventually old animosities would flare up, but not tonight. The night had been wonderful. Draco Malfoy had been invited warmly into the Weasley family home of all places!

* * *

 **Thursday, 18 June 1998 (7 a.m.).** At breakfast that morning, Draco was greeted by Harry in overly large robes and clothes. He knew that the alternate dress was required for Harry’s transformation into Oliver Wood. The Polyjuice Potion would provide Harry with broad shoulders and an extra six inches in height.

Harry asked, “Draco, will you be okay hanging out with Oliver and George today?”

“Sure thing!” said Oliver. “We’re going to have a day of debauchery and endless buggery.”

Percy rolled his eyes. He knew that Oliver was not serious.

“Oliver, darling, please don’t be so provocative. You’ll get my _lad_ excited,” said Draco in jest.

“Your _lad_?” asked Harry.

“We don’t say _cock, dong, schlong, dick, prick, one-eyed snake,_ etcetera in polite company,” chortled Draco.

“And you always fully spell long words such as _etcetera_. Well,” began Harry, “if you do indeed become randy, you may pet your lad in private, sweetheart.”

“Harry and Draco, what is your policy on extra-curricular activities?” asked George.

“I’ll answer that, if you don’t mind,” smirked Harry. “We don’t wish to have a totally open relationship. I’m not sure I can handle that. Our policy is to ask first. If the other partner is not comfortable with the proposed bedfellow, then they won’t do it. In the case of us both inviting one or more strangers into our bedroom, we both must agree.”

“The important thing is that we pre-approve extra-curricular sex based on the target of the sex play,” said Draco.

“Right,” said Harry. “For example, if Draco wishes to fuck one of his old Slytherin buddies, he would ask me and I would probably say _fuck off_. Now, if he wanted George, here, I might say _fuck on_.”

“Thanks, honey,” said Draco. “I might allow Harry to get fucked by Oliver here, but I may not want Percy stretching out Harry’s hairy hole too much with his overly large _lad_.”

“Ho, ho!” exclaimed Percy. “Looks who’s talking about having a thick _lad_!”

“Touché,” said Draco.

“How do you know about my _lad_?” asked Percy.

Draco replied, “Harry, George, and I may have perhaps been testing our disillusionment charms the other night when you and Oliver forgot to close your door and put up a sound blocking charm.”

“Shall you tell them, Perce?” asked Oliver.

“Perhaps we _intentionally_ forgot to put up the barricades,” teased Percy.

“Wow! Uh… are you ready, Percy?” asked Harry.

“Let’s go before my _lad_ gets too excited and I have to take you in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic.”

Harry took a sip of the polyjuice potion from his flask. “Percy, does Oliver normally taste like Butterbeer?”

Harry was now turning into Oliver Wood. “No. Why?” asked Percy.

“This is the best tasting polyjuice potion person I’ve experienced to date. It’s quite nice… for a cheap butterbeer,” said Harry.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 **Thursday, 18 June 1998 (8 a.m.), Ministry of Magic.** Percy and Harry, looking like Oliver, apparated to the Ministry of Magic’s visitor’s entrance. Within minutes, Harry was at the security desk having his wand checked. He had a spare wand on him in case his was recognized. Once they passed through security, Percy escorted Harry up to the Minister’s office.

With Percy’s position, he was able to bypass the Minister’s nosey administrative assistant and just enter the inner sanctum of the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Percy closed the door and cast a silencing charm on the door.

“Kingsley,” began Percy, “I brought Harry Potter, as requested.”

“Thank you, Percy. Oliver is looking good, I must say,” said Kingsley with a grin.

Harry laughed. “Thanks, Minister. I appreciate you allowing me to enter the Ministry in disguise. I have a lot of research to do today.”

“Anything for Harry Potter. Please call me Kingsley. You used to…” said Kingsley. “Harry, please, take a seat. Thank you, Percy. You may go. Please have nosey out there send in some tea.”

“Yes, sir.” With that, Percy left the office and went to his own office next door.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. “Am I still disguised?” asked Harry.

“Yes,” said Kingsley. With a flick of his wand, the door opened, and the nosey secretary brought the tea tray and left without a word. Kingsley locked the door with a flick of his wand. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out a vial of potion. “Please, I would like to see who I’m talking to,” he said, handing the vial to Harry.

Harry opened the vial, sniffed its contents, then drank the potion, and turned back into himself.

“Do you not trust Percy?” asked Harry.

“I trust him implicitly, but I’m still a bit careful, having been an auror for so many years.”

“I’m glad I didn’t smell veritaserum in that potion. How is Percy doing in his new job?” asked Harry.

Kingsley said, “You know that I’m a straight-shooter and I always tell the truth to those that I trust. Well, Percy Weasley is the best worker I have ever seen. He’s an amazingly organized, forceful, yet kind administrator. He is rebuilding the Ministry in a way that will make it operate in exactly the way we need at this time. My only complaint is that he works too much and is a bit… serious.”

Harry laughed. “Yes, he does tend to be overly serious, but with my House Elf’s cooking, he has been coming home at a reasonable hour most nights.”

“Good. Now, the reason I wanted to talk to you,” began Kingsley. “ _The_ Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?”

“Ah… my bodyguard,” smirked Harry.

“That’s a load of tosh and you know it!”

“While I’m not versed in the advanced magical techniques of the auror squad, I have an imagination and do believe that I wouldn’t believe the extent of its magical surveillance capabilities,” said Harry.

“That’s one way of putting it,” said Kingsley.

“You can tell nosey out there that he’s my bodyguard. She’ll buy it, but your best aurors won’t. I have little doubt that knowledge of our relationship has already made the rounds of the Ministry. No one can control the rumor mill… especially when it’s about the _Chosen One_.”

“Very true,” said Kingsley, dejected.

“Yes. Draco Malfoy. You wouldn’t recognize him. I love that blonde git,” said Harry. “He’s going to put away many Death Eaters with his testimony.”

“I certainly hope so,” said Kingsley.

“I need to convince him to testify about his sexual abuse inflicted by two dozen or so Death Eaters. It should be a cinch to put them away just for that. For most of it he was not of age. The difficult thing is getting him to admit such a personal thing in public,” said Harry.

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“I’m not stupid. You know most of this already. I’m sure the Ministry has an ample supply of veritaserum and other means of gaining information. I just gave you another question to ask those bastards,” said Harry.

“You _are_ wise, Harry Potter,” mused Kingsley. “You seem to have a bit of Slytherin cunning, if I didn’t know any better. I know that you treated my predecessors with a bit of disdain—”

“ _You_ are different, Kingsley. I can trust you on most things,” said Harry. “I didn’t ask how you knew that Draco was spending a lot of time with me. I don’t need to know, but I do know that that information is _not_ coming from Percy Weasley.”

“You are correct,” said Kingsley. “You have some loyal friends.”

“Including you?”

“Including me.”

“Thank you.” Harry continued, “I also haven’t asked you to call off your watchdogs.” Kingsley nodded. “If you do your job and continue to do it well, then I’ll continue to openly support you. It’s _that_ easy,” said Harry.

“That sounded a bit arrogant, _savior_. Perhaps Draco Malfoy is rubbing off on you?”

Harry laughed. “No. Like I said, you wouldn’t recognize him.”

“Harry, you have already been of great support to this Minister. Your willingness to pay Gringotts, for example,” said Kingsley.

“You and I are the only people who know _why_ I negotiated that settlement, Minister,” said Harry.

“Bill and Percy Weasley also know. For the record, it _is_ documented in your file. Only Percy and I have access to that file.”

“That’s fine. They won’t tell anyone.”

“True,” said Kingsley. “You literally saved the relationship between the Goblins and Wizards with your payment to Gringotts, Harry. I will never forget that. Wizards could have lost hundreds of billions of galleons if not for your settlement. That act alone would have gotten you the Order of Merlin, First Class.”

Harry shrugged. “We all do what we have to do, Kingsley. Thanks for forcing the _Prophet_ to print those rebuttals,” said Harry. “I know that it would look very bad for you to censor the media right now.”

“True, true. I don’t like it, but I don’t have much of a choice,” admitted Kingsley. “Rebuttals are better than nothing. I’m just sorry that Rita Skeeter didn’t get locked away for life.”

Harry shrugged. “You can’t always get what you want.”

“Now, this research you are here for,” began Kingsley. He opened a desk drawer and passed a seven-inch thick folder to Harry. “This is a copy of the relevant portions of your file that you will find interesting. You didn’t think you’d have to comb through millions of highly sensitive, dusty, boring documents in the basement, did you?”

“Of course not,” said Harry with a smirk. “To answer your question, Percy did not tell me. I just assumed that you had a detailed file on the _savior_.”

Kingsley laughed. “Another good guess. Take this folder with you. It’s a copy, as I said. The first pages list the companies mentioned in the file and what they do along with your ownership stakes,” said Kingsley. “We in the wizarding world are very secretive about the owners of our businesses. You will find that you own quite a number of impressive properties, patents, potions, and portions of companies through various estates, trusts, partnerships, deeds, and other incorporated entities.

“To sum it all up, your family invested wisely throughout the centuries and you see the product of that in your vaults. The Ministry estimates the value of your holdings, aside from what you have in Gringotts, to be somewhere in the neighborhood of three hundred million galleons.”

“Blimey! That’s about… twenty-five _billion_ pounds sterling! Who knows this?” asked Harry.

“Just our accountants and Bill Weasley, I promise,” said Kingsley.

“Who has managed all of this since the death of my parents?”

“Everything went into a master trust a century ago administered by a board of trustees made up of mostly Ministry employees,” said Kingsley. “A large portion of the profits are siphoned into a pass-through trust. We take the taxes and deposit the rest into your vault. The trust can’t buy or sell anything in its portfolio. It _can_ retain and reinvest its profits in some limited ways, however.”

“So, how much cash do I have in those entities?” asked Harry.

“We’re not sure. You’ll have to ask the individual trustees. I would guess at least fifty million galleons,” said Kingsley. “If I were you, I would get Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy to look deeply into everything in that folder. I’m not saying there is mismanagement, but you could be better served by forensic accountants in order to maximize your profits and lower your tax liability. I have a feeling if you do, then the data in that file is only the tip of the iceberg. Get the Ministry out of the business of handling your money. Also, watch the Goblins! You should have much more gold according to our accounting. You may have more vaults than we know about.”

“I’ll take that under advisement and get Gringotts on a vault title search. Anything else?”

“Yes, a family tree is included to help you figure out the inheritance chain,” offered Kingsley.

“Thank you. Two final requests,” said Harry.

“Anything for the _Chosen One_.”

“Ughh… please leave that name for the _Prophet_ ,” said Harry. “May I have your help in requesting that the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad remove the remnants of the fidelius charm and make twelve Grimmauld Place plottable once again. We also need to get rid of the anti-Snape wards placed by Mad Eye.”

“Sure thing. When do you want them to do it?” asked Kingsley.

“Soon. Just give me a few minutes warning. The magical contractors are working on the renovations now,” said Harry. “You might like this… the old hag’s, Sirius’ mother’s, portrait has been removed to my vault. I’m looking for a museum to take her unless you would like her for your office.”

“How did you get her unstuck? We tried everything.”

“Well, thank Merlin that she wasn’t stuck to brick or stone, but plaster and lathe. Remove the backing from the studs and you remove the portrait.” Harry paused. “I think Gringotts needs some friendly competition, don’t you?”

Kingsley laughed. “Balls of steel, Harry Potter. Balls of steel.”

“Possible repercussions?”

“No, but no one’s ever had the guile,” said Kingsley. “Of course, _you_ do.”

“My final request is an interesting one that I think you’ll like,” began Harry. “I was severely abused as a child. I would like to create an endowment, initially with five million galleons or so, to create a new department within the Magical Law Enforcement Department to solely focus on child and domestic abuse. The money will cover the salaries of the workers for several years and the purchase and building of safe-houses.”

“Merlin! I can’t say no to that, Harry. It’s… noble. I knew your parents. They would be proud of you. I’ll get Percy working on it immediately.”

“I’ve also been owling with St. Mungo’s on another charitable endowment. I’ll announce them in my speech, if that’s okay?”

“Definitely. I look forward to seeing you at the Order of Merlin ceremony next week. I’m sorry, but Draco won’t be allowed as he is banned from magical areas,” said Kingsley.

“I know. Thank you, Kingsley,” said Harry, shaking his hand. Harry took a swig of polyjuice potion and transformed into Oliver Wood once again. “I appreciate you being able to make Oliver Wood’s polyjuice potion taste like a cheap butterbeer instead of Goblin piss, as I believe Mad Eye Moody called it.”

“He did and you’re welcome.”

Harry left the Ministry and apparated back to Ermine Grove Hall by ten o’clock.

* * *

 **Thursday, 18 June 1998 (10 a.m.), Ermine Grove Hall.** Harry opened the door, took off his shoes, and yelled, “Okay, everyone… stop fucking!” He walked into the sitting room and found George, Draco, and Oliver watching Muggle telly.

“I didn’t expect you back so soon,” said Draco. He reached up to kiss Harry who still looked like Oliver. “Weird, I know you’re Harry, but I just kissed Oliver, I think.”

“I could definitely get used to being tall,” said Harry. “I like this circumcision thing, too. It’s super easy to aim.”

“Hey!” exclaimed Oliver. “No peaking!”

“I had to see a man about a dog. So, sue me! It’s not like I haven’t seen it before,” said Harry. “I think I prefer being groomed, though.”

“Good!” said Draco.

“Draco, it’s a nice day. Let’s go for a walk around the grounds after I change back,” said Harry.

“Okay.”

“I’m going up to my bedroom to look at this paperwork. I’ll be down once I’m back to just plain Harry.”

“Don’t do anything I would do!” joked Oliver.

* * *

Harry descended the stairs, as himself, and found that the men had moved into the dining room. Harry co-opted Hermes and Leo to send two owl posts. He entered the dining room a few minutes before noon. Everyone was seated waiting for lunch to be served by Kreacher. Harry was carrying his folder with a shit-eating grin. He sat down next to Draco who kissed him. “You’re grinning like a Cheshire cat!”

“I just discovered what I own,” said Harry.

“Oh?” asked Draco.

“Harry,” began Oliver, “you look like you just found out that you own Diagon Alley!”

“Well… not all of it,” said Harry. “I don’t own Gringotts or Knockturn Alley, but I own the rest of the land and buildings… including the Leaky Cauldron.”

“I’m paying rent to _you_!?” spit out George.

“Well, you’re paying the _Diagon Alley Trust_ , right?” asked Harry. George nodded. “Well, it’s owned by the estate of some Potter ancestor of mine. I’m the only living heir. It was set up to pass ownership to the living direct male descendants of his line.”

The questions flew towards Harry at a rapid rate.

“Hogsmeade?”

“Parts of it.”

“St. Mungo’s?”

“No.”

“Hogwarts?”

“No.”

“Malfoy Manor?”

“You wish.”

“ _The Prophet_.”

“I wish!”

“The Ministry?”

“Only the land, not the building.”

“Chocolate Frogs?”

“Partially.”

“Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans?”

“Only the good flavors.”

“Shite!”

“No.”

“Skele-Gro?”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “So, as the owner of most of Diagon Alley, I’m putting up a couple of million galleons to help rebuild and I’ll be decreasing rents for a period of a year or so to encourage businesses to come back. Your dad, George, is in charge of rebuilding the magical world, so I sent a note to him and one to the trustees that manage Diagon Alley. I’ll announce it next week.”

“Harry, I hate to ask this,” said George, “but exactly how rich are you?”

“Eighty some million galleons in cash and at least three hundred million galleons in non-cash holdings,” said Harry.

“So, we’re letting the richest Wizard in England… who owns Diagon Freakin’ Alley… who’s richer than the Muggle Queen… live here rent-free _and_ we gave him a cat!” joked Oliver.

“Oliver!” exclaimed Draco, surprised.

“What!? I meant it jokingly,” said Oliver.

Harry shrugged. “No offense taken, Oliver,” said Harry. “Does Hogwarts need any additional funding to help rebuild?”

“Well,” began Oliver, “another million or two would help.”

“Okay,” said Harry.

“Okay!?” said George.

“Okay,” reiterated Harry.

With that, Kreacher entered with the men’s lunchtime meal. After lunch, Harry and Draco took a walk around the grounds of Ermine Grove. “So,” began Harry, “what do you think about this revelation… of my… err… wealth. I had _no_ idea.”

“I think it’s wonderful that you are willing to do _good_ with your money. I just hope the money doesn’t go to your head,” said Draco, honestly.

“Draco, I would give all my money to be with you. I promise you that.”

“That’s sweet,” said Draco. “It seems like you have something else on your mind, Harry.”

Harry stopped walking and Draco followed suit. He dropped the folder containing the details of his riches to the ground. Harry took hold of both of Draco’s hands and looked him in the eyes. “Draco, I told the Minister I love you,” said Harry. “I mean, I love _you_ , Draco Malfoy.”

“I love _you_ , Harry Potter.” A passionate kiss was exchanged between the two men.

“I mean, when we talked about it before, I kind of knew, but I wanted to be sure,” admitted Harry. “I’m sorry that I kept you waiting, but I know that I truly do love you.”

Draco laughed. “Harry, that was like, what, two days ago?”

“Well, err… yeah.”

“Silly man!” said Draco. “I thought you needed time. I was willing to give you time.”

“Well… I… uh…” started Harry. “I’m not sure how to say this.”

“Cedric?”

Harry looked ashamed, down at his shoes. “Cedric. Yeah. I loved him. I love you, but it’s a very different… better… deeper meaning… stronger feelings… with you. You complete me and we just… fit.” His eyes caught a view of Draco’s. “You’re crying. Why?”

“That’s beautiful. No one has ever loved me like that,” said Draco. Harry embraced Draco with a smothering hug.

As Draco cried into his shoulder, Harry whispered, “I love you, Draco. It’s always been you.”

After a minute or two, Draco separated himself from Harry and said, “Ah! Look at me. I’m crying like a baby. Merlin! I’m crying in front of Harry Friggin’ Potter. Who would have thought!? I’m just so happy.”

“Go ahead. Try it,” coaxed Harry.

Draco stood up straight, held his wand aloft, and said in a firm tone, “Expecto patronum!”

Suddenly, a spectacular—

“Serpentes. Elapidae. Naja genus. Naja species, I’d say,” said Harry. “Interesting. Your first patronus.” Harry grinned, proud of his Draco.

“Wow. It’s beautiful. An Indian cobra. It’s my favorite cobra species. The colors and markings are spectacular,” said Draco. “I thought it might be something relating to you somehow… like a stag.”

“Not necessarily,” said Harry. “Sometimes, it’s just something you like.”

“I’ve always been obsessed with the Great Sphinx at Giza. It has that hooded cobra-like headdress,” said Draco. “How do you know so much about snakes? I’m impressed! You nailed it all the way down to the species!”

Harry laughed. “They’ve interested me for a while. Ever since I found out that I was a parselmouth, I’ve studied snakes in my free time. Why the sphinx?”

“Well, before Hogwarts, we travelled to America and visited some of the best Muggle museums,” began Draco. “I fell in love with a lesser-known painting in Boston: ‘Rest on the Flight into Egypt’ by Luc Olivier Merson. The painting is dark, brooding, and mysterious. It depicts a Christian religious theme, but I was unaware of that at the time. The sphinx in that painting looks so noble and grand. It looks _proud_ to have the Madonna and Child in its arms. It gives me shivers just thinking of it. The prostrate figure of the child’s father could be sleeping, but it looks to me like he is somehow averting his eyes due to the beauty of the scene. I guess that type of painting moves me. El Greco’s works and things like Picasso’s Guernica also have profound meaning to me.”

“So, a trip to Spain seems in order?” asked Harry.

“Maybe on a honeymoon trip, but I’m getting ahead of myself,” mused Draco. Harry smiled.

“Let’s lie down.”

“On the ground!?”

“Yes, Draco. It’s okay. The ground is dry. You know magic to get out grass stains. Afraid of messing up your hair? I want to stare at the clouds.” Harry conjured a large flannel blanket on the ground and laid down. “Come here… close to me so I can hold you.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Okay.” He laid down on the ground with his head supported by Harry’s bicep.

“So, Muggle paintings—”’

“They aren’t physically moving like Wizarding paintings, but what I have found is that many of the great painters had such strong religious convictions that were so potent that they poured their souls into their works of art. That makes those paintings _emotionally_ moving to the viewer. Somehow the painter’s feelings and thoughts flow through the canvas to the viewer. It’s magic without being… magic.”

“Draco, that’s so beautiful,” noted Harry.

“I love, respect, and honor beautiful things,” said Draco. “Maybe that’s why I love you. Your soul is beyond beautiful. I can only hope to redeem my soul and remake myself in that image.”

“I-I-I'm flattered, but you—”

“Harry, stop. Don’t doubt yourself. You love. You have always loved. You are selfless. You gave your life for others. You let Voldemort kill you to save people that you know and many more you don’t know. You are beautiful in ways you don’t understand, Harry Potter.”

“Wow,” Harry paused. “Just wow. Don’t sell yourself short, either. I find beauty in you that I’m sure others don’t see. You are sweet, kind, caring, and generous with sharing your emotions. One question, do you believe in some sort of religion? I don’t mean to pry or put you on the spot. I’m just curious.”

“I don’t know what I believe,” said Draco, thoughtfully and honestly.

“You’ve had too many bad things happen to you that you doubt that there can be a benevolent higher power that is looking out for you?” asked Harry. “That’s my belief, to be honest.”

“Merlin! Yes! You understand,” said Draco. “I-I-I had no idea other people thought that way.”

“I used to believe, but now I just don’t know. It’s hard. I don’t have faith in much at this point,” said Harry. “I also believe that it’s hard to love a god or higher power if you can’t first love yourself.”

“Are you _that_ sad, Harry… that you don’t love yourself?” asked Draco.

“Yeah, but much better since you are here. I don’t know what it means to love one’s self,” said Harry. “I care more about other people than I care about myself. Perhaps it was my upbringing… being constantly treated sub-human… perhaps not. I don’t know.”

“You said a while ago that we are more alike than I thought,” said Draco. “You were right. I don’t love myself and I don’t care for many people. I’m trying to work though those issues with my counselor.”

“We’re still celebrating Christmas!” proclaimed Harry. “It’s turned into a secular, commercial holiday, anyway.”

“Works for me!”

“Onto a happier subject… what did you think about when you created your Patronus?” asked Harry.

“You. An image of you smiling,” said Draco. “Just you. There’s no one specific memory I used, but I just channeled my intense feelings for you. Your smile is so… genuine… it makes me melt.”

“That’s lovely,” said Harry with tears in his eyes. He gently kissed his lover. Harry and Draco looked at the clouds and pointed out different shapes they saw. They did this for hours, just enjoying each other’s company. They only stopped when Kreacher called them for tea.


	29. Awards, Testimony, Birthday

**Wednesday, 24 June 1998 (4 p.m.).** Harry arrived home at about four o’clock in the afternoon after receiving his accolades, including the Order of Merlin, First Class. Harry took his shoes off and went directly upstairs to change back into comfortable clothes, having been in dress robes for close to eight hours.

“Hi, Draco,” said Harry, entering the sitting room. “I had to change. Are George and Oliver back yet?” He sat next to Draco on the couch.

“They came back some time ago and went to Reggie’s to get bombed. How was the dog and pony show?” asked Draco, somewhat facetiously.

“Long and boring!” exclaimed Harry. “It was nice to see so many people be awarded for the fight against Voldemort. With all the press and public interest, I didn’t get to talk to any of them, though.”

“Will you tell me the big secrets, now?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “I’m sorry for all the secrecy and cryptic owls coming and going at all hours. I had a few things to work out. Also, the Minister for Magic knows about _us_ as of last week, so I’m not exactly sure of the extent of their surveillance capabilities.”

“How!?”

“I don’t know. It wasn’t Percy,” said Harry, dejected. “So, tenants of the Diagon Alley Trust will receive two years of free rent to help rebuild Diagon Alley. I am giving two million galleons in the name of Cedric Diggory to help businesses open, reopen, or enhance existing shops.”

“That’s beautiful. You loved him. It’s a sweet remembrance,” said Draco.

“I’m glad you agree. I was a bit worried about how his parents would react, but they were actually supportive,” said Harry. “I also pledged an additional two million galleons to Oliver and Percy’s fund to rebuild Hogwarts.

“For victims of domestic and child abuse, I created the five million galleon _Lily and James Potter Endowment_ to fund a new sub-department of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to pay for the salaries of new enforcement officers and to buy and build safe-houses.

“Finally, I am creating the three million galleon _Sirius Black Endowment_ to provide psychological support to LGBT witches and wizards—free of charge—with a focus on suicide prevention to be administered by St. Mungo’s. This includes the creation of _Harry’s House_ , a safe space for LGBT youth. It will house and help homeless teens that have been kicked out of their homes due to their sexual orientation. It will also be a loving, safe place for gay teens to gather and share the experiences of their difficulties with others.”

“You spent twelve million galleons today!?” remarked Draco.

“Yeah,” said Harry, shrugging. “It felt good. If my little contribution saves one life, I will be eternally grateful. A life is priceless.”

“You’ve already saved _my_ life,” said Draco.

“That’s the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me,” said Harry with tears in his eyes.

Draco grabbed Harry into a big hug. “There we go, crying again. You make me love you more each day.”

“So do you, Draco,” said Harry.

Draco couldn’t agree. He had not been able to see in himself the good things that Harry saw. Draco responded, “Thanks.” Harry hugged Draco harder because he knew of Draco’s insecurities. It was Harry’s way of telling Draco that he loved him unconditionally.

* * *

 **Saturday, 11 July 1998 (8 a.m.).** Harry woke up Draco with a passionate kiss. Draco yawned and smiled as he looked up into Harry’s intense emerald eyes. He noticed a worried look on Harry’s face. “What’s the matter, Harry?”

“It begins next week.”

“The tribunal?”

“Yes,” said Harry. “I’m scheduled to begin my testimony on Monday next. I’m scheduled for three weeks of testimony about my horcrux hunt. Ron and Hermione follow.”

“I’m sorry you have to go through that,” said Draco. “What can I do to help?”

“Help yourself,” said Harry. “You need to be thorough, honest, and not hide a thing. It is your decision to tell about our relationship. I am glad to help in any way possible.”

“You know I can’t do that… for your own sake,” said Draco.

“Draco! I. Don’t. Care. Actually… I _do_ care… about _you_ ,” admitted Harry. “Do what you need. I implore you. I want everyone to know about my boyfriend, but not until he’s ready. I am ready to let the world know that I love Draco Malfoy.”

“Harry, we both know that you aren’t.”

“Draco, Draco, Draco… I will _never_ be ready for Rita Skeeter and the negative publicity, but I’ll do anything to save your life. Please… do this for me.”

“I need to give it some thought. May I stay here for a while longer?” asked Draco.

“Of course. With Percy and Oliver at work all day and George getting ready to reopen the shop, it’s getting a little lonely around here during the day,” said Harry. “You also need to think about your mother, if you don’t mind me saying.”

“I’ve got mixed feelings about mother right now.”

“I’ve never had a mother, but I can only believe that she needs you to help get her through this.”

“Mmm… I’ve spent way too much time pleasing my parents,” said Draco. “It’s time for _our_ love now.”

* * *

 **Saturday, 11 July 1998 (10 a.m.).** Hermione, Ron, and Harry were walking around the grounds of Ermine Grove. They were discussing the secrets that need not be brought to light in the tribunal. “So,” began Harry, “there are a few things that remain between us. Right?”

“Right,” said Ron. “No Deathly Hallows; no Snape love. I haven’t told a soul.”

“Neither have I,” said Hermione. “We can’t let them know about the Elder Wand, for sure.”

“As to that, it is back in Dumbledore’s grave,” said Harry. “There is a permanent closure charm on it. Half of the reversal spell is in my vault at Gringotts, the other half is at Hogwarts. No one knows this except for the current headmistress. It doesn’t leave our lips… ever. There is a vault in the headmaster’s office that contains all of the battlement enhancements, the Great Hall ceiling charms, the Room of Requirement spells, etcetera. Only the current headmaster or headmistress can open this vault. The wand is safely back in the grave and the spells to open the grave are as secure as possible. The resurrection stone is, as they say, consigned to the depths. I dropped it into the middle of the English Channel. I’m keeping the cloak.

“I didn’t mean to retrieve the resurrection stone, but it was actually very easy. All it took was a simple accio with the Elder Wand,” said Harry. “If it was easy for me, anyone could have found it. Now, it’s lost at sea.

“As to Snape’s story, we need to stick to _our_ story. I don’t wish to downplay Snape’s role in fighting on our side. We can’t explain about his love for my mother. I won’t do that to his memory. He sent me the sword on Dumbledore’s orders.

“I’ve already talked to Professor Slughorn. He’s allowing me to tell the truth about him telling Voldemort about the existence of horcruxes. Tom Riddle knew about them before he asked Slughorn. All the Professor did was state the possibility of creating more than one. Okay?”

Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry continued, “Just tell the truth about everything else. Tell about our struggle for finding the horcruxes and Dumbledore’s questionable charge to me. Everything else is fair game. I’m hoping that you two will only have to corroborate my story.”

“Harry, what about Draco?” asked Hermione.

“Yeah, what about him?” asked Ron.

“Tell the truth and stick to what you have observed. Anything else is hearsay,” said Harry. “Would either of you be able to testify… as… a character witness? You don’t have to say right now. I’ll respect your answer, one way or the other.”

“Harry,” began Hermione, “Ron and I have already talked this over. We will, but only on one condition. Neither Ron nor I are comfortable outing him. If you or Draco do it, we will, of course, answer honestly.”

“Thank you two, really. Thank you,” said Harry.

“You really love him, don’t you?” asked Ron.

“Yeah.”

“He makes you happy?”

“Yeah.”

“He loves you?”

“Absolutely.”

“He doesn’t verbally or physically abuse you?”

“Never.”

“Do you trust him with your life?”

“Yes. No hesitation.”

“Good,” replied Ron. “I’m happy for you both. That’s all I needed to hear. I’m really, really happy for you and Draco. I’m a right tosser for not coming around before this. I’m sorry.”

Hermione and Harry broke into tears at seeing Ron totally accept Draco for the first time. They both hugged him.

* * *

 **Wednesday, 29 July 1998 (8 p.m.).** Harry, George, Draco, Percy, and Oliver had just finished dinner and were lounging in the sitting room. “Draco,” said George.

“Yes, George? Did you want something?” asked Draco politely.

“Have you and Harry decided if you are going to do your final year at Hogwarts this autumn?” asked George.

Draco answered for the couple, “Harry and I have decided, independently and for different reasons, that we will _not_ be going back to school for our NEWTs year.”

“I thought as much,” said George. “Well, Draco, oh great master of potions, I could really use your help at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. I’m not half bad at mixology myself, but it would greatly help me if I had someone of your skills to work in the lab.”

“I-I-I don’t know what to say,” stuttered Draco. “What if I get sent to Azkaban? I wasn’t going to make a decision until after the tribunals.”

“Well, in that case, I would only have you for a few months to help restart the shop, wouldn’t I?” asked George, smiling.

“Y-Y-You really think we can work together?” asked Draco.

“Draco… dear… darling… sweet… Draco… if I could live and work with Fred, I can work with you!” joked George. “We’ll be fine. If not, quit. I won’t hex you… _hard_. So… what do you say?”

“A Malfoy never accepts a job offer before being told the salary,” said Draco.

George stood up, walked over to Draco, and whispered in his ear. Draco nodded, shook George’s hand, and said, “I accept!”

Draco stood up and hugged George and asked, “When do I start?”

“Is Monday okay? Oh, you can apparate straight into the shop’s basement, since you’re still not allowed in magical areas,” said George. Draco nodded. “Ron's joining the shop. He and I are going to start working on things tomorrow with the kind financial help of one Harry Potter. I’m also moving back to my flat above the shop. I’m going to miss you guys. Thank you all very much! I’ve had so much fun, but I need to get back to work before I get so fat I can’t get through the door.”

“George,” said Percy, “you haven’t gained an ounce since you moved in here.”

“Well, maybe not, but my arse is getting all flat from just sitting around,” said George.

“Eh, still fuckable,” joked Harry.

“Maybe later,” said Draco.

“Maybe,” said Harry. George blushed.

“Perce and I will miss you, too, George,” said Oliver. “If you ever get lonely, don’t be afraid to pop on over. You’ve been a wonderful guest, little bro.”

George laughed. “I never thought I would see the day when I would be able to live with Percy Weasley _and_ Oliver Wood in the _same_ home for more than twelve hours! I'm glad we have _all_ gotten to know each other much better.” George choked up. “I love you all… even you, Draco. I would take you in a minute! You’ve all helped me accept Fred’s death and helped me come to terms with my wild man lust.”

* * *

 **Friday, 31 July 1998 (6 p.m.).** George had moved back into his flat above the joke shop and Draco was nearly living with Harry. They spent evenings and nights together. Their counseling continued with both men making good progress. They still had nightmares, but they were becoming less frequent.

Harry entered the sitting room where Draco was curled up on the couch with a good book. “It’s done,” said Harry.

“Sweetheart, you look like shit, if I may say so,” said Draco.

“You may,” said Harry. “Three weeks of testimony is enough to bore and stress out anyone.”

“Take off those robes and get over here so I can wrap my arms around you on your birthday,” demanded Draco.

Harry did as instructed. Draco massaged Harry’s shoulders. They talked about the goings on of the day at the Ministry in the tribunals. Oliver and Percy arrived at home separately at about 6:45 p.m. They did not wish to miss Kreacher’s cooking.

Draco asked Harry, “So, when do they expect me to take the stand? My solicitor has been working with me during the days to prepare my testimony against the Death Eaters.”

“Well,” said Harry, “I believe that Ron and Hermione are scheduled to take the next few days or so. Then we have a whole slew of aurors, Order members, and fact witnesses for the prosecution. I bet that it’s going to be at least a month until they get to you.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I’m sick of waiting. I just want to know where I’m going to live for the rest of my life… that’s all.”

“I know, Draco, but that’s all the more time to prepare,” said Oliver. “Have you decided about showing the scars?”

“My solicitor isn’t sure that’s a good idea for my mother, but it would help me,” said Draco. “I’m torn. It’s my own decision to make, though. Harry certainly won’t provide any advice, but I respect that decision. He doesn’t want to create a wedge between me and my mother.”

“Neither do we,” said Percy. “We’ll support you any way we can, but that is one decision you must make on your own.”

“Thank you, guys, for all of your support,” said Draco. “I really do appreciate it. Hell, just being around people my own age has been so great. I know I get snippy at times and I'm sorry for that. It’s just this stress. I’ve started working on it with the counselor.”

“Well, Draco, when Grimmauld Place is done, you are more than welcome,” said Harry. “There’s plenty of room.”

“You are welcome here anytime, Draco,” said Oliver with a smile, “even if Harry kicks you out. We like you _that_ much.”

Draco flashed a little smile. You could see the anxiety on his face. He reached into his pocket and withdrew an aqua-blue box with a white bow and handed it to Harry. “D-D-Draco. Tiffany’s? Really? For me!?” stuttered Harry.

“Open it.”

Harry opened the box and was presented with a sterling silver necklace with a rectangular pendant engraved with the phrase which Harry read aloud, “’Always forgive your enemies – nothing annoys them so much. Oscar Wilde. Love, Draco.’”

“Draco—”

“Harry, this was given to me by my late grandmother so that one day I might engrave it and give it to a loved one,” said Draco. “I love you, Harry Potter, with all my heart. We were enemies; we annoyed the hell out of each other; we love each other. You, Harry, live by this motto.”

“He’s right,” said Percy.

There were tears in the eyes of all the men sitting around the dining table.

“Draco, I will always cherish this gift,” said Harry, choking up. “It’s lovely. I can’t put my feelings into words.”

“You just did,” said Oliver.

Harry gave Draco a quick, but passionate kiss and said, “Thank you. I love you, Draco.”

The rest of the Weasley clan arrived at ten after seven o’clock for Harry’s birthday party.

During dinner that evening, several conversations were going on at once. Hermione happened to be seated next to Percy. “Percy, I was wondering if you have any spots for an apprentice or junior roles available in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. I’m specifically interested in House Elf relations.”

Percy said, “Hermione, Harry has told me of your familiarity with the subject and your views, especially that you understand the emotions of House Elves and what drives them. Stop by my office at nine o’clock on Monday, if convenient. We’ll find a spot for you.”

“What!?” blurted out Hermione. “You mean it?” Percy looked Hermione in the eyes and nodded. She gave him a hug. “Thanks, Percy.”

“Please, it’s nothing,” said Percy. “That department is a bit understaffed, as we needed to spread around the remaining Ministry workers to better align with the current needs of the Ministry. Some people aren’t happy with being shuffled around, but it’s necessary right now. We lost so many in the war.”

“Thank you,” said Hermione.

* * *

 **Monday, 10 August 1998 (11:45 a.m.), Ministry of Magic.** “Ahem. Mr. Weasley?” asked Hermione upon entering Percy’s office. He was engrossed in paperwork, as usual.

“What can I do for you? I’m busy,” said Percy in a polite tone, not looking up.

“Percy, could you please stop for a moment?”

Percy looked up and said, “Oh! Hermione! I’m sorry. I’m just buried in paperwork. I didn’t realize that it was you. What can I do for you?”

Hermione raised her hand to show Percy that she had a note. “I just received an official command from the Minister. _You_ are to take a lunch break with _me_.”

“That’s his stationary, though I have no reason to doubt you,” said Percy. He sighed. “Oh, all right. Let’s go down to the canteen.”

“Nope. The note says that we have to leave the building,” said Hermione, plainly.

“Fine!” articulated Percy. “Sorry. Let’s go. I normally don’t take a lunch, as I’m sure that note tells you.”

“Right. We’re going to a new café that opened recently in Diagon Alley. It supposedly has fantastic sandwiches and soups for lunch. It’s a beautiful day to eat outside.”

“Let’s go,” said Percy. “You’re driving!”

Hermione and Percy went to the Ministry atrium where they could apparate out of the building. Hermione was familiar with location of the café, so she took Percy via side-along apparition. When they arrived, they noticed a table outside with a reserved sign containing Percy’s name.

“Well, it looks like we’re sitting here,” grumbled Percy. “Did you do all this?”

“No,” said Hermione. “I only received the instructions and am following them.”

“Does it say what he’s playing at?”

“Percy,” began Hermione, “I’ve been told by my sources that you have been working way too much and need to slow down a little.”

“Whoever it is might be right,” admitted Percy.

“We all love you, Percy and don’t like to see you so stressed,” said Hermione, gingerly.

“Okay, I will stop bringing work home and work from only eight o’clock to six o’clock on weekdays only and take a half-hour lunch break each day,” said Percy. “Will that make everyone happy?”

“You must also take two ten-minute tea breaks during the day,” said Hermione.

“Okay.”

“Percy?” asked Hermione. “Why are you being so easy-going and attentive to the desires of your peers?”

“Listen Hermione, I can trust you,” said Percy. “I’m a bit tired. I should be spending more time with Oliver. I know that. I love him so much but sometimes I get so wrapped up in work that I neglect my own physical and mental well-being. He knows that. He has always said that he would mention it when it becomes a problem. Why didn’t he?”

“It’s not Oliver who is worried,” admitted Hermione. “Kingsley… the Minister… your boss—”

“I _know_ who he is.”

“Of course. He wants his best employee to take more time to himself and to the people he loves,” said Hermione. “I honestly don’t know the background. I don’t know who has conspired for this. I’m apparently just the messenger.”

“Okay. Please just let them know my plan,” said Percy, sighing.

“Are you okay, Percy? You sound a bit down.”

“Hermione, I just love my work so much. I love Oliver even more. Oliver makes me happy and work gives me purpose. I’m not very good at balancing work and home life.”

“If you ever need to talk about it, I’m here,” said Hermione.

“Thank you. So, how are you getting along living with mother?” asked Percy.

“I love your mother very much—”

“Enough said. I know how that sentence ends. Remember how Ollie and I told you the day of the Battle that you and Ron could have the guest cottage?” asked Percy. “The offer still stands. It has two bedrooms, a large sitting room, kitchen, formal dining room, and attached storage shed. It also has all the modern Muggle conveniences.”

“I-I-I’m speechless,” stuttered Hermione.

“If Ron’s amenable to it, you can have it for thirty galleons per month, utilities included,” said Percy.

“That’s way too little,” said Hermione.

“Oliver and I don’t want to charge you anything, but we understand that most people feel more comfortable contributing even a token amount,” said Percy.

“Why haven’t you mentioned it since the Battle?” asked Hermione.

“We didn’t want to force you out of the Burrow,” said Percy. “You _know_ how mother gets.”

“I do. Ron and I accept,” said Hermione.

A waiter came over to their table with a spread of drinks, soups, and sandwiches. “Your order,” he said, smiling.

“Uh… okay. Thanks?” said Percy. “The minister must have pre-ordered. It looks great!”

“Actually, they have very complex spells at each table that supposedly read the mind of the customer and automatically place the order,” said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

“Interesting, _if_ you believe in divination. I think we both believe that most of it is a right load of codswallop. How’s your job going?”

“Wonderful,” replied Hermione. “I’m really learning a lot. I enjoy working on Wizard-House Elf relations.”

“You are doing a hell of a job, I hear,” said Percy. “You know more than most of the bone heads down there.”

“It-it-it’s only been a little over a week!” Hermione lightly blushed and said, “Thank you.”

“How’s Ron doing at the shop? Is he getting used to taking orders from George?” asked Percy.

“Well, he’s really had to work on his confidence when talking with customers. George said he’s getting much better. He is really starting to like it.”

“And Draco?”

“He’s taking to the job like a duck to water, but that’s not what you asked,” said Hermione. “Ron and Draco have buried the hatchet and the three of them are working together beautifully.”

“Things have really turned out well, haven’t they?” said Percy. “Ollie and I became much closer to George and Harry. We consider them both to be wonderful friends. Then there’s Draco… Hermione, I hated him as much as the next guy, but I have no unkind feelings towards him now. He too is a wonderful friend. Oliver and I love Harry and Draco like they are non-ginger Weasley brothers.”

“Draco and Harry are still getting along, then?”

“Hermione, you wouldn’t _believe_ the conversations they have,” said Percy. “Draco is extraordinarily smart, but he has no problem taking things down to Harry’s level. I mean, Harry’s not dumb, but he’s nowhere near as well-read as Draco. They love each other. They care for each other’s feelings and support each other in various ways. Each is growing in his own way by the help of the other. It’s beautiful. I never thought that two enemies could become best of friends and lovers.”

“We don’t get to see Harry as much as we might like,” said Hermione, “but I can see the love between them. I just want to be sure that Harry is still happy, and that Draco is still _new Draco_.”

“I was also afraid that _old Draco_ would return at some point, but no,” said Percy. “There is not one sign of it. Oliver and I still keep our eyes on them. The therapy is continuing to help them both. We are all living together as best friends. I’m really excited that you’ll be moving into the cottage! Oliver will be too. It’s already furnished. You can move in tonight if you like.”

“Thanks Percy, but I think we’ll wait until the weekend,” said Hermione. “This food is wonderful.”

“Almost as good as Kreacher’s cooking.”

The waiter arrived with the bill. Percy paid it, left a tip, and he and Hermione apparated back to the Ministry having had a wonderful lunch and a nice conversation.

* * *

That evening, Percy was good as his word and returned home by six o’clock. He was greeted by Harry, Draco, and Oliver. Percy went to the sitting room and sat down with the three other gentlemen. “Okay. Here’s the plan: I work from eight to six Monday through Friday, take a half-hour lunch, and two ten-minute tea breaks daily.”

Oliver and Draco had puzzled looks on their faces. “Good,” said Harry.

“You set this up with mother and Kingsley, didn’t you?” Percy asked Harry.

“Your father was also in on it,” admitted Harry. “Kingsley was worried about you and how much you work and how intense you are at work. He wants you to lighten up, not work from home, and cut down your hours.”

“It didn’t take any argument from me,” said Percy. “You can ask Hermione.”

“She was in on it, too?” asked Harry.

“Most definitely,” said Percy.

“Love, I wasn’t a part of this,” said Oliver. “I won’t disagree, though. You are certainly under less stress than you were with Umbridge. I don’t see it affecting your health or our relationship. I would have told you if it did. You know that.”

“Thanks, Ollie, but you deserve more of me,” said Percy. “By the way, Ron and Hermione are moving into the guest cottage.”

“Brilliant!” said Harry.

“Yeah,” said Percy. “It gets them out of the Burrow and into a private place of their own.”

“Thank Merlin!” exclaimed Draco. “Ron has been bitching and moaning about living there. Apparently, your mother is splendid at opening locked doors at inopportune moments. The size of his _lad_ is now fodder for the dinner table.”

“Ugh…” said Percy. “I was lucky. She never caught me.”

“Perce?” said Oliver. “I thought I was your first.”

“You were. I’m just saying that she never caught me playing with my cock or with sex toys,” said Percy. “Merlin! could you imagine your own mother breaking in on you with a butt plug in your bum?”

Draco said in a cold, stoic voice, “Getting raped by the Dark Lord while standing on a twenty-foot-long dining table with two dozen Death Eaters, your mother, father, and crazy aunt watching is _much_ worse.”

Silence. No one knew how to respond aside from silent tears.

After several minutes, Percy asked gently, “Draco, are you going to tell that to the Wizengamot?”

Draco nodded. “I’ll be presenting them with my journals, as well. That _will_ have the side-effect of outing me in public.”

“Draco, you’re okay with that?” asked Harry. Draco nodded.

“Do you mind if I present the court with a record of your psychological treatment?” asked Percy.

“No. Please do,” said Draco. “Now Harry, you will be linked up with me by what is in those journals.”

“Anything for you, Draco,” said Harry. “We have to put those bastards away.”

“Thanks Harry. Those journals don’t cover my time with you, but they do cover my intense infatuation with you. If anything, it is a huge embarrassment to me.”

Harry responded, “Draco, my solicitor has recommended that I ask you, publicly, in court, whether it is okay to reveal our relationship. He wants me to act like I am coming to your rescue. The official story, for all of us, is that we did not plan any of this ahead of time. We don’t want it to look like a conspiracy to save Draco, which could be bad, especially for Percy seeing as he’s the number two in the Ministry. If asked whether you have any character witnesses, say _no_. I will then come to your rescue.”

“A bit theatrical,” remarked Percy.

Harry shrugged and walked over to a crying Draco, pulled him up from his seated position, and hugged him lovingly. “I appreciate it all,” said Draco. “You are all too wonderful to me.”

“Anything for a friend,” said Oliver.

“We love you, Draco,” said Percy.

“As I love all of you,” said Draco, through tears.

“You are a wonderful man, Draco,” said Oliver. “We would do anything for you. I hope you know that. If not, you do now.”

Harry whispered in Draco’s ear, “I love you.” He then said to the group, “It may be a bit theatrical, but I’ll do anything to save Draco. No matter what, Rita Skeeter’s going to have a field day with this.”


	30. War with the Prophet

**Friday, 18 September 1998 (8 a.m.), Wizengamot.** Draco appeared for a fifth day in front of the Wizengamot. “Now, Mr. Draco Malfoy, this body has heard your testimony over the past several days. Is there anything else you wish to add?” asked the presiding judge.

“Yes, sir. I wish to show you the scars given to me by my father’s abuse and the Dark Lord’s torture,” said Draco. He took off his robes, unbuttoned his shirt, pulled the back of his pants down to just below his bum, and showed his heavily scarred back and backside. There was a noticeable hush in the courtroom at this sight. “My solicitor will present you with the medical reports from St. Mungo’s. There was also much sexual abuse.”

The judge further questioned Draco. “One thing before we get into that… Mr. Malfoy, do you have anyone to speak on your behalf as a character witness?”

“No—”

“I will!” shouted Harry Potter from the gallery while shedding his outer robes with large hood.

Draco’s mouth opened, as did that of most of those members of the Wizengamot.

“You may take the stand, Mr. Potter.”

“Thank you, your honor,” said Harry.

“I must remind you, Mr. Harry Potter, that you are still under oath.” Harry nodded.

“I was not a witness to the actions of underage sexual abuse, rape, and physical abuse inflicted on Mr. Malfoy by Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Tom Riddle, aka. Voldemort, and over two dozen Death Eaters. I am here to speak to Mr. Malfoy’s current character,” began Harry. “Mr. Malfoy is kind, compassionate, caring, understanding, and loving.” There was an audible gasp.

“Draco, may I?” asked Harry. Draco nodded slowly. “As Draco Malfoy’s boyfriend of nearly four months, I am here to tell you that he is not the person I met at Hogwarts.” The room became so silent that you could hear a wand drop. “I have never seen such a change in any one person outside of literature. Scrooge turned good after a night of visions and nightmares. Draco rebuilt his life after a year of mental and physical torture. He was brought down… stricken down… by Voldemort. He rebuilt his life in the image of those principled people that he admired. I am knowledgeable of his past actions and character.

“The Draco Malfoy of today is a good, caring, sweet, upstanding gentleman,” said Harry. “While once mortal enemies, we are the best of friends and lovers. Anyone who spends even one hour with him would see how kind and brilliant he is. Draco treats my Weasley family members and me as equals, whereas he used to treat us as inferiors. He has even made a friend of the Muggle-born, Hermione Granger. Draco’s character now lacks arrogance for which he was well known at Hogwarts. He has also been able to remove himself from the constant pressure and demands made upon him to act a certain way by both his family and Voldemort. Draco _was_ a product of his upbringing. _Today_ , he is a victim of the Dark Lord’s cruelty. Draco’s own ability to be resilient in being able to rebuild his life is quite remarkable.

“Percy Weasley, Oliver Wood, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley are here today and willing to testify as to his current character and transformation.” Harry continued with specifics of certain actions of kindness and charity by Draco.

“Does anyone have questions for Mr. Potter?” asked the presiding judge.

“One,” said a witch that Harry did not know. “How do we know that Mr. Draco Malfoy has not pulled the wool over your eyes, Mr. Potter?”

“Ma’am,” began Harry, “I am under oath. I swear that I am telling the truth. I don’t know how much that matters to you and frankly, I don’t care. I am also more than willing to testify under veritaserum. I have seen the compassion and love available from Mr. Malfoy. Prior to the beginning of the War, Draco would never have engaged in a relationship with the _Chosen One_. He would never have smeared the grand name of _Malfoy_ with a public profession of his so-called _undesirable_ sexual orientation. He would also not have engaged in sexual acts with said Harry Potter. Mr. Malfoy has been under the scrutiny of the aforementioned Witches and Wizards along with other members of the Weasley family. They all concur with my assessment. I ask that you call them to the stand.

“One final word: I am testifying to my love for Draco Malfoy, under oath, in front of the pernicious quill of the _convicted felon_ … the cruel, lying, repugnant, foul, prejudicial… _Rita Skeeter_. I’m taking a hell of a chance on being hung in effigy by the media. I. Don’t. Care. Draco Malfoy means more to me than my own reputation! He is a different man from the one I knew at Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, Mr. Potter. Your words will be considered,” said the presiding judge. Harry descended from the stand and took a seat in the gallery. The judges conversed for a brief time. “We will hear from one additional witness on Mr. Malfoy’s character. Mr. Percival Weasley, please take the stand.”

Percy took the stand. “You are still under oath, Mr. Weasley,” said the presiding judge. “Mr. Weasley, what is your relationship to Mr. Draco Malfoy?”

“I attended Hogwarts with Mr. Malfoy during his first three and my last three years of school. At various times, I presided over his punishment as both Prefect then Head Boy. For the last four months, Mr. Malfoy has spent considerable time at the home owned by Mr. Oliver Wood and me, as it has been the residence of Mr. Harry Potter since the Battle.”

“Mr. Weasley,” began the presiding judge, “please describe Mr. Malfoy’s previous character from Hogwarts and contrast it with today. How do you know he is being sincere?”

“Mr. President Judge, Draco Malfoy was a rude, arrogant, insincere, belittling, crass, and miserable prat. Today, there is not one spec of those characteristics. I concur with Mr. Potter that Mr. Malfoy is loving, kind, considerate, remorseful, etcetera. Mr. Oliver Wood and I would not have allowed him to spend so much time in our home if we thought he had been mistreating Mr. Potter or if we didn’t believe his sincerity.

“Before you ask, yes, I was suspicious of Mr. Malfoy after the Battle. I did not trust Mr. Malfoy, whom I reprimanded many times at Hogwarts for cruelty to others and minor infractions of school rules. This is _not_ the same man. He has shown a wide range of emotion. I believe that he sincerely regrets the actions of his former life. His mental and physical scars are quite deep. He is actively taking steps to receive help for his remaining issues. He was indeed an outlet for Voldemort’s wrath. I can’t say his actions were perfect, but he did what he did to save his life. Does that not deserve some compassion?

“Draco Malfoy _is_ a good actor. The show he put on at Hogwarts was spectacular and was somewhat expected of someone of his upbringing and position in society. This is _not_ the same Draco Malfoy that sits before you now. Voldemort destroyed this intelligent, caring, misunderstood young man. Mr. Malfoy has shown the amazing ability of building a fresh life from nothingness. That is the end of my statement.

“I present to the Court a report from the psychologist of Misters Potter and Malfoy. His name has been redacted, as the mental health professional is under an unbreakable vow to not reveal the name of Misters Potter and Malfoy for obvious reasons. Mr. Malfoy also holds a steady job as potions maker for my brother, George Weasley. For the record, he has permission from the Minister to apparate directly into the basement of Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and is not allowed to exit the building via Diagon Alley.”

“Thank you, Mr. Weasley.”

Draco was further questioned about his physical abuse by Voldemort and others. He gave testimony against his father and other Death Eaters. Draco told of the endless humiliation and sexual abuse by the Death Eaters. He renounced his former life and validated that he was in fact in a romantic relationship with Harry Potter.

As a final plea, Draco offered, “My solicitor will present you with my journals which contain contemporaneous accounts of all of those who sexually assaulted me. They include some very _personal_ information, but I feel that it is worth the embarrassment to give this august body a list of the names of those that tortured and sexually assaulted me.”

Finally, at one o’clock, the lunch recess was called. Upon the resumption of the tribunal, Draco was excused. His final disposition was to be announced at a later date. Draco returned to Ermine Grove Hall afterwards. Harry came home somewhat later. Draco greeted him with a hug and passionate kiss. “I didn’t deserve that,” said Draco as he began to cry.

Harry pulled Draco closer. “I was only telling the truth. I _do_ love you.”

“I love you, Harry Potter,” said Draco. “Come, let’s celebrate with a drink.”

Draco produced a bottle of champagne, removed the cork with his wand, and poured two glasses. Draco lifted his glass, “To love.” “To love.” They clinked glasses, smiling like two grinning fools.

When Percy arrived at home that evening, he was nearly asphyxiated from the exuberant hug given to him by Draco. Draco also gave Percy a small kiss on the cheek and his thanks. Oliver was the last person home. He had Quidditch practice after his visit to the court. Draco handed him a receipt that had been delivered by owl that day.

Oliver read it, “’Gringotts Bank. To Mr. Oliver Wood: The amount of one thousand galleons has been transferred to your account from Mr. Draco Malfoy.’” Oliver teared up as he read the note. “Draco, I didn’t—”

“I know you didn’t,” said Draco. “I wanted to thank you by repaying my loan. I also did it for my own peace of mind.”

“You really didn’t have to do that,” said Oliver. “I never expected… Oh, come here, you little pisser!” Oliver gave Draco a big hug. “Today has been a good day.” Oliver paused. “Do you feel any better?”

Draco scratched his chin and said, “Yes. The world now knows that I love Harry. The decisions are now in the court’s hands. I threw my own mother under the bus, but I don’t regret it… just as she doesn’t regret not stopping my abusers. I’ve learned that sometimes you need to stand up for yourself. I’m not sure I would be here if it wasn’t for the three of you and my counselor. Really, what can I say?” finished Draco as tears streamed down his face.

“Shall we have some fun tonight?” asked Harry. “I mean, before the shit-show that will be the _Daily Prophet_ tomorrow.”

“Fuck!” said Oliver.

“I just had an owl,” said Harry. “Ron and Hermione have already submitted a rebuttal article. It shows Draco in a quite positive light. Let’s go to Reggie’s!”

“Oh! If we go out, won’t we hurt Kreacher’s feelings?” asked Draco.

“No, lover. I gave him the night off,” said Harry. “He wanted to show off his new cat to some of his friends at Hogwarts.”

“Wait! What!?” sputtered Oliver. “Kreacher has House Elf friends?”

“He says he does,” said Harry, shrugging. The four men laughed, then went to Reggie’s Muggle gay pub and had a good time. Draco had never been before and was thoroughly impressed with the sophisticated, yet campy décor and the food.

* * *

 **Saturday, 19 September 1998.** The following day, the _Daily Prophet_ ran the front-page headline: ‘A Mouthful of Malfoy,’ written by Rita Skeeter. She got off rather easily on the charges of being an unregistered animagus. It was a dreadful article, but luckily the editors decided to run the rebuttal on the same day by Ron and Hermione.

The men gathered for breakfast at six o’clock on Saturday morning. Harry read Rita Skeeter’s article aloud. The more he read, the angrier all four men got.

“He went from the _Boy Who Lived_ to the _Man Who Sleeps with Men_. Yes, the _Chosen One Who Choses Men_ , yesterday, burst forth from under a black hooded cloak to come to the defense of his _boyfriend_ , the dreadful Draco Malfoy, _former_ Death Eater. As we all know, Draco Malfoy is being tried for his complicity in Voldemort’s plans.

“The Wizengamot was made a mockery yesterday after Harry Potter jumped to the defense of this Malfoy. We here at the _Prophet_ , of course, know that Harry Potter prefers it in the bum. What we did _not_ know is that he would tarnish a magnificent family name such as Malfoy with his c*** sucking shenanigans.

“Malfoy, on trial for his life, said that he was a changed man and that he is in love with Poofter Potter. This reporter has it on good authority that it is all a ploy to get Malfoy off (pun intended). Potter has lost his mind if he thinks that some pathetic little Death Eater, such as Malfoy, truly loves him. Potter has simply been stunned by the c*** up his arse. Sex is a powerful weapon, and we can see that Malfoy is wielding his _sword_ expertly.

“Potter, who has been hiding out in the home of the Ministry’s number two man, Percy Weasley, has had Malfoy over for many midnight trysts. In fact, they have virtually been living together for the past several months. Malfoy has all but abandoned his poor mother, who remains locked up in Malfoy Manor. Weasley came to the defense of Malfoy yesterday. He too has apparently been bitten by Malfoy a** licker’s sex scheme.

“Weasley, along with husband Oliver Wood, first-string keeper and new captain of Puddlemere United, also appears to be under Malfoy’s spell. The Wood-Weasley homestead has turned into a sex palace for wayward youth. We have it on record that all four men have been hosting orgies with other young wizards. There, in all honesty, have been at _least_ three mouthfuls of Malfoy at the Wood-Weasley home.

“One wonders how the immaculately manicured and refined Malfoy is able to stand the long rumored extraordinarily tangled and gnarly nether regions of Potter. Malfoy has certainly gone a long way to debase himself just to have the _Chosen One_ save his life. F****** Potter is one thing. Putting one’s nose into his rank, foul rat’s nest of a pubic region is quite another.”

To say that the four men were angry would be an understatement. Percy was the first to speak after several seconds of silence, “’Sex palace for wayward youth!?’ That bitch! How dare she! Draco and Harry, you know that we love you and would do anything for you.”

“That we would,” said Oliver. “I don’t know where to begin. We did everything we thought was right and good. We… Percy and I… took it upon ourselves to welcome Harry and Draco into our home. We didn’t do it for fame or glory. We invited Harry to relieve Molly of some work. We invited Draco with open arms because Harry loves him. We have come to love the two of you. We’ve respected your privacy, for the most part, and just did the correct and honorable thing. We're decent people. We don’t deserve this kind of treatment, do we?”

“I don’t _smell_ , do I?” asked Harry.

“No!” said Oliver, Percy, and Draco at once.

Draco said, “It’s all my fault; I’m sorry.”

Percy said, “Draco, you have nothing to be sorry about. You love Harry. We love you and Harry. We trust you both. We did what we felt was right. We backed you up in front of the Wizarding World because Harry and I believe you! We all believe _in_ you, Draco Malfoy. You are a wonderful person. I don’t regret anything I have done or said.”

“Really?” said Draco, ashamed. “Thanks. You lot are some of the most loving, caring people I’ve ever met. I never wished to harm you. I’m sorry I ever did in the past.”

“Draco,” began Harry, “there is something these two wonderful people are not telling you. Oliver, Percy, and I talked about the possible repercussions of our testimonies well over two months ago. They didn’t bring it up because they didn’t think it was necessary. I wanted to make sure for myself that they would not be hurt and that they did not doubt you. I am sorry. I should have trusted them more than that… and you, Draco.

“Neither Percy, Oliver, nor I expressed _any_ reservations about helping you. We care about the Draco Malfoy sitting here today. He’s kind, caring, compassionate, loving, and… yes… sexy… so fucking sexy. I love him and I would do anything to help him! Neither Percy nor I perjured ourselves on the stand. We meant every word! Percy and Oliver love you, Draco.”

“That’s true, Draco,” said Percy. “I knew what we could be getting into, but it didn’t matter. I care more about yours and Harry’s happiness than my own reputation, frankly. Two plus years with Oliver has taught me to put people first in my life. _That_ has made me happy. I can’t say I wouldn’t be disappointed if I were fired because of this article, but as long as I have Oliver, you, Harry, and the rest of the ginger horde, I’m happy.” Percy paused. “I won’t be fired, by the way, but if I _were_ …”

Oliver continued Percy’s thought, “We’ve already had an owl from Minister Shacklebolt this morning. He has assured us of our jobs and that the _Prophet_ will publish three rebuttals, one from each of Harry, Percy, and I, if we care to make one. Draco, you are advised against making a formal, public statement until after the verdict.”

Draco said, shaking, “I’m sorry guys. I need a few minutes to myself. Please excuse me.” Draco went up to Harry’s bedroom.

“What was that about?” asked Oliver. “I thought he would be happy?”

“He is,” said Harry. “He just doesn’t know how to handle _this_ much kindness. Draco needs a good cry and time to sort through his emotions. I’ll look after him in an hour or so.”

“Harry,” said Oliver, “I don’t need to tell you that what you did yesterday was selfless. Same goes for you, Perce. Harry, your pubic hair problem _has_ reached the _Prophet_. How many times did you joke that that might happen?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Do you think the Muggle Queen knows about it now?”

Percy said, “I wouldn’t be surprised!”

* * *

Harry watched some dreadful daytime telly while giving Draco some much needed time to think. At about ten o’clock, Harry ventured up to his bedroom. He found two rather sizeable lumps under the covers. As he didn’t wish to wake Draco, he slowly peeled back the sheets to first discover a sleeping Godric. Harry next found Draco, awake. His eyes were red from crying. Harry climbed on the bed and covered himself with the sheet so he and Draco were both hidden under the covers.

“Harry, it’s okay. I’m better now. Can you believe them? I can’t believe _you_! I know why you did what you three did, but I don’t understand the emotion behind it.”

“Draco, would you have done the same for me?” asked Harry.

“Of course!” said Draco without hesitation.

“There’s your answer.”

“Huh?”

“Why did you say that you would do something similar for me?” asked Harry. “What made you feel the way you do to put your reputation at stake to help me? When you can answer that, you can answer your own question.”

“Love?”

“ _Unconditional_ love,” corrected Harry. “You said, ‘of course’, because you love me _that_ much. You didn’t need to think about it, nor did you see there was any other logical choice to make. It was that way for us. Oliver and Percy love you like a little brother. I love you… well… like… I just love you.”

“You don’t think that article will hurt any of you, do you?” asked Draco.

“We’ve taken bigger lumps,” said Harry. “Percy and Oliver have their rebuttals off to the _Prophet_. I have decided _not_ to write one as I fear she’ll just attack me again. _That_ is not worth it. _You_ are worth it! They have already published my complete testimony from yesterday. I’m not sure what else I could add… perhaps… trimming tips?”

“Percy _and_ Oliver!? How can I ever repay you all?” asked Draco.

Harry responded, “The way we want you to repay us is through your kindness, decency, loyalty, love, care, companionship, and friendship. That’s all we want.”

“You and your friends amaze me, Harry Potter… they really do.”

“ _Our_ friends,” Harry corrected.

“Yes, _our_ friends.” Draco paused. “Remember how I told you just after the Battle that I didn’t want to live?”

“Yeah,” said Harry.

“I don’t want to die,” said Draco. “It would hurt too many people if I took my life right now. I can’t do that. I just don’t wish to die anymore. I care about _me_ because other people care about _me_ … and I care about _them_. I wouldn’t wish them to have to grieve my death. Does that make any sense?”

“It makes too much sense, Draco. Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m really proud of you.”

“That means a lot to me. Thank you, Harry.”

“Now, Draco, let’s read what Hermione and Ron had to say in today’s _Prophet_.” The two men emerged from beneath the covers. Harry began to read from the rebuttal article,

“It’s entitled, ‘Our Savior’s Roadies Respond.’”

“We have been friends of Harry Potter since we started at Hogwarts. We spent the last nine months of the war undercover in an effort to drain Voldemort of his power. Harry is one of our dearest friends. We have been through numerous battles with him. We’ve stood by him through his struggles and through his successes. The three of us have been practically inseparable for the past seven years. It is not a stretch to say that we know Harry better than he knows himself. Harry is not mentally incapacitated nor is he under a spell.

“Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are in love. We confirm their relationship and the fact that Harry has been staying with Oliver Wood and Percy Weasley since the Battle of Hogwarts. Draco is a frequent visitor and guest. Harry is waiting for renovations to be completed on his own home to move out. Harry is kind, caring, considerate, loving, and puts the needs of others before himself. We have noticed the same characteristics from Draco over the past few months. Harry is _not_ bewitched by sex.

“Harry and Draco are adults and are having a relationship that includes sex. Had we seen any proof or possibility of Draco harming Harry, _we_ would now be sitting in Azkaban. We know what Draco was like before the downfall of Voldemort. He was literally ruined by Voldemort and as the phoenix rises from the ashes, so does Draco. Draco’s decision to testify in the manner in which he did was made solely by himself with the advice of counsel. Harry and Percy’s decisions to testify were their own, but as was seen in the courtroom, it was only given with the express permission of Draco. None of it was preplanned.

“As for Harry Potter’s pubic hair, yes, it was unruly, but neither unhygienic nor malodorous. Having seen it in person from living with Harry in a tent for many months, visual images were not impossible. Our own sources reveal that the issue has been tamed and is being maintained. The rumors of unruliness were correct, but _never_ did Harry have a hygiene problem except in Ms. Skeeter’s filthy mind. The rumors of Harry having sexual relations with anyone prior to Draco Malfoy are false.

“The formerly unregistered animagus known as Rita Skeeter penned her article to poison all those who surround Harry Potter. It was our testimony on which Ms. Skeeter was found guilty. In our opinion, the sentence of probation was not harsh enough given the severity of the crime. Ms. Skeeter is in the business of selling as many newspapers as possible through her morbidly venomous drivel. Ms. Skeeter would have sold her soul to Voldemort had that action been able to sell more newspapers.

“Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood are not running a den of iniquity from their home. We have been to their home several times for family functions and found nothing of the sort. Oliver and Percy are two of the most upstanding individuals that we know.

“We close with these parting words. Harry Potter and Percy Weasley testified to Draco Malfoy’s upstanding character under oath. They knew there would be the backlash from the likes of Ms. Skeeter, and they accepted that risk as have Oliver Wood and the authors of this article. We all care deeply for Harry and Draco. There was no question that we would support our friends in a time of need. For Ms. Skeeter to imply the opposite is patently false.”

“Harry… I-I-I… wow. Really!? Hermione _and_ Ron wrote that?” asked Draco, stunned.

“Yeah.”

“I…” Draco began. He was literally speechless. All he could do was quote someone else, “’What have I done to deserve this?’”

“ _Pet Shop Boys_?” asked Harry. “I didn’t know that you knew anything about 1980s Muggle music!”

Draco smiled and nodded. “Full-bloods from old Wizarding families just pretend to know nothing about Muggles.” Draco was flabbergasted at everyone’s kindness towards him. “I can’t thank Hermione and Ron enough. I mean, I _literally_ cannot thank them enough. I never understood the meaning of that phrase until now. What can I say to them? Nothing. If it didn’t mean cheating on you, I would give Ron a blow job. That’s the best I can offer.”

Harry laughed and said, “Ron is therefore thankful that you are dating me.” Draco managed a chuckle out of that one. “There was one falsehood in that article. I never told you about who I slept with before you.”

“You don’t have to, Harry.”

“I need to. Cedric Diggory and I snogged and we came in our pants once. He died the next night. Right before you was George. We were both just experimenting as friends. So, Cedric counts as half a person and George as one.”

“Ahh… the one and a half people you mentioned before,” noticed Draco. “For me it was Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Flint, some others, twenty-seven Death Eaters, and _him_.”

Harry grabbed Draco and hugged in a silly manner until he laughed. “Draco, let’s just… you and me… take the day and visit Muggle London. Let’s leave all thoughts of the Magical world behind for a day. Sound good?”

Draco smiled and said, “Yes, _Loverboy_.”

“Ahh… another 80s band,” said Harry.

“Very good!” Draco kissed Harry. They showered together and left. Draco and Harry ate lunch and dinner out on the town, visited some museums, and did some shopping.

* * *

 **Sunday, 20 September 1998.** The next day, Sunday, Harry, Draco, Percy, and Oliver went to the Burrow for dinner. No one had bothered to look at the _Sunday Prophet_ because they knew that the rebuttals wouldn’t be in the paper until Monday.

Upon entering the Burrow, Draco was embraced in a bear hug by Molly Weasley. “We love you, Draco. You know that, right?” Draco nodded his head, trying to hold back his tears. Harry noticed the _Sunday Prophet_ sitting on the table. The headline read, _‘Prophet_ Overrun!’.

“What the fuck?” asked Harry, picking up the paper. After about twenty seconds, Harry lowered the paper then threw it up into the air. Pages went in all directions.

“Harry!?” exclaimed Draco.

“The _Prophet_ reports receiving over five hundred owls by noon yesterday. They had over a thousand owls by press time. Ninety-nine percent of the notes they received sided with Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and their extended Weasley family,” said Harry with a big smile.

Arthur Weasley continued Harry’s sentiment, “It said that eighty-five percent of the notes recommended the termination of Rita Skeeter. I’m so proud of all of our sons and their loves.”

“Harry, Percy,” said Molly, “that testimony of yours was so heart-felt and beautiful.”

“Yeah, but the _title_ they used,” groaned Harry.

“Horrible… ’Ponce Duo Defends Undesirable Number Two,’” quoted Hermione.

“Oi! Ron! Got some wonderful news for you!” exclaimed Harry. Ron looked questioningly at Harry. “Draco said the only way he knew how to thank you was with a blow job, but he won’t cheat on me! Thought you’d be happy!”

“Harry!” “Harry!?” “Harry!” “Harry!” “Harry!?”

“Oi! Malfoy!” yelled Ron. “You’re welcome! No need for a thank you gift, promise! Hermione doesn’t need one either!”

Draco sat down at the table. He was getting overwhelmed. “Harry…”

Harry bent down to listen to Draco whispering something in his ear. “Hermione, over here, please.”

Harry led Draco and Hermione out into the garden. Harry had to help Draco steady himself on his feet. He was crying and shaking. Everyone inside was worried. Harry brought Hermione outside to ask her to explain to everyone else how Draco was feeling.

Once they got to the garden wall, the three sat down. “What’s going on, guys?” asked Hermione.

“Hermione, Draco’s having a bit of a tough time. It’s a panic attack. He had to get away from that many people and just calm down for a bit,” said Harry. “It’s just that he’s… Merlin… just too happy.”

“I’m sure Ron could fix that,” said Hermione.

“Hermione!” scalded Harry. “The guy has just been outed in court… in public. He spent nearly five full days testifying. The _Prophet_ has written the worst article about us _ever_ …” Harry paused. “Draco, love…” Harry gave Draco a big hug and let him sob into Harry’s chest. “Hermione, Draco’s never had people care _this_ much about him in his entire life. He’s overcome with gratitude and bowled over by how nice everyone is being to him. He doesn’t feel that he deserves it. I’m sorry, Draco, but she needs to hear this. I also think he’s a bit heartbroken because he doesn’t know how to thank you all. Draco thinks that he owes us his life, and that’s very overwhelming right now. There are also a thousand people who took the time to show support for us. I was a right ass by saying what I did to Ron. I thought Draco might like it. I fucked up. I’m sorry, Draco.”

“No, you didn’t,” said Draco softly. “It was funny. It’s just that all those people wrote in to support _us_!”

“Harry, what you said was funny in a tasteless sort of way,” said Hermione. “Draco, please look at me. I know it might be a bit too much right now, but we _all_ love you. You are like another brother to the whole ginger horde. Percy and Oliver think so. I personally know that I do!” Hermione paused. “Draco, there is no need for you to even say thank you. We did what we did because we care not just about Harry, but you, Draco.” Hermione paused again. “You’re afraid that Ron and I meant what we wrote in the _Prophet_? Why did we do it?” Draco nodded and placed his face back on Harry’s chest.

“Draco,” continued Hermione, “the truth is that I meant every word of it. This may seem impossible to believe, but Ron agreed with each and every word. Half of those words are his. It’s taken him time to come around, but he knows how happy you make Harry and how wonderful you are.”

Draco looked up. “Thank you. I just can’t say that enough. Sorry for the panic attack. This has been just overwhelming. Harry, we’re staying. If I can’t break down in front of my _true_ family, who can I break down in front of?”

“There’s no reason to be sorry, Draco. Hermione,” said Harry, “please go in and explain to them that Draco and I will be in… oh… in about fifteen minutes or so.”

“Draco, do you want a calming draft?” asked Hermione.

“Please… a small one would be wonderful,” said Draco.

“On its way,” said Hermione. “I’ll send Oliver out with it, if that’s okay?” Draco nodded. “I’ll go talk to that rabble.” She kissed Draco on the cheek and patted him on the back before she went back into the house.

Oliver came out with a calming draft mixed with tea for Draco and a cuppa for Harry. “How are you, blondie?”

“I’ll be better after this,” said Draco. “Thank you.” Draco drank down the potion. “Stay here Oliver.”

“What can I do, Harry’s love?” asked Oliver.

“You’ve done enough. I can’t thank you enough,” said Draco. “I’m so fucking happy and proud and grateful and… it’s just overwhelming. I just feel a bit unworthy of everything you all have done for me.” Draco paused. “How do I explain it? Ahh… it’s like Dolores Umbridge just got laid after fifty-some years of trying.”

“Oh, my!” exclaimed Oliver. “That’s something…”

“I’m going to bring Percy out now. Okay?” Draco nodded.

“Percy,” said Draco, “Harry told me something yesterday that I just don’t quite understand. What was it Harry?”

Harry said, “That the only repayment we require from Draco is that he continue to be the wonderful man he is. That alone gives us great joy and we can’t imagine life without him.”

“Harry, that’s beautiful,” said Oliver. “We mean it, too. Right, Perce?”

“Right!” said Percy. “You don’t owe us a single thing. We don’t ask for anything but your friendship and love. We just want you, Draco, to be here. We like spending time with you. You’ve made us incredibly happy because of who you are and how you’ve made Harry happy. You’ve been a great friend to us all.”

“Wow!” exclaimed Draco. “So… this is true friendship?”

“Yes,” said Harry, hugging Draco, “and you deserve it!”

Everyone ended up outside with Draco. They staggered their entrances one-by-one, a few minutes apart. No one would have ever treated Draco this way in his past life.

* * *

 **Monday, 21 September 1998.** Two rebuttals were printed in Monday’s _Daily Prophet_. Both Oliver and Percy made their individual cases in much the same way that Hermione made hers. There was little Rita Skeeter could do to continue to bash Draco’s and Harry’s characters. She was essentially quieted on the subject by the paper pusher, the Quidditch queen, the bookworm, and the thick ginger.

After Draco got home from work, he sat with Harry in the sitting room. “Uh, Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Uh oh… here we go!”

“No, no. It’s nothing bad,” said Harry. “I have a team of fifty forensic accountants and solicitors working on unravelling the mess of my finances. They’ve found another nine vaults that belong to me and so far, a total of six hundred companies and distinct entities that I own.”

“Really!?”

“Really. I’ve also had a dozen trustees that were working for me arrested and charged for embezzlement and misuse of company funds. Also, there are now no Ministry employees working to _protect and manage_ my money.”

“What are the damages?”

“Hundreds of millions of galleons through the years. Unfortunately, most of the people responsible are now dead.”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” asked Draco.

“Because… Draco… I love you and I hope that one day I might have to create legal documents to pass on the ownership of such properties in the event of my death.”

“Really!?” gasped Draco. “You’re trusting _me_ with all of this information?”

“Yes. You and only you. My accountants and attorneys are the only others on the face of the planet that need to know. Percy is not to know. Kingsley is not to know. I’m not going against the Ministry, but I’m also not going to continue to bankroll their espionage operations against us.”

“I also have to tell you something that may make the papers,” said Harry. “It turns out that I not only own Diagon Alley, but Knockturn Alley as well. How do you feel about that?”

“Harry, I don’t know what to think of it. I can’t say that I’m totally against certain alternative types of magic. It’s that diversity that makes us who we are. When you shut it down, what are you going to do with it?”

“I’m going to start with a weekly street cleaning program and require certain shops to paint their dilapidated storefronts.”

“You’re going to allow the dark arts stores to remain open!?”

“Yes. Draco, I don’t hate the dark arts. I just don’t like it when they are used to torture, abuse, and kill. It’s not my job to judge or to police the tenants. That is the job of the Ministry. I’m sure this will hit the _Prophet_ at some point. You need to know from me first.”

“You should just buy that tabloid and turn it from a gossip rag into a legitimate publication,” said Draco.

“Easier said than done,” said Harry. “It seems that no one knows who owns the _Prophet_. My people found out that I own ten percent, but only by uncovering a hundred different entities that are part owners. The real owners may not even know that they are owners. Like Kingsley said, we in the Wizarding World are quite secretive as to the ownership of our companies.”

“So, what are you doing to save the day?” joked Draco.

“Only what Harry Potter can do,” mused Harry. “I’m consolidating all of my holdings from hundreds of entities into one. It should save me a few million per year or more.”

“Harry, you’ve never really cared about your money before. Why now?”

“Draco, I don’t remember the first eighteen months of my life, aside from flashes of killing curse. The next ten years or so I was constantly abused. When I entered the Wizarding world, I was constantly used in order to kill Voldemort. I’m sick of people treating me as if I were a _resource_. Like I keep saying, I want to just be plain Harry… simple, boring Harry. I also want our life together to be free from all of this bullshit. There is no more using and abusing Harry Potter. Too many people have been taking advantage of me, especially in the area of money. I love you Draco. I love you more than I love anything or anyone else. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You have taught me to be strong and stand up for myself.”

“I never knew you felt like that?”

“Like what?”

“Used.”

“Heh. Dumbledore perhaps used me the most. Do you really think Voldemort couldn’t have been destroyed by someone other than me?”

“You really think that?”

“Draco, I killed Voldemort with a disarming spell. His killing curse just happened to rebound off of it. I survived in the forest because he ended up killing a part of _himself_ that was inside of me. I just do stupidly courageous things that happen to usually work out for the better.”

“Harry, don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re saying stuff that the _old_ Draco would have said.”

“It’s only the truth. Dumbledore didn’t have the balls to kill Voldemort or else he would have. That damned prophecy kept him from doing it.”

“I don’t know what to say,” said Draco.

“Just hug me while I cry,” said Harry. Draco grabbed Harry into a firm embrace.

“You are worth so much more than you believe, Harry Potter. I love you.”


	31. Verdict, Sex, Lads

**Friday, 23 October 1998.** Draco Malfoy appeared to the Wizengamot four weeks later to hear the verdict. “Mr. Draco Malfoy, for the attempted murder of Albus Dumbledore—due to extenuating circumstances and your complicity with this tribunal in adding charges to two dozen Death Eaters—your sentence is reduced. You are to report weekly to the Department of Law Enforcement, Probation Division for a period of two years. The order prohibiting your entry to magical areas is hereby rescinded.

“Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy. Your sentence is shortened by the fact that you saved the life of one Harry Potter, but you are not immune from punishment. You are hereby sentenced to five years in Azkaban for complicity in the torture of you son, Mr. Draco Malfoy, and others.”

* * *

 **Saturday, 24 October 1998 (morning).** Oliver was lying in bed thinking. He noticed that Percy was awake. “Perce?”

“Yeah, Ollie. I’m the only one here… except for Fuzzy and Gwen.”

“Godric’s really taken to Draco and Harry, hasn’t he?”

“Yes,” said Percy. “Harry is going to buy one just like him for Draco when they move to Grimmauld Place.”

“That’s nice,” said Oliver. “I was thinking, Perce. Might we have a bit of a dinner party next Saturday, you know, Halloween?”

“Who were you thinking of inviting?” asked Percy.

“Well, Harry’s here, but I guess it’s not much of a secret anymore,” said Oliver. “I don’t want too many people. How about the Weasley clan and Toby and Mel?”

“We haven’t had them over since the battle, have we? I’d invite Reggie, but that’s his busy night. Sounds good to me!” announced Percy.

“Toby and Mel were over on Valentine’s day, yeah. Are Harry and Draco awake?” asked Oliver.

“I think I heard them go downstairs about a minute ago, why?”

Oliver took his wand and sent a messenger patronus to Harry to ask he and Draco up to their bedroom.

“I’m not going to ask,” said Percy. He lit some candles in the room with his wand so they could see their guests. He couldn’t take the bright electric light at this hour.

“You’ll find out,” grinned Oliver. Harry and Draco looked guilty as they joined Oliver and Percy. “Sit down, you two. I have some questions,” said Oliver. “How are you doing, Draco?”

“I’m fine. Relieved, really.”

“And you, Harry?”

“I just love that Draco and I can stay together.”

“So,” said Oliver, “we were thinking about having a little dinner party on Halloween. It would just be the Weasley clan and two friends of ours. Nothing big.”

“Sounds fun!” said Draco.

“Yeah,” said Harry. “Is that why you asked us up here?”

“Well, I wanted to be sure that you were okay with the idea,” said Oliver. “Harry, I worry about your notoriety and Draco, I don’t wish to overwhelm you with a crowd. Oh, the friends of ours are a couple, Toby and Mel, Puddlemere’s beaters.”

“I think what Ollie, dear, is not telling you… dears…” began Percy, “is that Toby and Mel are quite… _talented_ …”

Harry and Draco looked at each other, smiled devilishly, turned towards Oliver and Percy, and nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m not saying that any of us will end the night with two cocks up our arse, but I take it that you are amenable to such a situation?” asked Percy. Harry and Draco nodded their consent, again.

“Uh… Perce?” said Oliver. “I wasn’t going to ask _that_ , but if you _insist_!”

“Oops!” said Percy. The four men laughed. “But seriously,” said Percy, “it could happen and if you are interested; you are more than welcome. Just remember… condoms, _Loch Ness_ , and we don’t judge.”

“Also, no whips, no chains, no handcuffs,” said Draco. “Harry and I can’t take that because of our… histories.”

“I’ll fix a grand breakfast,” said Harry, “at a reasonable hour once I take care of Draco’s _problem_. You excited his _lad_ , I’m afraid.”

“See you in about half an hour,” said Oliver.

“Or more,” said Harry.

“Oh!” exclaimed Percy. “If you don’t mind, you might forget to shut the door.”

Harry and Draco stopped on their way out the door. Harry turned and asked, “Would it just be easier if you took care of Oliver’s problem at _that_ end of the bed and we take care of our problems at _this_ end of the bed?” Draco and Percy smirked. Harry grinned from ear to ear. Oliver’s mouth fell open. Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, “Just sayin’.”

“Our home might as well live up to its reputation as a sex camp for wayward youth,” said Percy.

“I-I-I get Draco,” stuttered Oliver, still in shock.

“I guess that leaves you and me, Percy. What do you say?” asked Harry.

Percy licked his lips unconsciously and said, “Just you lay back there with your hands behind your head, Harry Potter.” Oliver giggled and assumed the position.

Draco and Harry stripped. Percy crawled to the bottom of the bed and shed his bedclothes. Draco crawled up to Oliver while Harry crawled his way up the bed next to Oliver and struck the desired pose, a twin to Oliver’s. Percy and Draco whispered to each other. Draco took down Oliver’s underwear. Percy and Draco looked at each other, nodded, looked towards the top of the bed and said, at the same time, “Don’t move! Don’t touch!” Percy and Draco cast the combination cleansing, stretching, and lubricating spell on each other’s bums. Then they both cast lubrication and condom charms on both Harry and Oliver.

Percy whispered a little more to Draco and coined a new term, “synchronized sex.” Each man took the other’s partner by the biceps, then straddled the abdomens of the posed Harry and Oliver. Next, Draco and Percy lowered their upper bodies down to snog Harry and Oliver. At the same speed, Draco and Percy impaled themselves on the proffered erections. They snogged and moved up and down, in and out, in rhythm. They wildly bucked up and down for quite some time.

Percy looked at Draco and nodded. They each grasped their own cocks and increased speed until all four men were satisfied within a few minutes. Sweaty and spent, Draco snogged Oliver until his cock went soft and withdrew from his bum. Percy snogged Harry until his cock went soft. Draco and Percy cleaned the four men up with their wands, discarding the used condoms. Draco then wrapped himself around Oliver while Harry and Percy took a hint and embraced each other.

“That, my friends, was Percy’s Synchronized Sex™. Patent pending,” said Percy.

“Fucking hot,” remarked Oliver.

“I’ll second that!” exclaimed Draco.

Harry sent a timed messenger patronus and said, “I don’t know about you lot, but I’m tired. Kreacher’s bringing up breakfast at nine o’clock. Let’s have a lie in.”

Percy asked, “What were you two doing up at four o’clock, anyway?”

“It’s four o’clock!?” asked Oliver.

“No, sweetheart, it must be four forty-five by now.”

“Um… we couldn’t sleep and wanted to… well… outside…” said Harry, blushing.

“I wanted to fuck Harry up a tree,” admitted Draco.

“Against a tree or high up in a tree?” asked Percy.

“The latter,” muttered Harry.

“Ever tried it on a broomstick?” asked Oliver. “Percy’s too afraid of flying to try.” Percy slapped Oliver for the embarrassing statement. Draco and Harry nodded bashfully. Oliver and Percy laughed. Oliver snogged Draco and Harry snogged Percy for a few minutes before all falling asleep as mismatched couples.

* * *

 **Friday, 30 October 1998.** Draco arrived home a few minutes after five o’clock from work at the lab of George’s joke shop. Kreacher served tea to Draco, Harry, and Oliver. The men had gotten into a routine of a light tea at five and dinner at seven. Percy had to promise the Minister that he would make it home for dinner every night. Oliver and Draco were usually home from work at about five. Harry spent most of his time with the final details of furnishing and finishing twelve Grimmauld Place.

“Harry,” began Draco, “I’ve made a decision. I’m closing Malfoy Manor for the time being… until Mother is released from Azkaban. I haven’t decided if I will sell it, but I just can’t live there anymore.”

“You’ll be moving into Grimmauld Place, then?” asked Oliver.

“If Harry will have me?” said Draco, showing Harry large puppy dog eyes. “If not, I’ll get a small flat in London, I think.”

“If you insist…” said Harry. “Of course, Draco! I’ve told you that. We need to work on your confidence. Anyway, it should be ready in another month. What about your House Elves? We won’t have room for all of them. I’ve only had three House Elf rooms built.”

“How many have you?” asked Oliver.

“Six,” said Draco.

“Wow! I thought about getting one for Percy, but I don’t know if he’ll like it,” said Oliver. “It would have to have a hell of a personality like our Kreacher.”

“We had more, but the Death Eaters killed quite a few.” Draco said, “Well, I’ve told them all that they are able to go to Hogwarts if they wish. Headmistress McGonagall said that they are all welcome. They’ll be on loan, of course. None of them want to be freed. Five of them are super excited. Mitsy is the only one who absolutely won’t go. She’ll only go with me. I should have asked you, Oliver. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Oliver. “It was just a thought.”

“She’s more than welcome to stay with us, Draco,” said Harry. “It might be good for Kreacher to have some more company. He has Spot, but another House Elf might be nice.” Harry paused, then asked, “Do House Elves… you know… make babies?”

Draco looked Harry squarely in the eyes to see if his question had been serious. “Oh, my love, my darling…” Oliver started laughing. Draco continued with a serious look on his face, “When a daddy puts his… _lad_ in a mommy’s… _lad receptacle_ … the lad gets excited and starts a baby growing and nine months later the stork brings the new baby down the chimney after it grows nice and strong in the mommy’s tummy.”

Oliver’s laughter only increased. Tears were running down his eyes from the hilarity of the question and the sober response given by Draco.

Harry responded, “ _Unchained Melody_ by the Righteous Brothers?”

Draco said matter-of-factly, “Very good.”

Harry said, “So… I assume that the answer is… yes?”

Draco cracked a smile, responded, “Yes!” and started laughing at Harry’s expense.

Through his laughter, Oliver managed, “Draco… _lad_ … _lad receptacle_!? How on earth did you do that with a straight face?”

Draco, still laughing, “I don’t know, but I love my thick lad, here.” He wrapped his arm around Harry, kissed him on the cheek, and shook him a bit. After another minute, Draco and Oliver finally got the laughter out of their systems. Harry was embarrassed at his lack of knowledge about the mating habits of House Elves.

“Harry? Didn’t you say you read books about House Elves whilst on your trek around the country?” asked Oliver.

“Ahem… I did,” said Harry. “The one book certainly didn’t say anything about _that_. The other one may have, but my Middle English isn’t very good. That and I don’t always understand the weird euphemisms they used to use for _sex_.”

“It’s okay, Harry,” said Draco. “I still love you.”

“Thanks, Draco,” mumbled Harry.

* * *

 **Sunday, 1 November 1998 (Ermine Grove Hall, the bed of Percy and Oliver)**. “Expecto patronum!”

“I don’t have my glasses on. Who sent that patronus?”

“Me.”

“Why?”

“Kreacher is to bring us tea, coffee, pumpkin juice, and various yummy things.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Is everyone awake? I know I am.”

“Yes.” “Yes.” “Yep.” “Yup.” “Nope.”

“Too bad George couldn’t make it last night.”

“Yeah. I have a feeling he might have someone. He won’t say.”

“So, Harry, you had the two largest cocks up your arse last night. Okay this morning?”

“I feel a little slippery, but it’s all good.”

“Merlin!”

“Yeah?”

“That was so hot!”

“Six of us.”

“Draco, that blond hair is to die for.”

“Thanks. Your furry bum is mouthwatering.”

“Uh, that’s my furry bum. His isn’t.”

“Oh, sorry. It’s a bit dark in here.”

“Let’s keep it that way.”

“Agreed.”

“Why is it that opposites attract?”

“No idea.”

“Percy probably hates his red hair.”

“I do.”

“It makes me fucking horny.”

“Me too.” “Yummy.” “Wish I had that.”

“Harry, that tongue!”

“You’re welcome.”

“Oliver hit my prostate with each thrust. Damn! That’s some skill.”

“I know!”

“You would.”

“Mel, that was some come shot.”

“Never come that much in my entire life.”

“Best night of my life.”

“Yeah.” “Uh huh.” “Wow!”

“Harry, it’s nice to see that you’re nice and trim… err… trimmed.”

“Contrary to what the _Prophet_ says.”

“Fuck the _Prophet_!”

“Amen!”

“When’s Kreacher coming up?”

“Soon.”

“Okay.”

“In a hurry to get home?”

“Or to get off again?”

“No.” “Yes.”

“Tea, shower, debauch.”

“Wash, rinse, repeat.”

“Opposed?”

“Nay!”

“Good. Motion passed!”


	32. Die, Embarrass, & Move

**20-21 November 1998.** Draco’s mother, Narcissa, hung herself in her cell with a bedsheet one month later. She had completed what she wanted in life. Her son was happy. That is all that mattered to her. Narcissa felt that she had nothing else to live for. Draco’s father committed suicide in his cell the following day after hearing of Narcissa’s death.

Draco was saddened by the death of his parents, but it was more of a relief than anything. Harry, Draco, and the extended Weasley family were the only people to attend the funeral of the Malfoys. Draco was grateful that his new, loving family came to support him in a time of need.

* * *

 **Thursday, 26 November 1998.** The day after the funerals, Draco closed Malfoy Manor. A few days later in the evening, while in Harry’s bedroom, Draco stripped and got into bed. Harry quickly followed and said, “Draco, this is the last night we’ll be sleeping together in this bed.”

Draco sat straight up. “Uh… Harry… where are you going!? Are you leaving me!? What’s happening!? Have I been kicked out!?”

“Draco! Steady your nerves. I’m telling you that we’re moving into twelve Grimmauld Place tomorrow! The work has been completed and it has been decorated. There’s also a full larder.” Harry reached under his pillow and pulled out a small box. He opened it, sitting back on his heels. The comforter fell back, uncovering Draco. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?” The silvery ring was in the shape of a cobra, hood extended, with an emerald between its fangs. It was fit for a Slytherin.

Draco’s mouth dropped open. “That’s _not_ sterling silver.”

“Platinum.”

“Wow.” Draco reached under his pillow and produced a small box. He opened it and asked Harry, “Harry James Potter, will _you_ marry _me_?” Harry’s ring was a yellow gold lion with two rubies for eyes. It was fit for a Gryffindor.

The two men laughed their heads off. Each giving each other an engagement ring on the same night. “Well?” asked Harry.

“Obviously, yes on both accounts. I will marry you, Harry Potter, and I will take up lodgings in Grimmauld Place,” said Draco. “Actually, I’ve had the ring for a month now and was waiting for the proper moment.”

“Yes, Draco Malfoy, I will marry you.” They started to kiss.

Suddenly, Ron, Hermione, George, Percy, and Oliver popped their heads into the doorway and pushed their way into the room. Harry had invited them over for the announcement. He apparently neglected to remember his and Draco’s clothes-free sleeping arrangement. Harry turned Weasley red at everyone seeing him in the all together. Draco laughed at Harry’s blush. Neither man made an attempt to cover their semi-erect cocks. They were caught up in the moment and too happy to care. The damage had been done.

There was a round of clapping and laughter. Ron blasted out, “Oi! I just saw Malfoy’s wand! Farewell, cruel world!” Hermione placed a well-deserved elbow in Ron’s ribcage.

“Harry!” shrieked Hermione. “Did you really shave your pubic hair into the shape of a heart!?”

Harry looked down and nodded slowly and mumbled, “I lost a bet.”

“Aww…” said Percy and Oliver.

George grinned and said, “Harry, Draco's got one hell of a monster to tame!”

Hermione replied to George, saying, “It’s Weasley-sized!”

Harry and Draco dressed and went downstairs to celebrate their engagement. Kreacher handed out champagne flutes to everyone. Oliver was first to make a toast, “The happy couple!”

Harry smirked, then Draco frowned. This was going to be good. Harry raised his glass and toasted, “A mouthful of Malfoy!” Draco nearly fell down in tears, laughing.

Hermione gave the next toast, “To Harry’s _heart-felt_ trimming!” There was more laughter all around.

The final and most sincere toast came from a surprising source. Kreacher took a glass, stood on the coffee table, raised his glass, and said, “To Master Harry and Mr. Draco: may they live and love together forever. And to Misters Oliver and Percy for giving Kreacher his Spot!” Turning to Spot, Kreacher said in his gravelly voice, “Here, kitty, kitty.”

After finishing four bottles of champagne, everyone settled down, went back to their own homes, and went to sleep.

Before falling asleep in Harry’s arms, Draco said, “I’m dying to see this renovation! I’m almost afraid of what you’ve done with the place. Why have you kept it such a secret from me?”

“Well, I wanted to surprise you. We will go first thing after breakfast,” said Harry.

“Oh, but I have to work tomorrow,” said Draco.

“No, you don’t. I worked it out with George to give you the day off.”

“Thank you, Harry. Merlin, I love you!” said Draco. “Five of my House Elves are now at Hogwarts. Would you mind if the remaining one, Mitsy, moved in with us? She’s nearly done closing up the Manor.”

“Of course, she can live with us! I had them build three House Elf rooms,” said Harry. “Changing subjects, do you mind if I get another cat or two?”

“I would love that. Please rescue those cats. I really like the British Shorthair cats like these.”

“Good,” said Harry. “I took the liberty. Salazar looks quite like Percy’s Godric, but his tabby pattern is different. He’s four years old, neutered, and has all his shots. The other one you may pick out and name this weekend.”

Draco snogged the daylights out of Harry.

* * *

 **Friday, 27 November 1998.** Harry, Draco, Kreacher, and Spot arrived at twelve Grimmauld Place the following morning. Salazar, their new cat, was waiting for them. Harry said, “Draco, Kreacher, go check out the house. I’ll be around in a minute. I just want to show Spot her sandbox.”

Five minutes later, Harry couldn’t find Draco. He walked up to the second floor and looked into the bathroom. Draco was down on his knees, sitting back on his heels, sobbing. Harry joined Draco on the floor. Once Draco noticed Harry’s presence behind him, Draco collapsed back into Harry who wrapped his arms around his future husband.

“What’s wrong, Draco?” whispered Harry in Draco’s ear.

“You,” Draco managed through his tears. “I love you, Harry. I can’t believe you did this for me. It’s beautiful. No one’s done anything this wonderful for me… ever.”

“Draco… it’s just a bit of decorating,” began Harry. “I wanted to do something nice for you. You should have your own bathroom. It’s the least I could do, considering what you’ve been through in the last year or so.”

“But you didn’t even know I was going to move in! I could have been sentenced to Azkaban for life,” said Draco.

“Do you think that matters to me?” asked Harry. “I love you so much that I would have waited until the end of my days for you.”

“Harry, you’re the best thing to ever happen to me. You have saved my life every minute of every day since you first walked into Malfoy Manor those several months ago.”

The bathroom had a large bathtub with silver claw legs in the shape of serpents. The floor was covered with shiny black granite streaked with white. The walls were covered with a deep green granite. The cabinet was a rich mahogany topped with a cream-colored granite streaked with green. All of the fixtures were of a shiny silver. Several were in the shape of serpents. It was a bath fit for a Slytherin. Harry completed the room with the portrait of the former headmaster of Hogwarts, a Slytherin himself, Phineas Nigellus Black.

Meow.

“Salazar, this is Draco,” said Harry. Draco petted the new cat. “Salazar is a silver tabby in the mackerel pattern… British Shorthair. He has stunning green eyes.”

“He’s beautiful, Harry. How did you ever pick him out and design this bath?”

“I know that you’re proud of your Slytherin heritage,” said Harry. “I almost had _D.L.M._ embossed on the bathtub, but I thought that was a bit much.”

“Especially because I’m taking your last name when we get married,” said Draco. “The Malfoy line is dead.”

Harry was exasperated. “I didn’t know that. Do you love me _that_ much?”

“Of course, you twat. Of course,” said Draco.

“Would you like your cock in that twat right now?” whispered Harry.

Draco nodded. “Please, just turn great uncle to the wall.” Harry and Draco inaugurated the Slytherin bathroom of twelve Grimmauld place. Afterwards, Harry showed Draco the rest of the house. He was impressed at Harry’s choices of furnishings and fixtures.

“Harry, this place is warm and inviting. What do you call the scheme?”

“Your bathroom is special of course. I don’t like modern or contemporary. I wanted a traditional interior design style in a warm Tuscan color palette.”

“You _are_ gay! I love it. It’s _us_! May I live here… permanently?” asked Draco.

“You twat, of course! You’re my fiancée. We are to be married. I want us to live together. It’s not like we haven’t been living together for the last several months,” said Harry.

“Would you like your cock in that twat?” asked Draco.

Harry led Draco to the master bedroom where they had a bit of fun messing up the sheets.

When they came down to the sitting room, they ran into Kreacher. “Master Harry, lunch is served in the kitchen.”

“Kreacher, have you found your new room?” asked Harry.

“Master Harry, Kreacher and Spot have found their new room and love it. Master Harry has done wonders to this great house. Kreacher has never found it so inviting and warm.” Kreacher bowed. “Kreacher’s old ears are also thankful for the removal of Kreacher’s former mistress.”

“Kreacher, no museum would take her, but we can go to my vault if you ever want to see her,” said Harry. “I did _not_ save the moth-eaten, blast-riddled family tree, however.” Kreacher bowed deeply. “The heads of your ancestors are behind a sliding panel downstairs. I’ll show you later.” Kreacher bowed again.

Harry and Draco went down to the kitchen for a wonderful lunch. Draco called for his one remaining House Elf. Harry had created a room for her as well. The House Elf rooms consisted of a five-foot by five-foot closet with three horizontal dividers that made three little House Elf rooms. The top two rooms were reached by ladder. Each room had a privacy curtain. For a House Elf, that was more than enough space. Harry would have given Kreacher an entire bedroom, but he knew Kreacher would not accept it.

* * *

After lunch, Harry and Draco began to unpack their clothing upstairs. Kreacher came into the room and said, “Mister Draco, an owl for you.” Kreacher handed the note to Draco.

Draco read the note and said, “Harry, I’ve been thinking. You keep saying that you need a career.”

“Yes, Draco… for the millionth time,” said Harry in a depressed voice.

“Well, I have here a final accounting from Gringotts. My parents’ estates have been settled as have the rest of them. All the funds have been unfrozen. Would you care to be the administrator of a fund?”

“A fund for what?” asked Harry.

“I don’t know. '…to buy the Poor some meat and drink, and means of warmth?’ We’ll figure it out,” said Draco.

“Dickens… nice quote. I could always open a bank to compete with Gringotts,” said Harry.

“Nah. I can’t see you as a banker, Harry Potter,” said Draco. “What would your logo be? A giant furry phallus or a lightning bolt to match your scar?”

Harry smiled. “How much money do I have to work with?”

“Well, Harry, I thought maybe we both fund it with… well… fifteen from you and ten from me?” asked Draco. “To begin with, of course.”

Harry collapsed onto the bed.

“Are you okay, Harry?” Draco made his way over to the bed and looked down at Harry and saw him smiling.

“Are _you_ Draco Malfoy!? That’s over two billion pounds sterling!” said Harry. Draco nodded. “Take me now!” he commanded.

Draco got an evil grin on his face and went to work snogging Harry. After a minute Draco asked, “So, is that an affirmative response?”

Harry took Draco’s right hand and placed it on the front of his pants. Harry said, “I’d say so!” He went to work on Draco’s lower half.

Draco ground his erection into Harry’s mouth. “We could always create a fifth house at Hogwarts,” said Draco. “Pottersville?”

Suck. “My name isn’t alliterative, so it wouldn’t work,” said Harry. Suck. “House Scar Head?”

“Poofter Potter?” Suck.

“No.” Slurp.

“No! You can create and run the charitable foundation and I’ll… oh!… work at George’s shop,” panted Draco. “Uh… Harry… fuck that’s awesome… I know we’re only a month or so from it, but… fuck!… could we… perhaps… mm… take-the-honor-of-hosting-Christmas-Eve-festivities-for-our-extended-ginger-horde-family?” Draco finally managed to get the last part out in one swift breath.

Harry choked on Draco’s cock. He looked up into Draco’s eyes, with a sly grin on his face. “I thought you’d never ask.” Harry took Draco’s entire cock for the first time without a problem.

“Oh, fuck! Harry! You’ve never gone _that_ deep before! I need some magic fingers in me!”

Harry came off of Draco’s cock, laughed, and lubed up a few fingers to tend to Draco’s hole, prostate, and back to his cock.

“Oh! Fuck!” said Draco. “Was that a _yes_!?” Draco panted, “I guess so! I love you, Harry Potter.”

“Wa-wuv-wu-wako-walfoy.”

“That will be… fuck… Draco Potter… Merlin… to you!”

Harry pulled his mouth off of Draco’s cock and alternated between cock and words. “Draco.” Suck. “Merlin.” Suck. “Potter.” Suck.

“Agh… hhh… hhh…” Slurp. “Come on my face,” said Draco to Harry. In a minute, Harry accomplished his goal.


	33. Christmas Eve

**Thursday, 24 December 1998.** Draco and Harry had been living in twelve Grimmauld Place for a little over a month. They woke up this day to a light snow that melted faster than it could fall, this being London. Still, they had snow for Christmas, however little. It would be a busy day culminating in their first Christmas together with their extended Weasley family who were coming over for dinner. It was also a housewarming party, as no one else had seen the place since it had been renovated.

Bill and Fleur were spending time with her family in France this year for the holidays. Charlie was in from Romania, staying at the Burrow for a week or so. Percy and Oliver were also coming over for dinner with a friend, as were Hermione and Ron, George and a mystery man, and Arthur and Molly. Ginny was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. With twelve people, two House Elves, and three cats to feed, Draco was a bit overwhelmed even with Harry helping with the preparations.

“Good morning, Draco,” said Harry.

“Morning, Harry,” said Draco, lying next to Harry in bed. “Ready for tonight?”

“Yeah, are you?” asked Harry.

“No way!” said Draco. “I didn’t sleep well last night.”

“Really!?” exclaimed Harry. “No fucking way! I had _no_ idea!”

“Smartass.”

“I still love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too.”

Mitsy and Kreacher entered with their breakfast, being followed by Spot the cat.

“Kreacher,” began Harry, “I didn’t expect you to give us breakfast in bed!”

“Master Harry,” said Kreacher, “Mitsy and Kreacher want to help you with the celebrations of the day. Kreacher also wants you to know that Mitsy is going to make a new House Elf.”

“Mitsy!” said Draco. “I didn’t think you liked Kreacher!”

“Mitsy likes Kreacher, Master Draco,” said Mitsy in her tiny, squeaky voice. “Mitsy just has fun with Kreacher pretending not to like her.”

“Is that true, Kreacher?” asked Harry.

“Kreacher must admit that it is true, Master Harry. Mitsy likes to play hard to get,” said Kreacher.

“Mitsy likes Mr. Kreacher and Mr. Harry,” said Mitsy. “Mitsy of course loves Master Draco. Mitsy has never been happier. Happy Christmas!”

“Happy Christmas, you two rascals!” said Draco. “We’ll be down to start on the feast after we eat and shower.”

Kreacher and Mitsy bowed and left the room.

“That is so fucking sweet!” exclaimed Harry. “Don’t you just love them?”

“Yeah,” said Draco. “Do you want kids? We’ve never talked about it.”

“Do you?” asked Harry.

“I asked you first,” said Draco.

“On three…” said Harry. “One. Two. Three.”

“No!” said both men.

“Oh!” exclaimed Draco. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Neither was I,” said Harry, laughing. “Let me guess… You’re afraid that you don’t know how to be a good parent because of the way you were raised—”

“And you’re afraid that you might abuse them because you were abused,” finished Draco.

“We really know each other, don’t we?” asked Harry.

“Yes,” said Draco. “I’ve been scared about having this conversation for a long time.”

“Me too,” said Harry. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

“Neither did I.”

“I should have known the answer when you told me that the Malfoy line was dead.”

“Yeah,” said Draco. “That was my way of letting you know.”

“Are you still going to take my last name?”

“Of course! I meant it,” said Draco. “My middle name is going to be changed as well. _Lucius_ is only a remembrance of my father. I don’t wish to remember him.”

Harry embraced Draco in a warm, loving hug. “Let’s eat!”

While eating breakfast in bed, Draco asked, “Remember how we said no Christmas presents?”

“Uh huh,” mumbled Harry with a piece of toast in his mouth.

“Well, I didn’t get you anything, but I wish to ask you something,” said Draco. “Might we perhaps build a home in the country? I want to live in a new castle with hidden rooms and secret passageways.”

“I _did_ get you a present, but it didn’t cost me anything,” admitted Harry. He pulled a thick envelope from underneath his pillow and gave it to Draco.

“We said no presents!” pouted Draco.

“Open it.”

Draco opened the envelope and pulled out a bundle of papers and read through them. “You bought us twenty parcels of land?”

“No. This is all the land I own in the country,” said Harry, “I figured it would be nice to build a home together. If you don’t like any of those plots, we can always find one that we both like.”

“Really!?”

“Really, really.”

“How did you know?”

“I didn’t,” said Harry.

“I had Malfoy Manor razed yesterday.”

“What!?” exclaimed Harry. “You destroyed all of those old books and heirlooms?”

“No. They’re in storage. Most of the furniture has been reduced to ashes, except for my bed, which I believe you like,” said Draco. “I just couldn’t stand to keep the house. It’s too much of a remembrance of bad things. The Ministry is going in next week to remove all the magic from the land. I’m giving the land away.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” asked Harry.

“I needed to do this on my own,” said Draco. “You have never told me what to do with it and I didn’t expect you to. You’re too nice to force me into anything. I appreciate that so much, Harry. I really do.”

“Still, it has to be a bit sad to do something like that. You just leveled your childhood home.”

“House of horrors,” corrected Draco. “I’m giving the land to St. Mungo’s to build a second hospital outside of London. I think the long-term residents need a nice place to rehabilitate that is outside of the city. You know how that place just doesn’t have an overabundance of windows. It will also have an emergency ward. I’m working on getting sponsors to help build. Three million galleons are coming from me. I already have secured another two million galleons from the community.”

“How much more do you need?” asked Harry.

“I don’t expect you to shoulder _that_ much money,” said Draco.

“Could I perhaps convince you to add room to house a second location for my LGBT counseling center?” asked Harry. “It would be nice to have coverage in that part of the country.”

“I was planning on it,” smiled Draco and paused. He knew what Harry would ask next. Harry didn’t ask it as he didn’t wish to pressure Draco. “Okay. Five million galleons.”

“Let’s do it!” said Harry. “I thought I’d have to twist your arm.”

Draco smiled and said, “I knew you’d want to save the day and do something heroic.”

“Yeah, I do stuff like that,” Harry smiled and laughed. “So, who do you think George is bringing tonight?”

“Oh, I know, but I’m not telling,” said Draco.

“Ah, so it’s someone you’ve seen at the store a lot recently?” asked Harry.

“Perhaps,” said Draco, coyly. “Who do you think Percy and Oliver are bringing?”

“No clue. Reggie, maybe?”

“Maybe.”

Draco and Harry took a shower together and got ready for the day. They then went downstairs to help Mitsy and Kreacher prepare the feast for tonight.

* * *

Hermione and Ron came over early to hang out and to help deck the halls. It was their first time in the house since the remodel. Draco led them through it on a tour.

When back in the sitting room, Hermione said, “Harry, this house is now so warm and inviting. How did you ever manage?”

“Hermione, it’s a home of love,” said Harry. “I wanted to create a warm and inviting place for me and Draco to live out the rest of our days.”

“Harry,” began Ron, “I hate to mention this in front of Draco and Hermione but… thank you.”

“For what?” asked Harry.

“Hermione found my prostate,” said Ron, blushing. Draco and Harry laughed.

“I thought you had been looking happier lately,” said Draco. “I thought it was just because you moved out of the Burrow.”

“Oh, thank Merlin for that!” exclaimed Ron. “Mother kept walking in on us.”

Harry said, “Well, when you have sex twenty-four hours a day it’s a bit hard not to, right?”

“He’s a Weasley,” said Hermione, smiling. “I certainly don’t mind it, though.”

The doorbell rang. “Someone’s early!” exclaimed Draco. He answered the door and let in George and his guest. Draco ushered them into the sitting room.

“Reggie!” exclaimed Harry, standing up to greet George’s boyfriend. “How the hell are you? I didn’t think our George was ready to get into a relationship.”

“Well,” began Reggie, “after he moved out of Ermine Grove, George started coming to the bar more frequently. We struck up a nice friendship and things have proceeded from there.”

George kissed Reggie on the cheek. “I love this guy. Hey, this house looks great! It used to be so gross and moldy,” noticed George.

“Thanks,” said Harry. “Wait until you see the Slytherin bathroom! Draco, take them on a tour.”

Once alone with Hermione and Ron, Harry said, “We’re so happy here. Mitsy! Kreacher!” shouted Harry. The House Elves entered with hors d'oeuvres and refreshments and were back and forth between the kitchen several times.

“I’m glad,” said Ron. “We’re happy, too. I’m even happier when Hermione doesn’t cook!”

“Ron!” chastised Hermione. “Well, I _am_ a terrible cook. His mother tried teaching me, but it didn’t work. Harry, you and Draco just look so comfortable and relaxed here.”

“Yeah,” reflected Harry. “We are. We all deserve it.” Ron and Hermione agreed. “You remembered that it’s Percy and Oliver’s second anniversary?”

“Yes,” said Hermione. “When are you getting married, Harry?”

“We haven’t set a date yet. You?”

“No clue.”

“However,” began Harry, “Percy _is_ bringing the patronus ring spell and some marriage certificates over tonight.”

“No!” “Blimey!”

“He’s bringing enough for _two_ weddings!” said Harry. Hermione and Ron looked at each other with open mouths… in shock.

“Does Draco know?” asked Hermione.

“Nope, but I have the rings in my pocket,” said Harry.

“As do I!” beamed Ron.

“Ron! You’re in on this!?” exclaimed Hermione. “Let’s!” She flung her arms around his shoulders.

At that moment, George, Reggie, and Draco entered the sitting room. Draco asked, “What are we doing?”

“Draco,” began Harry, “if you are amenable to such a situation, I would like to ask you if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband this very evening.”

“Yes!” Draco ran over and hugged Harry.

“Good!” said Harry. “We’re having a surprise double wedding tonight!”

“Who else?” asked Draco.

“Ron and Hermione,” said Harry.

“Is that why you’re chilling two cases of Champagne?” Harry nodded. The doorbell rang. “Were you expecting anyone else this early?” asked Draco.

“No,” said Harry. “I’ll let them in.”

Those gathered in the sitting room heard a shriek from Harry. “Minerva! I wasn’t expecting you!”

“I hope it’s not a bother. Percy and Oliver invited me for the feast and the nuptials,” said Professor McGonagall.

“You’re welcome here anytime. You know that,” said Harry, cheerfully.

“What _have_ you done to this place, Harry?” asked the professor. “I don’t hear Mrs. Black screeching. It’s beautiful!”

Draco came into the hallway after hearing Harry shriek. “Professor!” Draco ran over to hung Professor McGonagall. “What on earth are you doing here!?”

“Percy invited me. I hope that’s not a problem.”

“Of course not!” said Draco. “I was wondering whom else he was bringing.”

“Take your coat off, Minerva, dear,” said Harry, helping her with her travelling cloak. “I’ll give you the grand tour.”

Once they had completed the home tour, Harry and Professor McGonagall met the rest of the extended Weasley clan in the sitting room.

“Harry,” began Hermione, “let me see if I understand this. You, Ron, and Percy conspired to have us wed tonight. Percy invited Professor McGonagall to surprise Oliver and the rest of us. Ron and Draco knew that Reggie was with George, but the rest of us didn’t. Draco and I didn’t know we were getting married tonight. Is that about right?”

“More or less,” said Harry. “You forgot to add the remaining information… Draco’s building a second St. Mungo’s where Malfoy Manor stood, and he and I are building a castle in the country.”

Molly and Arthur had now arrived, as had Oliver and Percy and Charlie. They were just entering the sitting room as Hermione exclaimed, “Malfoy Manor is gone!”

“As of yesterday,” said Draco. “It is such a relief, too. As the Ministry has removed most of the protection wards, I can now tell you that it is just about one mile west of Harrogate, fifteen miles north of Leeds.”

“That is wonderful, Draco. It is very much needed,” said Professor McGonagall. “I knew you would come to great things.”

“Oh, Professor!” exclaimed Draco. “I didn’t think you believed in divination!”

“In most cases, no,” admitted the Professor. “Sometimes, Mr. Malfoy, we just have a feeling about a student that comes true.”

“Please, it’s Draco,” said Draco. “The Malfoys are dead. After tonight it will be Draco Frederick Potter. Fred Weasley used to make me laugh. It’s only fit to honor his name.”

“That’s bloody brilliant, Draco!” exclaimed George with tears in his eyes. He grabbed Draco into a smothering hug.

“Potter!” screamed Molly Weasley. “What.. what—”

“Ron and Hermione and Draco and I are getting married tonight,” said Harry.

“Oh!” said Molly. There was a pause in the conversation.

George said, “Good going, Harry! I didn’t think anyone could make mother speechless!” The room broke out in laughter.

“Oh, you!” exclaimed Molly. “Is that why you had us all wear dress robes, Harry?”

“That and I wanted to have a formal dinner,” said Harry. “It’s nice to dress for dinner once in a while. I learned that from blondie over there. I also learned that he looks absolutely ravishing in dress robes!”

“That arse!”

“Ollie!”

“What?” asked Oliver. “I looked but didn’t touch… today.” Oliver smiled and Percy, of course, rolled his eyes.

“More tea, vicar?” quipped George. “I can’t talk sex around mother… please.” George swiveled to face Reggie, dropped to one knee, pulled out a ring and said, “Reg, will you marry me?”

“Tonight!?” asked Reggie.

“No. Let’s wait a bit. Besides, your uncle isn’t here,” said George. Draco sent off a messenger patronus.

Reggie dropped to his knees and gave George a passionate kiss ending with, “Uh huh.”

“Draco?” asked Harry.

“We’re having another for dinner,” said Draco, smiling. That was the signal for the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Reggie’s uncle, to apparate to Grimmauld place. A knock came from the door. “Go on, Reg. Answer the door.”

“Oh, you!” exclaimed Reggie.

“My, my,” said Arthur. “This is more excitement than they pack into a sitcom episode!”

“Charlie,” said Draco. “You don’t have any surprises for us tonight, do you?”

“Sadly, no,” said Charlie.

“Minerva, how are my five House Elves doing at Hogwarts? Are they taking to it?” asked Draco.

“Oh, dear, they just love it,” said the Professor. “You know what they went through in the past two years. They are getting counseling and are doing much better. We miss Kreacher, though.”

“Kreacher misses Hogwarts, but has visited a few times with his cat, Spot, Miss Headmistress,” said Kreacher. “Kreacher must admit that he much prefers to be serving Master Harry and Mister Draco.” Kreacher bowed. “And now Kreacher has Mitsy who is with child.”

“How!?” asked Hermione. “I don’t know of any gay couples that have had a House Elf be able to become pregnant. They usually only breed when the home is happy and owned by a couple that procreates.”

“Well,” began Harry, “two wizards can’t exactly procreate, so it must be the loving, kind, caring, supportive environment of two people who deeply love each other.”

“That’s sweet, but I personally think it’s all of the sex we have,” said Draco.

“Draco!” exclaimed Harry. “Not in front of the guests!”

“Percy, Oliver,” began Professor McGonagall, “remember how on your wedding night I told you that I would eventually tell you about the story of the Prince Albert and the niffler?”

Oliver nodded. Percy said, “Yes.”

“Well, not mentioning any names,” began the Professor, “a young gentleman student at Hogwarts had a certain penis piercing called a Prince Albert. He slipped out one weekend to Hogsmeade and got it. You _know_ how excited nifflers get around bright shiny objects. Well, this young man was attacked by a rogue niffler when he was showing his new piercing off to his fellow classmates during a Care of Magical Creatures class. We wiped their memories, but the young man required a short stay at St. Mungo’s to rebuild the missing flesh that it ripped off. Luckily, they were able to fully restore his prodigious member, although he lost the piercing.”

Hermione surveilled the room. She said, “Charlie!?”

Charlie had turned Weasley red. He said, “Professor! How dare you tell!” A ferocious round of laughter went around the room.

“Sorry,” said Hermione, “You were turning Weasley red and we _know_ how male members of your family are… _gifted_.”

“I’ll say!” said Reggie, re-entering the room with his uncle, Kingsley.

“Kingsley!” said Harry. “It’s nice now that you don’t have to wear earplugs in this house, right?”

“Yes,” said the Minister for Magic. “All, please, it’s Kingsley tonight.”

“Reg, would you mind giving him a tour?” asked Harry.

“Sure thing!”

“Harry,” began Molly, “I have never seen such a comfortable and cozy house except for maybe the Burrow. You two have something we don’t though.”

“What’s that?”

“Square corners.” Everyone laughed.

“That Slytherin bathroom is fantastic,” said Charlie.

“Thanks,” said Harry. “I decorated the place… sort of. I told the interior designers what I wanted. I also picked out the colors. They did a fantastic job.”

“It’s beautiful and comfy,” said Oliver.

“Did you keep anything of the old house?” asked the Professor.

“Just the House Elf heads,” said Harry. “They are behind a sliding panel. I couldn’t take them away from Kreacher. Also, Mrs. Black is in a vault at Gringotts. She turned out to be rather indestructible. I’m guessing that only fiendfyre will destroy her. You can’t even penetrate that thing with a basilisk fang.”

Hermione said, “The unspeakables may be able to destroy her, but I didn’t say that.”

“Nah,” said Draco. “We should keep her around for Kreacher. He may wish to visit her sometime.”

“Mister Draco,” said Kreacher, reentering the room, “in no way does Kreacher wish to do so. Kreacher’s old ears can’t take that much noise.”

“Kreacher?” began Harry. “Will you give me away tonight?”

“Master Harry is wedding Mister Draco tonight?”

“Yes,” said Harry.

“Kreacher would be honored, but only if Mitsy might give away her Master Draco,” said Kreacher.

“Is that okay with you, Mitsy?” asked Draco.

“Oh, yes, Master Draco!” exclaimed Mitsy.

“Percy, can a House Elf be a witness on the wedding certificate?” asked Harry.

“I believe our Hermione can answer that,” said Percy.

“Unfortunately, no, Harry,” said Hermione. “We’re working on giving them that right.”

Kingsley and Reggie finished their tour and rejoined the party in the sitting room.

“Harry, Draco, this house is wonderful!” said Kingsley. “You have got balls of steel, Harry Potter, as I’ve said before. Most wizards would _never_ think of publicly displaying their tellies!”

“Well,” began Harry, “Draco taught me that old-blood Wizarding families know quite a bit about Muggle culture. Also, I was incarcerated with Muggles from age eighteen months until seventeen years.”

“Harry, I’m truly sorry for that. I tried to convince Albus not to leave you there,” said Professor McGonagall. “I had no idea that they would treat you like that. Your scars are perhaps as well known as your pubic hair problem.”

“It is NOT a problem!” yelled Harry.

“Harry! Calm down,” said Hermione. Harry began to remove his dress robes.

“Oh! Professor. Now you’ve done it!” joked Draco. “I think we’re about to get a show.”

“Merlin’s sweaty nut sack!” said Percy, shaking his head with a face palm. Draco was now laughing.

“Get the smelling salts for Percy!” exclaimed Oliver in jest.

George exclaimed, in the most dramatic way possible, mimicking his favorite grouch on the telly, “I... DON’T… _belieeeeeeeve…_ it!!!”

Harry was grumbling under his breath as he continued to disrobe. There were smiles, gasps, and opened mouths around the room. Some people were shocked, others were giddy. With his pants around his ankles and shirt off, Harry turned around twice, posed several ways, and started to dress. “Now that my friends have seen my personal grooming habits, I would greatly appreciate it if this _news_ could make it into the _Prophet_ , _Witch Weekly_ , the Hogwarts rumor mill, and the Ministry rumor mill.” Harry paused. “Please.” Harry paused again. “Thank you.”

“Uh… Harry? You just stripped in front of the Minister for Magic,” said George.

“And Professor McGonagall!” exclaimed Reggie.

“Yup,” said Harry. “And I would have done it in front of the Muggle PM and Queen as well!”

“Now that Harry’s had a signature temper tantrum, I’d say he’s back to normal,” remarked George.

“Yeah,” said Harry, calmly. “Actually, it felt good to get out _that_ stress.”

“I just hope none of that hair has made its way into the crudités,” joked Draco.

“You seem spunky again, seeker,” said Oliver. “I think the counseling has helped, no?”

“It has… greatly,” said Harry, smiling. He laughed. “I can’t believe I just did that!”

“I do,” said Draco. “It’s nice to see you feisty again.” Draco kissed Harry on the cheek.

“Don’t stay _spunk_ near the veg dip, please,” bemoaned Ron.

“Try it, you might like it,” quipped George.

Harry went over to where George and Reggie were seated and whispered so only they could hear him, “Hermione found his prostate.”

“Oh! Nice one, Hermione!” said George, giving Hermione a thumbs-up.

“Please, I can’t take the embarrassment in front of mother, the Professor, _and_ Kingsley,” said Ron.

“Your secret is safe with us!” said George.

“I was afraid of that,” responded Ron.

“Changing subjects,” said Harry. “Hermione, I finally read that dreadful book, _Hogwarts: A History_. It’s horribly soporific. Minerva, two things are missing that I think I might like to see again at the good old school.”

“What’s that?” asked the Professor.

“Music and the visual arts,” said Harry. “Hogwarts used to have a music program, but it was discontinued over a century ago. Its arts program created many great artists, including Oliver’s mother. Would you be open to starting up an arts department in the next school year? I’ll sponsor it.”

“That would be lovely,” said Professor McGonagall, with tears in her eyes. “Just lovely. I don’t know what we would have done without the help of Percy, Oliver, and Harry.”

Harry shrugged, “What’s the use of money if it only sits in Gringotts? We’ve all fought a difficult war and deserve to take some time to improve things while we rebuild. Kingsley, did you find that thing?”

“Yes,” replied Kingsley. “May I tell them?”

“Please.”

“After a two-month long search, we have found the bylaws and articles of incorporation for the _Prophet_ ,” said Kingsley. “It has the standard shareholder meeting clause. You can do it, Harry.”

“Finally!” said Harry. He explained for the rest of the crowd, “I found out that I own eleven percent of the _Prophet_. With that clause in those documents, I can call an extraordinary meeting of shareholders and make some changes. Chances are that I will be the shareholder present with the greatest ownership. No one really knows who owns the _Prophet_. This meeting will help to find that out so I can influence some changes.”

“What exactly are you going to do with it?” asked the Professor.

“I believe Draco put it the best,” began Harry. “I’m going to turn that tabloid into a legitimate publication, if possible. I want it to report the truth, not just Rita Skeeter’s drivel. I don’t wish to control the views of the _Prophet_ , but I want to steer it into a direction of journalistic integrity.”

“Some high-minded words. Will you let it publish bad things about you?” asked Hermione.

“If they’re true,” replied Harry. “I don’t mind opinion pieces, but they should not be allowed to unfairly destroy a person or institution for profit or personal gain. If that causes sales to plummet, I will supply the necessary capital to keep it running.”

“They should also not solely be a mouthpiece for the Ministry,” said Kingsley. “My predecessors did that, but I don’t wish to. The Ministry will have to earn its laurels on its merits.”

Percy’s mouth dropped open. He had tears in his eyes. “Okay, Perce?” asked Oliver.

“Yeah, that just makes me feel proud to be part of something good,” said Percy. “I saw too many people abuse their power. This will help make us accountable to the public… the way it _should_ be. Thanks, boss.”

“Percy, if I could promote you, I would,” said Kingsley. “I'm not sure if you want my job, though.”

“No fucking way!” exclaimed Percy.

“Percival Ignatius Weasley!” proclaimed Professor McGonagall, aghast.

Kingsley laughed. “I don’t blame you. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. Still, I’d rather have this job than corralling hundreds of rowdy teenagers.”

The Professor responded, “After forty-some years, I’m used to it.”

Mitsy came back into the room and tugged on Draco’s dress robes. Draco said, “I think that means, dinner is served.” The party made their way into the dining room and sat down.

Kreacher proclaimed, “Praise silence for Master Harry!” Everyone quieted down.

Harry offered a toast before their feast with the best wine from the former Malfoy Manor’s stock, “To Draco, ‘as good a friend, as good a master, and as good a man, as the good old city knew, or any other good old city, town, or borough, in the good old world…. He knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge. May that be truly said of us, and all of us! And so, as Tiny Tim observed, God Bless Us, Every One!’”

There was not a dry eye in the dining room of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Harry and Draco and Hermione and Ron wed that evening. Their services were performed by Percy and the Professor.

As the local church bells rang at midnight, signaling Christmas Day, the lights dimmed and everyone observed a minute of silence for all of those loved ones that had been lost in the war. The friends and family of Draco and Harry and Oliver and Percy sang “Silent Night” and retired to their homes for the night.

* * * THE END * * *

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-12-27 - Completed a further edit of minor changes for spelling and grammar.  
> 2021-02-16 - Another edit... fixed Madam vs. Madame and Delores to Dolores. Removed appendices, which contained some underage content (not that there is anything wrong with that!).


End file.
